¡Nada es imposible!
by Criztal98
Summary: AU-Humano Bonnie había estado tratando de ignorar aquellos síntomas, hasta aquel día… por desgracia Golden no era un experto en dar ese tipo de noticias - ¿Sabes lo que tengo? – Si, Estas embarazado Una doctora loca, un doctor que acosa a su vecino día y noche y su dulce novio Foxy ¿Qué puede salir mal? Mejor... no me lo digan. Fonnie, M-preg. *-.-*TERMINADO*-.-*
1. Malestar

Hola! eh... no sé que decir, este es mi primer fic Fonnie, espero que les guste, ya saben, es yaoi (chicoxchico) si no les gusta creo que hay suficientes fic en esta y otras páginas sobre FNaF como para que comenten alguna tonteria aquí, así que haganse el favor de guardarse sus comentarios... de lo contrario :D disfrutenlo. Para los animatronicos... les recomiendo imaginarlos como los dibujos de Pole bear (excepto Puppet que es más como su versión femenina de Lulu999), posiblemente más adelante hayan más parejas, entre ellas ya estan definidas; PurpleGuyxPhoneGuy y MikexJeremy

ADVERTENCIAS: M-preg, Yaoi... creo que solo por ahora.

 **Malestar**

Me había despertado muy temprano en la mañana, a mi lado Foxy continuaba durmiendo, me costo un poco quitármelo de encima pues había dormido abrazándome… camine hasta el baño para ducharme, deje que el agua caliente cayera sobre mis hombros, mojando mi cabello, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a enjabonarme sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la cintura, tire la cabeza para atrás recostándome en el pecho de mi novio.

\- Toca ante de entrar – le "regañe" sin mirarlo – buenos días.

\- Buenos días – me saludo besando mis labios – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Me duele un poco la espalda – me queje girándome – oye… tienes que ir a trabajar y yo a la universidad, no podemos atrasarnos demasiado.

\- Solo será un poco – continuo besándome el cuello.

\- No.

\- Bonnie…

\- Peter.

Foxy giro los ojos saliendo de la ducha, él sabía que cuando lo llamaba por su nombre real era porque estaba hablando en serio, termine de ducharme rápidamente y me vestí con una camisa de manga larga morada, un suéter negro y unos pantalones de lona oscura, me seque el cabello rápidamente para luego hacerme una coleta, odiaba llevar el cabello suelto. Luego de salir de la habitación, baje a preparar el desayuno, Foxy había entrado al baño para vestirse, hice el desayuno mientras escuchaba música en la radio, eso hasta que escuche como mi novio bajaba.

\- No quiero ir a trabajar – se quejo Foxy entrando a la cocina, no pude evitar reírme al verlo entrar como un niño pequeño que no quiere ir a la escuela – me quiero quedar contigo todo el día.

\- De todas formas, yo si tengo que ir a la universidad – dije dejando su desayuno frente a él y sentándome a su lado – ¿Cuándo sales de viaje otra vez?

\- Mañana – se quejo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, nuevamente me reí de su comportamiento – no es divertido…

\- Lo siento.

Cuando Foxy me volvió a ver, aparte su cabello rojizo de su ojo izquierdo que siempre mantenía cubierto, nos miramos por un rato a los ojos… los ojos dorados de Foxy habían sido algo que siempre me habían gustado desde que nos conocimos en la universidad. Nunca había entendido bien el porque siempre cubría uno de sus ojos.

\- Me gustan tus ojos – me dijo en un susurro.

\- Tonto – me puse de pie otra vez – apresurate o te dejo.

\- Te recuerdo que soy yo quien maneja – me recordó poniéndose de pie y abrazándome por la cintura otra vez – sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

\- Si, me lo dices todos los días cada vez que tienes oportunidad.

\- Y lo seguiré haciendo – susurro besando mi cabello – te amo, Bonnie.

\- Vamos a llegar tarde.

\- Eso esta bien para mi…

\- Foxy…

Nuevamente, él unió nuestros labios en un beso, esta vez correspondí al beso abrazándome a él, nos separamos cuando el aire nos hizo falta… estuve a punto de decir algo pero, en ese momento, sentí unas insoportables ganas por vomitar, me separe rápidamente de Foxy y corrí hasta el baño. Había devuelto todo lo que acababa de comer, oí a Foxy tocando la puerta del baño, se oía preocupado.

\- Bonnie ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Si… estoy bien – susurre sentándome en posición fetal en el piso, oí como entraba al baño pero no quise levantar la mirada – vamos a llegar tarde.

\- Si te sientes mal no deberías ir a la universidad – me sugirió poniéndose de rodillas a mi lado y acariciando mi cabello – deberías descansar.

\- No, estoy bien – me negó mirándole, sonreí – vamos… tu tienes que ir a trabajar.

\- Voy a tener que retrasar el viaje… no quiero dejarte así.

\- No… es tu trabajo, tienes que hacerlo… por favor – sonreí enredando mis dedos en su cabello – no te preocupes, no es nada.

\- Esta bien… pero prometeme que si continuas así vas a ir al doctor.

\- Te preocupas por nada – me reí poniéndome de pie – debe ser algo que me cayo mal.

\- O estas embarazado – se burlo Foxy.

\- Muy gracioso…

Foxy continuo dándome un discurso sobre que hacer si me sentía mal en su ausencia en todo el camino a la universidad, yo estaba a punto de cerrar mi carrera en la universidad, Foxy había cerrado hacía dos años y ahora trabajaba para una compañía bastante famosa por lo que tenia que estar haciendo varios viajes de forma constante. Nos habíamos conocido en el primer año de universidad por casualidad, éramos compañeros de habitación, pero él iba dos años delante de mi, por lo que no había razón para que nos conociéramos en algún momento, pero así paso… creo que el destino tiene sus formas para unir a las personas que deben de estar juntos.

La mañana paso normal, aunque pase todo el día mareado, pero trate de ignorarlo, en realidad, durante toda la semana había tenido muchas nauseas pero no quería que Foxy lo supiera porque… bueno, actuaria como hoy en la mañana, no era la primera vez que vomitaba, pero había tratado de no pensar en eso.

\- Deberías ir a ver a Golden – me aconsejo mi mejor amiga, Chica – no es normal que vomites todo lo que comes.

\- No es para tanto – le reste importancia otra vez – no debe ser nada… tal vez solo el estrés de las clases.

\- Eres el mejor estudiante de tu facultad, casi tienes asegurada la graduación, Bonnie – me regaño mi otro mejor amigo, Freddy – hazle caso a Chica, deberías ir donde un doctor.

\- Y Golden no te va a cobrar.

\- No metas a Alfred en esto – se quejo Freddy.

\- Ya les dije que no es nada – me levante molesto de la mesa – tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos más tarde.

Comencé a caminar molesto hacía la salida de la universidad, repentinamente, comencé a sentir unos horribles mareos que me hicieron detenerme en medio de la cafetería, lo ultimo que escuche que la voz de Chica gritando mi nombre, para luego desmayarme…

Me desperté en un habitación blanca con un poco de dolor de cabeza, trate de sentarme en la camilla de la enfermería, me había desmayado en medio de la cafetería… mire a mi al redor, el lugar se me hacía conocido… pero no se veía como la enfermería de la universidad

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – reconocí la voz de Golden detrás de mi… al parecer no estaba en la enfermería de la universidad, si no en la clínica de Golden – ¿Sientes algún dolor o algo?

\- ¿Chica me trajo aquí?

\- En realidad fue Frederick.

El nombre real de Freddy era Frederick Manson, pero todos lo llamábamos Freddy, incluso Golden lo llamo así por mucho tiempo… bueno, eso hasta que sucedió algo entre ellos y dejaron de hablarse, desde ese momento Freddy comenzó a llamar a Golden por su nombre y viceversa. Solté un suspiro mientras me ponía en pie y caminaba hasta el escritorio de Golden, el nombre real de Golden era Gordon Alfred, era rubio cenizo con orejas de oso al igual que Freddy, alto, de tez un poco morena y ojos negros, su apodo, Golden, nació de la mala pronunciación que Freddy tenia cuando era pequeño y no podía pronunciar el nombre de Golden.

\- Chica me comento que habías estado sintiendo nauseas y mareos toda la semana – hablo sacando una libreta de quien sabe donde rayos – ¿Algún otro síntoma que no nos hayas comentado?

\- No es nada… solo es…

\- ¿ALGÚN otro síntoma que no nos hayas comentado? – volvió a preguntar.

Esa era la cosa porque no quería ir con Golden, era muy insistente cuando se trataba de su trabajo.

\- he estado comiendo más de lo necesario y esta mañana vomite el desayuno…

\- ¿Algo más?

\- No…

\- Bueno – suspiro arrancando la hoja de su block, en esta había un nombre y una dirección – te hare una cita con una amiga para este viernes, ella sabé mucho más sobre esto que yo.

\- O-oye… ¿no me vas a decir que tengo?

\- Si… estas embarazado.

Creo que en esta parte esta de más decir que aquella noticia me cayo como balde de agua fría, durante tres segundos pensé que Golden me estaba tomando el pelo, al ver su mirada seria supe que no me estaba tomando el pelo… y me volví a desmayar.

 **Continuara…**

¿Qué les parecio? ¿Merece continuación? ¿O me tiro de la cama? ((es un poco alta y duele la caida xD)). Aun no me defino entre FreddyxGolden o GoldenxPuppet :/ ya verán más adelante porque no me defino en esto... pero bien, si quieren continuación creo que comenzare a publicar todos los sábados ((excepto hoy que mis ganas de estudiar para los examenes de religión y artes son practicamente nulas -.-")) pero bien... espero que les haya gustado :D, nos leemos pronto! y diganme en los review ¿Quien es su animatronico favorito? El mio es Puppet :3

Nos leemos! Yane!


	2. Más sorpresas

Hola! qué tal pasaron su semana? Espero que bien :D gracias por todos sus reviews ((y galletas :9)) perdón si no puedo contestar a los reviews pero me falta tiempo para hacerlo -.-" pero tengan por seguro que siempre los leo y los guardo en mi corazoncito para toda la vida 3 ((creo que eso me salió un poco cursi :p)) pero bien... no sé que más decir, cierto... tengo unos pequeños especiales de como Bonnie y Foxy se conocieron en la universidad, pero aun no me decido si publicarlos o no, de cualquier forma, si quieren leerlos los estaría publicando cada dos o tres semanas ((ya que solo abarcaría desde que se conocieron hasta que comenzaron a vivir juntos)) así que la próxima semana habría un capitulo + Especial, solo si ustedes quieren.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el capitulo de la semana, espero que les guste, abajo dejo algunas aclaraciones y las microfichas de los animatronicos como humanos.

 **Más sorpresas**

Era viernes por la tarde, no le había dicho nada a Freddy, Chica o Foxy sobre lo que Golden me había dicho, aun tenia que saber que todo eso no se trataba de una broma pesada de Golden… aunque dudaba que fuera así. Me encontraba en la clínica de la doctora que Golden me había referido, la doctora Patricia Frost, el lugar era pequeño, a penas estaba una recepcionista jugando con su teléfono móvil, mire otra vez la nota que Golden me había dado cuando escuche que la puerta se abría y por ella salía una mujer joven de cabello negro corto a los hombros y ojos negros.

\- ¿Benjamín Claire? – llamo con una sonrisa, me levante de mi lugar nervioso – oh… pasa.

\- Gracias – susurre pasando a su lado luego que ella cerrase la puerta.

\- Goldi me hablo sobre ti – dijo sentada en su escritorio – bien, Benjamín, dime…

\- Lo siento… ¿Podría llamarme Bonnie? – ella me miro extrañada, aparte la mirada un poco sonrojado – so-solo mi padre me llama Benjamín.

\- Oh, ya veo – sonrió – en ese caso llamame Puppet.

\- ¿Puppet? – me guiño un ojo sonriendo – esta bien… Puppet.

\- Decía… ah, cierto, dime… ¿Qué síntomas has tenido y desde cuando los has tenido?

\- Bueno… desde hace casi una semana he sentido mareos insoportables, todas las mañanas me levanto con mucha nauseas y he vomitado un par de veces luego de comer algo, ayer también me desmaye en medio de la cafetería.

\- ¿Las nauseas coinciden con algún olor en especial?

\- No… bueno… a veces no puedo soportar el olor del perfume de mi amiga, Chica.

\- ¿te has sentido más cansado de lo normal o con más hambre?

\- He estado comiendo más de lo normal…

\- De casualidad… ¿el inicio de los síntomas coinciden con la ultima vez que tuviste relaciones con tu pareja? – no dije nada, pero por lo visto mi cara lo decía todo – lo tomare como un si, bien… creo que sé lo que tienes… pero, por cualquier cosa, te hare unos análisis de sangre.

\- Di-disculpe ¿Es algo malo?

\- Oh, no… no te preocupes cariño – sonrió ella sacando un poco de mi sangre – aunque todo depende de cómo lo veas.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Primero quiero ver los resultados – dijo caminando hacía otra habitación – pero no debes de preocuparte, todo estará bien.

Luego de unos minutos, Puppet regreso a la habitación sonriendo, se sentó frente a su escritorio y anoto un par de cosas en su libreta para luego alcanzarme la receta.

\- Ven mañana a esta misma hora para que te dé tus resultados, por cualquier cosa te recomiendo que descanses esta noche y come adecuadamente, te dejo unas medicinas que pueden disminuir los mareos y las nauseas, y si te es posible, trae a tu pareja.

\- Esta de viaje…

\- Oh… ya veo, esta bien.

\- Eh… Puppet… Golden me dijo algo así como que estaba embarazado… eso… ¿eso es posible?

\- Bueno… digamos que el embarazo no es lo único que causa esos síntomas, por eso quiero estar segura de lo que se trata.

\- Pe-pero soy hombre…

\- Y no serias el primer caso que vería – me guiño un ojo – ven mañana a recoger tus resultados, Bonnie… cuando los tengamos todo será aclarado.

\- Gracias…

\- Nos vemos mañana.

Me despedí de Puppet antes de salir de su oficina, pase frente a la recepcionista quien había dejado de jugar con su celular para prestarme atención, era una mujer joven ce cabello rubio corto y ojos azules.

\- ¿cuándo es tu próxima cita? – me pregunto sonriendo.

\- M-mañana.

\- Bien – anoto algo en la computadora – soy Chelsey, por cierto.

\- Bonnie… es un placer – salude recibiendo una nota – gracias… nos vemos.

\- Nos vemos.

Salí del consultorio con camino a la casa que compartía con Foxy, él estaba de viaje, por lo que la casa se veía más grande de lo normal… solté un suspiro mientras tiraba mi mochila en uno de los sillones y me recostaba en este, mire mi estomago pensando en lo que Golden me había dicho y lo que Puppet no había podido confirmar, ¿En serio podía estar embarazado de Foxy? Digo… no es como si fuera algo malo, es mas, una parte de mí estaba feliz porque eso fuera verdad pero… ¿Qué sucedería si Foxy no lo acepta? Quiero tener a mi hijo, pero no quiero perder a Foxy por eso.

\- No… si ese idiota no se quiere hacer cargo, lo castro – susurre riéndome de mi mismo – si es verdad… entonces…

\- ¿Si es verdad que cosa?

Salte de mi lugar al escuchar una voz conocida, cuando me gire hacía la cocina me encontré con Bonbon, mi hermano menor que me miraba desde la cocina, Anthony (Bonbon como solemos llamarlo) es mi hermano menor, tiene el cabello rubio, ojos verdes y orejas de conejo como yo.

\- ¿Quieres darle un paro cardiaco, tonto? – escuche como otro lo regañaba mientras le daba un sopapo en la cabeza – hola, hermanito.

\- ¿SpringTrap? ¿Bonbon? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Winnie Pooh nos llamo – dijo SpringTrap, SpringTrap es mi hermano mayor, tiene el cabello castaño claro, tal vez un poco verdoso y sus ojos son grises, a veces me pregunto si es adoptado, en lo único que nos parecemos es en las orejas de conejo – y… ¿tienes algo que contarnos?

\- Pues… no imagine que ahora tu hablabas con amigos imaginarios – me burle, claro que sabía que hablaba de Golden… durante los cinco años que esos dos estuvieron juntos en la universidad habían creado apodos para ambos.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo, Bonnie.

\- ¿¡Entonces si seremos tíos!?

\- N-no estoy muy seguro de eso ahora…

Tanto Bonbon como SpringTrap me miraron confundidos, así que tuve que explicarles todo… desde que me había desmayado en medio de la cafetería hasta esta mañana en la que había ido con Puppet y esta me había hecho unos exámenes de sangre para estar seguros de todo.

\- Entonces fuiste con Puppet y mañana te darán los resultados – resumió SpringTrap tranquilamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo – pensar que esa loca y Winnie Pooh siguen en contacto.

\- Bueno… ambos estudiaron medicina – susurre – creo que es obvio que siguen en contacto.

\- Bueno, si, a menos que tomes en cuenta que Puppet estudio tres años en el extranjero para su especialidad y que dejo de hablarnos por esos tres años hasta que… bueno… sucedió algo con Winnie Pooh de lo cual ninguno de los dos quiere hablar.

\- ¿Especialidad? ¿Qué especialidad tiene Puppet?

\- Pues… ella es…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Al día siguiente, llegue a la clínica de Puppet, esta ya me estaba esperando con los análisis de sangre, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho SpringTrap sobre la especialidad que Puppet tenia, bueno… en realidad me parecía muy extraño todo esto, tendría que hablar con ella… entre más nervioso que el día anterior, tal vez todo esto era más que una broma pesada por parte de Golden, en ese caso, tendría que matarlo.

\- Oh, bienvenido Bonnie – me saludo agitando una hoja en su mano – ya tengo tus análisis de sangre y te tengo buenas noticias.

\- Que bien…

\- ¿Sucede algo, cariño? Te ves un poco desanimado – me encogí de hombros – ¿Qué te dijo el tonto de Winnie Pooh?

\- Nada… solo… Puppet… ¿Cuál es tu especialidad? Porque… no creo que seas ginecóloga ¿Verdad?

\- No, no lo soy – suspiro ella cerrando los ojos – soy oncóloga… pero no pongas esa cara, no tienes cáncer ni nada que ver con eso, y lo que te dijo Golden tampoco era una broma de mal gusto… es un tonto, pero no llega a tales puntos o soy yo quien lo mata.

\- Pero… si es oncóloga ¿por qué…?

\- Veras… hace diez años, poco tiempo después que regresara de cerrar mi especialidad en el extranjero, me volví a encontrar con un buen amigo que había llegado a mi consultorio por unos malestares que… bueno, él temía que fuera cáncer, este amigo había rompido con su pareja de una forma… muy fea unos meses atrás, luego de ello sus malestares comenzaron. Nauseas, dolor de abdomen, vómitos, diarrea… perdida de apetito… en fin, todo eso… en realidad, a mi me parecía un poco raro todo eso, por lo que primero hice unos exámenes de sangre los cuales… me dieron una respuesta un poco extraña – Puppet sonrió de lado mientras sacaba una fotografía de su escritorio – hice los exámenes tres veces continuas, él mismo los hizo una vez también… pero todos llegaban al mismo resultado, estaba embarazado.

"No era la primera vez que me topaba con uno de estos casos… pero este era diferente a otros, para mi lo era, y ni decir nada sobre mi amigo… Al principio… él lo único que quería era terminar con su vida, su pareja no quería saber nada de él, iba a perder su trabajo… e iba a tener un hijo de la persona que más le odiaba… Es mi mejor amigo y no le iba a dejar solo en ese entonces, le dije que hablara con el padre de su hijo, pero nunca lo hizo… pedí favor a mi hermano gemelo para que le diera hospedaje en nuestra casa en Nueva York, ahí había un viejo amigo con el que había estudiado que se había que se había dedicado a este tipo de estudios… tuvo a su hijo y lo crío por dos años en Nueva York, luego regreso al pueblo, mintiéndole a todos que la madre de su hijo había muerto durante el parto… en parte… era cierto, para él, el padre de su hijo había muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo…

\- él… ¿nunca le dijo nada al padre de su hijo?

\- Siguen sin hablarse… trate de convencerlo miles de veces para que lo hiciera, sé que él lo sigue amando… pero no puede perdonarlo, tu debes de saber como es de orgulloso, después de todo… tu lo conoces.

Mientras decía eso, me alcanzaba la fotografía que había estado viendo, abrí los ojos sorprendido al ver a Puppet junto a dos personas más, una era un tipo alto de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos negros y junto a este había un pequeño niño de cabello castaño oscuro con un mechón un poco más claro y ojos azules… eran Golden y Tobby…

 **Continuara…**

 **FICHAS:**

Benjamín Claire (Bonnie)

 **Edad:** 24 años

Especie: Conejo

Ocapción: Estudiante de Literatura (ultimo año)

Apariencia: cabello largo a los hombros lavanda, normalmente lo lleva atado en una cola, sus ojos son de color rubí, es muy delgado y un poco pálido. Le gusta la ropa en tonalidades azules y moradas, le gustan las camisas de mangas largas, pantalones de lona oscura y convers, odia usar suteres con capulla, pues le molesta un poco las orejas.

Peter Conner (Foxy)

 **Edad:** 26 años

Especie: Zorro

Ocapción: Administrador de empresas.

Apariencia: cabello desordenado pelirrojo, ojos amarillos, tiene una figura bien marcada sin ser exagerada y un poco moreno. Suele utilizar ropa informal cuando esta en casa, pues su trabajo le exige ropa formal, le gustan las playeras de mangas cortas de colores oscuros, pantalones oscuros o ragados y su inseparable chaqueta de cuero, odia usar corbata pero le gusta cuando Bonnie se la coloca.

 **ACLARACIONES:**

Si... Toy Freddy es el hijo de Golden, sinceramente no sabía bien donde meter a los Toy y los metí todos regados :p Chelsey es Toy Chica y Anthony (Bonbon) bueno... creo que es un poco obvio quien es, la verdad, me hice un relajo por completo porque no quería dejar a Toy Freddy como hermano menor de Freddy y dije "¿Por qué no hacer que Toy Freddy sea el hijo de Golden?" ((cuando algo se me mete a la cabeza, nadie me lo saca -.-")) y así termino la cosa, luego trate de tronarme la cabeza pensando en donde meter a los otros Toy... y así termino la cosa.

Otra cosa, Puppet es oncóloga porque si siguiera mi sueño frustrado de estudiar medicina ((ok... no es un sueño frustrado, admito que la biología no me entra en la cabeza por nada del mundo y la química me es casi imposible)) entonces escogería la oncología como especialidad porque es algo que siempre me ha interesado por razones personales que no pienso mencionar.

Bueno... creo que eso es todo lo que tenia que decir, ah... olvidaba algo, el proximo capitulo es un especial de Golden ;) así que comiencen a votar con quien quiere que se quede con Freddy o con Puppet ((pero debo mencionar que me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos que, en este caso serian; Vicent, SpringTrap y Golden... ya veran que les tiene deparado el futuro)) *incerte risa ripo el diablito de Derbez*

Nos leemos pronto! Yane!


	3. El secreto de Golden

Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que bien, primero que nada, gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos ((especialmente cuando la Sor coordinadora entra a la clase y me da un mini-paro cardiaco por estar revisando mi correo en medio de las clases -.-" soy torpe)) y lamento no poder responderlos todos. Bueno... como dije en el cap anterior, esta semana tenemos un capitulo especial sobre el pasado de Golden Freddy y descubriremos quien es el padre de Toy Freddy :D y, ademas, tambien un pequeño extra de como Bonnie y Foxy se conocieron en la universidad (Nadie lo pidio pero Yolo XD), no sé que mas decir...así que disfruten del cap!

Abajo dejo el especial "en la universidad", las mini-fichas de Puppet y Golden y las aclaraciones del capitulo... ademas de un anuncio especial ;)

 **El secreto de Golden**

Dos jóvenes estaban uno frente al otro mirando los resultados de unos análisis de sangre, la chica de cabello negro largo a la cintura y ojos negros miraba a su amigo que parecía destrozado, este trataba de encontrar algún error, tomo una muestra de su propia sangre para volver a analizarla cuando la voz de su amiga lo detuvo.

\- Alfred – le llamo por su verdadero nombre – es imposible… ya hemos hecho los análisis cinco veces, no puede haber ningún error…

\- No, tiene que haberlo – decía este a punto de llorar – esto no puede estar pasándome a mi… ¡No puede estar pasando!

\- ¡Goldi! – le volvió a llamarlo sujetándole de la muñeca – no hay error… estas embarazado…

\- No… es imposible… no puede ser posible… dime que es una broma, por favor, dime que es una estúpida broma.

\- Tu mismo hiciste el análisis… no es una broma.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

\- Tienes que hablar con…

\- ¡NO! – grito Golden poniéndose de pie, asustando un poco a Puppet – no quiero hablar con ese desgraciado nunca más en mi vida…

\- Es el padre de tu hijo…

\- Lo sé… lo sé… pero no puedo decírselo, no puedo hacerlo…

Puppet no dijo nada, Golden se miraba desesperado, era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma, en posición fetal, sentado en el suelo sujetándose el cabello, ella suspiro poniéndose de rodillas al lado de su amigo y abrazándole… no iba a dejarlo así, era su mejor amigo y quería ayudarlo, por eso había tomado esa profesión, porque quería ayudar a las personas… y haría lo que fuera para ayudar a sus amigos, escucho un par de sollozos venir de Golden, ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el mayor se calmo, Puppet se alejo de él y le miro a los ojos, acaricio su cabello como una madre y pregunto en un susurro.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

\- No lo sé…

\- Golden…

\- Rompí con él hace mucho tiempo, no quiero hablar con él siquiera… cuando se enteren en la clínica voy a estar despedido… no sé si puedo criar a un niño yo solo…

\- Puedo ayudarte en esto – susurro – pero tienes que decírselo, tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo, Golden.

\- Mejor que sea tarde.

\- Golden… No puedes irte a otro estrado, criar a tu hijo solo y no decirle nunca que es padre solo por una pelea que ambos tuvieron.

\- En realidad… no es mala idea.

\- ¡Estaba bromeando! ¡Tienes que decirle que van a ser padres!

\- ¡No pienso hablar con ese idiota!

\- ¡Es el idiota con el que decidiste acostarte! ¡Ahora tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias y él hacerse responsable!

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pretendes que me case con el bastardo que se acostó con una de mis compañeras de clase en MI departamento!?

\- ¡No pretendo que se casen! ¡Pero tienes que decirle!

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver! ¡Si tu no piensas ayudarme, veré que hago! ¡Adiós, Patricia!

Puppet tuvo que suspirar para tranquilizarse y no matar a su amigo, antes de que Golden abriera la puerta de salida ella lo bloqueo y lo sujeto de los hombros, tenia que estar loca para hacer algo como eso… pero tenia algo de razón, Freddy se había sobrepasado con lo que había hecho esa noche, pero ella no tenia nada que ver con eso y tal vez era mejor dejar que ese par se entendiera… claro, hablamos de Gordon Alfred, el ser vivo viviente más necio de todo el mundo mundial, pero no iba a dejar a su mejor amigo así como así…

\- Tengo un amigo que estudio este tipo de casos, actualmente tiene su clínica en Nueva York, me debe un par de favores y puedo pedir que te ayude… mi hermano mellizo esta viviendo con su pareja en Manhattan, ellos te pueden dar hospedaje por un tiempo.

\- ¿Vas a ayudarme?

\- Por lo visto si… pero tienes que prometerme algo – Golden afirmo – cuando estés preparado tienes que decirle que tiene un hijo contigo… te ayudare en lo que necesites porque no quiero dejarte solo… pero tienes que prometerlo.

\- No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo…

\- Golden… no me importa si es mañana o dentro de veinte años… pero tienes que prometerme que se lo dirás cuando estés preparado ¿me lo puedes prometer?

\- Si… gracias Puppet.

\- Para eso están los amigos – sonrió ella – anda… tienes que descansar y yo hacer un par de llamadas.

\- Si, nos vemos.

\- Cuidate.

Puppet soltó un suspiro mientras volvía a sentarse frente a su escritorio, tenia en su mano el número de teléfono de esa persona con quien Golden no quería hablar… podía llamarlo y decirle, pero no lo hizo… Golden tenia que hacerlo por si mismo sin que ella interfiriera, dejo la tarjeta a un lado y marco otro número de teléfono, sabía que tal vez no estaba haciendo lo correcto pero ¿Qué era lo correcto en esos momentos?

Al día siguiente Golden estaba preparando todas sus cosas, Puppet había hablado con él sobre la cita con su amigo y que su hermano lo recibiría el sábado por la mañana, así que tenia que empacar todas sus cosas rápido, mientras terminaba de acomodar su ropa, el timbre de su departamento sonó.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto al altavoz.

\- Soy yo, Golden – reconoció la voz de su ex pareja al otro lado de la línea – dejame entrar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto entre molesto y triste.

\- Deje un par de cosas en tu departamento, vine a recogerlas.

\- Bien, hazlo rápido.

Golden abrió la puerta encontrándose con los ojos azules de Freddy, por un segundo quiso decirle toda la verdad, lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar… pero la simple imagen de su ex pareja besándose con una mujer en ese mismo apartamento le hizo detenerse, vio como Freddy buscaba sus cosas y las guardaba en una mochila ante su mirada, no era nada importante para él… por lo menos ya no lo era.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?

\- Si – dijo cortante Freddy – No quiero terminar en malos términos contigo…

\- Ya lo hiciste.

\- Golden, no actúes como mujer embarazada en estos momentos – gruño Freddy lo cual causo un escalofrío en Golden – salimos por ¿Qué? ¿año y medio? No es como si nos fuéramos a casar en algún momento o como si fuéramos a tener hijos y a vivir felices para siempre…

\- ¡Callate! – grito por primera vez Golden, este tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero no iba a dejar que Freddy lo viera de esa forma – Tal vez nunca hubiéramos podido ser una "familia normal" pero habían mejores formas de terminar nuestra relación… por favor… largate de mi vida…

\- Golden…

\- Y no me vuelvas a llamar por ese nombre, Frederick – Golden trataba que su voz no fuera a quebrarse, pero le era casi imposible – solo… vete, por favor.

\- Esta bien – suspiro Freddy acercándose a Golden y besando su mejilla – realmente… lo siento.

\- Largate.

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que cruzaron, nunca más volvieron a hablarse… Era mejor que Frederick nunca se enterase de que era padre... nunca estaria preparado para decirle la verdad.

Golden tomo el primer autobús a la ciudad para después tomar el primera avión hacía Nueva York donde un hombre de cabello morado largo atado a una coleta y ojos azul-violeta junto a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes le esperaban en el aeropuerto con un cartel que decía "bienvenido, Winnie Pooh" obviamente eso lo había escrito Vicent…

\- Oh… tu debes ser Gordon ¿verdad? – saludo el de cabello negro – un placer, soy Scott Phone y esta uva con patas con cara de amargado es Vicent, el hermano de Puppet, creo que ya se conocen ¿no?

\- Algo por el estilo, un placer, Scott – saludo Golden con una sonrisa – puedes llamarme Golden, tiempo sin verte Vicent.

\- Si, bueno, Winnie – hablo Vicent sin animos – vamos, sabemos que tienes una cita con el Verdugo.

\- ¿Verdugo?

\- Así llama a los doctores – especifico Scott – le tiene pánico a las agujas

\- Señor ring-ring… guárdese los comentarios.

Así pasaron nueve meses… Golden vivía con Vicent y Scott, había descubierto que ese par no tenia absolutamente nada en común, Vicent era antipático, antisocial, amargado, sarcástico y se levantaba con un humor de perros de lunes a lunes, Scott era todo lo contrario, siempre andaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, social, amable, generoso y gustaba de dar consejos… a veces no entendía como ese par podía ser pareja.

Había dado a luz a principios de noviembre, era un niño de ojos azules y su cabello era castaño oscuro, había llamado al pequeño "Tobías", al año siguiente, Golden consiguió trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad y pudo mudarse, pero siempre dejaba a Tobby al cuidado Scott, quien trabajaba en casa. Cuando Tobby había cumplido dos años Puppet llego a visitarlo con nuevas noticias.

\- Me estas diciendo que regrese al pueblo porque….

\- Ya te lo dije miles de veces – gruño la peli-negra – vamos, Golden… han pasado dos años, no creo que Freddy recuerde lo que sucedió entre ustedes.

\- No, pero yo si lo recuerdo – interrumpió el rubio – además… te recuerdo que tengo un hijo y que tengo que pensar en él.

\- Y por eso mismo te estoy diciendo esto… ¿cuántas horas trabajas aquí? ¿12? Puedes conseguir un trabajo en el hospital del pueblo con menos horas de trabajo, no ganaras una millonada, pero si lo suficiente para sobrevivir… les puedo dar alojamiento en mi casa mientras encuentran donde vivir, cuando estés listo incluso puedes poner tu propio consultorio y estarás más tiempo con Tobby ¿Qué piensas?

\- Puppet, sabes que no puedo…

\- Golden, por favor, han pasado dos años que no sabemos nada de ti… incluso SpringTrap me esta preguntando donde deje tus huesos – Golden no pudo evitar reírse ante eso – debes aprender a enfrentar tus temores… sé que no te sientes preparado aun para decirle la verdad a Freddy… pero no puedes escapar de tus problemas para siempre, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos y es mejor que lo hagas paso por paso…

\- Entiendo lo que dices, Puppet pero… no creo que sea el momento para…

\- No te digo que vallas y digas "Oye, Frederick, ¿sabes? Cuando terminamos estaba embarazado y te presento a nuestro hijo, Tobías" eso incluso a mi me trauma, y con un hermano como el mío, es muy difícil que eso suceda.

\- ¡TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO MALDITA TRASVESTI! – grito Vicent en otra habitación.

\- ¿Cómo soportaste vivir con él por año y medio?

\- La necesidad tiene cara de chucho…

\- Buen punto… pero, ¿Qué dices? ¿Volverás al pueblo?

\- No lo sé…

\- Piénsalo bien – suspiro Puppet poniéndose en pie – de todas formas… yo si tengo que regresar a mi trabajo, regresare el próximo sábado por la tarde… puedes venir conmigo o quedarte por el tiempo que quieras, eso depende de ti, Goldi.

Luego de decir eso, Puppet se despidió de Scott e insulto a su hermano por ultima vez antes de retirarse del lugar, Golden miro a Tobby quien jugaba con un rompecabezas en otra habitación, tal vez… era hora de enfrentar parte de sus temores. Una semana más tarde, Golden y Tobby estaban empacando las cosas para viajar.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos, Papi? – pregunto Tobby dejando su pequeña mochila en la cama de su padre y sentándose en esta al mismo tiempo – me quiero quedar con el tío Scott.

\- E imagino que también con el tío Vicent – Tobby hizo una mueca de desagrado haciendo a Golden reír – lo imagine… vamos, no es tan malo como parece, además, vamos a vivir por un tiempo con Puppet, creo que ella tiene a dos sobrinos que son de tu edad… vas a hacer nuevos amigos y a conocer nuevos lugares, también podremos visitar de vez en cuando a tu tío Scott o él podrá visitarnos cuando valla a visitar a Puppet, también podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

\- ¿En serio vas a pasar más tiempo conmigo?

\- Si… te lo prometo – susurro abrazando a su pequeño hijo - ¿Qué dices hora?

\- Creo que… esta bien… te quiero papi.

\- Y yo a ti, Tobby.

El sábado por la tarde se encontraron con Puppet en el aeropuerto y tomaron el primer avión hacia la ciudad… para Golden era nostálgico regresar a su pueblo natal, cuando llegaron a la parada de autobús llevaba a un Tobby dormido entre brazos mientras que Puppet iba relajada con una bolsa de mano hablando con Scott sobre mil cosas diferentes y atrás de ellos, Vicent, con todas las maletas de viaje (Si, Vicent y Scott habían ido a pasar unas semanas con ellos al pueblo natal de los mellizos). Cuando iban a tomar el taxi a la casa de la pelinegra, los ojos negros de Golden se encontraron con los azules de Freddy quien iba acompañado de Bonnie y Chica, ese día nunca lo olvidaría, nunca olvidaría la mirada de sorpresa de Freddy al ver a Tobby en sus brazos.

 ** _8 años después_**

Golden se encontraba en su consultorio, Bonnie se había ido a su casa después de hablar con él… jugaba con el teléfono en su mano, había llamado a Puppet hacía un par de minutos atrás explicándole la situación de Bonnie, su amiga parecía emocionada con ese asunto, aun recordaba el día en que le habían dado la noticia de que seria "madre", el día en que había tenido que dejar aquel pueblo para poder tener a Tobías sin que Freddy se enterase de nada… y el día en que se volvieron a encontrar, esos últimos años habían pasado muy rápido.

\- Papi – se escucho la voz del pequeño niño de 10 años entrando a la oficina de su padre – ¿Aun estas trabajando? ¿Me puedes ayudar con mis tareas?

\- Si, disculpa, estaba haciendo unas llamadas – suspiro Golden cuando su hijo se sentó en su regazo con su libro de matemáticas – ¿Qué necesitas?

\- No entiendo esta parte – señalo el niño.

\- Veamos…

Si… nunca olvidaría la mirada de sorpresa que hizo Freddy al verlo con Tobby cuando regreso de la ciudad… ese día pensó mucho en lo que el moreno había podido pensar de su hijo, pero luego le resto importancia, después de todo, no pretendía decirle nada a Freddy por ahora. Aun así… esperaba que Bonnie no cometiera sus mismos errores con Foxy, bueno… conocía al zorro, sabía que Foxy estaba loco por Bonnie y nunca le haría daño al pequeño conejo, tal vez se estaba preocupando por gusto.

\- De todas formas… es mejor prevenir que lamentar – susurro luego que Tobby se hubiera quedado dormido en sus brazos – veamos… por aquí estaba el teléfono de ese conejo adoptado.

\- _Algunos dormimos, Winnie Pooh._

\- Que bueno oírte, _Bonniciento_ – gruño Golden al otro lado de la línea – oye… ¿Bonnie esta viviendo con Foxy?

\- _¿Le sucedió algo a mi hermano?_ – si… si le decías algo sobre sus hermanos a Spring, era definitivo que se levantaría de donde estuviera durmiendo y escalaria el monte Everest en dos minutos – _joder, Winnie Pooh, di algo._

\- No es nada malo… pero creo que tienes que saberlo.

\- _¡Habla!_

Y así fue como Golden le conto todo a SpringTrap y a Bonbon, pues el pequeño era un hacker y estaba desviando las llamadas de su hermano mayor, por algo Bonnie había tenido que irse de su casa si no quería que sus dos hermanos interfirieran en su relación con Foxy, claro, obviamente nunca conto con que Golden le contara todo a su hermano mayor y que su hermano menor desviara la llamada y que ahora los tendría detrás de él hasta que Foxy regresara de viaje… o incluso más tiempo.

 **Continuara**

 ** _Especial 1: La fiesta de disfraces_**

Solté un suspiro mientras me decidía si entrar o no entrar a aquella fiesta _ojala nunca hubiera hecho esa apuesta con Chica_ me regañe mentalmente, pero ya estaba hecho, había apostad con Chica que Golden rechazaría la invitación de Freddy a la fiesta de disfraces que hacían algunos estudiantes universitarios para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos… por desgracia, perdí. ¿Cuál había sido la apuesta? Si yo perdía tenia que ir a la fiesta de disfraces vestido de "conejita"

\- Vamos, Bonnie – me animo Chica, que iba disfrazada de vaquera, tomándome fotos por todos lados – no te miras tan mal… es más, te ves mejor que una mujer.

\- Cierra el pico, pato – dije molesto mientras entrabamos con Freddy – y deja de tomarme fotos, Chica.

\- ¡No soy un pato! ¡Soy una linda pollita! – dijo como siempre que la llamaban pato.

\- Chicos, dejen de pelear – nos regaño Freddy quien iba disfrazado del zorro.

\- Oh… como Golden rechazo tu invitación ahora estas amargado – se burlo Chica.

\- ¡Ya deja de fastidiar, pato!

\- ¡Que no soy un pato! ¡Soy…

No quise volver a escuchar a Chica, simplemente la deje discutiendo con Freddy mientras me alejaba para buscar algo que beber, solo iba a estar en ese lugar un par de horas y luego largarme, no me sentía muy cómodo con la ropa de conejita que llevaba puesta. Mientras me estaba sirviendo ponche, sentí como alguien se acercaba a mi desde atrás, me gire rápidamente para encontrarme con un zorro pirata de cabello pelirrojo y ojo (si, ojo, porque estaba usando un parche) dorado.

\- Oh, disculpa – dije al notar que había derramado mi ponche en su camisa – no te vi.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes… ¿Eres nueva en la universidad?

\- Si… algo así – dije alejándome un poco – disculpa… tengo que ir con mis amigos… nos vemos.

\- Espera, no me has dicho tu nombre, soy Peter Connors, pero puede llamarme Foxy, voy en segundo año de economía – continuo insistiendo mientras me sujetaba de la mano – ¿No quieres bailar un poco?

\- No, gracias – gruñí tratando de soltarme, lo que me faltaba… que me confundieran con una mujer – y suéltame de una vez.

\- No hasta que me digas tu nombre.

Me gire sonrojado y furioso, odiaba a las personas insistentes y más cuando me confunden con una mujer (si, no es la primera vez que pasa)

\- Mi nombre es Benjamín Claire, voy a primera año de literatura y soy hombre ¿¡Feliz!? ¡Ahora dejame tranquilo!

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Por desgracia… en ese entonces no sabía que deshacerme de Foxy iba a ser tan difícil… luego de eso, Foxy me persiguió por toda la fiesta tratando de conversar conmigo hasta que decidí irme de aquel lugar, en esos momentos tenia la esperanza que nunca más volvería a ver a ese estúpido zorro pelirrojo, pues él estaba en economía y yo iba a literatura… pero el destino tiene sus juegos extraños…

 **FICHAS**

 **Patricia Marion Frost (Puppet)**

 **Edad:** 29 años

 **Especie:** Humano

 **Ocapción:** Doctora (Oncóloga)

 **Apariencia:** cabello arriba de los hombros negros, suele utilizarlo suelto y, cuando no esta trabajando, deja que su flequillo le cubra un ojo, sus ojos son negros y utiliza lentes sin cristales cuando trabaja, cuando no esta en la clínica utiliza vestidos negros arriba de la rodilla con medias a rallas, le gustan los sueteres con capucha y los botines de tacón, cuando trabaja utiliza blusas claras y pantalones oscuros más la bata.

 **Pasatiempo:** jugar en su móvil

 **Gordon Alfred Thomson (Golden)**

 **Edad:** 29 años

 **Especie:** Oso

 **Ocapción:** Medico general

 **Apariencia:** su cabello es rubio cenizo, sus ojos negros. Cuando esta en el trabajo o debe de salir a algún lugar suele usar camisas de botones de manga larga oscuras y pantalón negro con zapatos formales, cuando esta en casa, prefiere la ropa un poco más informal, como camisas de manga larga holgadas y pans o pantalones de lona oscura y zapatillas

 **Pasatiempo:** molestar a Puppet o SpringTrap

 **ACLARACIONES Y ANUNCIOS**

Primero; si, Freddy es el padre de Toy Freddy y le fue infiel a Golden (Cosa que hara sufrir mucho a nuestro querido oso dorado más adelante) Sinceramente, Golden Freddy es uno de mis animatronicos favoritos y por eso mismo tiene que sufrir *incerte risa malevola* sigo insistiendo en que voten si Golden se queda con Freddy o con cualquier otro personaje, ustedes tienen el poder sobre el final de Golden y Toy Freddy.

Segundo: Puse que Puppet y Vicent eran hermanos porque... porque yolo XD no sé, siempre he tenido esa extraña obsesión con los asesinos y actualmente Vicent es uno de mis asesinos de ficción favoritos y Puppet uno de mis "animatronicos" favoritos, ademas que tenia que meter el PurplePhone por algún lado, así que ahí esta :D Tampoco queria hacer muy viejo a Vicent o a Puppet así que mejor los hice mellizos ((ademas de que tambien tengo una peuqña obsesión por los gemelos o mellizos... lo sé, estoy un poco loca XD))

Por ultimo, un pequeño aviso: un usuario guest ( **Julie-abril** ) me pregunto si aceptaba OC's y bueno... después de pensarlo un poco, si voy a necesitar algunos OC's, por si les interesa, para la historia con ciertos trabajos ( **NOTA:** Puede que esta parte tenga un poco de spoiler n.n'):

 **CERRADO, GRACIAS :D**

Bueno... y creo que eso es todo :D nos leemos la proxima semana! yane!


	4. ¡Sorpresa! ¡Seras padre!

Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que bien, bueno... publico hoy porque mañana tengo la despedida de soltera de mi prima y no sé ni a que horas voy a ir ni a que horas regreso... sin mencionar que por fin me estoy decidiendo a hacer la tarea de artes -.-" así que posiblemente mañana ni siquiera piense en entrar a otra cosa que no sea wikipedia T-T

Por otro lado... gracias a todos los que dejaron la ficha :D la semana pasada, yo despertando para ir a clases y al revisar mi correo me encuentro con la sorpresa que casi todos los puestos ya estaban ocupados ._. pero bien... al final hubieron como tres que se repitieron ((¡¿Por qué todos quieren ser el jefe de Foxy?! T-T)) pero bien, dije que solo podía usar 7... y terminare usando 12 n.n' pero bien... ya conocerán los papeles de sus OC muy pronto... por ahora continuemos con el fic :D nos leemos abajo!

 **¡Sorpresa! ¡Serás padre!**

Había regresado de su consulta con Puppet, tenia los resultados del análisis de sangre que daban positivo al embarazo… pero se había negado a hacerse el primer ultrasonido hasta que Foxy regresara, a pesar que Puppet insistió un poco descubrió que había alguien que podía ser más necio que ella o que Golden, Benjamín Claire, alias, Bonnie. A tan solo pasar el umbral de su casa, ya tenia a sus dos hermanos detrás de él para saber los resultados… y ahora deseaba no habérselos dicho nunca.

\- Solo falta que aparezca mi mamá – suspiro Bonnie recostado en el sofá, pues SpringTrap no lo dejaba moverse de ahí.

\- Lo siento… pero esta de viaje en Egipto – dijo Bonbon mostrándole a su hermano una postal de su madre junto a las pirámides y un camello – así que solo nos tienes a nosotros dos.

\- ¿Egipto?

Era verdad… desde que Spring y él se graduaron de la preparatoria, ella había comenzado a viajar por el mundo dejando a SpringTrap a cargo de la casa y de sus hermanos… luego él se mudo con su novio a la casa que este había comprado dejando a sus hermanos solos en su casa y no le había dicho nada a su madre, iba a tener una bronca cuando ella se enterase que tenia novio, que ya la había convertido a abuela antes de los 50 y que vivía con su novio desde hacía dos años ya.

\- Me va a matar porque la convertí en abuela antes de los 50…

\- Y luego te revivirá para celebrar que ya es abuela – continuo SpringTrap en un susurro dejando la comida en la mesa de centro de la sala – no entiendo a las mujeres.

\- Por eso no tengo novia – dijo orgulloso Bonbon.

\- Yo me callo…

\- Hablando de eso, Bonnie – llamo SpringTrap a su hermano – ¿Cuándo le dirás a Foxy que van a ser padres?

\- No quiero matarlo de un paro cardiaco en quien sabe que parte del país para decirle "Foxy, ¿Sabes? Me hice unos análisis de sangre y, sorpresa, vamos a ser padres", el regresa el miércoles por la tarde…

\- Y tu que no llegas… ni siquiera muestras señas, y yo con la camisa negra y tus maletas en la…

\- ¡CALLATE BONBON! – gritaron ambos hermanos a su hermano menor quien se escondió detrás del sofá.

\- Decía – continuo Bonnie – Foxy regresa el miércoles por la tarde, así que le pedí a Puppet si podía hacer mi primer ultrasonido el jueves por la mañana, ya que Foxy tiene el resto de la semana libre.

\- ¿Qué harás con la universidad?

\- No lo sé… no he pensado en eso, pero si sé que hare con ustedes dos…

Tanto SpringTrap como Bonbon sintieron un escalofrió por toda la espalda… a veces su hermano podía dar miedo.

Por fin había llegado el miércoles por la tarde, Bonnie había logrado convencer a sus hermanos de no estar presentes mientras le decía a Foxy la noticia (Si… si por convencer entiendes que los drogo con cloroformo, los ato a unas sillas de madera y los encero en el sótano amordazados para que no se les ocurriera interrumpir), tenia todo preparado para cuando su novio llegara, estaba nervioso… ¿Cómo le iba a decir la noticia? "Foxy, ¡vamos a ser padres!" No, eso era demasiado directo "Cariño… ¿qué piensas de tener hijos?" que tontera "¿te gustan los niños, Foxy?" ¡NI QUE FUERA PEDO-BEAR!

\- Esto será más difícil de lo que creí – gruño terminando de servir la cena – piensa, Bonnie, piensa…

\- Estoy en casa – escucho la voz de Foxy – hola… ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Hola – saludo Bonnie acercándose a su novio para besar sus labios – ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

\- Aburrido, ya sabes como son las cosas – susurro contra sus labios – es bueno estar en casa otra vez… te extrañe mucho, Bonnie.

\- Y yo a ti, Foxy.

Volvieron a besarse, Bonnie no se dio cuenta cuando Foxy ya le había llevado hasta el sofá y se había puesto sobre él… cuando se dio cuenta de esto, recordó una de las cosas que Puppet le había dicho la ultima vez que lo había visto " _por los primeros meses tendrás que tener un poco de cuidado con las relaciones sexuales, pues tu cuerpo aun no esta preparado por completo para mantener vida en su interior, así que será mejor que se mantengan en abstinencia en estos primeros meses hasta próximo aviso_ " Demonios… tuvo que alejar a Foxy de él antes que el mayor comenzara a abrir su camisa.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose – ¿Aun te sientes mal?

\- No… no es eso… solo… estoy un poco cansado – mintió, rayos… eso se oía mal hasta para él – ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- Si, tengo hambre – afirmo el pelirrojo – ¿Sabes? No sé porque esta semana se me han antojado mucho las hamburguesas con queso.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si… es como si estuviera embarazado – rio Foxy.

\- Si… que gracioso – rio Bonnie nervioso – entonces… creo que mañana preparare hamburguesas con queso para almorzar.

\- ¡Si!

La cena continuo normalmente, ambos conversaban sobre diferentes cosas, Bonnie no tenia ni idea de cómo decirle la verdad a Foxy, estaba a punto de reunir valor cuando escucharon como algo se rompía en el sótano haciendo que Bonnie palideciera.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? – "¡Si hasta el vecino del otro lado de la calle lo escucho!" pensó Bonnie.

\- No – mintió al momento que se escuchaba como otra cosa se rompía en el sótano – eh… ¿Quieres un poco más de ensalada?

\- Creo que vienen del sótano.

\- Un gato callejero se tuvo que meter ahí – rió Bonnie – no es la primera vez que pasa.

\- Si tu lo dices… mañana voy a revisar el sótano de todas formas – Foxy miro fijamente a Bonnie, este estaba pálido como hoja de papel – ¿me estas ocultando algo?

\- No ¿Cómo crees eso?

\- Bueno pues, te veo muy nervioso y has palidecido – dijo acariciando el rostro de su novio – Bonnie… puedes decirme lo que quieras, sabes que te amo.

\- Pues yo… Foxy… yo estoy…

\- ¿¡Ya sabes que Bonnie esta embarazado!?

Bonnie había palidecido más de lo que ya estaba cuando Bonbon había entrado a lo idiota, SpringTrap había hecho un FacePalm detrás de su imprudente hermano mejor, Foxy estaba rojo como un tomate al ver a los dos hermanos de su novio salir del sótano, estaban en un silencio sepulcral mientras que la mente de Foxy trataba de digerir lo más rápido posible la noticia… _Bonnie esta embarazado, Bonnie esta embarazado, Bonnie esta embarazado…_

\- Bonnie… ¿estas embarazado? – pregunto viendo a su novio a los ojos, este bajo la mirada sonrojado.

\- Quería decirte… pero no sabía como hacerlo – hablaba en susurros mientras jugaba con unas hojas en sus manos – no quería que fuera de esta manera pero… si… vamos a ser padres.

\- Bo-Bonnie – susurro Foxy mientras tomaba los análisis de sangre del peli-morado – esto… yo… gracias – susurro abrazando al menor por la cintura ocultando su rostro contra el abdomen de este – gracias… me haces la persona más feliz en este mundo mundial.

\- Eh… creo que Bonbon y yo nos vamos – susurro SpringTrap sacando al menor como saco de papas – nos vemos hermanito… Peter…

\- Ahora que lo pienso – Foxy levanto la mirada cuando sus cuñados habían salido de la casa – ¿Qué hacían tus hermanos encerados en sótano?

\- Bueno… pues… oh, cierto… olvidaba el postre.

Bonnie trato de levantarse rápidamente de su silla, pero fue detenido por los fuertes brazos de su novio, Foxy lo sostuvo en su lugar para luego darle un beso en los labios.

\- Yo iré por él… no te sobre esfuerces demasiado, conejito.

\- Solo tengo un par de semanas de gestación – se quejo el meno acariciando su vientre – traer un pastel de la cocina no mata a nadie…

\- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar – volvió a besar sus labios – en unos segundos regreso.

\- Ten cuidado de no votarlo.

\- ¡No lo hare!

Volvió a sonreír mientras miraba su vientre… no había sido tan difícil después de todo, claro, iba a matar a Bonbon cuando lo viera.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos estaban esperando en el consultorio de Puppet, habían unos pocos pacientes para la peli-negra, claro, era oncóloga, no tenia que olvidarse de la especialidad de la peli-negra aunque ella estuviera ayudándole con todo eso.

\- ¿Por qué estamos en el consultorio de un oncólogo? – pregunto Foxy en un susurro.

\- Ella es amiga de Golden, él me recomendó con ella… no es el primer caso que trata de este tipo, ignora el asunto de su especialidad, por favor, ella sabe bastate sobre esto.

\- ¿Benjamín Claire? – llamo Chelsey saliendo de la oficina de la doctora – por favor, entre.

\- Si – asintió Bonnie tomando la mano de Foxy – vamos…

\- Si…

Puppet estaba terminado de escribir algunas cosas en su computadora cuando levanto la mirada y se encontró con el conejo y el zorro dentro de su oficina, los ojos de la doctora se iluminaron al ver a los futuros padres dentro de su oficina.

\- Hola de nuevo, Bonnie – saludo al peli-lavanda mientras se ponía de pie – imagino que usted es su pareja, es un placer conocerle por fin, soy la doctora Patricia Frost, pero puede llamarme Puppet.

\- Soy Peter Connors, pero puede llamarme…

\- Foxy – interrumpió la peli-negra con una gran sonrisa guiñando un ojo – Bonnie me ha hablado de usted, pero no perdamos el tiempo en presentaciones, pasen a la sala adjunta, por favor, Bonnie, necesitare que te pongas esta bata abierta por el frente.

\- Eh…

\- Tranquilo, será rápido… puedes cambiarte en el baño, mientras yo le explicare a Foxy todo lo que ya te he dicho sobre este tipo de casos

Bonnie asintió pasando al pequeño baño dentro mientras que Puppet conversaba con el pelirrojo sobre los cuidados, peligros y otras cosas relacionadas con el estado de Bonnie, cuando Bonnie salió del baño, Puppet procedió a hacer el ultrasonido, había un extraño silencio dentro de la sala, no era incomodo… pero era obvio para la doctora que ambos padres se miraban ansiosos, aun recordaba como había sido la primera vez que había acompañado a Golden, no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Bien… ahí esta su hijo – procedió a decir la doctora señalando un pequeño punto.

\- ¿Ese es nuestro hijo? – pregunto Foxy emocionado.

\- Es muy pequeño – susurro ahora Bonnie.

\- Parece que todo esta en orden – concluyo Puppet tomando una fotografía e imprimiéndola – bueno… creo que lo único que me queda por decirles es, felicidades…

\- Gracias – susurro Bonnie recibiendo la imagen.

Los futuros padres se miraban tan emocionados por la primera "fotografía" que tenían de su hijo, se quedo observando a la feliz pareja por tanto tiempo que casi olvidaba que tenia que decirles algo, por suerte, su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de su amigo en Nueva York.

\- También quería hablarles de algo ahora que lo recuerdo – hablo Puppet llamando la atención de ambos mientras leía el mensaje – Por lo que ya saben, en realidad soy oncóloga, así que no puedo atenderles… adecuadamente más allá de los primeros meses.

\- ¿Quiere decir que vamos a tener que buscar a un especialista? – pregunto Bonnie un poco asustado.

\- No, no… ayer hable con un amigo que es especialista en este tipo de casos y le llame para que pueda llevar tu caso, el trabaja en Nueva York, pero vendrá a visitarme este fin de semana para conocerles y hacerte un análisis más profundo del que yo te puedo hacer ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues… yo… Creo que… esta bien.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso, nos vemos este sábado por la mañana en la estación de buses, no lleguen tarde.

\- Esta bien, ahí nos vemos.

\- Cuídense.

Foxy y Bonnie salieron con una sonrisa de la clínica, todo había salido tan bien en esa semana… claro, excepto el haber tenido a sus hermanos metidos en su casa por casi una semana por culpa de Golden, después de eso, todo era perfecto para la joven pareja. Claro… no todas las parejas podían ser felices o habían quienes no estaban destinados a estar con alguien y Puppet sabía muy bien sobre eso, bueno… ese no era su problema… solo esperaba que su amigo de Nueva York no continuara con sus antiguos… Hobbies…

 **Continuara…**

Adivinen quien sera el "especialista" (Quien lo adivine primero tendrá un premio sorpresa) :D y tambien les dare una pista de lo que sucedera en el siguiente cap, quienes conozcan el anime Inuyasha recordaran al monje Miroku ¿no? Bueno... nuestro querido "especialista" tendra la misma costumbre de miroku cada vez que mira a una mujer (solo que en versión yaoi XD). Si quieren preguntarme algo o sugerir algo pueden dejarmelo en los reviews... estoy pensando seriamente en crear un grupo de whatsapp pero aun no me decido en hacerlo :/ soy un poco tímida para ese tipo de cosas.

Bueno... creo que eso es todo, nos leemos pronto! Yane!

P.D: Creo que olvide mencionarlo, pero el capitulo siguente iniciara con la narración con la que termino el capitulo anterior, aunque normalmente narrara Bonnie o narrador general (creo que era omnisciente ¿no?).

P.D2: posiblemente valla un poco lento, pero necesito terminar de "presentar" a todas las parejas para que comiencen la acción.


	5. El especialista

¡Hola gente hermosa! Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa semana :D bueno... veran, pues estoy feliz, pues estoy a un solo paso de entrar a la universidad, solo un examen más y estoy dentro ¡Yei! sin mencionar que todas mis calificaciones estan por sobre el 80 :D pero... no les interesa mi vida T-T

bueno... el capitulo, si, el capitulo... como ven, es viernes otra vez y les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic más un breve extra donde presentaremos a uno de los OC's que ustedes mandaron ;) ah, tambien la noticia del ganador del "concurso" que hice la semana pasada ((posiblemente continue haciendo más concursos más adelante)) bueno, no les molesto más, les dejo el cap, nos leemos abajo!

NOTA: para las fichas de los OC no pondre la personalidad por no ocupar mucho espacio, si alguien tiene problema con esto entonces puede mandarme un mensaje ;) y lo tomare en cuenta.

 **El especialista**

Habían llegado temprano a la estación de buses tal y como Puppet les había pedido… Bonnie iba vestido con unos pantalones de lona oscura y un sudadero con capucha morado oscuro, llevaba puesta tal cosa pues estaba lloviendo en la ciudad, le molestaba un poco llevar las orejas escondidas debajo de la capucha pero el frío le ganaba, estaba sentado semidormido en el regazo de Foxy quien le abrazaba, este llevaba una camisa roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra con pantalones de lona negro, a su lado, Golden leía un libro, el vestía con una chaqueta amarilla y pantalones negros, había dejado a Tobby jugando con los sobrinos de Puppet quien jugaba con su teléfono móvil un juego donde había que sobrevivir en una pizzería de unos animatronicos locos, ella iba con un vestido negro con capucha arriba de la rodilla y medias negras, al igual que Bonnie, tenia puesta la capucha y unos audífonos.

\- ¡Maldita marioneta! – exclamo al perder por tercera vez la cuarta noche del juego – agh… cuando llegara ese tonto.

\- Deben de estar tarde por la tormenta – hablo Golden – no puedo creer que siempre olvides la caja.

\- No es mi culpa… con cada noche va más rápida – continuaba quejándose la peli-negra mientras continuaba jugando – maldita sea esa marioneta…

\- Puppet – llamo Foxy – No nos has dicho mucho sobre este especialista amigo tuyo.

\- Bueno… como les dije, él es un experto en este tipo de casos, estudiamos juntos un par de años en el extranjero – comento la peli-negra sin quitar su vista de su juego – es un genio… creo que nadie lo niega, también es una buena persona cuando lo conoces…

\- Pero la primera impresión que da no siempre es buena – recordó Golden – oh… mira, parece que ya esta llegando el autobús.

\- Ya veo…

\- ¡Levantate!

Golden se llevo a rastras a Puppet siendo seguidos de cerca por Foxy y Bonnie. Habían muchas personas que salían del autobús que acababa de llegar al pueblo, Golden buscaba con la mirada a alguien al igual que Puppet, Bonnie simplemente se refugiaba en los brazos de Foxy por el clima.

\- ¡MIKE! – grito Puppet moviendo su mano de un lado al otro – ¡MIKE POR AQUÍ!

\- ¡Puppet! ¡Golden! – saludo el nombrado caminando hasta los mencionados, era un hombre casi de la edad de Puppet y Golden de cabello negro un poco largo y alborotado y ojos azules, llevaba un gorro rojo y una chaqueta del mismo color con pantalones negros – Tiempo sin verles ¿Cómo esta Tobby?

\- Bien, gracias – Golden sonrió un poco ante la pregunta del hombre.

\- Mira, te presento a Peter Connors y Benjamín Claire – presento la peli-negra a la pareja – chicos… él es Michael Schmidt, un gran amigo mío y especialista en este tipo de casos.

\- Es un placer conoceles – hablo Mike tomando la mano primero de Foxy y luego de Bonnie – pueden llamarme Mike.

\- Es placer es nuestro, soy Peter Connors, pero puede llamarme Foxy.

\- Y yo soy Benjamín Claire, pero puede llamarme Bonnie.

\- Pero no nos quedemos en este lugar o terminaremos congelándonos las ideas – hablo Puppet saltando como niña pequeña – vamos a tomar algo, Golden invita.

\- ¡¿Qué yo que?!

Puppet mostro una cartera de cuero oscuro en una mano y la tarjeta con el nombre de "Thomson, Gordon Alfred" en la otra, antes de que Golden pudiera hacer algo, la peli-negra ya había salido corriendo hacía la salida de la estación de buses, Mike simplemente suspiro, Puppet no había cambiado nada. En el camino a la salida, Foxy y Bonnie conversaron un poco con el médico sobre el caso, Mike realmente parecía saber mucho sobre eso, Puppet había mencionado que había tratado con varios casos en los últimos 10 años. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería que estaba cerca de la estación, se encontraron con que Puppet ya había pedido el desayuno para todos y Golden parecía querer matar a la peli-negra.

\- Te odio con toda mi alma – gruño Golden cuando los otros tres ya estaban en la mesa.

\- Vamos… tu nunca me invitas a nada – hablo como niña pequeña – cinco desayunos Delux una vez cada vez que un conocido llega al pueblo no te harán más pobre.

\- A menos que se trate de tu tonto hermano que come como si no hubiera mañana – aclaro Mike riendo.

\- Lo siento… nosotros pagaremos lo nuestro – hablo Bonnie dando un codazo a Foxy para que sacara su billetera.

\- No te preocupes por eso, cariño – hablo Puppet – imagino que tienen muchas preguntas para hacerle a Mickey ¿verdad? Nosotros invitamos.

\- Si es por ustedes… por mi esta bien – suspiro Golden mirando a la peli-negra – pero tu… tu me vas a tener que pagar más tarde.

\- Gracias – susurro Bonnie sonriendo – entonces… ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

\- Claro, pregunta todo lo que…

Mike había levantado la mirada justo cuando un joven mesero de cabello rubio y ojos celestes se había acercado a la mesa, la mirada del mesero se junto con la del médico por unos instantes provocando un sonrojo por parte del mesero, Puppet codeo a Golden quien simplemente soltó un pesado suspiro… aquí íbamos de nuevo… Bonnie estaba a punto de hablar cuando vio como el médico se levantaba estrepitosamente y tomaba las manos del mesero junto a las suyas.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Je-Jeremy…

\- Jeremy, ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

Bonnie se estaba ahogando con su chocolate caliente, Foxy tratando de "salvar a su pareja" Golden miraba a la ventana indiferente, Puppet jugaba con una cuchara y su café… por otro lado casi toda la cafetería miraba a Mike sorprendido y ni siquiera las moscas hacían ruido (excepto Bonnie que estaba muriéndose), Jeremy estaba que no se lo podía creer, su cara estaba de mil colores… con la vergüenza a flote, hizo lo primero que cualquier persona racional hace cuando un loco te pide tener un hijo contigo: le dio con la bandeja de metal que llevaba en la mano y se fue corriendo dejando a Mike tirado en el suelo con un chinchón gigante en la cabeza

\- Gane la apuesta – hablo Puppet mirando a Golden – ahora ya no tengo que pagarte el desayuno.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – pregunto Foxy sin entender bien sobre lo que acababa de pasar

\- Oh… es solo que Mike padece del síndrome del monje Miroku – aclaro Puppet con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras disfrutaba su desayuno

\- ¿Síndrome de que…? – fue Bonnie quien pregunto ahora.

\- ¿Nunca viste Inuyasha? Bueno… es una obra de Rumiko Takahashi que trata de una estudiante que viaja a la época feudal en Japón y bueno… pasan muchas cosas… pero para resumir, hay un personaje que tiene creo que una maldición y por las consecuencias de esta entonces cada vez que ve a una mujer le pide que tenga un hijo con él… no soy buena haciendo resúmenes.

\- En el caso de Mike – continuo Golden mientras veía como un niño puyaba a Mike con una ramita – al trabajar con este tipo de casos… bueno… digamos que tiene un poco de mala suerte.

\- Por lo menos desde que lo conozco siempre termina… así… – señalo a Mike.

\- Ya veo…

\- Bueno… creo que tendremos que continuar con esta conversación otro día – suspiro Puppet lanzando a Golden su billetera – tengo una cita dentro de hora y media y creo que Chelsey debe de estar congelándose frente a la clínica porque yo tengo la llave y no quiero tener que buscar un reemplazo porque mi secretaria tiene gripe.

\- Yo también tengo que irme, prometí a Tobby que veríamos una película hoy – se despidió Golden – nos vemos, adiós Mike…

Golden y Puppet salieron de la cafetería con la peli-negra hablando hasta por los codos, a veces Golden no entendía como podía ser ella su mejor amiga, luego se despidieron a unos metros de la cafetería. Bonnie siguió con la mirada a Golden recordando lo que Puppet le había contado hacía no mucho tiempo… no podía creer que Freddy hubiera hecho tales cosas, era verdad que en un principio sospecho que entre Freddy y Golden había algo, pero en ese tiempo estaba comenzando a salir con Foxy por lo que no le presto mucha atención a ello, bajo su miraba a su taza de chocolate casi vacía, habían muchas sorpresas en ese mundo.

Luego de unos minutos en los que Mike no se levantaba del suelo, y parecía que a nadie le importaba porque simplemente pasaba sobre él ignorándole, terminaros de desayunar y Bonnie penso que era mejor levantar a Mike del suelo e irse… el mesero que les había atendido seguía mirándoles extraño.

\- Creo que nosotros también deberíamos irnos – sugirió Foxy llamando la atención del menor – el clima esta empeorando…

\- Si… eh… ¿Doctor Mike? – llamo Bonnie al ver que el peli-negro ya estaba reaccionando – ¿Necesita que lo llevemos a algún lugar?

\- Gracias – dijo poniéndose de pie – me quedare en la casa de Puppet mientras encuentro un lugar donde quedarme, si no es mucha molestia que me lleven a su casa.

\- No, esta bien.

Los tres hombres salieron del local y subieron al auto de Foxy que había dejado estacionado una calle más abajo, media hora más tarde, Mike se estaba bajando en la casa de la peli-negra, era una casa de dos pisos con un jardín grande y muy bien cuidado, la casa de Puppet, no pudo evitar observar, contrastaba mucho con la descuidada casa de al lado. Mike toco la puerta esperando que hubiera alguien en casa, no se sorprendió al ver que un pelinegro de lentes le abría la puerta.

\- ¡Mike! ¡Que bueno es verte! – exclamo este haciendo pasar al otro – No te quedes aquí afuera, vamos, pasa.

\- Hola, Scott, tiempo sin vernos ¿Dónde esta Vicent?

\- Aquí arriba tonto – gruño el peli-morado desde las gradas al otro lado de la habitación – ni se te ocurra tocar a mi ESPOSO ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Esposo? – pregunto el doctor sorprendido mientras miraba a un sonrojado Scott – no sabía que se habían casado.

\- En realidad… aun no estamos casados, Vicent solo esta presumiendo que por fin acepte – rió nervioso el peli-negro – vamos Mike… ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Bien, ¿Qué hay de ustedes? No los veo desde…

\- Si… – Scott bajo la mirada deprimido – ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese… acidente ¿verdad? Aun… me es difícil superarlo.

\- ¿Han vuelto a intentar tener…?

\- Creo que aun no estamos preparados para volver a intentarlo – hablo esta vez Vicent tomando la mano de Scott – Quisimos tomarnos unas vacaciones de la ciudad y del trabajo, tal vez eso nos ayude a superar un poco lo sucedido, por lo menos estaremos en este lugar un par de semanas antes de regresar a la ciudad…

\- Si necesitan ayuda… saben que yo estoy aquí.

\- Gracias Mike

Los tres adultos continuaron conversando de diversos temas, la lluvia había parado hacía un par de horas, por lo que Mike decidió salir a fumar un poco al jardín de la casa, se sentó en el porche de la casa mirando el cielo nublado, soltando el humo bajo la mirada y noto como alguien "conocido" pasaba frente a la casa, era el mesero de esa mañana, corrió hasta la calle para ver a donde iba aquella persona, ¡Sorpresa! ¡Era el vecino de Puppet! Jeremy FitzGerald.

 **Continuara…**

 **EXTRA**

Jeremy había corrido hasta la parte de atrás del local luego de lo sucedido con aquel extraño cliente de cabello negro y ojos azules, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, ¿le había pedido un hijo? Es decir… ¡Era un hombre! Era imposible que tuvieran un hijo.

\- Jerry – escucho la voz de su compañera de trabajo, Riu – ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué sucedió ahí atrás?

\- Me pidió que tuviera un hijo con él…

Escucho como Riu trataba de no reírse a carcajadas, la volteo a ver y esta tenia un hilito de sangre saliendo por su nariz, cosa que lo asusto un poco.

\- ¿Riu? ¿Estas bien?

\- S-Si, solo es… eh… ¡mira la hora! ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!

\- ¡Riu! ¡Oye, Riu! ¿Estas bien?

La castaña no le presto atención a lo que decía su compañero mientras se iba de nuevo hacía la parte de adelante, Jeremy miro extrañado a su compañera extrañado… había sido un día muy raro… bueno, por lo menos nunca más en su vida volvería a ver a aquel tipo a menos que se pasara por la cafetería… lo que Jeremy no sabía en ese momento, era que ese tipo era el amigo que su vecina le había comentado hacía un par de horas mientras salían de casa y que iba a estar viviendo con ella: Michael Schmidt.

 **Fichas**

 **Roxana Valentine Knight (Riu) (por:** **Invasora Riu)**

 **Edad** : 16

 **Especie** : Mapache

 **Ocapación** : Mesera

 **Apariencia** : cabello largo hasta la cintura color castaño obscuro ondulado con un flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho, ojos rosa fuerte llegando casi al fucsia, tez entre morena y clara (café con leche(?)), estatura 1.50, tiene unas ojeras por pasarse tanto tiempo sin dormir

 **Pasatiempo** : Dibujar y shippear gente en su mente

 **Michael Schmidt (Mike)**

 **Edad:** 30 años

 **Especie:** humano

 **Ocupación:** Medico (ginecólogo)

 **Apariencia:** cabello negro un poco largo y ojos azules profundos. Le gusta vestir con sudaderos de colores oscuros, acostumbra usar gorros la mayor parte del tiempo y pantalón de lona oscura siempre y cuando no este trabajando, de lo contrario viste con camisas de manga larga, pantalones de vestir y la bata de médico

 **Pasatiempo:** actualmente… espiar a Jeremy

 **Jeremy FitzGerald**

 **Edad:** 21 años

 **Especie:** humano

 **Ocapción:** Mesero - estudiante

 **Apariencia:** Cabello rubio un poco largo y desordenado, ojos celestes, tez un poco pálida y bastante delgado. Aunque le molesta un poco, suele usar camisas de mangas largas, si tiene que usar una camisa de mangas cortas suele usar una debajo de mangas largas, pantalón de lona y zapatillas altas negras, a veces también se le ve usando guantes por diferentes razones.

 **Pasatiempo:** Espiar a los vecinos.

 **Sabías que...?** _Los horarios de estudio de Bonnie están basados en la vida real, pues es el horario que la autora llevaría si logra entrar a la universidad en la licenciatura de Letras y Filosofía._

Lo siento... no pude evitar poner un "sabías que...?" siempre quise hacer uno :'D ((aunque mis amigas estan tan cansadas de que siempre me escuchan decir "sabían que...?" y luego un dato traumante de mi parte -.-")).

Y ahora el ganador de mi pequeño "concurso", y el ganador es... *redoble de tambores* Helios226 *inserte el sonido que aparece cuando pasa una noche en FNaF* y bien, tu premio es la satisfacción de haber ganado XD es broma... tu premio es un one-short o extra de la pareja que decidas como tu lo quieras :D

bueno... ahora si es todo :D, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ah... y el proximo cap es un especial PurplePhone! en donde conoceremos un poco mejor la historia de nuestro querido hombre morado, Vicent Frost, y nuestro querido chico del teléfono, Scott Phone, y como dije... ya veran porque digo que me gusta hacer sufrir a mis parejas favoritas 3:D *inserte risa malevola*

Nos leemos la otra semana! Yane!

P.D: Es posible que ahora suba los capítulos los viernes en lugar de sábado.


	6. Perdida

hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? :D Espero que bien, bueno... como dije la semana pasada, hoy les traigo el capitulo "especial" de PurplePhone :D y ¿por qué estoy tan emocionada? Pues porque, junto con el Fonnie, esta es mi pareja favorita de FNaF! ((no dire del mundo porque seria una grave mentira XD)) pero bueno... ¿en algún momento mencione que me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos? Bueno, pues entre más los quiera más deben de sufrir 3:D wahahahahaha... pero ya verán porque he dicho esto.

Bueno... nos leemos abajo con un ¿sabías qué...? el especial "en la universidad" de Bonnie y Foxy y las notas finales :3 así que... nos leemos abajo!

 **Perdida…**

A Vicent se la había metido en la cabeza que quería tener un hijo con Scott, desde que Golden había regresado al pueblo junto con Puppet, no había dejado de insistirle al peli-negro que tuvieran un hijo… y así habían pasado tres largos años, por favor… llevaban como novios más de siete años, vivían juntos desde hacía cuatro años, pero Scott quería llevar las cosas demasiado lentas, ¡había pasado más de un año pidiéndole que tuvieran un hijo y el peli-negro no aceptaba! Estaba comenzando a creer que realmente no le amaba.

\- Vicent, ya esta lista la cena – llamo Scott al peli-morado que miraba la pantalla de su computador hipnotizado – Vicent ¿Te sucede algo?

\- Scott… ¿Quieres que terminemos nuestra relación?

\- ¿Disculpa? – Scott movió a Vicent para quedar frente a frente – Vicent Frost ¿Qué acabas de decir?

\- Yo… ahg… Scott, te amo, somos novios desde hace más de siete años y creo que… ya es hora de llevar nuestra relación más allá pero… si tu no quieres avanzar, creo que es hora que terminemos nuestra relación.

\- Vicent… ¿Me dices esto por las mil veces que me has pedido que tengamos un hijo? – pregunto el pelinegro sentándose en las piernas del otro – Ya te lo dije… no me siento preparado para la responsabilidad de un hijo, no es que no quiera sino que… nunca he sido bueno con los niños y… no sé si seré buen padre.

\- ¿Crees que yo soy bueno con los niños? – bufo el otro – vamos… has visto como trato a mis propios sobrinos, si pudiera atarlos a una silla y amordazarlos lo haría, eres un amor con los niños, Scott…

\- Si no soportas a los niños… ¿Por qué quieres tener un hijo?

\- Porque no hablamos de los hijos del tonto de Alex, estamos hablando de nuestros propios hijos… sangre mía y tuya, Scott – dijo mientras abrazaba al pelinegro apretándole contra su pecho – quiero tener la familia que nunca pude tener contigo…

Tal vez era hora que se lo dijera… había estado esperando mucho tiempo, abrazo a Vicent para luego darle un rápido beso en los labios, el peli-morado le quito las gafas al otro, sabía perfectamente que su pareja no veía nada sin sus gafas, pero aun le daba vergüenza que Scott le viera en esos momentos, cuando esta más vulnerable… cuando en sus ojos muestra el amor infinito que le tiene al peli-negro.

\- Te amo… no dudes nunca de eso – susurro Scott jugando con el cabello de Vicent – además… tal vez pronto su sueño se haga realidad.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Mira – Scott tomo un sobre con el emblema del hospital donde Mike trabajaba – quería que fuera una sorpresa…

\- Scott… ¿Esto es…?

\- Así es… vamos a ser padres.

Había sido la mejor noticia que le había dado en mucho tiempo, Vicent volvió a besar a Scott en los labios, iba a tener la oportunidad de tener la familia que siempre había deseado… o no…

Pasados siete meses, el vientre de Scott ya se miraba bastante hinchado, ambos salían del hospital luego de una ecografía donde se enteraron que iban a tener una niña, Vicent iba concentrado en el camino mientras Scott miraba emocionado las ecografías de su hija.

\- ¿Qué nombre deberíamos de ponerle? – pregunto Scott cuando habían llegado a un semáforo – A mi me gusta Vanessa o… Scarlett… o… Katty o…

\- Violette – sugirió Vicent – me gusta el nombre Violette.

\- Es lindo… pero podemos seguir pensando – sugirió Scott sobando su vientre hinchado – También podríamos llamarla Marion…

\- No… ese es el segundo nombre de Patricia y no quiero que mi hija se llame como la loca de mi hermana… tal vez le pega la locura.

\- ¿El segundo nombre de Puppet es Marion? Que sorpresas hay en esta vida…

Vicent simplemente rio, quito el freno de mano y dejo avanzar el auto lentamente, a pesar de todo, Vicent era un conductor muy prudente cuando iba con Scott, más ahora que antes, por desgracia… el mundo esta lleno de conductores imprudentes. Un auto venia a alta velocidad, el conductor iba ebrio, paso un semáforo en rojo y no sé dio cuenta del auto negro que estaba a punto de cruzar… al igual que Vicent no se dio cuenta del auto rojo hasta que este se estrello contra ellos… lo ultimo que Vicent pudo ver antes de perder la conciencia, fue a Scott lleno de su propia sangre y vidrios rotos a su lado al tiempo que escuchaba las sirenas de las ambulancias.

\- S-Scott… Vi-Violette…

Luego de eso… perdió la conciencia.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una sala de hospital, miro a su alrededor buscando a su pareja, encontró a Vicent sentado a su lado tomando su mano, Vicent tenia un brazo roto y algunos otros vendajes su otro brazo, casi no recordaba nada del accidente, con su mano libre, busco tocar su vientre… pero había algo extraño… su vientre estaba plano…

\- Vicent – llamo tratando de no quebrarse en llanto – ¡Vicent!

\- Scott, despertaste – susurro Vicent, sus ojos estaban rojos – ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta nuestra hija?

\- Scott – esperaba no tener que dar esa noticia, Scott se vio más preocupado cuando Vicent dudaba en su respuesta – el accidente… lo siento… no… no pudieron salvarla.

\- ¿Qué? No, dime que no es verdad ¡Dime que no es verdad! – exigió tratando de ponerse de pie – esto no puede estar pasando… ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

\- Scott, tranquilizate – susurro Vicent – por favor… trata de calmarte.

\- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?! ¡Vicent!

Dos enfermeros tuvieron que llegar a calmar a Scott, Vicent solo veía como Scott poco a poco se volvía a quedar dormido mientras murmuraba las mismas preguntas "¿Dónde esta mi hija?" y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas… tuvo que salir de aquel lugar… no quería que Scott le viera llorar otra vez, había esperado tanto por eso ¿Qué estaba pagando en su vida? Simplemente… no entendía como podía la vida ser tan injusta con ellos.

Pasado un mes, Scott fue dado de alta del hospital, ambos regresaron a su hogar, por una semana entera, Scott no quería salir de la habitación y casi no comía, estaba destrozado por la perdida de su primera hija. Una noche, Vicent se recostó al lado de Scott y le abrazo por la cintura, este no reacciono, ambos seguían destrozados por aquella pedida.

\- Fue mi culpa – susurro Vicent.

\- No fue culpa de nadie… fue un accidente… a cualquier la puede suceder – susurro Scott.

\- Si hubiera visto ese auto…

\- No es tu culpa – Scott se giro para quedar frente a frente con Vicent – fue un accidente… siento si te he hecho pensar que es tu culpa… pero… me siento muy solo… después de saber que seriamos padres… esto… no es justo

\- Scott… te amo… no estas solo… yo nunca te dejare solo

\- También te amo, Vicent – Scott se escondió en el pecho de Vicent – hagamos esto juntos… lo siento…

Luego de esas palabras, Scott comenzó a llorar, Vicent lo abrazo con fuerza, pensando que Scott no le podía ver ni escuchar, él también lloro en los brazos de la persona a la que más amaba en aquel mundo.

Habían pasado 8 años desde aquel accidente, Vicent había logrado conseguir un trabajo en la ciudad que estaba cerca de su pueblo natal y habían decidido mudarse, tal vez dejar Nueva York les ayudaría a continuar con su vida, justamente ese día se cumplían 8 años del accidente. Scott se encontraba cuidando de Billy y Christy, (los sobrinos de Puppet y Vicent) en el jardín trasero, Mike y Puppet se habían ido a la clínica de la primera temprano por la mañana y Vicent estaba haciendo las compras de la semana.

\- Tío Scott – llamo Christy, la pequeña tenia los ojos azul-violeta y cabello castaño claro largo debajo de los hombros – Billy me esta molestando.

\- ¡No es verdad! – se quejo Billy, de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro pero mucho más coto – tío Scott, Christy esta mintiendo.

\- Ya niños – suspiro Scott caminado hasta donde ellos estaban – Parece que esta a punto de llover… será mejor que entremos…

\- ¡Si! – gritaron ambos niños para luego salir corriendo a la casa.

Scott camino tranquilamente hasta la casa, a veces veía a los gemelos y se ponía a pensar en como hubiera sido su hija… Billy y Christy tenían 10 años, eran muy imperativos y no se podían mantener quietos por mucho tiempo, cuando entraron a la casa, Scott termino de preparar el almuerzo mientras que los niños continuaban jugando en la sala, tal y como había dicho, había comenzado a llover unos minutos después, mejor preparaba el baño para cuando Vicent llegara, de seguro llegaría peor que perro callejero.

Dejo a los niños comiendo, mientras él subía a preparar el baño para Vicent, vio que Mike había dejado algo sobre el lavamanos, tres cajas de pruebas de embarazo, sobre estas, había una nota escrita por el médico " _Puede que las necesites, ya sabes que aquí estoy. Mike_ " Scott sonrió, Mike sabía lo que hacía… en realidad… tal vez era hora de probar una solo para comprobar sus sospechas.

Vicent llego escurriendo agua, a la próxima le haría caso a Scott sobre eso de salir con un paraguas… maldita ciudad, Billy y Christy continuaban jugando en la sala, pero no había rastro de Scott, solto un suspiro mientras saludaba a sus dos sobrinos.

\- Tío Vinny, parece gato mojado – se burlo Billy.

\- Muy lindo niño – gruño Vicent – ¿Dónde esta su tío Scott?

\- Subió – dijeron ambos.

\- Bien, gracias… no hagan travesuras.

Billy y Christy se miraron cómplices… cuando Vicent decía "no hagan travesuras" era como decirles "quemen la casa". Scott subió al segundo nivel buscando a su pareja… por suerte lo encontró en el baño de la habitación que compartían, estaba sentado en el suelo en posición fetal mientras miraba algo en sus manos.

\- ¿Scott? – llamo preocupado – ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Vicent… estoy embarazado…

Junto con sus palabras, mostro la tercera prueba de embarazo que daba positivo, ambos se abrazaron, Vicent escuchaba los sollozos de Scott entre las mismas risas de este, se separaron y se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos, estaban a punto de besarse cuando…

\- ¡LA **** COCINA SE ESTA QUEMANDO! ¡VICENT! ¡SCOTT!

Al parecer Puppet había llegado y se había encontrado con el desastre que solo los gemelos Balloon podían causar al quedarse solos…

 **Continuara…**

 _ **¿Sabías que...?**_ _Al principio este capitulo iba a ser la narración de como se conocieron Vicent y Scott, fue así que el capitulo se hizo tres veces sin llegar a nada hasta que se convirtió en esto, pero, sin embargo, tambien existira un especial "el diario de Scott" donde se narrara esto..._

 ** _Especial 2: Compañeros de cuarto_**

Había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de disfraces, las clases estaban a punto de empezar, ya que vivía con mis hermanos y mi madre al otro lado de la ciudad, decidí mudarme al campus universitario para no tener que levantarme tan temprano para venir con mi hermano mayor escuchando su música de Luis Miguel durante todo el camino… Así que ahí estaba, en mi nueva habitación, había comenzado a organizar mi parte de la habitación mientras esperaba a mi compañero de habitación.

\- ¡Ayuda! – escuche gritar a alguien que entraba con varias cajas en mano, corrí hasta este evitando que se cayeran todas las cajas y poniéndolas en el suelo – Gracias por…

Ambos levantamos la mirada encontrándonos frente a frente, nos miramos a los ojos y no pude evitar sonrojarme de ira mientras él sonreía… habría reconocido esos ojos dorados en cualquier lugar del mundo, su cabello pelirrojo y sus orejas de zorro… era ese tipo que me había encontrado en la fiesta.

\- ¡Tu! – dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo en diferentes tonos, él parecía feliz de verme yo… no.

\- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Se supone que eres de economía! ¡Y de segundo año!

\- Me asignaron a esta habitación ¡mira! – me mostro el formulario – entonces… ahora somos compañeros de cuarto, esto será divertido.

\- Sobre mi cadáver muerto – enfatice saliendo de la habitación – no pienso quedarme en el mismo lugar que tu, loco acosador.

\- Vamos Benjamín, no es tan malo…

\- ¡No me llames Benjamín! – si había algo que odiaba, era que tuvieran que llamarme por mi primer nombre – ¡Y deja de seguirme!

\- ¿Entonces te gusta más solo Ben?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Bencito?

\- ¡No!

\- ¿Benito?

\- ¡Dejame en paz de una p*** vez!

Aunque trate de cambiar de habitación, no pude hacerlo y pase mi primer año de la universidad en la misma habitación que Foxy… bueno, no me puedo quejar, como dije, el destino tiene su forma extraña de hacer las cosas, tuvo que pasar más de medio año para que me diera cuenta de ello

 **ACLARACIONES**

Bueno... creo que no hay mucho que decir ahora, solo que si... Scott esta esperando un bebé de Vicent otra vez :D y esta vez no saldra nada mal ((tal vez)) ah... y otra aclaración que creo que tengo que hacer aunque parezca un spoiler :p y es que Billy y Christy son Balloon Boy y Balloon Girl, los llaman los "gemelos Balloon" porque ese es su apellido, ellos son los hijos del otro hermano de Puppet y Vicent, Alex (supuesto nombre del guardia del tercer juego... no sé, me gusta ese nombre :D) con una persona x que no tiene importancia en esta historia...

Por ahora... Alex solo va a ser mencionado en la historia, por eso es importante que lo conozcan :D más, mucho más, adelante tomara mayor importancia, por ahora solo es el desaparecido hermano de los mellizos Frost y el irresponsable padre de los gemelos Balloon que los deja al cuidado de su hermana y cuñado.

Nos leemos en una semana, si es posible... estoy a, creo, dos semanas de hacer mi seminario, así que no sé como me ira en esta semana, por lo que no puedo garantizar que valla a publicar un capitulo la otra semana, ademas que ya tengo un poco de trabajo acumulado :p aunque tengo hasta el capitulo 10 escrito aun quiero revisarlos un poco antes de publicarlos :p así que no sé si halla un capitulo la semana proxima, hare lo posible porque así sea, bueno... si tengo suerte esta semana, nos leemos pronto!


	7. Decisiones Importantes

Hola mundo hermoso! Al final de cuentas a mi no me pusieron a hacer nada para el trabajo XD bueno... aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic :D espero que les guste, tengo un par de sorpresas a partir de este capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir :p así que espero que les guste el capitulo, nos leemos abajo con las fichas de los personajes y el primer capitulo del especial "el diario de Scott", disfruten el capitulo.

 **Decisiones importantes**

Había pasado un mes desde que había comenzado a vivir en aquel pueblo, ahora tenia el caso de Bonnie y de Scott para darle seguimiento, además del de otras muchas mujeres que asistían con él día tras día… casi no había podido ver a su amor a primera vista Jeremy FitzGerald además de cuando este salía a botar la basura o cuando este iba a la escuela o al trabajo, había notado que el rubio no se mantenía mucho tiempo en su casa en realidad… Fue un día en que se encontraba fumando en el jardín trasero de la casa de Puppet cuando escucho algunos sonidos extraños en la casa de al lado. Era la voz del padre de Jeremy, parecía estar enfadado con el joven. Se puso de pie acercándose a la casa mientras escuchaba los gritos para, después, escuchar un fuerte golpe y como algo se rompía.

Mike estuvo a punto de saltar la reja para ver que sucedía, cuando vio al adolescente salir de su casa con un moretón en la mejilla, no tenia que ser un genio para saber que había sucedido.

\- Oye – le llamo desde el otro lado de la reja – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- S-Si – contesto sin mirar a Mike, tratando de esconder su moretón – n-no es na-nada…

\- Ven aquí, quiero verte – Jeremy no se movió – mi nombre es Michael Schmidt, soy doctor y quiero ayudarte, ven.

Jeremy se acerco lentamente a Mike con la mirada baja, Mike tomo el rostro de Jeremy y observo detenidamente las facciones del menor, no podía ser mayor de 20 años, pensó, era un poco bajo y su tez era muy pálida, sin mencionar que parecía estar bajo en peso… eso, agregando el moretón que tenia en su mejilla solo podía significar una cosa.

\- Tu padre te hizo esto ¿Verdad? – pregunto Mike mirando al menor.

\- N-No… so-solo me caí de las gradas… solo eso…

\- No me mientas, he visto millones de caso de este tipo y, además, lo escuche todo.

\- É-él solo esta molesto por algo q-que hice… e-es normal…

\- Eso se llama abuso y no es normal – regaño Mike soltando el rostro del menor, Jeremy simplemente seguía sin mirarle – Tienes que hablar con las autoridades sobre…

\- ¡No! – por primera vez Jeremy levanto la mirada – S-si el lo sabé n-no sé de q-que p-podría ser capaz… y-yo n-no puedo de-decirle esto a n-nadie… ¡Por favor! ¡Prométame que no le dirá a nadie!

\- Yo… – Mike suspiro – esta bien… pero, si vuelvo a escuchar que te hace daño, creeme… aquí vivimos dos doctores, un abogado y un técnico en computación, no sé que rayos podrá hacer Scott, pero que hace algo lo hace... y no lo dejare pasar por alto.

\- Gra-gracias… por cierto, soy…

\- Jeremy FitzGerald, lo sé… vamos, todo estará bien, y ya lo sabes… cuando necesites ayuda, solo toca la puerta de al lado.

\- Si, gracias Mike.

Mike desordeno los cabellos del menor antes de despedirse, se había quedado preocupado por el menor, tenia que hacer algo por él.

Y aunque había jurado a Jeremy no decirle nada a nadie, durante la cena el tema salió como si fuera cualquier cosa, estaban los cinco adultos sentados mientras cenaban, mientras Puppet y Mike hablaban tranquilamente, Scott le pedía consejos a Golden (quien había sido invitado junto a Tobby), los tres niños estaban viendo una película en la habitación de Puppet, pero Vicent parecía un poco estresado con un caso que tenia que llevar.

\- Maldita sea – gruño Vicent llamando la atención de los otros tres – no hay forma de que este niño quede al cuidado del padre con esto.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Vinny? – pregunto Puppet.

\- Un caso de abuso infantil… el niño vive con su madre que lo maltrata y lo obliga a trabajar, el caso resulto luego que el padre se diera cuenta que le había quemado las manos por quedarse con un poco del dinero que ganaba… pero el padre no tiene un trabajo estable y tiene antecedentes de alcoholismo, a parte de eso, además de las quemaduras, que la madre jura fueron un accidente, esta el hecho que no existe ninguna prueba válida para el caso.

\- No me hables sobre eso – gruño Puppet señalando a su mellizo con el tenedor – odio ese tipo de casos… En el hospital me han llamado varias veces por diferentes casos de ese tipo…

\- Ayer tuve que tratar a un niño que "se había caído de las escaleras" en su casa – bufó Golden – cuando lo examine tenia múltiples arañazos y golpes en los brazos y espalda… tuve que llamar a las autoridades para que interrogaran a la madre, luego me di cuenta que la madre también tenia varios golpes en los brazos…

\- Creo que este tipo de casos se vuelven más difíciles de tratar cuando tienes hijos – suspiro Scott acariciando su vientre – ¿Mike? ¿Sucede algo? Pareces un poco pálido.

Los cuatro adultos voltearon a ver al otro, Mike estaba nervioso al recordar lo acontecido esa misma tarde mientras todos trabajaban, por lo visto ninguno de ellos había escuchado jamás un grito de la casa de al lado o algo por el estilo, tal vez era mejor decirles.

\- Jure que no diría nada – gruño este – pero… ¿conocen al vecino?

\- ¿El señor FitzGerald? Si, es un hombre insoportable… la ultima vez me vino a gritar porque Billy estaba haciendo mucho ruido en el jardín… me molesté tanto que puse a los niños a tocar los tambores en el jardín e hicimos un desfile.

\- Marion… luego llaman a la policía y estas llamándome como loca para que te ayude – gruño Vicent llamando a su hermana por su segundo nombre

\- Es mi casa y no voy a tolerar que vengan a gritarme a MI casa porque MIS sobrinos están jugando en MI jardín – Vicent rodo los rojos, no iba a cambiar a su hermana de la noche a la mañana – Pero… ¿Qué sucede con el vecino?

\- Bueno… hoy hable con Jeremy ¿recuerdan al chico de la cafetería? Pues… parece que es su hijo, pero… al parecer su padre lo golpea.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Oh no… ¡hoy ese tipo si me va a escuchar!

\- Puppet, espera – llamo Vicent al ver que su hermana iba a la puerta.

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiro Scott

Vicent y Golden tuvieron que sujetar a la peli-negra para que esta no cometiera una tontería… Mike se sorprendió al ver como la peli-negra ya iba a medio camino de la puerta siendo sostenida por Vicent y Golden… o los dos tenían fuerza de chihuahua o Puppet era en secreto _She-Hulk_.

\- Mike ¿Cómo sabes eso? Es una acusación grave la que estas haciendo – hablo Vicent mientras Golden cargaba a Puppet como saco de papas.

\- Porque lo oí… estaba en el jardín cuando escuche gritos de la otra casa y luego salió Jeremy y tenia un golpe reciente en la mejilla, no pude examinarle bien, pero estoy seguro que no era el único.

\- ¿Qué se cree ese tipo? – gruño ahora Scott – ¡Deberíamos llamar a las autoridades ahora mismo!

\- No podemos hacerlo, si no encuentran pruebas suficientes ese tipo puede tomar represalias con Jeremy, incluso podría llegar a asesinarlo – continuo Vicent – esto no es tan fácil como ustedes lo creen.

\- ¡Pero no puede hacer eso! ¡Eso es… - Scott tuvo que sentarse mientras sujetaba su cabeza, Vicent se apresuro a ir hacía su pareja al igual que Mike – no es nada… solo un mareo, ya se pasara.

\- Debes de tranquilizarte, Scott – le regaño Mike – los embarazos masculinos son muy inestables, un emoción fuerte puede provocar un aborto.

\- Lo siento…

\- Chicos… – llamo Puppet calmándose – ese tipo no me agrada… Mike, si vuelve a pasar algo como eso, dinos inmediatamente, somos tres doctores, un abogado y un técnico en computadoras que no sé que demonios puede hacer en estos casos… pero que hacemos algo para ayudar a Jeremy, lo hacemos, bueno… ha sido una larga noche, será mejor que vallamos a descansar, especialmente tu, Scott… en tu condición no debes de esforzarte demasiado.

\- Lo dice la que estuvo a punto de cometer homicidio en primer grado hace tres minutos – suspiro Vicent – pero tienes razón, ha sido un largo día para todos… Mike, si sabes algo de nuevo, dinos de inmediato, tengo contactos en la policía que nos pueden ayudar.

\- Lo hare… buena noche.

\- Creo que nosotros tenemos que irnos, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Golden – ¡Tobías! ¡Ya nos vamos!

\- ¡Voy!

Vicent y Scott subieron a su habitación mientras Puppet se encarga de despedir a Golden y Tobby, Mike había salido otra vez al jardín para fumar un poco **((N/A: Solo quiero aclarar algo, odio que las personas fumen, no le encuentro la gracia a estar con un palo con humo halando y sacando como si fueras tren para después terminar jodido de la garganta, pulmones, estomago y cerebro, pero también me parece ridículo que Mike se salga a parar al jardín solo porque Yolo))** realmente había sido un día demasiado largo, escucho como la puerta de la casa se abría y luego sintió como le arrebataban el cigarrillo y lo apagaban.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Quedamos en que podría fumar fuera de la casa! – se quejo mirando a Puppet.

\- El jardín es parte de la casa, tonto… además, prefiero que seas tu mi médico cuando yo este embarazada a yo ser la tuya cuando te estés muriendo en el hospital, Mike… además, ¿sabías que los fumadores pasivos son los más afectados?

\- Estudiamos juntos, Puppet, no tienes que darme clases de medicina – gruño Mike – lo siento… estoy un poco estresado por todo lo que sucedió.

\- Te entiendo… pero tenemos que descansar, mañana tienes una cita con Foxy y Bonnie, Vicent un juicio y yo una cirugía… así que será mejor que vallamos a dormir, si sucede algo esta noche lo sabremos… pero dudo que ese tipo sea tan tonto como para hacer algo cuando sabe que tiene de vecino a una doctora y un ahogado.

\- Es abogado…

\- Entiendes lo que digo – se encogió de hombros – bueno… nos vemos mañana.

Si, esa tipa estaba loca de remate, pero que podía decir… era muy buena en su trabajo y en el de otros, soltó un suspiro mientras miraba su caja de cigarrillos, bueno, pensaba dejarlo pronto, tiro la caja completa en el bote de la basura de la cocina y subió hasta su habitación.

No había podido dormir, había atendido a pacientes en lo que llevaba de la mañana, y aun tenia tres citas pendientes, sin mencionar que había prometido llevar el caso de Scott con ellos hasta el final, rayos… todo por vivir en la casa de los locos Frost. Soltó un suspiro cuando Chelsey le pasaba el expediente de Bonnie, por lo visto el conejo peli-lavanda y el zorro pelirrojo eran los siguientes en pasar a la consulta.

\- Buenos días, doctor – se presento Bonnie, a su lado estaba Foxy con un traje negro.

\- No tenia que vestirte así para verme Foxy – se burlo Mike provocando que el zorro gruñera.

\- Tiene una junta más tarde – aclaro Bonnie tomando la mano de su pareja.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, tratare de ser breve – suspiro Mike agradeciendo que podría tener un poco de tiempo libre – por favor, pasa a ponerte la bata.

\- Si.

Mike trataba de estar concentrado en su trabajo, pero seguía sin poder evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, hizo la ecografía y explico algunos cuidados extras para los siguientes meses a la pareja, por lo menos podía estar tranquilo que había alguien que era feliz en esos momentos.

Bonnie esperaba a Foxy en el auto mientras este compraba algo para el camino, había aceptado ir a la oficina junto con Foxy solo para que no se tuviera que quedar solo en casa, SpringTrap estaba trabajando en esos momentos y Bonbon estaba en clases, Chica y Freddy estaban en la universidad, él no tenia clases ese día, agradecía que pronto terminaría su carrera. Cerro los ojos y se acurruco en el asiento del auto cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, era Chica.

\- _Hola –_ saludo la pollita al otro lado de la línea – _¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo está mi sobrino?_

\- Bien, acabamos de salir de la consulta – rio Bonnie, desde que le había dado la noticia a sus amigos, Chica parecía más emocionada que él mismo – todo esta en orden,

\- Regrese – anuncio Foxy abriendo la puerta del auto y entregándole a Bonnie un vaso con chocolate caliente y una bolsa con un pedazo de _Chesse Cake_ – ¿Estas seguro que no te molesta venir conmigo a la oficina? Digo… Mangle esta un poco…

\- No te preocupes, sabes lo que dijo Mike… este tipo de embarazos es un poco inestable y es mejor que este siempre con alguien – explico Bonnie sobando su vientre que ya estaba un poco hinchado – No me molesta tener que pasar un par de horas en la oficina con Mangle o Fritz…

\- Si tu lo dices… solo te advierto que Mangle esta un poco… emocionada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "un poco"?

Foxy se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Bonnie… esto no le daba un buen presentimiento al pobre conejo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Cuando Foxy me dijo que Mangle estaba "un poco" emocionada, no imagine que podía llegar a significar "un poco" hasta que entre al edificio y fui recibido de inmediato por Mangle con una enorme canasta de cosas para bebé y con miles de pregunta en boca. Mangle era la recepcionista del edificio donde trabajaba Foxy, en un principio note que esta estaba enamorada de mi novio, luego de enterarse que él y yo somos novios, bueno… paso de estar enamorada a _estoquearnos_ cada vez que nos veía, su nombre real era Margaret Donner, pero todos le llamaban Mangle porque… no sé que razones… su cabello es rosa pálido largo a sus hombros cubriendo su ojo derecho y sus ojos son dorados un poco más claros que los de Foxy, siempre usa el uniforme de la empresa desorganizado y su escritorio es un relajo… bueno… tal vez por eso le llaman Mangle.

\- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Como está mi sobrino? – pregunto emocionada casi saltándome encima – ¿Va a ser niño o niña? ¿Qué nombre le van a poner? ¿Voy a ser la madrina? ¿Quieres algo de comer?

\- Eh… Mangle – le llame un poco asustado por todas las preguntas – tranquila… solo tengo dos meses, todo esta bien, aun no sé que va a ser, hemos pensado en unos nombres y estamos aun indecisos con algunos, Chica me pidió antes ser la madrina, lo siento – Mangle hizo un puchero – y, gracias, pero comí en el camino.

\- Esta bien, si necesitas algo solo dímelo – dijo emocionada mientras recibía una llamada y me hacía señas para que le esperase unos minutos – Buena tarde, _Aseguradora Frazbear_ sirviéndole desde 1987, habla con Margaret Donner ¿En que puedo servirle?

\- ¡Bonnie! – me saludo Fritz – ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo está mi sobrino? ¿Va a ser niño o niña? ¿Qué nombre le van a poner? ¿Voy a ser el padrino? ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Solté un suspiro mientras volvía responder las mismas preguntas que había hecho Mangle, pero ahora con Friz. Friz Smith era uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Foxy y había estudiado con él cuando estaba en la universidad, su cabello era pelirrojo y sus ojos verdes los ocultaba detrás de sus gafas, siempre se la pasaba comiendo y estaba seguro que su oficina estaba llena de comida escondida por todos lados.

\- ¿Cómo interpretaron tus hermanos la noticia? – me pregunto Mangle cuando corto la llamada – Ah… por cierto, dale mis saludos a Bonbon cuando lo veas.

\- Mangle, eso se oye un poco Pedo-bear – suspiro Friz, era verdad que Mangle se había obsesionado por mi hermano menor desde que lo conoció el año pasado en la fiesta de año nuevo.

\- Bueno… pues parece que SpringTrap y Bonbon lo tomaron muy bien, pero aun no sé que va a pensar mamá cuando se entere que la volví abuela a su edad… o que no le he dicho que Foxy y yo somos novios desde hace 5 años…

\- ¿¡No le has dicho a la señora Sharon que Foxy y tu son novios!? – preguntaron ambos llamando la atención de medio edificio.

Mi madre, Sharon Claire, era la presidenta del diario local, _1987 Weekly_ , por lo que todo el mundo la conocía… además de conocerla por su especial carácter, digamos que mi madre tenia su carácter, bueno… después de todo lo que sucedió con mi padre era obvio que ella iba a adoptar el carácter de "madre soltera que no deja que cualquier idiota le vea la cara" y lo hizo muy bien…

Ahora que lo pensaba, creo que había cometido un grave error al no decirle a mi madre desde un principio que estaba saliendo con Foxy… durante las escasas llamadas que ella nos hizo a mis hermanos y a mi, en ni un solo momento mencione algo sobre Foxy, siempre nos llamaba para nuestros cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo o cualquier otra fiesta, incluso a veces nos llamaba para el día del lápiz…

\- N-no he tenido la oportunidad de decirle – mentí – ella ahora esta en Egipto y no sé cuando va a regresar, no le voy a llamar y decirle "mamá ¿Recuerdas a Peter Connors? Si, el chico pelirrojo que llego varias veces a casa, pues, veras, somos novios desde hace 5 años… y estoy embarazado, por cierto" ¡Esa no es una noticia para dar por teléfono!

\- Entonces vas a esperar a que regrese de su viaje y ver su reacción sea buena o mala – no dije nada, Fritz tenia razón – vamos… deberías hablar con ella, no creo que pase nada malo.

\- Tomando en cuenta que hablamos de la mujer que casi hecha a patadas a Foxy la primera vez que lo vio entrar a casa – dije recordando ese día – si… seguro todo saldrá de maravillas…

\- No te pongas sarcástico, amigo…

\- Si, Bonnie – apoyo Mangle – ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué tome un avión desde donde sea que se encuentre para castrar a Foxy por embarazarte?

\- ¿Realmente esperas a que responda eso?

Ambos se miraron uno al otro… si, Sharon Claire era capaz de hacer eso… y mucho más…

La junta había terminado hacía un par de minutos atrás, pero Foxy seguía sin salir de la oficina así que decidí ir a buscarlo, conocía la empresa casi de memoria, así que subí a la sala de juntas y me asome por la ventana, Foxy estaba hablando con su jefe, Sam Romanov… solté un suspiro, otra vez estaba con ese tipo, no era como si no me agrada, pero se llevaba muy bien con Foxy y eso me molestaba, no era como si estuviera celoso, no, claro que no estaba celoso…

\- Te luciste de nuevo en la junta, Peter – alago Sam palmeando el hombro de Foxy – buen trabajo…

\- Gracias, Sammy – "¡Sammy!" ¡¿Desde cuando era Sammy?! – Oh, Bonnie… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vi-vine a buscarte ya que no bajabas.

\- Solo estaba terminado de arreglar un par de cosas aquí arriba – aclaro Foxy mostrando una caja con varias cosas que habían necesitado para la junta – Bajo en un par de minutos.

\- Hola, Bonnie – me saludo Sam, trate de forzar una sonrisa – supe lo de tu estado, felicidades…

\- Gr-gracias… te espero en el auto, Foxy…

\- Esta bien, nos vemos abajo.

\- Si…

Baje por el ascensor mientras seguía pensando en la extraña buena relación que Foxy tenia con su jefe… desde el primer día que vi a ese tipo me di cuenta que le coqueteaba a Foxy, pero no estoy celoso, no, claro que no, ¿Quién dijo celos? Yo no estoy celoso… tal vez un poco. Foxy bajo después de unos minutos, yo me encontraba en el auto revisando mi teléfono.

\- Listo, ¿Estas bien, Bonnie?

\- Si… solo estoy cansado – gruñí sin mirarle – tu y tu jefe tienen una buena relación ¿Verdad?

\- Es una buena persona cuando lo conoces – gruñí otra vez bajando la mirada – ¿Conejito? ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces un poco enojado.

\- No, estoy bien – dije cortante.

\- Bonnie… no me dirás que estas celoso.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Le mire enfadado, Foxy me miraba con una extraña sonrisa como diciendo "lo sabía" – tengo sueño, vamos a casa, Foxy.

\- Bonnie, no te enojes.

\- Peter.

\- Esta bien, lo que usted diga, su majestad.

Solté un suspiro cuando Foxy encendió el auto, no estaba celoso, por supuesto que no estaba celoso… simplemente no me gustaba que ese tipo estuviera tan cerca de MI novio, estuvimos en silencio la mayor parte del camino, estábamos a punto de llegar a casa cuando sentí los labios de Foxy en mi cabello, le mire de reojo un poco adormitado.

\- Sabes que te amo, conejito… yo nunca te seria infiel.

\- Lo sé – susurre sonriendo – lo siento… son los cambios de humor, es un poco molesto.

\- Esta bien, te amo como eres… y también amo a nuestro pequeño – dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi vientre – además… me gusta que seas celoso

\- ¡No estaba celoso!

\- Benjamín…

\- Esta bien… tal vez estuve un poco celoso – gruñí apartando la mirada – y no me llames por mi nombre… solo yo puedo llamarte por tu nombre cuando estoy molesto contigo.

\- Si tu lo dices…

Escuche la risa de Foxy, le mire de reojo por unos segundos… a veces no entendía como podía estar enamorado de este tonto, bueno, tuvo que pasar mucho para que me diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Foxy… y ahora me alegro que lo haya aceptado, cuando llegamos a casa, fingí estar dormido solo para que Foxy me llevara en sus brazos hasta la habitación, me gustaba que hiciera eso aunque siempre le discutía que lo hiciera cuando estábamos en público, me quede en nuestra habitación pensando en todo lo sucedido hasta ahora…

Realmente, me había quedado pensando un poco sobre lo que Mangle y Fritz me habían dicho… pero no le preste mucha atención, después de todo, mi madre estaba hasta el otro lado del mundo, no iba a aparecer de un día para el otro en un avión, por lo menos tenia tiempo suficiente para pensar como explicarle todo… o por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Pues no sabía que en esos mismos momentos un avión desde el Cairo iba llegando al aeropuerto de la ciudad… y que una de las pasajeras era Sharon Claire.

 **Continuara…**

 **El diario de Scott**

 **Especial 1: Nuevos estudiantes**

 _Querido diario:_

 _Hoy fue un día muy extraño, cuando llegue a la escuela todo el mundo hablaba sobre el nuevo estudiante, decían que era hijo de un famoso neurocirujano y una reconocida abogada, a mi en realidad no me importaba nada de esto. Cuando la maestra entro para presentárnoslo, me di cuenta que no era solo uno, sino que eran dos y eran mellizos, la chica tenia el cabello negro largo a la cintura atado en una trenza, sus ojos eran muy oscuros, como si solo tuviera la pupila, era pálida, como si nunca hubiera salido al sol, por otro lado, su hermano, tenia el cabello entre negro y morado y lo llevaba corto, sus ojos eran de un extraño azul-violeta y su tez era morena clara que contrastaba con su hermana melliza… en realidad no se parecían en mucho, aunque parecía amables, pero no me interesaba conocerlos en realidad._

 _Durante el receso, todos en mi clase rodearon a los chicos nuevos para hablar con ellos, de donde venían, que les gustaba y ese tipo de cosas, antes de salir del salón note que ninguno de los dos parecía interesarle mucho esto, lo cual me pareció gracioso. Cuando estaba frente a la máquina expendedora para comprar mi almuerzo vi como alguien la golpeaba y, al mismo tiempo, me empujaba para acorralarme en una pared, eran Randy y sus amigos._

\- _Valla, Scott ¿Qué nos trajiste hoy? – pregunto Randy_

\- _Ho-hoy no tengo nada… p-para darles… – Randy y su grupo siempre me molestaban, me quitaban el almuerzo, mi dinero y mis tareas – de-déjenme ir…_

\- _Yo creo que si tienes algo – dijo mientras uno de sus amigos me sujetaba – veamos que tiene el niñito de mamá para nosotros hoy._

\- _¡Oigan, ustedes! – escuchamos el grito al otro lado del pasillo, era el chico nuevo – métanse con alguien de su tamaño, idiotas._

 _Luego de eso, solo vi cuando el chico nuevo y Randy comenzaron a lanzarse golpes, no me podía mover, estaba en el suelo solo viendo como se peleaban, el chico nuevo era bueno… pero eran tres contra uno, quería ayudarlo… pero no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera podía llamar a un profesor, cuando estaba a punto de moverme, llego su hermana quien logro sacar a Randy d encima de su hermano y, con una sola mirada hizo huir a los otros._

\- _Eso te pasa por escoger piano en lugar de karate – rio ella ayudando a su hermano a levantarse, luego ambos me miraron – ¿Estas bien?_

\- _S-si… gracias por ayudarme…_

\- _¡Tu eres de nuestra clase! – grito ella dando un salto, estaba loca creo – ¡Eres el chico del teléfono!_

\- _S-si…_

\- _Es un placer, señor ring ring – saludo él extendiendo su mano, yo aun estaba en el suelo – Soy Vicent… solo llamame Vicent._

\- _O puedes llamarlo berenjena con patas – se burlo ella extendiendo también su mano – soy Patricia… pero puedes llamarme Puppet._

\- _S-soy… Scott…_

 _Tome la mano de ambos hermanos y me puse de pie. Vicent, Puppet y yo nos quedamos juntos durante la hora de almuerzo, cuando regresamos a clases, Puppet se quedo en el puesto que le había dado la maestra pero Vicent logro cambiar a uno que estaba a mi lado. En unas pocas horas me di cuenta que los hermanos Frost eran muy agradables… pero no cambiaba que fueran raros… creo que tuve que darme cuenta de esto cuando entraron, Puppet con calcetas largas a la rodilla a rallas blancas y negras y Vicent con una camisa morada en lugar de la celeste…_

 _Tengo el presentimiento que todo será diferente a partir de ahora._

 _Scott._

 **Fichas**

 **Margaret Donner (Mangle)**

 **Edad:** 25 años

 **Especie:** zorro

 **Ocupación:** Secretaria Aseguradora Fazbear

 **Apariencia:** cabello rosa pálido casi blanco largo a sus hombros, su flequillo cubre su ojo derecho, sus ojos son dorados un poco más claros que los de Foxy, es muy baja para su edad por lo que muchos creen que es una niña pequeña, cuando esta trabajando viste con el uniforme de la empresa completamente desorganizado, pero, cuando esta en su casa, siempre viste con faldas arriba de la rodilla, sweter de cuello v y medias largas a rallas

 **Pasatiempo:** Stokear a sus compañeros de trabajo.

 **Fritz Smith**

 **Edad:** 30 años

 **Especie:** humano

 **Ocupación:** Vendedor de seguros

 **Apariencia:** cabello pelirrojo, comúnmente lo lleva desordenado y un poco largo, sus ojos son verde esmeralda y los oculta detrás de un par de gafas, a pesar de que come lo de tres personas es bastante delgado, siempre lo veras comiendo mientras trabaja (muchos no entienden porque no lo han despedido), en la empresa utiliza el uniforme mientras que en su casa usa camisas estilo freddy kruger y pantalones de lona oscura con zapatillas.

 **Pasatiempo:** Comer, comer y comer…

 **Sam Romanov Hardervary -Sammy - (Relly Mikaze - Guest)**

 **Edad** : 20

 **Especie** : Humano

 **Ocupacion** : Jefe de Faczy (( xD ))

 **Apariencia** : Cabello castaño obscuro de in tono chocolate, ojo derecho azul e izquierdo púrpura, complexión delgada, nariz pequeña, buen trasero (?), labios besables, su cabello es un tanto alborotado, viste bien (Tipo Alois Trancy sólo en el trabajo fuera de este viste a la moda ).

 **Pasatiempos** :  
-Dibujar~

 **Aclaraciones**

Chan, chan, chaaaaan... apareció uno de nuestros antagonistas! (adivinen quien o quienes son :3)solo quiero decir que abra un antagonista para cada pareja (Fonnie, MikeJere, FreddyGolden y PurplePhone) los cuales irán apareciendo con el tiempo y uno que otro se vera relacionado, pero algunas historias serán más cortas que las otras... así que unas parejas tendrán su "final feliz" mientras que las otras están aun en medio de muchos problemas.

Primero quería aclarar que "El diario de Scott" se fija cuando ellos estaban en la secundaria, más o menos tenían 15 años en ese tiempo y pienso hacer estos especiales una vez cada dos semanas igual que con el especial "en la universidad", así que el horario prácticamente seria: especial "en la universidad", "el diario de Scott", "Espacio vació por ahora". Si tienen algún problema con que ponga los especiales después del capitulo, me lo pueden decir, pero lo hago para no "gastar" espacio publicando como si fuera otro capitulo... así si quieren pueden saltarse el especial en el mismo capitulo :/

Por cierto... gracias por los 32 reviews :D no creí que llegaría a tanto (en serio... eso es mucho para mi y en muy poco tiempo), tambien por los follows y favorites :D son los mejores!

Bueno... ahora si, lo dejo aquí ((estoy desde las 6:00 a.m despierta supuestamente para hacer tareas y ahora, en lugar de morirme de sueño, me muero de hambre :p)) así que nos leemos la proxima semana! nos leemos!


	8. La abuela

Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal su semana? Bueno... la mía un poco rara, el miércoles mi compañera del asiento del bus me contagio un resfriado, ayer estuve todo el día en cama y hoy me tocaba un retiro... acabo de regresar por cierto ((casi doy un paro cardiaco a mis padres porque me baje cerca de la casa y no regrese al colegio como se supone que tenia que hacer -.-" rayos... tengo casi 18 años y me tratan como de 8... ok, soy hija única, eso lo explica un poco... olviden todo esto)) Pero bien ¿Ya jugaron/vieron FNaF4? bueno... si comienzo a hablar de eso entonces no termino, así que lo dejo abajo junto con un extra muy especial, pues es el "premio" al concurso que hice hace ya... algunos capítulos atrás, que aun se lo debía a **Helios226** , la ficha de dos personajes nuevos y... una noticia especial.

Nos leemos abajo!

 **La abuela**

Era sábado por la mañana, había aprovechado a dormir un poco más de la cuenta ese día, Foxy también seguía aun en la cama pues no trabajaba los fines de semana, el sol matutino ya comenzaba a molestarme un poco en el rostro, no quería levantarme todavía, me sentía muy cómodo en los brazos de mi novio, era de esos días en los que no te querías levantar de la cama aunque hubiera un terremoto… por desgracia mi móvil lo arruino todo gruñí tomando una almohada y colocándola sobre mi cabeza.

\- Contesta – le pedí a Foxy que también había despertado con el sonido del aparato.

\- Es tu móvil – se quejo – contesta tu, estas más cerca.

\- No quiero – me queje yo – contesta tu…

\- Solo ignorémoslo… no debe ser tan importante.

\- Si…

El aparato dejo de sonar en unos minutos, casi nos volvíamos a quedarnos dormidos cuando, ahora, era el teléfono de casa que estaba sonando, maldije por lo bajo cuando Foxy se levanto para contestar el teléfono. No quería levantarme, pero tenia que hacerlo… me senté en la orilla de la cama y me puse las pantuflas de conejito que tenia (si… uso pantuflas de conejito moradas ¿y qué?) espere a que Foxy regresara a decirme que era lo que había pasado, regreso como alma que se lleva el diablo a vestirse tan rápido que ni siquiera podía ver bien sus movimientos.

\- F-Foxy – le llame, pero no me escucho – Foxy, Foxy… Foxy ¡FOXY! ¡PETER! – cuando le llame por su nombre real se detuvo y me volteo a ver – ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

\- Casa acaba de llamar, necesita que vallas al SpringTrap de tu familia ahora.

\- ¿Mi qué?

\- ¡Sprintrap! ¡Casa! ¡Ahora! – gire los ojos entendiendo la frase.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante para que tenga que ir hasta el otro lado de la ciudad?

\- Tu madre regreso de su viaje anoche…

Me puse de pie tan rápido como pude e hice lo mismo que Foxy, me puse lo primero que tenia a la mano tratando que el vientre no se me marcara demasiado… genial, lo que faltaba, que mi madre regresara de su viaje… mientras íbamos en camino a mi casa, trataba de planear lo que le iba a decir a mi madre cuando la viera, "Hola mamá, cuanto tiempo sin verte… te presento a mi novio de hace 7 años Foxy ah… y te tengo una noticia, ¡vas a ser abuela!" no, demasiado directa "mamá ¿recuerdas a Foxy? Bueno… estamos saliendo desde hace 7 años y vamos a ser padres" sonaba ridículo "mami ¡Que bella te ves! El viaje te hizo bien" Por favor… voy de mal en peor con las excusas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mi familia, solo mire el auto negro que estaba estacionado en el garaje, sabía que era el auto de mi madre, además de que había una mujer de cabello rubio largo a la cintura y ojos violeta, vestida completamente de negro, de orejas y cola de gato frente a la casa mirando un móvil, era la asistente de mi madre, Saory… eso solo significaba que ella estaba en casa, bueno… tal vez podía evitar el tema por ahora y decírselo dentro de otros siete o seis meses…

\- Joven Bonnie – me saludo Saory con una sonrisa – veo que trae al joven Peter con usted… es bueno verle de de nuevo ¿Cómo han estado?

\- Bien, Saory – susurre al verla – ¿Qué tal el viaje?

\- Agotador… sabe como es la señora.

Saory, era la asistente de mi madre desde que ella había comenzado a trabajar en el periódico local hace como 10 años, es casi de la misma edad que SpringTrap y, además, ella sabe de mi relación con Foxy desde que lo presente hacía 7 años… era una buena persona, pues había prometido nunca decirle a mi madre sobre mi relación con Foxy hasta que yo me sintiera preparado. Mientras conversaba con Saory sobre el viaje sentía la mirada asesina de Foxy sobre mi, no sé porque no le agradaba Saory.

\- Creo que debería entrar – comento Saory revisando un nuevo mensaje – puedo imaginar que tiene mucho que decirle a su madre ¿no es así?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – me asuste al pensar que SpringTrap o Bonbon hubieran podido abrir la boca sobre mi estado.

\- Digo, ha estado viviendo con el joven Peter desde hace 7 años ¿no? Creo que su madre se ha dado cuenta que sus cosas ya no están en su habitación y exige una respuesta – me dijo mostrando el mensaje – le recomiendo que entre pronto.

\- ¿No entraras? – pregunto ahora Foxy.

\- No, tengo cosas que hacer aquí afuera, entrare más tarde, Joven Peter… con su permiso.

Bueno… en realidad Foxy no era el único que no se llevaba bien con la rubia, a Saory tampoco le agradaba mucho Foxy… tal vez tenia que ver con que los caninos y los gatos no se llevan bien, aunque yo soy un conejo y los zorros cazan conejos… bueno, tal vez en un sentido si termino cazándome. Solté un suspiro mientras miraba a mi novio, este me regreso la mirada extrañado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – me preguntó

\- Solo… estaba pensando – dije mientras tomaba su mano – vamos… esto será difícil

\- Estoy aquí contigo, no te dejare nunca.

\- Lo sé – susurre mirando su otra mano – nunca lo has hecho…

Entramos junto a la casa de mi familia, ya podía escuchar los gritos de mi madre…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Se encontraban almorzando en el comedor familiar, Foxy estaba con un ojo morado luego que la señora Sharon Claire le hubiera visto entrar por la puerta, por suerte, Bonnie logro interferir antes que lo lanzara por la puerta del balcón del segundo nivel. Había sido una mañana muy incomoda para el peli-morado, luego que su madre se enterase que el pelirrojo y su hijo eran pareja desde hace siete años, su odio por el zorro se había trasformado por completo… o casi, después de todo, no iba a hacer que su madre cambiara de un día para otro.

\- No sé porque no me habías dicho sobre esto, querido – hablo Sharon durante el almuerzo – en realidad… creo que… Peter no es tan malo después de todo.

\- Lo dices después de que le dejaste un ojo morado con las artes marciales que aprendiste mientras estaba en china – suspiro SpringTrap jugando con un brócoli.

\- E-Esta bien – susurro Foxy con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, por suerte Bonnie tenia el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el auto – no sé preocupe por eso.

\- En realidad… no me preocupo.

\- Si, lo imagine – susurro Bonnie, era típico de su madre.

Sharon Claire, madre de Bonbon, Bonnie y SpringTrap, es una mujer de cabello morado casi negro y ojos rubí como su hijo del medio, era madre soltera desde hacia 10 años atras y la vice-directora del periódico local. Luego de todo lo que su esposo le había hecho pasar se convirtió en una mujer independiente y un huso duro de roer… Tenia un extraño odio hacia los pelirrojos desde su infancia, especialmente hacía los zorros, razón por la que no digería a Foxy.

\- Y dime Peter… ¿Sigues estudiando?

\- E-En realidad termine mi carrera hace un par de años – susurro Foxy aun un poco aterrorizado de su suegra – ahora estoy trabajando para la aseguradora Frazbear.

\- ¿Frazbear? Oh… ya veo, es una buena compañía, felicidades… la primera vez que te vi no creía que llegarías tan lejos.

\- G-Gracias… creo…

\- Señora, acaban de llamar de la oficina – entro Saory mirando su tableta – la necesitan de manera urgente, señor Steve, Anthony, disculpen mi educación, buena tarde.

\- Oh, lo siento chicos – se levanto Sharon mirando a su asistente – Bonnie, Peter… por favor, quédense para cenar hoy, imagino que la habitación de Bonnie sigue desocupada ¿verdad? ¿Steve?

\- A-Algo por el estilo – tartamudeo SpringTrap recordando que había estado utilizando de bodega la habitación de su hermano – pero no te preocupes, la desocupamos en un par de minutos.

\- Mamá – llamo Bonnie – no es necesario, en serio, Foxy y yo tenemos que regresar a casa para…

\- Insisto… nos vemos más tarde

Sharon se despidió sin aceptar una negativa de parte de su hijo o de la pareja de este, Sharon salió de la casa sin voltear a ver a nadie, Saory salió detrás de esta mirando por ultima vez al lobo pelirrojo y al conejo peli-morado, sabía que su jefa tenia un plan, cuando subieron al auto, Sharon en la parte de atrás y Saory en el asiento del conductor, sabía que era hora de preguntar.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan, señora?

\- Terminar lo que iniciamos hace siete años – suspiro Sharon sacando un cigarrillo de su bolso de mano y encendiéndolo – pero esta vez trata que tus amigos no fallen.

\- Siento lo sucedido, señora… no creo que esta vez confiar en ratones sea lo mejor, tengo unos conocidos que podrían ayudarnos en este trabajo.

\- Solo haz lo que sea necesario para deshacerte de ese zorro – gruño Sharon mirando por la ventanilla del auto – no quiero que mi hijo sufra lo mismo que mi madre paso con mi padre o yo con su padre… que maldición la que tiene la familia…

\- No puede creer que todos los hombres son iguales, señora.

\- ¿Ahora defiendes al zorro?

\- No… solo es un consejo.

\- Mejor guardalos para ti misma o podrías perder tu trabajo.

\- Si, señora.

El resto del camino paso en silencio, a pesar que los métodos de su jefa no eran los mejores… no podía negar que le gustaba su trabajo, cuando llegaron a las oficinas Saory tomo su móvil y marco el número de teléfono que ella conocía tan bien, después de todo, no era la primera vez que llamaba a su amigo para hacer ese tipo de trabajos, pero esperaba que esta vez no fallara…

\- ¿hola? Shane… tengo un trabajo para ti… si, para la señora Claire… trata de no cometer otra vez el mismo error… la ultima vez tu y tus ratas amigas casi matan al hijo de la señora… bien, te daré los detalles…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Esa noche, después de cenar, nos quedamos en mi antigua habitación, la cama era más pequeña de la que teníamos en casa… me era difícil conciliar el sueño en mi antigua casa, tal vez era porque algo en mi sabía que este ya no era mi hogar, me acurruque mejor en el pecho de Foxy para escuchar el corazón de mi novio, el simple hecho de saber que él continuaba a mi lado hacía que me sintiera protegido.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – me pregunto en un susurro Foxy.

\- No…

\- ¿Quieres hablar de algo?

\- Y-yo… no es nada… s-solo que... no sé, la reacción de mi madre fue muy extraña… desde lo que paso con mi padre… ella no confía en nadie.

\- Ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti, Conejito – sentí los labios de Foxy en mi cabello – no te preocupes, todo estará bien… ahora seremos una familia ¿no?

\- Si… es verdad

Sentí la mano de Foxy sobre mi vientre, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos… sonreí al recordar que si no hubiera sido por ese día nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que siempre había sentido por Foxy…

 **Continuara…**

 **FICHAS**

 **Sharon Claire**

 **Edad:** 45 años

 **Especie:** Conejo

 **Ocupación:** Periodista

 **Apariencia:** cabello morado oscuro llegando a negro, ojos rubí un poco más oscuros que los de Bonnie, de tez tan pálida como su hijo del medio. Suele usar trajes de color negro con una blusa morada cuando esta trabajando y maquillaje oscuro que resalta sus rasgos, cuando esta en casa lo único que cambia es que utiliza un pantalón de lona oscura.

 **Pasatiempo:** Leer

 **Saory Namino – original Criztal98**

 **Edad:** 29 años

 **Especie:** gato

 **Ocupación:** Asistente

 **Apariencia:** Cabello rubio largo a la cintura, lo utiliza suelto, sus ojos son celestes muy claros, es bastante delgada y pálida, utiliza gafas cuadradas sin lente cuando esta trabajando. Utiliza blusas blancas de manga larga, falda tubo de colores oscuros y sacos a juego, aunque odia utilizar tacones, suele utilizarlos para su trabajo, cuando no esta trabajando utiliza faldas cortas con medias negras largas a las rodillas, convers altas y una blusa de rallas debajo de un chaleco con capucha a juego con la falda.

 **Pasatiempo:** dibujar.

 **EXTRA:**

Después de casi una semana entera en que Tobby insistiera e insistiera, al fin Golden había accedido a llevarlo a ese nuevo restaurante que quedaba en la ciudad, era un lugar enorme, lleno de diferentes tipos de juegos, no era que no le gustara ese tipo de juegos… pero tenia malos recuerdos con ese tipo de lugares y de cierto castaño de ojos azules.

Soltó un suspiro mientras venia como su hijo se iba a jugar con los boletos que le había comprado, iba a ser un largo día…

\- Golden – escucho que le llamaban desde atrás, al voltear se encontró con conejo de cabello morado y ojos rubíes quien el sonreía alegremente – no esperaba verte aquí… ¿Cómo estas?

\- ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Oh… bueno… pasábamos por aquí y decidimos conocer la nueva pizzería… sabes como es Chica.

\- ¿Chica?

No fue hasta en ese momento que noto que todo el grupo estaba reunido ahí mismo, en un juego de golpear al topo estaba Chica jugando como niña pequeña, a su lado estaba Foxy también jugando y atrás de ellos Freddy solo observando… tuvo que reprimir un gruñido al ver al castaño en quien hasta hace unos segundos estaba pensando, iba a ser un largo día…

\- ¡Goldy! – grito Chica cuando dejo de presumir su triunfo con Foxy – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas en una cita?

\- ¿Cita? – Repitió Golden mirando sorprendido a la pollito – no, Tobías me insistió a que lo trajera desde hace una semana…

\- Es raro que alguien como tu haya accedido – comento Freddy en un tono neutral.

\- Es mi hijo, después de todo – gruño Golden mirando de reojo al castaño – pero… ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No son un poco mayores para este tipo de cosas?

\- Nunca nadie es mayor para golpea el topo – dijo Chica otra vez presumiendo su triunfo en tal juego.

\- Ya entendí – gruño Foxy – el hermano de Bonnie y la amiga loca de este nos mencionaron sobre este lugar y decidimos acompañarlos…

\- ¿SpringTrap y Puppet?

\- No… Bonbon y Chelsey – sonrió Bonnie de lado – debe de estar por algún lado…

\- ¡Bonnie! ¡Vamos, quiero seguir jugando! – llamo Chica halando al peli morado – no es divertido jugar con Foxy.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Espera! – grito Foxy siguiendo a su novio y a la amiga de este.

Golden no noto cuando se encontró solo con Freddy en medio de aquel lugar, se miraron por un segundo antes que ambos apartaran la mirada.

\- Y… ¿trajiste a tu hijo aquí? – pregunto Freddy mirando a Golden de reojo.

\- Si… es mi día libre – gruño Golden mirando de igual forma a Freddy – y Toby me había pedido venir aquí desde hace mucho tiempo…

\- Y-ya veo – suspiro Freddy mirando el área de juegos donde estaba el pequeño Tobías Thomson.

\- Y… ¿Tu acompañaste a tus amigos a este lugar?

\- Si… No puedo dejar a Chica sola con Foxy y Bonnie si no quiero que quemen el mundo.

\- No has cambiado – suspiro ahora Goldy mirando a los amigos de Freddy al otro lado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio otra vez, era muy incomodo que ambos estuvieran ahí, uno sentado al lado del otro sin saber que decir o que hacer, de vez en cuando se veían de reojo para luego apartar la mirada a cualquier lado de la pizzería, eso hasta que se encontraron, estaban a unos centímetros el uno del otro, Golden se había sonrojado ligeramente mientras Freddy lo miraba de una forma muy extraña al parecer de Golden.

No fue hasta que Chica grito alguna locura sobre una pizza de chocolate en que ambos regresaron al presente y desviaron la mirada.

\- Te odio – afirmo Golden a Freddy.

\- Y tu no eres mi persona favorita…

Y así pasaron toda la mañana, mientras que Toby, Bonbon, Chelsey, Chica, Bonnie y Foxy se divertían, ellos dos estaban sentados ahí en medio de la pizzería sin hacer nada, horas más tarde, ambos se preguntaron porque demonios no se habían movido de ahí si no querían estar con el otro…

 **FIN**

 **ACLARACIONES**

Primero, Saory es un personaje muy querido por mi, lo cree hace mucho tiempo ya.. en realidad originalmente era la unos fics de Loveless que fueron los primeros que publique hacer mucho tiempo, pero me parecio indicada para el puesto de asistente de la madre de Bonnie, Bonbon y SpringTrap :D por cierto... aunque creo que es un poco obvio quien es, Sharon Claire es Shadow Bonnie, no podía dejar de meter a los animatronicos Shadow despues de todo.

Segundo, creo que este es el capitulo más corto que he escrito desde hace mucho tiempo ((tengo un mínimo de dos a tres páginas para cada capitulo)) perdón por eso, pero queria presentar a Sharon y Saory como unas de las antagonistas principales ((creo que eso si quedo claro al final XD)).

Tercero, el próximo capitulo será un flashback de la historia de Foxy y Bonnie cuando estaban en la universidad les dare una pequeña pista, y esta esta en una parte del fic cuando Bonnie le dice a Foxy que "nunca lo ha dejado solo" ¿Qué es lo que ve Bonnie en ese momento? ¿Qué característica tiene Foxy que no he mencionado? Bueno... si quieren saberlo, esperen el próximo capitulo.

Cuarto, ya tengo twitter! pueden seguirme como Criz_Crizten ((busquenló en mi perfil si quieren)), ahí estaré subiendo algún material extra del fic y otras cosas :) ademas de que a partir de ahora ahí anunciare los mini-concursos que haga y otras noticias...

Ahora si... mi teoría ((Pueden saltarla, solo tengo ganas de compartirla con alguien jeje)), **ATENCIÓN, CONTIENE SPOILER DEL JUEGO:**

Bueno... en el juego controlamos a un niño que, por lo visto, tiene un serio trauma con los animatronicos, esto puede ser causado por un hermano mayor que le juega bromas muy pesadas, porque, si lo han notado, en el primer mini-juego, se ve que Foxy no tiene cabeza y en el segundo se ve a un tipo asustando a nuestro personaje con una cabeza de Foxy. Bien... si vamos de juego en juego, veremos que cada día se acerca más a "nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños" como nos dicen en el tercer mini-juego, de ahí me salto al mini-juego de la noche cinco, en donde nuestro personaje es la víctima de una mordida ((tomemos en cuenta que Fredbear family Dinner, donde estaban Golden y SpringTrap, fue antes que Freddy Fazbear's Pizza)) por lo que me queda en duda que esta sea la famosa "mordida del 87", así que yo creo que este niño es el hombre morado, pues podemos ver que todo en su cuarto es de color morado, así que cuando este niño crece, aun mantiene ese pequeño trauma con los animatronicos y más de algún problema psicológico que le quedo después de todo esto, entre un ataque de locura, ve la oportunidad de vengarse años más tarde, es aquí cuando sucede la mordida del 87 de la que estoy segura Jeremy fue la víctima, así que... según yo creo, no hubo solo una mordida, sino que fueron dos, una en FredBear Family Dinner y la otra en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, con dos víctimas diferentes.

Bueno... esa fue mi teoría, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos leemos la otra semana!


	9. Siempre a tu lado

Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que bien :D acabo de regresar de un largo interrogatorio en el colegio sobre FNaF4 x.x creo que me ven cara de teléfono ((bueno... debo de admitir que se me pego la maña de responder como el chico del teléfono XD)) bueno... no tengo mucho que decir hoy, así que les dejo el capitulo de esta semana, nos leemos abajo con el segundo capitulo de "el diario de Scott" y las aclaraciones.

 **Siempre a tu lado…**

 _Hace 7 años…_

Había tenido que ir a una librería cerca de la universidad para conseguir unos materiales para un proyecto, solté un suspiro mientras revisaba mi móvil, era un mensaje de Peter invitándome a almorzar, sin evitarlo sonreí mientras aceptaba la invitación, habían pasado año y medio desde que había comenzado la universidad y… bueno, al principio me parecía molesto que Peter estuviera tan al pendiente mío, pero últimamente había estado sintiendo cosas _raras_ por Peter… no sé, en un principio me molestaba que Peter estuviera atrás mía todo el tiempo, pero ahora… incluso me hacía falta que estuviera cerca. Pero que tonterías estoy hablando.

Salí de la librería mientras revisaba por ultima vez mi lista de compras, ya era hora que me reuniera con Peter, había visto el restaurante cuando llegaba, así que no me fue difícil encontrarlo, tal y como lo había dicho, ahí estaba él, vistiendo con unos pantalones de lona oscura desgarrados, una camisa de mangas largas negra y una playera roja, con su cabello pelirrojo revuelto por el viento me pareció que se veía más guapo de lo… ¡¿Por qué dije que Peter me parece guapo?! Tengo que estar perdiendo la cabeza.

\- ¡Bonnie! – me saludo sonriendo, aparte la mirada sonrojado – pensé que no ibas a venir.

\- Tonto… te dije que vendría – reí levantando la mirada – vamos… tengo hambre.

\- Esta bien.

Continuamos conversando durante la cena, era divertido estar con Peter… podía ser yo mismo, no tenia que fingir como lo hacía con mi familia, con Freddy y Chica también podía ser yo mismo, pero no era igual… ellos eran mis mejores amigos desde la infancia y Peter… Peter era Peter.

\- Creo que es hora que regresemos, Peter – dije mirando el reloj del restaurante.

\- Foxy… te he dicho que me llames Foxy…

\- ¿Por qué te llaman Foxy?

\- ¿Por qué te llaman Bonnie?

Buen argumento, en realidad… ya había olvidado incluso porque me habían puesto este apodo, solo sabía que prefería usarlo antes de que me llamaran por mi verdadero nombre, no insistí, ambos salimos del lugar para regresar a los departamentos de la universidad, ya había oscurecido, aunque la universidad no estaba muy lejos, el camino no era muy transitado y eso me preocupaba un poco… Peter y yo continuamos conversando sobre diferentes cosas, la universidad, nuestra familia, nosotros mismos… eso hasta que…

\- valla, valla – escuchamos una voz que se acercaba a nosotros, eran cinco hombres con orejas de ratón, vestían de negro y pude notar que llevaban algo escondido en sus bolsillos – miren que tenemos aquí… un lindo conejito y un zorro.

\- No tenemos nada para ustedes, váyanse – respondió rápidamente Peter.

\- Oh… si no estamos buscando nada – los cinco sacaron sus armas, instintivamente me escondí detrás de Peter – así que adiós, conejito.

\- ¡Bonnie!

Lo ultimo que escuche fueron un par de disparos del arma, cerré los ojos esperando sentir algo, cualquier cosa… pero lo único que sentí fue el peso de Peter sobre mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos encontrándome con los ojos amarillos de Peter, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, no me podía mover… tenia miedo de mirar hacía donde esos hombres habían disparado, escuche una patrulla a lo lejos junto con los gritos de esos hombres mientras corrían.

\- Pe-Peter – logre hablar por fin – ¡Peter! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Peter!?

\- Te lo dije…. Ll-llamame Foxy – luego de eso se desmayo sobre mi, al fin me anime a observar, mis ojos se llenaron cuando vi su hombro y mano derecha estaban llenos de sangre.

\- ¡FOXY! – lo llame con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – ¡Despierta! ¡No me dejes!

Abrace el cuerpo de mi compañero mientras escuchaba que la ambulancia se acercaba, no me quería separar de Foxy, esto era mi culpa… esos hombres me buscaban a mi, no sé porque, pero me buscaban a mi…

Horas más tarde, me encontraba en la sala de emergencia del hospital más cercano, Chica y Freddy habían llegado cuando les dijeron que Foxy y yo habíamos sido asaltados, media hora más tarde habían llegado SpringTrap y Saory, Bonbon y mamá se habían quedado en casa, Saory se quedo en la puerta de la habitación donde Golden, quien ayudaba en el hospital de vez en cuando, me estaba revisando.

\- Parece que no hay contusión ni tampoco tienes herida alguna – susurro Golden poniéndose de pie – tuviste mucha suerte, Bonnie.

\- Yo no creo que fuera suerte – susurre bajando la mirada – ¿Qué hay de Foxy?

\- No eran puntos vitales… pero no te puedo asegurar nada hasta que salga de cirugía – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez – te informare cuando salga ¿entendido?

\- Gracias, Golden…

\- Doctor Alfred – le llamo una enfermera – lo necesitamos en otra sala, por favor.

\- Voy – anuncio caminando hacía la entrada – Con permiso… tranquilizate Bonnie, todo estará bien.

\- Si…

Golden salió de la habitación en ese momento, solté un suspiro apoyando mis brazos sobre mis rodillas y escondiendo mi rostro en mis manos, no podía creer lo que había pasado, todo era mi culpa… esas personas me buscaban a mi.

\- Todo es mi culpa – susurre.

\- ¿Qué sucedió exactamente, joven Bonnie? – pregunto Saory.

\- Regresábamos de cenar en el centro comercial que esta cerca de la universidad… cuando… unos hombres nos rodearon… f-fue muy extraño… e-ellos m-me buscaban a mi… c-cuando dispararon… F-Foxy me protegió… es mi culpa…

\- ¿L-Le buscaban? – Freddy miro extrañado a Saory, era la primera vez que la asistente tartamudeaba al decir algo – digo… ¿Usted conocía a esas personas?

\- No… nunca los había visto en mi vida.

\- ¿Alguna característica que recuerde de ellos?

\- ¿Ahora eres policía, Namino? – regaño Chica molesta, nunca le había agradado Saory.

\- Soy la asistente de la señora Claire, mi deber es velar por ella y por el bienestar de su familia, señorita Olsen… no se entrometa.

\- ¡Serás una…!

\- Chica – le llamo Freddy – Spring, Namino… nosotros tenemos que regresar a la universidad, por favor, cuiden a Bonnie.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? – protesto Chica negándose a caminar.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Bonnie.

\- Si… adiós chicos.

Mire a mis amigos alejarse por la puerta, Freddy halaba a Chica porque esta se resistía a caminar, los seguí con la mirada hasta donde me fue posible, volví a bajar la mirada pensando en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, todo había sido tan rápido… no quería perder a Foxy… ¿Por qué? Levante ligeramente la mirada, SpringTrap y Saory hablaban al otro lado de la habitación, reí cuando ellos no me miraban era posible que… ¿Me hubiera enamorado de Foxy sin que me diera cuenta? Así que por eso me sentía tan bien estando a su lado, porque en realidad yo quiero a Foxy más que como un amigo…

A la mañana siguiente, por fin había podido ver a Foxy, había salido de la operación la noche anterior pero no me habían dejado verlo, Saory y SpringTrap se fueron temprano porque ambos tenían que regresar a sus trabajos, Golden me había informado, la bala que había entrado en el hombro no había causado mayor daño… pero la que había entrado en su muñeca…

Mire la venda que cubría la muñeca de Foxy, había tenido que extirpar su mano por el daño que la bala había causado… mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, no había podido dormir en toda la noche esperando a que Golden me diera noticias… baje la mirada tomando la mano izquierda de Foxy.

\- Lo siento tanto, Foxy… todo esto es mi culpa…

\- N-no es tu culpa – levante la mirada encontrándome con los ojos dorados de Foxy – hola.

\- ¡Foxy! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa yo…!

\- Calmate, Bonnie – me interrumpió mirando su mano derecha, sonrió – mientras tu estés bien… eso es lo importante para mi…

\- Lo siento…

\- No es el mejor lugar para decirlo pero… Bonnie… me gustas – mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar esas palabras que, de alguna forma, siempre había querido escuchar sin que me diera cuenta – desde el día en que te conocí en la fiesta de disfraces… me gustas mucho Bonnie… te quiero.

\- Foxy…

\- N-no tienes que responderme ahora… entiendo si no quieres… digo… debe ser extraño que tu compañero de cuarto sin una mano se te confiese en un hospital ¿no?

\- Foxy…

\- N-no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novio… aunque quisiera que lo fueras… pero si tu no quieres… bueno… quiero que seamos novios p-pero tu…

\- ¡Peter!

Cuando Foxy volteo a verme, bese sus labios abrazándole por el cuello, cuando nos separamos Foxy estaba más rojo que su cabello, me miraba incrédulo sin saber que decir, tartamudeaba cosas sin sentido, reí mientras miraba como Foxy seguía tratando de digerir lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Si quiero ser tu novio – susurre besando su mejilla – yo también te quiero, Foxy.

\- ¿Bonnie? ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Siento no haberme dado cuenta de esto antes… pero te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo… por eso, si… si quiero ser tu novio.

\- Bonnie… te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, Foxy.

Nos volvimos a besar en los labios lentamente, nos separamos juntando nuestras frentes, beso mis labios otra vez de forma rápida… me alegraba estar con Foxy ahora.

Luego de una semana, Foxy fue dado de alta del hospital, iba a tener que hacer una rehabilitación con una mano ortopédica que, según había visto, iba a poder cumplir casi todas las funciones de una mano normal. Durante medio año, acompañe a Foxy a las terapias y lo ayude en la rehabilitación cuando estábamos en nuestra habitación en la universidad, no había sido fácil… habían veces en las que veía como Foxy entraba en desesperación por sentirse un _inútil_ , otras veces era yo quien lloraba de forma desesperada porque me sentía culpable por lo sucedido… pero estábamos juntos… y eso era lo que contaba.

Pasaron cinco años y medio desde el accidente, Foxy y yo continuábamos siendo novios, aunque él se había graduado hacía medio año y casi no nos podíamos ver, siempre que podíamos estar juntos aprovechábamos el tiempo… era jueves por la tarde, yo no tenia clases de viernes a domingo, por lo que iba a verme con Foxy esta noche, él me había dicho que tenia una sorpresa para mi, por lo que lo estaba esperando en la parada de autobús cerca de la universidad.

\- Ya se le hizo tarde – susurre mirando mi reloj, justo cuando dije eso sentí como alguien me cubría los ojos, suspire, sabía quien era – Foxy, deja de jugar…

\- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – me pregunto mi novio sentándose a mi lado – quería asustarte.

\- No creo que hayan muchos zorros mancos andando por aquí – bromee tomando su mano falsa – vamos… ¿Qué era lo que querías mostrarme?

\- No esta aquí… tenemos que regresar al pueblo, esta a unos pocos minutos de aquí, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Una sorpresa, vamos.

Solté un suspiro mientras lo seguía, subimos al auto de Foxy y fuimos hasta el pueblo, habíamos entrado en una zona residencial que acababa de ser construida, habían solo un par de casas habitadas por toda la calle mientras que las demás aun tenían el rotulo de "se vende" me parecía extraño que estuviéramos en una de estas zonas, estaba distraído mirando el vecindario cuando Foxy paro frente a una casa que ya estaba vendida por lo que indicaba su rotulo.

\- O-oye ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunte cuando vi que salía del auto – F-Foxy… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

\- Vamos – dijo abriendo la puerta del auto y tomo mi mano – quiero mostrarte algo…

\- Foxy, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunte por tercera vez mientras él me guiaba hacía la casa y buscaba algo de su bolsillo – ¿De quien es esta casa?

\- Nuestra…

Abrió la puerta de la casa, me quede sin palabras cuando entre por primera vez a ese lugar… habían solo unos pocos muebles en un principio, un mueble de cocina, estufa, refrigerador, una mesa para cuatro personas y algunas estanterías vacías, era una casa pequeña, tal vez un poco grande para dos personas, tenia una sala-comedor, la cocina, un pequeño estudio, tres habitaciones, el baño familiar y el de invitados… mire a Foxy cuando, sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba en las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – me pregunto caminando hasta donde estaba.

\- N-no entiendo… ¿Por qué? ¿Nuestra casa?

\- Si… bueno… desde que termine la universidad no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos y, ya que conseguí un buen trabajo, estuve ahorrando por mucho tiempo para poder comprar una casa o apartamento cerca de la universidad para que viviéramos juntos – baje la mirada sonrojado – así que… Bonnie ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

\- Por supuesto que si…

Foxy me beso en los labios de forma lenta, sentí como mordía mi labio inferior para que abriera la boca, sentí como su lengua se colaba en mi boca mientras se formaba una batalla entre nuestras lenguas la cual gano Foxy, nos separamos por falta de aire, estaba sonrojado y jadeando… le mire a los ojos, apartando su cabello pelirrojo, sonreí… abrace con fuerza a Foxy, nuestra casa… estaba muy feliz porque así fuera, había pasado mucho tiempo viviendo en la casa de mi familia que era tan grande que siempre sentía como si estuviera solo aunque sabía que mis hermanos estaban ahí… pero ahora todo iba a ser diferente… iba a estar con Foxy.

\- Te amo, Bonnie – susurro mientras besaba mi cabello.

\- Y yo a ti, Foxy – susurre ocultando mi rostro en su pecho – Gracias por siempre estar conmigo…

\- Siempre lo estaré…

Mire a mi alrededor… nuestra casa, poco a poco, mientras pasaban los meses Foxy y yo comenzamos a acomodar mejor las cosas en nuestra casa, cambiando el color de las paredes, comprando muebles y algunos aparatos importantes, cuando nos dimos cuenta, esa pequeña casa se había convertido en nuestro hogar.

 ** _Actualidad_**

Mi vientre se estaba hinchando… eso lo note cuando estábamos a punto de entrar en el cuarto mes y me mire en el espejo cuando no tenia camisa, estaba a un mes de mi graduación… esa semana tenia el ultimo examen para así graduarme y no podía evitar esta nervioso, no solo por el hecho de que estaba a punto de graduarme, sino porque mi madre seguía en el pueblo y tenia que decirle en algún momento…

\- Conejito ¿te sucede algo? – pregunto Foxy entrando a la habitación – has estado mucho tiempo frente al espejo…

\- Oh, lo siento… no quería preocuparte – dije bajando la mirada – oye… tendremos que decirle a mi madre en cualquier momento sobre… el bebé…

\- ¿Te preocupa lo que tu mamá pueda decirnos o hacer?

\- A-Algo por el estilo…

\- Esta bien… es normal – susurro besándome en la frente – ¿esta seguro que estarás bien si te quedas solo por hoy?

\- Estaré bien – confirme sonriendo – Chica vendrá aquí dentro de poco, así que no te preocupes… y no olvides que tendremos una cita con Mike en la tarde.

\- No lo olvidare – beso mis labios – nos vemos ahí…

\- Nos vemos…

Nos volvimos a besar, Foxy se puso de rodillas y beso mi vientre, luego de eso se fue. Tal como dije, Chica llego después de una hora, yo me encontraba mirando una película en la sala de la casa mientras comía un sándwiches y un refresco, ella entro con una caja en manos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunte cuando se santo a mi lado.

\- No lo sé… estaba en tu buzón y pensé en traerlo – respondió revisando la caja – no tiene remitente… solo dice " _Para: Benjamín Claire_ ".

\- Bueno… veamos que tiene dentro – suspire tomando la caja.

Solté un suspiro y abrí la caja con mucho cuidado… tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esa caja, odio cuando tengo razón en algo, solté un grito ahogado dejando caer la caja y su contenido sobre el suelo de madera, Chica se asusto mucho cuando vio que cubría mi boca y sujetaba mi vientre, yo no podía quitar mi mirada del contenido de la caja; un conejo muerto…

 **Continuara…**

 **Especial 2: Aprendiendo a bailar**

 _Querido diario:_

 _Fue un día un poco extraño… en clase de educación física, el profesor nos hizo ponernos el parejas para hacer una presentación de baile, como era de esperarse, me quede solo… digo, tengo dos pies izquierdos para todas las actividades físicas, éramos un número impar, así que tendría que hacer un informe para salvarme del baile… eso hasta que Puppet hablo._

\- _Vicent, Scott y yo haremos un trío – dijo al profesor, me sonroje al mirarla._

\- _¡No es buena idea! – grite sosteniendo el brazo de Vicent – yo no…_

\- _Bien… en ese caso, los mellizos y Phone trabajaran juntos – apuntó el profesor sin dejarme hablar – suerte con ello…_

\- _Vamos, Señor Ring Ring – me llevo Vicent arrastrado a otro extremo del gimnasio junto con Puppet – será divertido…_

\- _No lo creo…_

 _Y no lo fue, especialmente en los primeros minutos cuando note que Vicent y Puppet sabían bailar… y menos cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que yo no sabía nada._

 _Así que tuve que ir con los mellizos a su casa para aprender a bailar, Puppet dijo que no me dejarían ir hasta que aprendiera, por lo menos, los pasos básicos de la coreografía a presentar. Estuvimos ensayando durante toda la tarde, estuve ensayando con Puppet hasta que esta se tuvo que ir a sus clases de karate, así, dejándome a solas con Vicent._

 _Continué practicando con Vicent, ahora él hacía el papel de Puppet, de vez en cuando cambiábamos de puesto para que me mostrara los movimientos, íbamos a bailar el rock de la cárcel por ser lo "más fácil" que ese par había podido pensar… bueno, era eso o el mix de Grease… ahora entiendo como ese par puede ver una prueba sorpresa de matemáticas como algo sencillo… están locos. Al estar ensayando con la radio de Puppet que tenia varios discos de diferentes géneros, terminamos de ensayar la canción y, rápidamente, esta cambio a una de bachata, creo que era "Propuesta indecente" de Romeo Santos. Me sonroje a más no poder cuando Vicent me OBLIGO a seguir bailando, él guiando… y tocando de más…_

\- _¡Vicent! – le grite, ni siquiera sabía donde mover mis pies, el ritmo era muy rápido – ¡Detente! ¡Espera! ¡No puedo bailar esto!_

\- _Solo dejate llevar, Scott – susurro a mi oído_ _– vamos…_

 _Sin quererlo, le seguí la corriente y termine aprendiendo un poco los pasos de la mujer… cuando creí que ya no podía más, comenzó otra canción que también me obligo a bailar (y yo de tonto que no decía nada) era una melodía más lenta, por lo que bailamos más pegados, yo solo atine a apartar mi mirada sonrojado._

\- _I give you all of me_ _– susurro cantando –_ _and you give me all of you_ _…_

\- _Callate – susurre – no juegues conmigo, tonto._

 _Cuando la canción termino… nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros uno del otro, Vicent sonrió y… me beso… me beso en los labios como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, me quede sin palabras por un buen rato, no sabía que decir o hacer, simplemente miraba a sus ojos de ese extraño color violeta-azul._

 _Cuando por fin regrese a este mundo y Vicent se separo de mi, note que Puppet estaba en la puerta mirado con el teléfono en una mano y sus zapatos en la otra._

\- _eh… Scott… tu mamá acaba de llamar, dice que pasa por ti en media hora – dijo ella apartando la mirada – creo… que interrumpo ¿no?_

\- _Si/¡NO! – respondimos Vicent y yo respectivamente al mismo tiempo._

\- _Eh… bueno… pues… creo que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo en ensayar ¿no?_

 _Y así paso esa media hora más larga de mi vida…_

 _Aun ahora cuando toco mis labios no puedo creer que Vicent haya hecho eso… fue tan vergonzoso, no sé como podre verlo ahora a la cara… bueno, conociéndolo, hará algo para que lo vea a la cara. Bueno… tal vez no fue tan malo después de todo, aunque suene raro._

 _Scott_

 **Sabías que?** Este capitulo fue el que más veces fue hecho y deshecho, pues las maneras en que Bonnie pudiera ser salvado por Foxy y perdiera la mano eran muchas en mi cabeza entre las que destacaron un intento de violación y un accidente de auto, pero, al final, y para llevar más relación con la historia, termino siendo un intento de asesinato fallido.

 **Aclaraciones**

Primero que nada, me encantó hacer este capitulo del "diario de Scott", solo les recuerdo que estos capítulos tienen lugar cuando ellos tienen 15 años y están en el ultimo año de secundaria, como dije en la curiosidad, hice una encuesta durante todo un día para preguntar sobre una canción para bailar XD al final me encantó la que puse por la letra, a quien le interese es All of me de John Legend.

Segundo, El conejo muerto es como una advertencia... recordemos que Bonnie es un conejo, creo que esto tambien entra en el "sabías que?" de este capitulo, pero esta escena esta basada en el segundo capitulo de Jigoku Shojo, donde una chica es acosada por un desconocido y su padre, tratando de protegerla, habla con un oficial de policía en el que se ve que la chica confía, para no hacer larga la historia, resulta que el policía es quien la acosa... aquí es algo similar, en este caso es la madre de Bonnie quien trata de protegerlo pero ella es quien mayor daño le esta haciendo llegando a, tal vez, ganarse el odio de su propio hijo... pero esto es mucho spoiler por ahora.

Tercero, estamos a 5 comentarios de los 50 reviews :D no saben lo feliz que me hacen, llevo algo más de un mes publicando este fic y hemos llegado a los 45 reviews, 14 favorites y 18 followers en solo un mes... ustedes son los mejores, por eso, la proxima semana, lleguemos o no a los 50 reviews, prometo dejar un especial que tenia planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, tengo dos especiales en mente, en twitter estare dando más información sobre esto a mitades de la semana, aquí les dejo la sipnosis de ambos para que ustedes voten cual es el que quieren, el primero esta ambientado en el otro fic de Five Night at Freddys que tengo, Five Night; the hidden story ((no es necesario que lo lean si no quieren, pues explicare un poco de la historia dentro de este)) y el otro es de Golden y Freddy cuando aun eran novios, aquí las sipnosis:

 _ **Campamento**_ (universo semi-alterno)

Luego de casi un año de trabajar en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, de tener que soportar a siete niños fantasmas que disfrutan de verlos sufrir, la pizzeria sera remodelada por los desastres que los mismos animatronicos/niños han causado... Mike, Jeremy y Fritz deciden llevar a estos siete niños a un lugar alejado para que no puedan causar problemas, al final, los tres deciden llevar a los niños a un campamento en el bosque al otro lado de la ciudad... lo que no saben, es que los animatronicos no son lo más aterrador que puede existir, por lo menos no en ese bosque...

 _ **De viaje**_

12 años antes: Freddy invita a Golden a ir a un lugar alejado durante el fin de semana para que la pasen solos y puedan relajarse de la escuela y todo eso, claro, con intenciones nada inocentes... cuando llegan a una cabaña alejada del pueblo descubren que no son los únicos con la idea de pasar un fin de semana... ¿Cuanto pude tardarse alguien en deshacerse de sus mejores amigos para que lo dejen solo con su pareja sin que estos se enteren? Bueno... pues Freddy tendra que descubrirlo con la aparición de Chica, Bonnie, SpringTrap... e incluso otros tres tipos que parecen estar locos, Patricia y Vicent Frost y Scott Phone...

Igual... si quieren ambos especiales por mi esta bien XD así que, recuerden, la próxima semana habrá: capitulo normal donde se presentaran los demás OC's que, más adelante, tendrán un papel muy importante en la historia, el especial "en la universidad" Y el especial "50 reviews" lleguemos o no lleguemos a la cantidad :D bueno... creo que eso es todo por ahora.

Ah... cierto, esta semana estare subiendo un dibujo que hice de Sharon Claire y Saory Namino a Twitter (Link en mi perfil)... posiblemente sea hoy en la noche si logro encontrar los dibujos jeje n.n' bueno, eso si es todo por ahora, espero que nos leamos pronto!

Les ha hablado Criz y les deseo muy buena noche...


	10. Mientras tanto

Hola chicos! ¿Qué tal su semana? La mia no ha sido la mejor... pero tampoco puedo quejarme de ello :D bueno, digamos que esta semana me sentí como Scott cuando Vicent le enseñaba a bailar XD solo que lo mio no termino en un beso T-T ah... y tambien descubrí que una de mis compañeras de clase es el hombre morado O.o en serio... cuando la veo solo puedo pensar en Vicent cuando tenia su edad, pero bueno, no digo más sobre mi extraña clase...

Como lo prometido es deuda, hoy les traigo los dos especiales (llegamos a los 55 reviews! yei!) el especial de "en la universidad" y, obviamente, el capitulo... también subire dentro de pocos minutos los dibujos de Sharon Claire y Saory a mi cuenta de Twitter por si quieren conocerlas ((aunque no soy una genio dibujando n.n')) Ah... y queria proponer una cosa ¿Qué les pareceria hacer un especial con preguntas para mi y los personajes? Si estan dispuestos, manden sus preguntas a cualquiera de nosotros y lo respondere en el siguiente capitulo. bueno... no interrumpo más, les dejo el cap y nos leemos abajo!

 **Mientras tanto…**

Un joven con orejas de lobo de cabello plateado y ojos blancos leía un libro de medicina mientras esperaba que llegara alguno de sus jefes, por otro lado, una chica de cabello turquesa y ojos zafiro, terminaba de organizar las tres carpetas de las citas que los tres doctores que atendían en ese edificio usaban…

\- desde que la doctora Frost y el doctor Schmidt se mudaron a este edificio hemos tenido el triple de trabajo – suspiro la de cabello turquesa llamando la atención de su compañero – ¿Ya lo tienes todo?

\- Si, termine hace media hora con la correspondencia de todos – señalo tres montones de cartas, uno más grande que el otro.

\- ¿Por qué la correspondencia del doctor Schmidt llega aquí?

\- Simplemente porque ya tengo suficiente con las cartas de Vicent, Scott y las deudas de Alex y mi buzón esta a punto de estallar todas las mañanas.

Ambos secretarios se pusieron de pie cuando vieron entrar a la doctora Frost y al doctor Schmidt juntos, Mike vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa azul de manga larga, además de la bata donde estaba escrito su nombre, Puppet vestía con una falda negra arriba de la rodilla y una blusa sin mangas y detalles en encaje en el pecho. Puppet agradeció al albino mientras tomaba su correspondencia al igual que Mike.

\- Doctora Frost, hoy no tiene citas hasta la tarde y, doctor Schmidt, usted tiene una cita dentro de un par de horas, también tiene una cita con el señor Scott a las 4:00 de la tarde.

\- Gracias, Selena – agradeció Mike – hazme favor de llamar a Vicent para recordarle la cita y… ¡oye! ¿¡A que horas me inscribí a la revista "mi boda perfecta"!?

\- Ups… eso es mío – Puppet se lo quito a Mike inmediatamente – lo siento… creo que di mal la dirección – todos miraron extrañado a Puppet – oigan… no es para mi, Scott me pidió ayuda para organizar su boda y yo me inscribí a esta revista… además, ¿Qué tendría de raro que yo me case?

\- Tal vez "casar" no, seria mejor que te fueras a "cazar"

\- Muy gracioso, Mike – suspiro la peli-negra – si necesitan ayuda en algo, estaré en mi oficina, con permiso…

Todos vieron como la peli-negra entraba en su oficina con las cartas que le habían llegado y su carpeta, los tres presentes se quedaron observando cuando esta cerro la puerta.

\- Creí que el doctor Golden y la doctora Puppet estaban saliendo – Selena rompió el silencio llamando la atención de ambos.

\- No… el doctor Golden y SpringTrap son los primeros en decir que la doctora Frost esta loca – contesto Wolfy – Lo que no sabía era que su hermano se iba a casar…

\- Ahora que lo pienso… desde que conozco a Puppet, los únicos hombres con los que sé que se ha besado es con Vicent y con Golden… y el ultimo fue por una apuesta, luego ambos se lavaron la boca con alcohol.

\- ¿Se beso con su hermano? – pregunto una enfermera de ojos verde grisáceo y cabello castaño oscuro entrando a la habitación junto con otra de cabello negro y ojos morados.

\- Solo digamos que… Puppet es un poco impulsiva… cuando se emociona no sabe que esta haciendo… cuando le dijeron que se iba a graduar como primera en su clase, le dio treinta vueltas a Scott y beso a Vicent – suspiro Mike – bueno… tengo trabajo que hacer antes de la primera cita… y hablando de trabajo ¿dónde esta Golden?

\- Ya marque a su móvil y no contesta – hablo Wolfy mirando a Mike.

\- Tal vez tenia una junta con los profesores de Tobby – sugirió Serena.

\- Tal vez – Mike miro al techo – bueno… tengo trabajo que hacer, Jocy, ayudame a preparar la sala de scanner por cualquier cosa… y Ellie, necesito que me traigas los resultados de las muestras que tomaste ayer, gracias.

\- Ya decía yo que faltaba que alguien lo pidiera – suspiro Wolfy tecleando algunas cosas en su computador – bien… es hora de trabajar.

Los demás presentes siguieron el ejemplo del albino regresando a sus trabajos…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Una chica de cabello albino con orejas de gato blanco tecleaba algunas cosas en el ordenador mientras su jefe hablaba caminando de un lado al otro, a veces no entendía bien como había aceptado ese trabajo… era verdad, tenia que aceptar ese trabajo, soltó un suspiro cuando su jefe por sin se quedo callado.

\- Percival – la llamo – ¿Copiaste todo lo que dicte?

\- Si, señor – afirmo la chica.

\- Bien… borralo.

\- ¿Eh?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Vicent siempre le hacía copiar largos discursos para luego borrarlos, por suerte y había aprendido y lo que tenia que hacer era guardarlos en una carpeta aparte y comenzar a redactar la orden con lo que ya tenia.

\- Redacta la orden para que la presente mañana, ¿tengo alguna cita?

\- El señor Gray vendrá dentro de una hora por el caso de su hijo y el señor y la señora Banner vendrán a las 2:30 para conversar los acuerdos de su divorcio, almorzara con el licenciado Martínez en " _Louis_ " a las 12:00, y también llamo el señor Black para cambiar algunas cosas de su testamento.

\- Llama a Black y dale una cita a las 4:00 de la tarde, ¿alguna otra llamada?

\- Si… la doctora Frost llamo, dijo que le recordara que Scott tiene una cita con el doctor Schmidt a las 4:00…

\- Llama a Black y dale una cita a las 6:30 de la tarde, ¿alguna otra llamada?

\- ¿Lo vera en la oficina?

\- No… dile que llegue a mi casa, no será la primera vez… luego veré como hago para que Puppet se lleve al par de demonios al parque, anda ¿algo más que tengas que decirme?

\- Si… Scott le llamo y dijo lo mismo, al igual que el doctor Schmidt y el doctor Alfred… también llamo el mecánico y dijo que podía pasar por su auto en la tarde, la cuenta se la mandará por correo, eso es todo…

\- Bien… redacta la orden que te dije y no olvides estar en mi casa antes de las 6:30 por si Black llega antes que yo.

\- Si, señor…

La albina se relajo cuando vio que su jefe se enceraba en su oficina, pero no era hora de pensar en el miedo que a veces le daba su jefe, era hora de trabajar… y ya casi estaba el café. Mientras tanto, Vicent comenzaba a leer los términos del divorcio de los Banner cuando escucho como algo se rompía en la sala anterior… bueno, Perci daba su mejor trabajo y era una excelente asistente para su edad, pero tenia que recordar el mejor comprar vasos desechables para la oficina… o una taza de metal.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

La chica de cabello castaño soltó un suspiro mientras miraba como su compañero se disculpaba por tercera vez con los clientes, desde que su turno había comenzado, había tirado tres pedidos… y uno sobre el encargado de la cafetería, era milagroso con el temperamento de ese tipo que no lo hubiera despedido hasta el momento, bueno, tal vez tenia que ver con que Jeremy llevaba trabajando más tiempo ahí y era sobrino del dueño del lugar, así que prácticamente era el jefe… aunque no era el jefe.

Cuando todo estuvo tranquilo, Jeremy se había tranquilizado… había sido una semana muy pesada, especialmente para él, esa noche no se había dado cuenta que la persona con la que había hablado era la misma persona que le había pedido un hijo en su trabajo, no hasta después de unos días que lo vio salir con la doctora Frost mientras conversaban… no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte… sin mencionar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, subió la manga de su camisa blanca para ver la venda ensangrentada que se había ganado la noche anterior por "retar" a su padre…

\- Jerry – llamo su compañera con orejas de mapache mientras entraba – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Eh… si, no es nada… – mintió escondiendo sus heridas – solo estoy un poco cansado, Riu.

\- Si tu lo dices… oye, esto no tendrá nada que ver con aquel tipo que te pidió matrimonio la otra vez en medio de la cafetería ¿no?

\- Me pidió un hijo, no matrimonio – se sonrojo el rubio apartando la mirada – y… tal vez si tenga algo que ver con él.

\- ¡¿Lo volviste a ver?!

\- Es amigo de mi vecina y se esta quedando en casa de esta – escucho un pequeño grito _fangirl_ de parte de su amiga – ¡Riu! ¡No es gracioso!

\- Lo siento, no lo pude evitar – sonrió la menor – pero, dime… ¿Han vuelto a verse? ¿han hablado? ¿tienen una relación en secreto?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡FitzGerald! ¡Knight! ¡Dejen de parlotear en la parte trasera y continúen trabajando! – escucharon el grito del encargado.

Riu se encogió de hombros seguida de Jeremy, ambos salieron del área de empleados y continuaron con su trabajo, claro… Jeremy continuaba botando las cosas, tal vez era mejor que solo tomara las ordenes… cuando vio que el encargado se acercaba su amigo y le ordenaba que dejara eso, supo que no era la primera ni la única en pensar eso…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

SpringTrap se quito el abrigo verde musgo que llevaba quedándose únicamente con su sudadera amarillo mostaza, sus pantalones rasgados de lona oscura y sus botas militares negras, saludo con la mano a su compañera de trabajo, una chica un poco más baja que él, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones con orejas de conejo al igual que él, ella llevaba un vestido azul holgado con una blusa de mangas ¾ negra y unas medias grises con botines negros, en el fondo sonaban algunos anuncios, cuando él se coloco los auriculares comenzó a sonar una canción que daba inicio al segmento que ambos compartían, cuando la canción termino SpringTrap hablo.

\- Buenos días, _FredTown_ – saludo animadamente SpringTrap – como todas las mañanas, aquí los saludamos Steve Claire

\- Y Julie Everdeen – saludo la castaña igual de animada que su compañero – trayéndoles lo mejor para despertar esta hermosa mañana de jueves.

\- Así es chicos – continuo SpringTrap – a poco de terminar esta semana, recuerden… no dejen para mañana lo que pueden hacer hoy, todos los días están llenos de oportunidades que no debemos dejar pasar.

\- Y para despertar con más ánimos, les traemos una de las canciones que más han sonado en las ultimas semanas e imaginanos que muchos de ustedes han cantado en el baño, con ustedes _die in the fire_ de _the living tombstone._

La música comenzó a sonar en el fondo, SpringTrap se aseguro que sus micrófonos estuvieran apagados, tenían 7 minutos antes de continuar hablando, pues luego que terminara esa canción iniciarían los comerciales.

\- Llegaste temprano – dijo SpringTrap a su compañera – Te ves diferente ¿te corcaste el cabello?

\- Recorte un poco las puntas – contesto la castaña jugando un poco con su cabello – ¿Qué tal estas tu? Supe que tu mamá regreso hace un par de días.

\- No me lo recuerdes… Bonnie tuvo que salir huyendo de la casa ayer por la tarde porque mamá no quería dejarlo ir con Foxy, tuvo que salir escapando cuando Saory llamo a mamá para que fueran a la oficina y Bonbon casi no ha salido de su habitación porque no quiere hablar con mamá sobre la escuela… de todas formas, cuando ella lo sepa, lo castigara por hacer explotar el laboratorio de ciencias y sacar un 8 en su proyecto.

\- Wow… en serio su madre es severa – SpringTrap le dio una mirada que lo decía todo – bueno… que Bonbon haya explotado el laboratorio de ciencias tampoco es tan… grave ¿cierto? No lastimo a nadie ¿cierto?

\- Solo el profesor que termino sin cabello… y suspendieron a Bonbon por un par de días pero… no hubieron muchos problemas con eso y… estamos al aire ¿lista?

\- Siempre lista.

El programa duro una hora como todos los días, ambos se encargaban de las noticias matutinas y entretenimiento, en realidad, su programa era uno de los más escuchados en todo el pueblo y parte de la ciudad. Estar en ese lugar era una de las pocas cosas que SpringTrap disfrutaba, especialmente ahora que su madre había regresado.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Freddy leía las noticias mientras desayunaba en una cafetería cercana a la clínica de Golden, no podía creer que el solo estar en ese lugar le hiciera recordar aquel tiempo en que aun salía con el otro, había pasado muchas cosas esa noche, no podía creer que hubiera aceptado perder a la persona a la que más quería solo por una tonta amenaza por parte de su hermano mayor… tenia miedo de morir… o de perder a Golden, de todas formas… lo perdió, y ahora se arrepentía de ello.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _Especial 3: Conejito_**

Trataba de estudiar para un examen de la universidad, había pasado más de un mes desde que las clases habían empezado, ya me había acostumbrado un poco a Foxy… bueno… me había acostumbrado a ignorar a Foxy lo más que pudiera, lo malo… era que Foxy había escuchado mi sobrenombre mientras estaba con Chica y Freddy en la cafetería.

\- Bonnie – me llamo cantadito, cosa que me puso furioso – ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

\- No, tengo que estudiar.

\- Nunca hacemos nada juntos, Bonnie.

\- No somos amigos ni nada… solo compañeros – suspire – y deja de llamarme Bonnie, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hacerlo.

\- Vamos, conejito… no te hagas del rogar – me insistió abrazándome por los hombros.

\- ¿Co-Como me acabas de llamar?

\- Co-ne-ji-to.

Ok, fue ahí cuando Foxy firmo su sentencia de muerte.

…

Salí de la habitación dejando a Foxy sobre su cama con un par de moretones en todo el rostro y atado de pies y manos… esperaba que esto fuera suficiente para que no me volviera a llamar "conejito" nunca más en su vida. Lastimosamente descubrí muy pronto que Foxy era un idiota que siempre logra lo que se propone… o un masoquista.

\- Conejito – me llamo cuando estábamos en la cafetería de la universidad – olvidaste tu móvil en la habitación, toma.

\- Gracias, muérete.

\- Vamos, conejito, no me trates tan fríamente.

\- ¡Ya Basta! – grite – deja deja de llamarme "conejito"… soy Bonnie – suspire.

Y desde ese día, Foxy comenzó a llamarme "Bonnie", aunque no dejo de llamarme nunca conejito cuando tenia oportunidad y yo no acepte llamarlo "Foxy" hasta casi un año más tarde, iba a ser un largo primer año… y me iba a ser difícil acostumbrarme a mi compañero de habitación por completo.

 _¿Sabías que...?_ _Para hacer el diario de Scott tengo que hacerlo primero a mano para inspirarme de como lo haría yo si fuera mi diario, hay muchos pasajes del diario de Scott que solo están escritos en papel, pues son cosas cotidianas que no tendría gracia ponerlas y solo seria una perdida de tiempo._

Bueno... dentro de unos segundos subo los dos especiales, ya saben, si quieren manden preguntas y yo las responderé en el siguiente capitulo, tambien es posible que el otro capitulo salga hasta el sábado, pues esta semana inicio exámenes y tengo que estudiar ((no solo estoy mal en literatura T-T y es mi materia favorita)) creo que no tengo nada más que comentar... solo que el siguiente capitulo sera otro especial FreddyxGolden ;) bueno... nos leemos dentro de pocos minutos.


	11. Especial - 50 reviews

**ACARACIONES**

Campamento tiene lugar en un mundo diferente donde Mike es el guardia de seguridad junto con Jeremy, Fritz, Scott y Vicent y los animatronicos son los espíritus de los niños, las personalidades pueden estar un poco cambiadas a las de "Nada es imposible", son mencionados algunos personajes de Creepypasta, este fue, en realidad, la primera idea para mi primer fic de FNaF que hice, así que espero que les guste.

 **Campamento**

Había pasado casi un año desde que comenzó a trabajar en ese "infierno" llamado Freddy's Fazbear Pizza... un año en el que tuvo que habían pasado muchas cosas para él especialmente, había descubierto que dentro de esos malditos animatronicos estaban las almas de unos niños que podían llegar a ser... un grano en el trasero, si, esa era la mejor expresión para describirlos. La ultima noche que había trabajado ahí había estado muy movida, pues cuando estos niños entraban en su modo "asesino" (Como Fritz lo llamaba) solo Dios sabe que le espera al pobre desgraciado que este dentro de ese lugar... por su desgracia había sido él ese "pobre desgraciado".

Bueno, como decía, había sido una noche muy movida... pues cuando dieron las 6:00 y se disponía a salir se dio cuenta que esta vez los animatronicos no se habían conformado con casi darle un paro cardiaco, ¡No! ¡Habían destrozado toda la maldita pizzería! Al día siguiente los tres guardias fueron informados que tendrían la semana libre ¡Yei! Pero... era porque los que iban a remodelar el lugar iban a trabajar de noche... si, más pobres desgraciados para la lista.

\- No sé si esta es la mejor idea que has tenido, Schmidt – suspiro Fritz quien iba en la parte trasera del auto en medio de dos niños fantasmas que disfrutaban verlo sufrir – y no sé como acepte esto ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

\- Baja la voz Fritz – alego Bonnie quien leía un libro mientras que Foxy y Freddy se empeñaban para molestar al pelirrojo – que escandaloso...

\- ¡Peter! ¡Freddy! ¡Dejen en paz a Fritz! – grito Jeremy, quien también iba sentado atrás junto a Bonnie y Chica, el primero leyendo y la otra dormida soñando con pizza ¿cómo sabía eso? Porque la niña hablaba dormida.

\- Mike – ahora hablo la niña de cabello negro que iba en el asiento del copiloto – en serio... ¿Esta fue la mejor idea que pudiste tener para que no matáramos a los obreros?

Y así era, después de casi un día entero de hablar con los otros, por fin se decidieron a llevar a los siete niños fantasma a un campamento lo más lejos de la ciudad, un lugar donde, si algo pasaba, no pudieran escuchar los gritos de dolor del pobre desafortunado que osara de molestar a esos pequeños demonios en miniatura, solo esperaba que no fueran ellos...

En el auto iban todos... y por decir todos, eran TODOS, en el ultimo asiento estaban Freddy, Fritz y Peter (Foxy) que era el lugar más movido, en el sofá que estaba delante de este estaban Benjamín (Bonnie), Annelisse (Chica) y Jeremy, al frente estaban él, Mike Schmidt, Patty (Puppet) y Billy (Balloon Boy), este ultimo estaba atado al asiento y amordazado para que no molestara.

\- bueno... era esto o nosotros tendríamos que pagar la limpieza – recordó la amenaza de Scott sobre que sucedía si los obreros terminaban muertos – Solo... no hagan nada mientras estemos en el bosque.

\- No prometo nada – Mike bufó mientras miraba el camino – oye... ¿este lugar no es peligroso? Escuche que habían desaparecido personas de aquí.

\- En realidad – hablo Bonnie llamando la atención de los otros – yo leí por ahí que en este bosque habita una criatura que desaparece a las personas, se dice que es muy alto y su rostro esta completamente en blanco, viste con un traje completamente negro... tiene tentáculos que puede hacer tan largos como él quiera y...

\- Si, si, si – interrumpió Mike – y su nombre es Patricia Frost, Puppet... Bonnie, hemos pasado mucho tiempo con ustedes... no creo que exista algo más aterrador que ustedes en su modo asesino...

\- Si, creo que eres el único que lo piensa – señalo Jeremy mirando a Fritz quien parecía a punto de un paro cardiaco por culpa de Freddy y Foxy.

\- Bueno... Fritz es Fritz – suspiro Mike regresando su vista al camino – oh... miren, parece que pronto llegaremos.

Y no estaba equivocado, pues unos minutos más tarde habían llegado a un lugar apartado del bosque, habían algunas cabañas que estaban algo descuidadas, pero habitables... los tres adultos se bajaron del auto junto con los niños, Mike fue el primero en correr a registrarse mientras que los otros desempacaban todo lo que habían traído (que no era mucho... ¿los fantasmas necesitaban ropa? Bueno... esperaba que no fuera así... aunque por experiencia sabía que si necesitaban comer... o por lo menos comían) Bonnie se quedo observando el bosque que estaba a su alrededor temblando un poco. Cuando sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro de sobresalto... al girarse se encontró con Peter.

\- Oh... Foxy, me asustaste.

\- ¿Asustarte? Bonnie... vamos, no creerás que eso de "Slenderman" es real ¿o si?

\- B-bueno... pues digamos que nosotros somos fantasmas que poseen el cuerpo de unos animatronicos que buscan venganza por su muerte... ¿crees lógico lo que acabo de decir?

\- Esta bien... lo entiendo, pero no te preocupes, no creo que exista algo que de más miedo que Puppet molesta – guiño un ojo – pero, por cualquier cosa... recuerda que nosotros estamos aquí... también están los guardias ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

\- Si... tienes razón, gracias Foxy.

\- Vamos... creo que Mike debe de estar preguntándose donde estamos.

Bonnie sonrió mientras seguía a su amigo junto al guardia de cabello negro.

Mike había asignado una habitación para los siete niños y otra para los tres guardias, había tenido el suficiente cuidado para que la habitación donde ellos se quedaran tuviera cerrojo para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir... más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Durante la noche se habían reunido afuera de la cabaña para "convivir un rato" si claro... si el convivir cinco noches seguidas mientras que tratan de matarte no fuera suficiente "convivencia", Jeremy había preparado algunos bocadillos para comer con los niños, Fritz estaba lo más lejos de ese par de demonios llamados Freddy y Peter, ya había tenido suficiente con haber sufrido por tres horas de viaje y Mike... Mike estaba solo observando como los niños se divertían, casi todos, pues Puppet estaba a su lado.

\- oigan – llamo Freddy – ¿Qué tal si contamos historias de terror?

\- Me parece una buena idea – dijo emocionada Chica poniéndose de pie – Bonnie sabe muchas de esa ¿verdad?

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Luego no van a poder dormir y seremos nosotros quienes sufran por eso! – se levanto Mike molesto – ¡Nada de historias de terror!

\- Vamos Mike – rogo Puppet a su lado – solo será una historia...

\- Si, además... somos lo que más miedo da en este bosque ¿no crees? – Mike le dio la razón a Foxy – en ese caso... ¿Bonnie?

\- ¿Yo? Eh... no sé si sea buena idea – bajo la mirada este.

\- Por favor, Bonnie – rogo un niño rubio de ojos negro que había aparecido de la nada – no me digas que tienes miedo.

\- ¿De donde apareció Goldy? – pregunto Jeremy a Mike, este se encogió de hombros – bueno... siempre aparece de la nada...

\- Esta bien – susurro Bonnie poniéndose en pie – bueno... creo que tengo una...

Así Bonnie empezó a relatar algunas historias de terror que había encontrado en algunos libros que Jeremy de vez en cuando le llevaba a la pizzería, Freddy y Foxy se divertían asustando a Fritz cada vez que tenían oportunidad de hacerlo, Puppet se había quedado dormida desde hacía un tiempo mientras escuchaba música con un reproductor que Mike le había comprado esa misma tarde (por lo menos no tendría que darle cuerda a la caja de música esa noche), los únicos que parecían entretenidos con los relatos parecían ser Goldy, Chica y Billy.

Los guardias habían preparado todo para evitar tener problemas con los animatronicos esa noche, habían cerrado muy bien las puertas y ventanas de su habitación y tenían una camara en la habitación de los niños, no fuera a que de un minuto para otro quisieran matarlos y meterlos dentro de un tronco a falta de trajes de Freddy vacíos... estaban a punto de quedarse dormidos cuando Fritz soltó un pequeño grito.

\- Fritz... ¿Qué sucede? – llamo Mike mientras veía como Fritz señalaba la ventana – ¿Qué hay fuera...

Los tres guardias se quedaron paralizados cuando vieron el enorme monstruo que estaba fuera de su habitación, era alto, sin rostro y vestía un traje completamente negro... los tres solo atinaron a gritar mientras salían corriendo... pues no creían que esa cosa fuera a espantarse como un animatronico, salieron de la cabaña corriendo, mientras corrían tuvieron que cambiar de dirección varias veces pues se encontraban con los protagonistas de las historias que Bonnie había contado esa noche; Lauring Jack, Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, Eyeless Jack, ClockWork, The Rake, Masky y Ticcy-Tobby... ya no tenían a donde ir, estaban atrapados entre una cabaña y siete de los ocho seres que los querían matar.

\- ¡Te dije que no era buena idea venir aquí! – grito Fritz abrazado de Mike, quien abrazaba a Jeremy mientras trataba de alejar a Fritz.

\- Pensé que la ultima noche de mi vida seria dentro de la pizzería... no en un bosque donde nadie podría escuchar mis gritos – se lamento Jeremy – Mike... quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve...

\- Jeremy... Yo me comí tu pizza, no Vicent.

\- ¡Lo sabía!

Sintiendo la muerte aproximarse (más que otras veces) los tres cerraron los ojos esperando su dolorosa y lenta muerte... que nunca llego... pues escucharon unos despertadores sonar a su alrededor, abrieron los ojos mientras se encontraban con aquellos seres riéndose a carcajadas mientras mostraban un reloj con la hora... 6:00 a.m...

\- ¡Un momento! – grito Mike poniéndose de pie – Ustedes... ¡Malditos niños del demonio!

\- Tranquilo Schmidt – continuo riendo Goldy mientras el disfraz de Jeff de Killer desaparecía – solo fue una pequeña broma.

\- Si, Mike – continuo riendo Puppet deshaciendo del disfraz de ClockWork – tranquilo... "no ha llegado tu hora"

\- Se los dije – se burlo Foxy sin el disfraz de Eyeless Jack – nosotros somos lo más aterrador de este bosque...

\- Son unos demonios – gruño Jeremy.

Así los siete niños miraban a los guardias sonrojados y molestos por la pequeña broma que acababan de gastarles, así los disfraces de todos desaparecieron poco a poco, Freddy de Lauring Jack, Bonnie de Ticcy Tobby, Chica de Masky y Billy de The Rake. Luego de hablar con Scott sobre las remodelaciones, decidieron regresar a la ciudad, una noche más en vela... por suerte ya se habían acostumbrado con esos niños, pero había algo que no les quedaba en claro...

\- Chicos... una pregunta – hablo Mike – ¿Quién de ustedes hizo de Slenderman?

\- Eh... nadie hizo nunca de Slenderman, Mike – hablo Freddy mirando al guardia – se nos hizo un disfraz un poco difícil de hacer...

\- Yo también tengo una pregunta – hablo Bonnie – ¿por qué salieron de la cabaña corriendo?

\- Fue porque vimos a uno de ustedes vestido de Slenderman – hablo Jeremy...

\- Pero... si nosotros no hicimos nada de Slenderman – hablo bajo Puppet – si nosotros no fuimos... entonces...

\- ¿A quien fue que vimos fuera de la cabaña?

La pregunta basto para que todos se vieran entre ellos por unos segundos... tres segundos después ya todos estaban dentro de la camioneta roja de Fritz regresando a la ciudad a toda velocidad... mientras que unos seres desconocidos miraban divertidos la escena desde lo profundo del bosque, lo más tenebroso de ese lugar, eh? No lo creo...

 **FIN?**

 **ACLARACIONES**

"De viaje" tiene lugar años antes de que Freddy y Golden se separasen, como soy una desgracia en líneas de tiempo, mejor no digo cuanto tiempo es... NO HAY LEMON, soy una desgracia escribiendo lemon, así que, lo siento, pero es posible que no vean nada de este tipo hasta dentro de otros Muuuchos capitulos más adelante, les dejo leyendo.

 **De viaje...**

Por fin había logrado terminar todo el trabajo antes del tiempo límite, iba a tener el fin de semana libre... Golden no tenia clases ese fin de semana, así que podrían pasarlo juntos por fin. Habían estado saliendo desde hacía casi un año, pero, desde que Golden se había graduado de la escuela, ya casi no tenían tiempo de estar juntos, salían de vez en cuando si... pero la escuela se los estaba comiendo vivos a ambos.

\- No estoy muy seguro de esto – suspiro Golden mirando por la ventanilla del autobús.

\- Por favor Goldy... solo vamos a ser tu y yo... en una cabaña en medio del bosque, lejos de todo lo que tenga que ver con la escuela, la universidad... familia, amigos... solos tu y yo, para relajarnos y pasar un tiempo juntos ¿Qué puede salir mal?

\- Esta bien – suspiro Golden cerrando los ojos – pero ¿Qué les dijiste a los otros para decir que ibas a estar fuera del pueblo un fin de semana completo?

\- Nada... ellos tenían sus planes también, así que solo les dije que no iba a poder ir con ellos a no se donde...

Golden solo sonrío de lado... le agradaban Bonnie y Chica, pero a veces se podían volver algo pesados cuando aparecían en todos los lugares donde ellos estaban, incluso Steve, el hermano de Bonnie que había sido su compañero de clase, era un dolor de cabeza cuando se aparecía en todos los lugares donde ellos estaban sin hacer el menor ruido, por lo menos iban a poder pasar un fin de semana sin sus "queridos" amigos que se aparecían donde ellos estuvieran.

Habían llegado, era un lugar alejado del pueblo, había una cabaña con varios cuartos que funcionaba de hotel, también había una fuente de aguas termales a pocos kilómetros de ahí... el lugar perfecto para pasar un fin de semana solos y tal vez algo más... por lo menos ese era el plan "macabro" de Freddy, llevar a su novio a un lugar alejado de la sociedad, tener una cena romántica bajo la luz de las velas y...

\- ¿Freddy? – Mi****, conocía esa chillona voz - ¡Freddy!

\- ¿Chica? ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Por lo visto, lo mismo que ustedes – Freddy casi se arroja por un barranco cuando vio aparecer al hermano mayor de Bonnie, Steve Claire – queríamos pasar a relajarnos un poco...

\- Oh... así que tu también estas aquí, SpringTrap.

\- Hola, Goldy

Un segundo... ¿Goldy? ¿por qué el hermano de Bonnie llamaba "Goldy" a su novio? Freddy solo miro de reojo a Golden quien se encogió un poco de hombros antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar a su ex compañero de clases.

\- No me llames así – gruño Golden mirando a Steve – pero bien... parece que todos tuvieron la misma idea de venir aquí.

\- Mi papá escucho hablar de este lugar hace un par de semanas – dijo Chica – así que nos dijo que podía conseguir algunas habitaciones para nosotros ¿verdad, Freddy?

\- Si... lo recuerdo.

Golden trato de no ver a Freddy con su cara de "te voy a matar por ser el idiota más grande del universo" más le fue imposible... bueno, tal vez tuvo que pensar un poco mejor en eso antes de creer que sus amigos iban a ignorar esa oportunidad, bueno... podía librarse de esos tres por ahora, el grupo entro al hotel mientras conversaban, más entre Bonnie y chica, Golden y SpringTrap... Freddy solto un suspiro mientras caminaba detrás de todos... bueno, nada podía salir peor, solo tenia que acercarse a la recepción, pedir las habitaciones reservadas y así podría estar con Golden a solas por fin...

\- Disculpe... tenemos unas reservaciones, las hicimos el día de ayer a nombre de Steve Claire y Frederick Manson.

\- Un segundo por favor – indicó la recepcionista – lo siento... La única reservación hecha ayer es por Vicent Frost.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Freddy un poco alterado, lo que faltaba – busque un poco... estoy seguro que hice la reservación ayer en la mañana.

Nada podía salir peor ¿Ahora que? ¿Entraría por la puerta una uva con patas, un cabeza de teléfono y una payasa anoréxica? Justo cuando estaba a punto de reír por lo que pensaba, entraron tres sujetos de la edad de Golden, uno era alto con cabello morado algo largo y vestía con una camisa morada de mangas largas y pantalón de lona oscura, a su lado, un tipo que hablaba por teléfono con gafas cuadradas y cabello negro, a la par de estos (y peleando con el primero) una chica de cabello negro corto a los hombros y ojos negros que llevaba un vestido negro ajustado en la cintura demostrando lo delgada que era...

\- ¡Es tu culpa por rebasar el límite de seguridad, Uva con patas!

\- ¡Tu callate payasa anoréxica!

\- ¿A que hora acepté venir con este par? – se quejo el otro chico que se acerco a la recepcionista un poco sonrojado por el griterío que sus compañeros daban – d-disculpe... tenemos una reservación a nombre de Vicent Frost.

\- Un segundo, por favor – indico la recepcionista – necesito su identificación...

\- Si... eh... Vicent...

El tipo que parecía ser Vicent continuaba discutiendo con la otra chica sin prestarle atención al chico del teléfono gritándose diferentes cosas sin prestar atención a que habían más personas en la recepción, el chico del teléfono estaba rojo de la vergüenza que sus acompañantes le causaban.

\- ¡Y tu eres adoptada! – grito en cierto momento el de cabello morado.

\- ¡Somos mellizos, genio, si soy adoptada tu también!

\- ¡Patricia y Vicent Frost! – grito por fin el de cabello negro llamando la atención de los hermanos – la identificación... por favor...

\- Oh... Lo siento – sonrío la chica como si nada... esta bien, ese día no podía ser peor – aquí esta la identificación de mi hermano.

\- Gracias... oh, encontré la reservación de Frederick Mason y Steve Claire – anuncio la recepcionista mirando a Freddy, este agradeció al cielo, por lo menos algo no salía tan mal como pensó que saldría – aquí están las llaves de sus habitaciones.

\- Gracias – agradecieron las tres personas al mismo tiempo.

Freddy, Golden, SpringTrap, Bonnie, Chica y los tres tipos extraños caminaron hacía el segundo piso del hotel para ver sus habitaciones cuando notaron un pequeño detalle... todas las habitaciones estaban continuas y las paredes parecían papel.

El resto de la tarde fue "tranquila" no como a Freddy le hubiera encantado que fuera, pero estuvo tranquila, cuando llego el almuerzo se dio cuenta que había solo un comedor para todos los residentes y una sola mesa disponible... tendrían que comer junto a esos extraños sujetos que habían llegado discutiendo.

\- Hola – saludo la única mujer de aquel grupo, se veía agradable... pero esos dos "hermanos" parecían que se les había zafado algunos tonillos – disculpen por la primera impresión... pero mi hermano puede ser un poco cabeza hueca.

\- Si... solo yo – gruño el susodicho.

\- No comiencen otra vez – suspiro el chico del teléfono – d-discúlpenlos... así son siempre.

\- No se preocupen – hablo Chica sonriendo – soy Annelisse Olsen, un placer.

\- Soy Bonnie Claire – se presento Bonnie – y él es mi hermano Steve... ah... y ellos son Freddy y Gordon...

\- Es un placer – hablo el chico del teléfono – soy Scott, ellos son Vicent y Puppet.

\- Es un placer conocerlos – dijo la chica tomando asiento junto a su hermano y el otro chico de cabello negro – y... ¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar?

\- Pensamos en descansar un poco de la rutina de la ciudad – hablo SpringTrap sonriendo – ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

\- Reencuentro – sonrió Scott – somos amigos de la escuela...

\- Y como ahora nosotros vivimos en Nueva York no habíamos podido encontrar un momento adecuado para reunirnos – continuo Vicent – hasta que la bruja de mi hermana encontró este lugar.

\- ¡Bruja tu abuela!

\- Tenemos la misma abuela, tonta...

\- Eres adoptado...

Y ahí comenzaron de nuevo... Scott simplemente se dedico a ignorar a los otros mientras hablaba con los otros presentes, Freddy se encontraba aun muy molesto por no poder pasar el fin de semana que deseaba junto con su novio... bueno, tal vez si lograba deshacerse de esos seis podría estar tranquilo por un rato con Golden... vio como Chica y Bonnie se retiraban, iban a ir a caminar un poco, al igual que Scott y Vicent, quienes iban a las aguas termales, Puppet se fue unos segundos después de todos estos a las habitaciones dejándoles a solas con SpringTrap.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Freddy? – escucho la voz de SpringTrap, parecía estar riéndose – Desde que llegamos has estado molesto por algo ¿te molesta que estemos aquí?

\- En lo absoluto...

\- Vamos... no queríamos arruinar su escapé perfecto – Freddy estaba molesto – aunque parece que Goldy no esta muy contento con esto ¿verdad?

\- Callate SpringTrap – gruño Golden mirando a otro lado.

\- Vamos, Goldy, no deberías de fingir que no te agrada estar aquí... después de todo en secundaria siempre te quejabas de las salidas en grupo ¿recuerdas? Siempre dijiste que odiabas los viajes largos y más aun los bosques... ¿Acaso no sabías eso, Freddy?

\- ¡Claro que lo sé!

\- Entonces ¿por qué pensaste en traerlo a un lugar tan alejado de la ciudad y en medio de un bosque? Si sabes lo que Goldy le gusta no lo hubieras traido aquí ¿verdad, Goldy?

\- SpringTrap, basta...

\- ¿Por qué debería de parar? No parece que a tu pequeño no...

\- ¡Basta! – grito Freddy perdiendo la paciencia – ¡Si tanto sabes de Golden! ¿¡Por qué no salen ustedes dos y listo?!

\- ¡Freddy!

\- No seria mala idea.

\- ¡SpringTrap!

Freddy no soporto más, se levanto y caminó rápidamente hasta las habitaciones, cerro la puerta con fuerza aunque esta aun fue sujeta por Golden quien la cerro atrás de él, Freddy realmente parecía estar molesto por lo sucedido, a SpringTrap siempre le había gustado molestarlo... pero se había pasado de la raya.

\- ¡Odio esta m***** de vida! – grito Freddy pateando los muebles de la habitación.

\- Freddy, calmate...

\- ¿¡Como quieres que me calme cuando...!? – la mirada de Golden lo hizo entrar en razón, era verdad... no podía ponerse así solo por un pequeño comentario de parte del hermano de su mejor amigo, suspiro – Lo siento... quería pasar un fin de semana contigo y... lo arruine todo.

\- No fue tu culpa... sabemos que estos tipos son inesperados.

\- No... tuve que pensar mejor cuando te invite a este lugar... sabía que había sido el padre de Chica quien lo recomendó y aun así... lo siento, soy un tonto.

\- Esta bien.

\- No... quería pasar el fin de semana contigo sin nadie que nos interrumpiera, solos en un lugar alejado para...

Freddy fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios, se sorprendío cuando Golden hizo esto, pues era raro que viera de su parte, cuando se separaron el rubio estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas, aparto la mirada mientras dejaba que Freddy le abrazara.

\- Esta bien... mientras tu estes aquí conmigo... esta bien.

\- Te quiero, Goldy...

\- Y yo a ti... Freddy.

Nunca se habían dicho palabras como "te amo" pero ese "te quiero" era suficiente para darlo a entender... entrelazaron sus manos y se quedaron así por un tiempo... se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron... bueno, no iban a dejar que sus amigos arruinaran su fin de semana ¿verdad?

Despues de eso, regresaron al salón junto con todos, la verdad fue que fue mucho más divertido estando todos juntos, incluso con los hermanos Frost y Scott con ellos, se la pasaron muy bien y se divirtieron más de lo que esperaban. Al día siguiente, en la tarde, todos regresaron a sus hogares de formas diferentes, SpringTrap, Bonnie y Chica en el auto del mayor, los hermanos Frost y Scott también en auto, Freddy y Golden prefirieron regresar en autobús donde Golden se quedo dormido en el hombro de Freddy durante el camino... no había sido tan malo después de todo. Aunque hubo algo que hasta mucho tiempo después nadie entendería ¿Por qué ese par solo había pedido una habitación?

 **FIN...**

 _¿Sabías que...?_ _Es la primera vez que escribo de más de una pareja centrandome en todas al mismo tiempo, para no equivocarme con cada una de ellas llevo tres cuadernos diferentes las tramas de sus historias, PurplePhone estan en inglés, Fonnie en Física y FreddyxGolden en religión ya que estos nunca revisan la parte trasera de los cuadernos._

Y eso ha sido todo amigos! espero que les haya gustado los especiales 50 reviews :D son los mejores de todo el mundo... espero que nos podamos leer pronto!

No lo olviden! manden sus preguntas y las estare respondiendo TODAS en el siguiente capitulo (siempre y cuando no sean muy personales, claro), publicare tanto las de FanFiction como las de Wattpad (donde también esta siendo publicado y olvide mencionarlo) en el mismo capitulo, pueden preguntarme a mi o a un personaje del fic, ¡No hay límite de preguntas! espero que nos leamos pronto!


	12. Tú

¡Lo Logre! ¡Termine examenes! Agh... estoy muerta... Sin mencionar que acabo de regresar de la universidad para recoger papeleria para llenar x.x cosa que tendría que estar haciendo ahora pero estoy aquí publicando el capitulo de esta semana que había dicho que publicaria mañana... bueno, en europa ya es sábado con eso me basta :D ¿Qué tal su semana? Yo acabo de resumir la mia X3, cierto... durante la semana (durante el examen de matemáticas exactamente) una compañera de clases me ayudo a crear un capitulo especial para "El diario de Scott" (aunque no tendrá mucho que ver con la "cronología" de estos especiales... sera solo un especial del especial):D aun esta en edición, así que es posible que lo publique la proxima semana.

Bueno, no les interrumpo más y los dejo con el capitulo de hoy, el especial "el diario de Scott", mi "Sabías que..." y las preguntas nos leemos abajo!

 **Tu…**

 ** _Diez años atrás_**

Un castaño de ojos azules salía corriendo de su escuela, afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros, pero no le importaba, había prometido a su novio que se verían en la cafetería que siempre frecuentaban frente al sanatorio del pueblo que había quebrado hacía varios años atrás, entendía que este estuviera estudiando medicina… pero no entendía porque le gustaba ese lugar, incluso le daba pánico estar cerca de ese lugar.

\- ¡Goldy! – le llamo refugiándose junto al rubio cenizo – lo siento… llegue tarde.

\- Idiota, te vas a enfermar – le regaño el rubio mirando al más joven mientras buscaba algo en su mochila y sacaba una toalla – toma, secate antes que te enfermes.

\- Gracias… ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Normal, mañana tengo una practica en el hospital, así que no creo que podamos vernos.

\- Esta bien, pero luego tendrás que recompensármelo…

\- Estamos en la calle, alguien nos puede ver.

\- No me importa…

Freddy unió sus labios con los de su novio, Golden simplemente rodo los ojos antes de corresponder al beso rodeando el cuello del menor. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta del hombre de cabello castaño oscuro que pasaba frente a la cafetería en esos momentos y como este podía arruinar su vida dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Golden se encontraba descansando en el hospital, había sido un día muy pesado… Había tenido que ayudar en muchas emergencias desde que él, Puppet y Vanessa pusieron un pie en el hospital, pocos minutos después vio a su amiga Puppet desplomarse en el sofá.

\- ¿Quieres café? – ofreció Golden a lo que la peli-negra asintió – ha sido un día pesado.

\- ¿Tu crees? Digo… ¿A que mujer se le ocurre meter su mano en un frasco de mantequilla de maní? Dios… ni Vicent grita tanto cuando mira una aguja, y lo peor… su madre y su hermana estaban como locas gritándole a ella y a los doctores.

\- ¿Por qué tu hermano tiene fobia a las gujas?

\- Ah… cuando éramos pequeños él…

\- ¡Gordon! ¡Patricia! – fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su compañera Vanessa – chicos, los llaman a la sala de emergencia, creo que necesitan ayuda para sedar a una mujer histérica.

\- Y… ¿Por qué no vas tu? – pregunto Golden molesto, Vanessa nunca hacía nada.

\- Me acabo de pintar las uñas y tengo que esperar a que se sequen.

Puppet y Golden se miraron por unos segundos pensando "habla en serio" la peli-negra se puso de pie y camino hacía la sala de emergencia haciendo una seña a su amigo que ella se encargaba de todo.

\- Vanessa – llamo Golden a la rubia oxigenada de su compañera – Si se puede saber… ¿por elegiste medicina?

\- Oh… es que mi papi es dueño de un hospital y yo soy la única heredera, así que él me dijo que tenia que obtener un titulo en medicina para heredar el hospital.

\- Y tu sabes que para este trabajo tienes que… hacer más que solo estar en el hospital viendo lo que hacen los otros doctores y tus compañeros.

\- Claro que si, Gordon… pero no me quiero manchar las manos, ugh… esa mujer estaba llena de sangre cuando llego, que asco.

Y ahí estaba la niña consentida de papi que solo sirve para mandar a otros… Golden no le dijo nada más a su compañera y se fue a otro lado, lo ultimo que quería era matar más neuronas tratando de entender lo que Vanessa hacía en el hospital. Cuando iba caminando hacía emergencia sintió como algo lo sostenía por la cintura, soltó un suspiro, sabía quien era.

\- Freddy, te dije que tenia trabajo hoy – se quejo Golden sin mirar a su novio – suéltame.

\- ¿No te sorprende verme?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Chica se rompió un pie en su obra de teatro – contesto Bonnie – ¿Qué tal estas, Golden?

\- Hola, Bonnie… ¿Los trajo SpringTrap?

\- No, Shane nos trajo – aclaro el peli-morado provocando que el mayor viera a su novio confundido – voy a ver como esta Chica… nos vemos otro día, Golden.

Ambos esperaron que Bonnie se alejara para poder hablar tranquilamente, llevaban saliendo desde hacía varios años atrás, pero aun mantenían sus relación en secreto, la única que los únicos que lo sabían eran Chica, porque una vez los vio besándose, y SpringTrap porque entro en mal momento al departamento de Golden.

\- Entonces… ¿Tu hermanos los trajo? – pregunto Golden mirando a Freddy quien solo aparto la mirada – creí que Shane estaba…

\- Salió hace un par de meses por buen comportamiento bajo libertad condicional – interrumpió el castaño antes de que el mayor completara la frase – ahora esta trabajando en una farmacia en el pueblo…

\- Ya veo – suspiro Golden mientras continuaba caminando – Solo espero que tu hermano haya aprendido la lección…

\- Creo que lo hizo, estuvo tres años en la cárcel, tuvo que aprender algo… ¿no?

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de emergencias donde estaba Chica, la rubia miraba con un puchero hacía una pared mientras que Bonnie y la doctora que la estaba atendiendo conversaban, Freddy y Golden se acercaron a la rubia para ver que sucedía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Freddy a su amiga.

\- Me rompí el tobillo por culpa de Bonnie y ahora no podre ir al día de campo de la escuela la otra semana por su culpa…

\- Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa – se quejo el conejo mirando a la doctora quien solo sonreía – tu fuiste la que se cayo con los zapatos que habían dejado detrás del escenario y me culpas a mi porque te caites sobre mi y aun así se torció tu tobillo.

\- Bueno, creo que te rompiste una pierna en teatro – bromeo Golden – literalmente…

\- ¡No es gracioso!

Todos reían ignorando a la pollita, quien estaba roja de la ira y vergüenza. Todos dejaron de reír cuando una peli-negra de ojos oscuros se acerco a ellos con toda su vestimenta azul llena de sangre, cosa que asusto a los tres estudiantes presentes excepto a Golden y la doctora presente.

\- Disculpe, doctora, le necesitan en la sala tres…

\- Oh, gracias Frost – agradeció la mujer – con permiso…

Los tres chicos agradecieron a la doctora mientras Chica seguía haciendo un berrinche por su tobillo y Bonnie continuaba tratando de alegrar a su amiga, por otro lado, Freddy miraba como Golden se había acercado a la practicante de cabello negro largo atado en una trenza que le llegaba a la mitad de la cintura.

\- Ahora si… te vez horrible ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- Esa idiota de Vanessa… olvido mencionar que la paciente se estaba desangrando y yo llegue en mal momento – gruño la peli-negra.

\- Lo menciono cuando tu ya no estabas.

\- Ejem… – interrumpió Freddy, molesto – disculpen, si los molestamos pueden irse a otro lado…

\- Lo siento, Puppet… él es Freddy, ha sido vecino mío desde hace muchos años, y sus amigos, Benjamín y Annelisse, chicos, ella es una amiga de la universidad, Patricia Frost

\- Soy Annelisse Olsen, pero puede llamarme Chica.

\- Yo soy Benjamín Claire, pero llámeme Bonnie.

\- Es un placer conocerlos – saludo ella sonriendo – Goldy me ha hablado algunas cosas sobre ustedes, soy Patricia Frost, pero pueden llamarme Puppet, si me disculpan… tengo que cambiarme.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Pareces un poco pálida – pregunto Bonnie.

\- No te preocupes – interrumpió Golden antes que Puppet pudiera decir algo – es mitad vampiro, así que ese es su tono natural.

\- Que lindo, Winnie Pooh…

Puppet salió del lugar molesta, tal vez no tanto por el comentario de su amigo, sino por como la rubia oxigenada había ido a buscarlos para ella no tener que romperse las uñas, Golden también se despidió de los otros y salió seguido de Freddy, cuando estuvieron un poco lejos de la sala de emergencia el castaño acorraló al mayor en una pared, Golden no se sorprendió.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Freddy con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Celoso? – Golden rio internamente al ver la reacción de su novio – Ya te lo dije, es solo una amiga… además, esta loca, así que siento pena por quien se enamore de ella.

\- Esta bien…

\- ¿No me crees?

\- Te creo… pero que no se acerque mucho a ti – Golden giro los ojos – tu eres solo mío.

\- Si, lo que tu digas…

Rápidamente, Freddy robó un beso de los labios del otro, Golden simplemente correspondió al beso, cuando separaron sus labios no notaron como sus manos estaban entrelazadas, estaban a punto de volver a besarse cuando escucharon unos fuertes pasos cerca.

\- Miren a quienes tenemos aquí – la conocida voz de Shane hizo que ambos se separaran rápidamente y se soltaran de las manos – hola Gordon, tiempo sin verte.

\- Hola Shane…

Shane era el hermano mayor de Freddy, su cabello era castaño oscuro casi llegando a negro, sus ojos azules eran mucho más oscuro que los de su hermano menor, vestía casi completamente de negro y tenia varias perforaciones en las orejas y un par en el labio inferior. Golden tenia sus razones para no confiar en Shane, desde que eran pequeños este era un busca pleitos, sin mencionar su pequeña obsesión con llevar una mujer diferente cada día que le era posible… incluso dos en una sola noche.

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos mañana Freddy – se despidió Golden de su novio con una sonrisa – quisiera decir que fue un placer verte de nuevo… pero no me gusta mentir.

\- Si, nos vemos Gordon – se despidió Shane.

\- ¿Almorzamos mañana donde siempre? – pregunto Freddy.

\- Claro, nos vemos…

Golden se fue nuevamente hacia la sala de emergencias, dentro de una hora tendrían que regresar a la universidad y tenia que tener su reporte lleno, estaba más que seguro que era el más retrasado de los tres, Puppet porque estaba metida en todo y Vanessa porque con hacerle ojitos a un doctor joven podía conseguir que alguien le firmara su reporte.

Cuando Golden desapareció en los pasillos del hospital, Freddy estaba a punto de irse, pero la mano de su hermano mayor lo detuvo.

\- Puedo saber… ¿Qué relación tienes con ese oso oxigenado?

\- ¿Golden? Somos amigos…

\- Pues… yo también tengo amigos, y nunca me he besado con ellos – Freddy estaba a punto de decir algo, pero el mayor le mostro una fotografía donde él y Golden se estaban besando frente a la cafetería la tarde del día anterior – los vi, Frederick, y dejame decirte que me avergüenza tener un marica como hermano… ¡Si no lo dejas en este preciso momento…!

\- ¡¿Qué harás?! Te recuerdo que sigues bajo libertad condicional, Shane, no te tengo miedo… no puedes hacerme nada.

\- Yo a ti no… pero tengo un par de amigos que estarían dispuestos a hacerle algo a tu querido noviecito.

\- ¡No puedes hacerlo!

\- ¡Puedo hacerlo! Y lo hare… si no lo dejas…

Shane comenzó a alejarse, Freddy sabía que su hermano hablaba en serio, tenia que hacer algo antes que algo sucediera, soltó un suspiro… se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¡Espera! – le detuvo – mira… no salgo con Golden, simplemente es un juego… pero no quiero dejarlo ¿entiendes? Es divertido jugar con ese oso oxigenado – "perdoname Goldy" pensó mientras buscaba con su mirada a su novio en la sala adjunta – es un tonto… él realmente cree que estoy enamorado.

\- Ya veo… no te creo.

\- Por favor, puedo dejarlo cuando yo quiera y estar con quien yo quiera cuando quiera…

\- Entonces demuéstralo – Shane miro a todos lados, cuando vio a una estudiante de medicina de cabello rubio teñido y ojos verdes justo cuando Golden se acercaba a hablar con esta misma – y ya sé con quien podrías hacerlo…

Su mirada se dirigió hacía donde miraba su hermano, si quería proteger a Golden… tendría que hacerlo, no quería hacerle eso a Golden. Tal vez tomo la peor decisión, pero eso solo lo descubrió demasiado tarde.

 ** _Hoy en día_**

La campanilla de la puerta hizo que Freddy saliera de sus pensamientos, suspiro al ver que quienes había entrado eran Golden y el pequeño Tobías, a veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si aquello nunca hubiera sucedido, sin darse cuenta se había quedado observando a Golden por mucho tiempo, Golden miro hacía donde se encontraba Freddy con el ceño fruncido.

\- Papi ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Tobby llamando la atención de su padre.

\- Nada, Tobby… solo pensaba en algo – mintió Golden revolviendo el cabello de su hijo – Come rápido o llegaras tarde a la escuela.

\- Si, papá.

Freddy miro de reojo a Golden y Tobby mientras terminaban de desayunar para después ver como estos salían de la cafetería, habían pasado 10 años desde que Golden lo odiaba… había sido tan rápido… no entendía como Golden había podido tener un hijo con una mujer al poco tiempo que ellos se pelearon, tal vez… no, no quería pensar en eso, salió de la cafetería cuando Golden y Tobías subían al auto del rubio, con todo lo que había sucedido en esos últimos 10 años… tal vez era hora de saber que había sucedido exactamente.

Golden miraba desde la entrada de la escuela que Tobby fuera directo a su salón de clases, estaba a punto de regresar a la clínica cuando escucho la voz de alguien conocido.

\- Valla, valla – Golden gruño al ver a Freddy acercándose a él – nunca imagine que fueras tan buen padre.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Frederick? – gruño Golden mirando al menor.

\- Solo pasaba por aquí…

\- La escuela queda al otro lado de la ciudad, no soy tonto… si me disculpas, tengo un trabajo al que regresar, cuidar que una oncóloga loca no queme el edificio y un ginecólogo con el complejo de Miroku no termine por secuestrar a su vecino.

\- ¿En serio ustedes son profesionales?

No respondió a esa pregunta, más porque no estaba seguro de la respuesta que porque no quería hablar con el castaño, pero Freddy estaba dispuesto a saber toda la verdad, sabía que ya no podía recuperar a Golden, desde que lo vio llegar al pueblo con Tobías, supo que nunca más podría recuperar a Golden… pero por lo menos quería estar seguro que este ya no le quería, que se había olvidado por completo de él.

\- ¿sabes? Estaba pensando… Creo que no fui el único infiel en nuestra relación.

\- No soy como tu, nunca te fui infiel…

\- Si claro… como si me creyera esa historia que dices que la madre de Tobías murió en el parto… no soy tonto, te conozco Goldy, sé que no serias capaz de olvidarme tan rápido.

\- No te creas la ultima Coca-Cola del desierto, Frederick – gruño Golden caminando hasta su auto – y, para tu información, yo nunca te fui infiel… realmente te quería, pero tu lo tiraste todo a la basura esa noche.

\- … – Freddy bajo la mirada, pero no lo iba a abandonar ahora, tomo la mano de Golden haciendo que este se girase para mirarle a los ojos – por favor, Golden… no me mientas, si Tobías existe es solo porque tu tuviste que…

\- ¡Es tu hijo!

 **Continuara…**

 **El diario de Scott**

 **Especial 3: San Valentín**

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Es 14 de febrero, ya sabes lo que significa… parejas tomadas de las manos por todos lados, alto consumo de chocolates, ventas de flores casi a reventar y yo comiendo chocolates mientras miro un especial en la televisión, bueno, casi. Con Vicent y Puppet quedamos en ver una película este día después de clases, por lo menos no iba a pasar este día solo como todos los años anteriores, en la escuela todo era "normal" (sin contar a todas mis compañeras dejando chocolates en la casilla de quien le gusta o notas de amor que, según Vicent, dan diabetes de solo verlas), durante el receso Puppet y yo nos encontrábamos en la cafetería comiendo nuestros almuerzos ¿dónde estaba Vicent? Rechazando la tercera caja de chocolates que le daban en la ultima hora._

\- _¿Quieren chocolates? – pregunto cuando se sentó a la mesa otra vez, nosotros le mirábamos de reojo – ¿Qué? No me gustan las nueces_

\- _Deberías por lo menos probarlo – le regañe – no sabes cuanto gasto esa chica para traerte eso a ti y tu planeas desecharlo… como las ultimas tres cajas._

\- _¿Tres? ¡Su mochila parece la fabrica de Willy Wonka! – exclamo Puppet tomando la mochila de su hermano y sacando una tonelada de chocolates con diferentes envolturas – a este paso tendremos chocolates para todo un año._

\- _No sabía que fueras tan popular entre las mujeres._

\- _Bueno… ellas saben lo que es bueno._

\- _Si… las uvas previenen el estreñimiento y pueden ser buenos laxantes – bromeo Puppet haciendo sonrojar a Vicent._

 _Bueno, dejamos eso así, la verdad es que, durante todo el día, Vicent se la paso recibiendo diferentes tipos de regalos de muchas chicas de la clase y otras que eran algo menores que nosotros, me sorprendió lo popular que había resultado ser Vicent, por otro lado, Puppet y yo solo recibimos chocolates de parte de Vicent… de los que a él le daban en realidad. Sonará raro… pero desde el día en que Vicent me beso me había comenzado a sentir extraño a su lado, especialmente cuando estábamos solos, pero, ahora, no podía evitar estar celoso por todas esas chicas que le entregaban chocolates y las pobres valientes que se le declararon._

 _Cuando salimos de la escuela, Vicent llevaba tres bolsas de chocolates, antes de salir de clases los habíamos clasificado como: caseros, comprados, nuez, relleno, blanco… en fin, podríamos comer chocolates en lugar de palomitas mientras mirásemos la película. Puppet había escogido "El Aro" para ver, según ella, porque no quería ver más tonteras románticas ese día. Vicent y Puppet parecían de lo más tranquilos con la película, pero yo estaba aterrado… no solo ese par tenia casi un cine personal en su casa. Durante casi toda la película, me la pase pegado al brazo de Vicent, no me había dado cuenta que Puppet se quedo dormida hasta que Vicent hablo._

\- _¿Tienes miedo? – me pregunto rodeando mis hombros con su brazo – vamos Scott… es una película pésima._

\- _Callate – susurre esperando el final – odio las películas de terror…_

\- _No tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo – dijo de una forma tan dulce que le mire sin saber que hacer por unos segundos, hasta que se rió – aunque dormirás solo en la noche._

\- _Vete a la chingada – le grite golpeándole – si una niña loca me llama diciendo "siete días" esta noche, será todo culpa tuya…_

\- _¡Oye! ¡Fue Patricia quien escogió esta película! – no dije nada, me limite a apartar la mirada – vamos, Scott… no te enojes… ya sé como te puedo animar._

 _Escuche a Vicent abriendo algún cajón de su habitación (donde estábamos en ese momento) no le preste mucha atención a lo que hacía, no hasta que pudo un pequeño paquete de color morado con una moña negra frente a mi, le mire extrañado tomando el pequeño paquete y abriéndolo. Me sorprendí al encontrar un llavero con una uva con patas, un títere y un teléfono móvil colgando, reí._

\- _Feliz San Valentín – susurro a mi oído besando mi mejilla – te quiero, Scott._

\- _Gracias – susurre mirando el regalo, luego mire a Vicent – siento… siento no tener nada para ti… Vicent._

\- _Bueno, puedes darme una cosa que sé que si tienes._

\- _¿Qué es?_

 _Lentamente, se acerco a mi rostro, me sonrojé tanto que sentía que resplandecía dentro de la habitación, cerré los ojos cuando sentí los labios de Vicent junto a los míos, esta vez correspondí el beso lo mejor que pude, no era mi primer beso, el primero había sido el día en que me enseñaba a bailar pero… este parecía mucho más especial que el primero, abrace a Vicent del cuello juntando más nuestros cuerpos, sin darme cuenta, ya ambos nos encontrábamos en el suelo, sentí como Vicent estaba a punto de sacarme la camisa cuando escuchamos un ronquido._

 _Nos separamos rápidamente para ver que Puppet seguía dormida sobre la cama con la cabeza colgando de esta y el cabello más desordenado de lo que normalmente siempre lo lleva, nos habíamos olvidado que ella estaba ahí por un momento, volvimos a vernos y reímos en voz baja, la levantamos para que se acostara mejor en su propia cama (creo que los mellizos compartían habitación aunque la casa habían muchas habitaciones desocupadas) luego de colocarle una frazada y la dejamos dormir, después de eso comenzamos a jugar video-juegos en el cuarto del hermano de Vicent para no molestar a Puppet, no hablamos de nada sobre lo sucedido minutos atrás, pero de vez en cuando nos mirábamos el uno al otro algo sonrojados._

 _Al final de cuentas, mi mamá paso por mi un par de horas después que terminamos de ver la película, esa noche cene con ellos, su hermano mayor Alex y su madre… fue un poco incomodo después de lo que habíamos hecho Vicent y yo, creo que, al final, este fue el mejor San Valentín que había tenido en mucho tiempo._

 _No creo que tenga nada de malo sentir algo por Vicent ¿Verdad?_

 _Scott_

 ** _¿Sabías que...?_** _En un principio Freddy, Toy Freddy y Golden iban a ser hermanos, Freddy iba a estar emparejado con Chica y Golden con Puppet, pero esto cambio a medida que iba escribiendo los primeros capítulos terminando emparejando a Freddy con Golden, pero, como tengo un pequeño trauma con el incesto, por eso no los deje como hermanos sino como vecinos/amigos/novios y a Toy Freddy como su hijo._

Libre soy, libre soy~ La semana por fin termino y firme aquí... me siento a escribir, capitulo habrá! y no se que más inventar ~

Lo siento... la semana de exámenes le hizo daño a mi cerebro X3 tardare una semana en organizar las neuronas que me quedaron por culpa de los exámenes... como sea, ¿Qué tal el diario de Scott? un poco atrasado en fecha pero me divertí mucho escribiendo ese capitulo, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A que no se esperaban que Golden le dijera a Freddy que tenia un hijo ¿no? yo tampoco lo esperaba.

Golden: mentirosa ¬¬ tu lo planeabas desde un principio.

Criz: Bueno... si, así es :D y ahora que Golden esta aquí conmigo - lo abraza por los hombros - entonces llego el momento de responder las preguntas que mandaron, lancen las preguntas!

 **Serena Kaiwalla**

Hola, puedo hacer relleno? XD

Criz - ¿Cómo así que relleno? Bueno… yolo, si, puedes hacerlo si quieres n.n'

2- Eres nintendera? (ósea que te gustan los juegos de nintendo)

Criz - Bueno… digamos que soy más de juegos antiguos de pc, y nintendo es una de las compañías que me han dejado mejores recuerdos de mi infancia con Super Mario Bros, Joshi Island, Donkey Kong Country y otros como estos, así que se puede decir que si.

3- dame una lista de tus videojuegos favoritos (mínimo 5 ewe)

Criz - Mis favoritos son Super Mario Bros, Silent Hill, Five Night at Freddys 2, Bomberman y StarCraft no en ese orden especifico…

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**

¿Quieres un panqueque?

Criz - Si! :D

Chica, ¿cupcakes, pizza, pizza de cupcakes o cupcakes de pizza?

Chica – ¡Todo! *¬*

Bonnie y Foxy, ¿Qué será su zorrinejo (?) una bebita o un bebito? ¿Ya tienen nombre? ¿Puedo ser la madrina? (?)

Bonnie – ¿zorrinejo? .-.

Foxy – el sexo aun no lo sabemos… Criz no nos quiere decir ¬¬' y si, ya tenemos un nombre, pero nos matan si hacemos spoiler – mirando a Criz con una metralleta en la mano.

Bonnie – y lo siento… Chica y Mangle están peleando por ser la madrina n.n' pero será para la próxima…

Golden, ¿si le dirás a Freddy que es padre? ¿Por qué tú fuiste el pasivo?

Golden – se lo acabo de decir… y, la verdad, no sé porque rayos soy el pasivo si ese idiota es menor que yo… aunque es un poco más alto que yo y más fuerte y su _amigo_ es más… ¡olvida lo que dije!

Mike, ¿le volverás a pedir matrimonio a Jeremy y también le pedirás un hijo? (?)

Mike – Me extraña la pregunta, claro que lo hare cuando tenga la oportunidad B)

Jeremy, ¿si Mike te vuelve a pedir matrimonio aceptarías? ¿Y si te pide un hijo también? (?)

Jeremy – eh… siguiente pregunta o/o

Scott, ¿abasho? -huye antes de que Vincent la haga mierda-

Scott – abasho! :3

Vincent, ¿gustas pan tostado? -le da una tostada-

Vicent – OwO Si!

 **Nuvil Angela**

para Bonnie:  
¿Que quieres que sea tu hij y como le pondrías?

Bonnie – bueno… no me importa que sea mientras este bien y, sobre el nombre, como ya dijo Foxy, no podemos hacer spoiler o nos matan.

Para Foxy:  
¿Cuanto amas a Bonnie?

Foxy – Más que mi propia vida, si tuviera que expresarlo en un número todas las estrellas del cosmos y cada grano de arena de todo el mundo no bastarían para expresarlo.

Bonnie – O/O siguiente pregunta…

Para Freddy:  
Disculpa la pregunta...pero ¿extrañas a Golden?

Freddy – Si… y mucho T-T

Golden – Muerete ¬¬

Y finalmente para el o la autor/a  
¿Cual es tu OTP favorito?

Criz – de FNaF es PurplePhone, de la vida entera es la pareja de mi primer BL original ya que ellos, de alguna forma, salvaron mi vida hace mucho tiempo :D

¿Y tu personaje favorito?

Criz – de FNaF son Puppet y Golden, de la vida entera es Enma Ai de Jigoku Shojo

 **xK1rarax**

¿Qué edad tienes? ¿De qué país eres?

Criz – Tengo 17 años y soy de Guatemala n.n'

Bueno... eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, seguire respondiendo preguntas a partir de ahora, así que hagan las que quieran y a quien quieran del fic y eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo continuaremos con esta hermosa pareja que me encanta; FreddyxGolden ;) Nos leemos pronto!


	13. Tobby

1.- Lamento publicar hoy, he estado con mucho trabajo con la papeleria de la universidad y el colegio que acortaron las clases.

2.- Por la misma razón, no he podido pasar el especial que prometí la semana pasada.

3.- Abajo especial "En la universidad" y ficha de Tobby, hoy no pondré el ¿Sabías que...? y seguire respondiendo preguntas.

Disfruten el capitulo, nos leemos abajo.

 **Tobby…**

Freddy se quedo estático mientras trataba de asimilar aquella confesión… ¿Tobías era su hijo? ¿Cómo? Es decir… bueno, Bonnie estaba embarazado de Foxy, así que… era posible que Golden hubiera estado esperando a Tobías al mismo tiempo en que ellos se pelearon, eso quiere decir que… una lágrima rodo por uno de los ojos de Freddy, todo lo que le había dicho sobre que nunca podrían tener una familia… esas cosas que le dijo mientras era obligado por su hermano, había arruinado su oportunidad de tener una familia con la persona que amaba por su egoísmo. Golden gruño mientras veía la reacción de Freddy, ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había desperdiciado… se giro molesto para irse a la clínica, se le hacía tarde.

\- Goldy – le detuvo Freddy sosteniendo su mano – yo… lo siento… no sabía que… digo… nunca dijiste nada sobre que… lo siento…

\- ¿10 años después tratas de disculparte? Eres un idiota – le gruño bajando la mirada – no puedes arreglar nada ahora, lo sabes ¿no?

\- Por favor… dejame ser el padre de Tobías…

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No lo fuiste por 10 años y ahora pretendes serlo! ¡Has perdido la razón! ¡Tu estas muerto para Tobías y para mi!

\- ¡Golden por favor! ¡Te a…!

Golden se giro sobre si mismo y abofeteo a Freddy en medio de la frase, no quería escucharlo, con solo escuchar ese par de palabras podrían hacerlo caer otra vez en sus brazos, no quería volver a estar con Freddy nunca más… logro soltarse de Freddy y caminar hasta su auto, estaba muy agitado.

\- No me digas más mentiras – susurro mirando al castaño quien solo miraba el suelo aun con la marca de la mano de Golden en la mejilla – tu… estas muerto para nosotros…

\- Lo siento…

\- Deja de disculparte… y alejate de Tobby.

Luego de eso, Golden se encerró en su auto y condujo, Freddy se quedo por unos minutos ahí mirando la escuela y a Golden… había sido un idiota. Por otro lado, Golden se había quedado parado frente a un semáforo en rojo mientras pensaba en la reacción de Freddy cuando le dijo la verdad… sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, tal vez, después de todo lo sucedido, aun quería a Freddy.

Wolfy se encontraba leyendo en su puesto de trabajo, no habían pacientes en ese momento, Sele estaba en otro lado junto con las enfermeras, Puppet y Mike encerrados en sus respectivas oficinas supuestamente trabajando, se le hacía raro que su jefe no hubiera llegado ya a esa hora… normalmente el doctor Golden era muy puntual, siempre, luego de dejar a Tobías en la escuela, llegaba a la clínica inmediatamente. Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando vio que este entraba.

\- Doctor Golden – le llamo cuando lo vio entrar – tiene dos citas para…

\- No estoy de animo para atender a nadie – gruño entrando a su oficina, Wolfy no pudo evitar ver los ojos llorosos de su jefe – cancela todas las citas de la mañana… o pide a Puppet o Mike que las atiendan.

\- S-si señor…

El golpe de la puerta de Golden, provoco que un cuadro se callera de la pared y que tanto Puppet como Mike salieran a ver que sucedía, incluso las enfermeras y la otra secretaria también salieron de donde estaban metidas, Wolfy aun estaba mirando la puerta de su jefe sin saber que había sucedido…

\- ¿Shado? – llamo Mike tocando el hombro de este – ¿Esta todo bien?

\- Eh… doctor Schmidt… doctora Frost, ¿Pueden atender las citas del doctor Golden por hoy? P-parece que no se siente bien…

\- ¿Golden? – pregunto Puppet frunciendo el ceño – un segundo… yo me encargo de esto.

\- ¿Qué? No… ¡Espera, Puppet!

Aunque Mike trato de detenerla, cuando la peli negra abrió la puerta de una patada y entro cerrando detrás de ella, Golden solo miro a su amiga quien parecía molesta en la puerta (o lo que quedaba de esta)… tuvo que apartar la mirada para que ella no viera que estaba llorando.

\- Se puede saber… ¿Qué te sucede para estar de esta manera? – pregunto directamente – conociéndote… tiene algo que ver con Frederick Manson

\- Vete… no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- Muy por el contrario, mi querido Winnie – Puppet se sentó frente a este – porque fui yo la que te dijo que te fueras… fui yo, en parte, la culpable de que Tobby creciera sin padre… ¿sabes? Esa tarde tuve la oportunidad de llamar a Freddy y decirle toda la verdad pero no lo hice ¿sabes por qué?

\- Porque eres mi amiga y no harías nada que me afectara…

\- No… lo hice por mi… pensé que al estar lejos de Freddy podrías verme más que como una amiga… en ese momento no tenia muy en claro mis sentimientos por ti, Golden… eres mi mejor amigo… siempre has estado conmigo en los mejores y peores momentos y eso me hizo pensar otras cosas… yo quería hacer eso por ti pero… tal vez no hice lo correcto.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que estas enamorada de mi?

\- Estaba – apunto inmediatamente – pensé que… tal vez, podría ser como una madre para Tobías, pero me equivoqué, quiero a Tobías… pero él lo que necesita es a sus padres juntos… por eso me di cuenta que me había equivocado al aceptar ayudarte, al no llamar a Freddy en ese mismo momento… al no detenerte… quise remediarlo al traerte de nuevo aquí… lo hice todo en un egoísta plan… pero… ahora estoy segura que solo te quiero igual como quiero a Scott, Alex o la uva con patas… te quiero como un hermano, Golden… por eso no quiero verte de esta forma nunca más…

\- De todas formas… creo que tendré que irme otra vez… le dije a Freddy que era el padre de Tobby…

\- Si piensas irte no esperes mi ayuda esta vez – dijo rápidamente – deja de escapar de tus problemas Alfredo, tienes que dejar que Freddy se haga responsable si quiere hacerlo, lo quieras o no, aun tiene derechos como su padre… igual… en algún momento tendrías que decirle la verdad a Tobby ¿no? Creo que llego la hora.

Golden no dijo nada, al ver que este no diría nada, Puppet salió de la oficina de este cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Golden pensando en lo que esta había dicho… tal vez… era lo mejor decirle la verdad a Tobby sobre su padre… seria difícil.

Esa misma noche, cuando Golden estaba en casa con Tobby, había pedido pizza y helado para la cena… siempre discutía con su hijo sobre ese tipo de comida, pero tal vez era lo mejor para hablar con su hijo sobre todo lo sucedido, estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad. Estaban en la sala mientras comían y veían una película, Tobby había notado que su padre estaba actuando algo extraño.

\- Papi – le llamo – estas actuando extraño… ¿qué te pasa?

\- Yo… Tobby, tengo algo que decirte – suspiro apagando el televisor, mirando al pequeño a los ojos – yo… no te he dicho la verdad en todo este tiempo…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Tobby… tu mamá no murió cuando te dio a luz…

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el pequeño con los ojos abiertos – pero… si mamá no murió… ¿dónde esta ella?

\- Ella… nunca existió – sonrió de mala gana dejando al pequeño más confundido de lo que ya estaba – Tobby, yo soy tu mamá… y… tu papá es… Freddy Manson, lo recuerdas ¿no?

\- No – susurro poniéndose de pie con los ojos llorosos – no… tu no…

\- Tobby – le llamo tratando de abrazarlo, pero el pequeño salió corriendo.

\- ¡Te odio!

Golden se quedo en medio de la sala mientras oía como su hijo corría hacía su habitación y cerraba la puerta de un golpe… tal vez no fue la mejor forma de decirle, iba a esperar a que se calmara un poco para luego ir a hablar con él.

Pasaron un par de horas y Golden se extraño que Tobby no hubiera salido o siquiera hubiera hecho ruido alguno, pensó que se había quedado dormido, eran las 11:30 de la noche, por lo que fue a ver si el pequeño ya estaba dormido, toco un par de veces la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta decidió entrar. Al entrar, se quedo estático en la puerta, la cama estaba vaciá y la ventana estaba abierta… no podía se que…

\- ¡Tobby!

*-.-*-.-*Casa de los locos Frost*-.-*-.-*

Puppet se cayo de la cama cuando escucho el teléfono de la casa sonando, con su trabajo ya estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran a media noche si era necesario, aunque era un poco raro que la llamaran a su casa, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo con el camisón de seda negra que utilizaba para dormir y las pantuflas de panda que Vicent le había regalado hacía unos años atrás.

\- Doctora Patricia Frost… ¿en que puedo servirle? – pregunto casi dormida.

\- _¡Tobby escapo de casa!_

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito quitándose todo rastro de sueño – n-no puede ser… ¿Ya lo buscaste en toda la casa?

\- _Ya revise toda la casa dos veces_ – susurro Golden al otro lado de la línea, parecía preocupado – _no lo encuentro, Puppet... no sé que hacer, no sé a quien llamar._

\- Mira… calmate – dijo mirando a Vicent, Scott y Mike que la miraban desde el segundo nivel – voy para allá… todo estaba bien, Golden… lo encontraremos, no pudo ir muy lejos – luego de eso corto la llamada y miro a los otros tres que estaban arriba – Tobby escapo de casa.

\- ¿Qué? – fue Mike el primero en reaccionar – ¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- No lo sé… pero creo que tiene que ver algo con Frederick Manson…

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Frederick Manson en todo esto? – pregunto ahora Vicent.

\- Freddy… es el padre de Tobby…

Los tres hombres que miraban Puppet desde las escaleras se quedaron sin palabras, ninguno de ellos sabía quien era el verdadero padre de Tobías… y ahora que lo sabían, muchas cosas estaban claras.

*-.-*-.-*Casa de Freddy*-.-*-.-*

Freddy se levanto medio dormido cuando escucho el timbre de su hogar ser tocado con insistencia, era casi media noche ¿Quién podría estar tocando a esas horas? Soltó un gruñido cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, miro por el "ojo espía" pero no había nadie en la puerta, pensó que era solo una broma de mal gusto, estaba a punto de regresar a su cama cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta con la mano, volvió a ver y no vio a nadie… ¿un fantasma? Por favor… eso era ridículo, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un pequeño niño de cabello castaño claro y un mechón rubio y ojos azules frente suya.

\- T-Tobías – reconoció al pequeño niño, estaba mojado de pies a cabeza, pues afuera estaba lloviendo – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le sucedió algo a Golden? Entra… estas mojado, ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Escape de casa…

\- ¿Escapaste de…? Tobby, no tuviste que hacer eso, sabes que no le agrado a tu papá, además, es muy peligroso para un niño como tu ir solo de noche… Golden debe de estar muy preocupado.

\- Freddy – le llamo en un susurro mientras el mayor le hacía sentar en la mesa – yo… quiero preguntarte algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Tobby? – pregunto Freddy dándole una toalla al menor.

\- Tu… ¿Tu eres mi papá?

La pregunta lo dejo en frio, estaba preparando una taza de chocolate caliente para el pequeño, ya había visto a Tobías Thomson varias veces y había hablado con este un par de veces… pero no pensó nunca que el pequeño llegaría a su casa y le preguntaría eso. Soltó un suspiro mientras llevaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente a la mesa donde esperaba el pequeño.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- Mi papá… me lo dijo… dijo que tu eras mi verdadero papá…

\- Mira… los adultos a veces cometemos errores – susurro Freddy sentándose al lado del pequeño – tu papá, Golden, te quiere mucho… él lo haría todo por ti… cuando Goldy y yo estábamos saliendo hace 10 años… cometí un grave error que lastimó mucho a tu papi – bajo la mirada sonriendo – por eso él se fue contigo…

\- ¿Por qué nunca me buscaste?

\- No sabía que eras mi hijo… Golden lo oculto de todos… aunque eso fue lo mejor – Tobby miro extrañado a Freddy – Tobby, me separe de tu papi porque había una persona mala que les querían hacer daño… yo no podía hacer nada…

\- Pero… ¡Mi papá me mintió! ¡Me dijo que mi mamá estaba muerta cuando ella nunca existió!

\- Tobby… a veces para los adultos es mucho más fácil decir una mentira que decir la verdad o hacer lo correcto…

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Cuando crezcas y tengas a alguien a quien quieres mucho lo entenderás – susurro revolviendo el cabello del menor, este sonrió – ahora… es mejor que llame a tu papi, es muy tarde y debe de estar preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? – pregunto el pequeño – no quiero ver a papá… de seguro estará enojado conmigo por haber escapado…

Freddy suspiro, bueno, tal vez seria buena idea dejar que el pequeño se durmiera y en eso llamar a Golden para decirle, era muy tarde y se notaba que el pequeño estaba cansado, mientras conversaban se veía que este cabeceaba a cada rato y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, Freddy acepto que se quedara a dormir y le dio una camisa de mangas cortas que le quedaba muy larga al pequeño y unos shorts, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable con ese tipo de ropa, hubiera querido tomarle una foto al pequeño pero tuvo que soportar la tentación… si Golden lo sabía lo iba a matar. Dejo que el pequeño se durmiera en su habitación mientras él bajaba para hacer una llamada… solo esperaba que Golden no hubiera cambiado el número.

\- _¿Qué quieres, Freddy? No tengo tiempo para tonterías…_

\- Lo sé… solo quería decirte que no te preocuparas… Tobby esta en mi apartamento, acaba de quedarse dormido en mi habitación – escucho un sollozo de parte de Golden – le dijiste la verdad ¿no?

\- _No podía ocultárselo por más tiempo… ¿Cómo esta? ¿Sigue molesto conmigo?_

\- N-no… no… solo esta confundido, creo que fue una larga noche para él – escucho una risa del otro lado de la línea, no quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba la risa de Golden – si quieres… puedes venir a buscarlo.

\- _Déjalo dormir… iré por él en la mañana… quiero que… quiero hablar de todo lo sucedido contigo presente… esta bien, creo que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo ¿verdad?_

\- Te equivocas… admiro el que hayas criado a Tobby como lo has hecho hasta ahora… bueno… creo que es muy tarde por hoy – susurro Freddy bajando la mirada – bueno… buenas noches, descansa.

\- _Gracias… ¿Freddy?_ – escucho un "mmm?" de parte de Freddy – _por favor… cuida bien de Tobby por esta noche… y gracias otra vez…_

\- No te preocupes, Golden – sonrío – descansa, nos vemos mañana.

Freddy corto la llamada luego de un rato, fue a la habitación donde estaba Tobby dormido, sonrió para si mismo… hasta que la vida le daba una segunda oportunidad…

En otro lado, se encontraba un chico con orejas de oso de cabello oscuro, ojos azul oscuro y varios piercing en el rostro se encontraba leyendo las noticias locales recostado en el mostrador de la farmacia que, supuestamente, atendía. Levanto la mirada cuando una mujer con orejas de gato, cabello rubio largo y ojos celestes entro al lugar, sonrió al verla.

\- Veo que por fin apareces, Namino – le llamo sentándose mientras miraban a la chica – y bien… ¿Cuál es la razón de que andes por estos rumbos? Señorita… asistente de Sharon Claire.

\- Por favor, calla Shane – dijo ella dejando un bolso negro sobre el mostrador – la señora me pidió que te convenciera sobre hacer el trabajo…

\- ¿Sabes? La ultima vez que trabaje con ustedes termine en la cárcel.

\- Eso fue culpa tuya – cuando el oso estuvo a punto de tomar el cuello de la rubia esta fue más rápida y acorralo al oso con un cuchillo en el cuello – por favor, dejame terminar…

\- Siendo tu deberías poder hacer este trabajo por ti misma – gruño tomando siendo soltado por la rubia y regresando su lugar – claro… la gatita no quiere mancharse las garras ¿no?

\- Calla antes que te haga callar – gruño ella – la señora Claire me pidió que te diera un pequeño incentivo para este trabajo…

\- ¿Qué tan pequeño?

Saory sonrió mientras dejaba caer varios paquetes de billetes, Shane tomo uno de ellos mientras contaba los billetes que en este había.

\- Se te pagara 1,000,000,000 de dólares en efectivo cuando el trabajo este completo, por ahora, solo se te dará la mitad… si completas el trabajo antes de tiempo se te dará una pequeña bonificación.

\- Al parecer la señora esta desesperada por deshacerse de ese zorro ¿verdad? Bueno… si este es el caso, dime ¿Cuál es el trabajo?

\- Tu mismo lo has dicho… borra al zorro del mapa sin que Bonnie salga herido… realiza el trabajo en los próximos cuatro meses y obtendrás el "bono especial" – Shane sonrió mientras tomaba otro paquete de billetes, cuando estaba a punto de tomar otro, Saory clavo su cuchillo en la mano de este – por cierto… si hieres a Bonnie o no logras cumplir el trabajo en el plazo dado… serás tu el que duerma con los peces.

\- ¿Eso también lo dice la señora?

\- No podemos permitir que esta vez nos acuses… la ultima vez tuvimos mucha suerte de que no nos acusaras… pero esta vez no confiaremos tanto en ti, Shane…

\- Perra…

\- En realidad – sonrió ella guardando su cuchillo – soy una gata… buena tarde, señor Manson.

Luego de esa conversación, Shane solo vio como Saory salía por la puerta y comenzaba a hablar por teléfono, en definitiva se trataba de su jefa. Era gracias a esas dos que estaba libre ahora, pero, de todas formas, no podía dejar de meterse en problemas por su culpa igualmente… bueno, de todas formas el trabajo que la señora Sharon Claire le daba era mucho mejor que su trabajo en esa farmacia.

Bueno… al parecer tendría que intentar matar otra vez a ese zorro… aunque esta vez lograría que no solo una mano de este se viera afectada.

 **Continuara…**

 **Tobías Thomson (Tobby)**

 **Edad:** 10 años

 **Especie:** Oso

 **Ocapción:** Estudiante de primaria

 **Apariencia:** cabello castaño oscuro con un mechón rubio en la parte del frente, ojos azules como los de su padre. Normalmente viste con una camisa de mangas largas blanca, pantalón de lona y convers altas, a veces se pone una sudadera café con capucha para salir.

 **Pasatiempo:** jugar soccer

 **En la universidad**

 ** _Especial 4: Secretos_**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que comenzó la universidad, como dije, ya me había acostumbrado a Foxy en este entonces… más bien a ignorarlo por completo, claro… una de las cualidades de Peter Connors es que no puedes ignorarlo por mucho tiempo, siempre hace algo que te llama la atención y tienes que verlo. Fuera estaba lloviendo, y me había empapado todo cuando pase de mi edificio a las habitaciones, Foxy no estaba, así que tenia confianza de quitarme la camisa en la habitación, cosa que nunca hacía por…

\- Demonios – maldijo entrando a la habitación, rayos – afuera están lloviendo perros y… ¿Bonnie?

\- ¡Largate! – le grite lanzándole lo primero que tenia a la mano.

\- L-lo siento…

Foxy se giro a la puerta mientras terminaba de vestirme… en realidad, no era tanto el que me viera desnudo, somos hombres después de todo pero… me daba vergüenza que me vieran sin la camisa por la cicatriz que tenia en mi hombro… una de las ultimas marcas que mi padre había dejado en mi y que casi me cuesta la vida.

\- Bonnie… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo sentado en la cama dándome la espalda, yo hacia lo mismo – esa cicatriz en tu hombro… ¿Dónde te la hiciste?

\- Por favor… no le digas a nadie – susurre tocando mi hombro – fue… hace mucho tiempo… nadie sabe de esto… hasta ahora… no quiero hablar de eso

\- Esta bien – giro tomando mi mano, le mire de reojo, estaba sonriendo – guardare tu secreto… conejito.

\- Gracias, Peter…

\- ¿Me hablaras de ella en algún momento?

\- Tal vez…

En realidad, creo que esa fue la primera vez que me sonroje al ver la sonrisa de Foxy, bueno… fuera como fuera, su sonrisa me decía que podía confiar en Foxy, no estaba equivocado.

 **PREGUNTAS**

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**

Shadow Bonnie (que se llama Sharon ¿verdad?): ¿porque intenta hacerle daño a su propio hijo si lo quiere alejar del pelirrojo? (?) es decir, es su hijo.

Sharon – Veras cariño… no quiero hacerle daño a mi hijo, simplemente quiero protegerlo de lo zorros pervertidos que quieren hacerle daño.

Bonbon:… hola, ¿me das un abrazo? Y, ¿puedo tocar tus orejas?

BonBon – Si :3 – te abraza kawaiimente – y si nwn esta bien puedes tocarlas…

Springtrap: ¿también me dejas tocar tus orejas? Y ten -le da un sándwich como a Golden-

Springtrap – No… odio que me toquen las orejas – comiendo el sadwich – pero gracias por el sandwich.

Para ti :3 : eres de… ¿Eres de México? Solo quería saber. Ten -le da un pastel- nWn

Criz – Cerca pero no… soy de Guatemala :3 y gracias por el pastel.

Bonnie y Foxy: tengan unos presentes de mi parte -les entrega un montón de cosas para bebé, de niño y niña, no vaya a ser la de malas y no acierto (?) y una carreola de color morado rojizo (?) (¿eso existe?)- suerte con la gestación nWn

Bonnie – gracias – tomando uno de los regalos y dandole los otros a Foxy.

Foxy – Auxilio – lleno de cajas – y… gracias…

Freddy: gracias al capítulo se que paso con Golden… ¡AHORA TODO EL PUTHO MUNDO TIENE SENTIDOO!

Freddy – Por fin… - abrazando a Golden – por fin todo esta en claro…

Golden – sigo insistiendo… muerete…

Golden: ¿Perdonarás a Freddy? Toby deberá tener a otro padre que juegue con el, y cosas así, jeje…

Golden – Nunca… lo puedo soportar por ahora, pero no lo perdonare nunca.

Criz – recuerda que los nunca llegan Goldy :3

Golden – Callate ¬¬

 **Elly1234**

Puppet ¿Por que le hace Bullying a la berenjena? (?)

Puppet – No le hago bullying a la berenjena, nunca le haria Bullying a una cosa tan hermosa – con una berenjena en su mano, la tira sobre su hombro – solo a la uva con patas que tengo como hermano… ese si lo merece…

Vicent - ¡Oye! Llamarme Berenjena tambien cuenta como Bullying.

Chica ¿Por que la pizza es circular, las rebanadas triangulares y la caja cuadrada?

Chica – ejem – música inspiradora – porque la pizza demuestra la vida misma, un circulo que recorremos una y otra vez que esta dividido en diferentes fases que son los triángulos de cada pieza, la caja demuestra el mundo en que nos sentimos atrapados y… y… ah, que más da… yo solo quiero comer – coje un trozo de pizza y se va.

 **Conclusión...**

1.- más adelante este especial explicara muchas cosas, como la actitud de Sharon con Bonnie.

2.- el siguiente capitulo es especial de Mike y Jeremy.

3.- Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gramática.

4.- perdón por ser cortante hoy... pero aun tengo varios proyectos para terminar para esta semana... nos leemos la otra semana.


	14. Deja que cure tus heridas

Hola ¿Qué tal su semana? Yo, como cada semana, les traigo el capitulo del fic, como lo dije la semana pasada, este capitulo será un especial de Mike y Jeremy... de una vez digo que esta pareja tendra menos capitulos que las otras, tal vez más adelante haga un fic dedicado exclusivamente a esta pareja, al igual que la PurplePhone :D pero bueno... les dejo el capitulo.

Nos leemos abajo!

 **Deja que cure tus heridas…**

Los domingos dejaban que solo una emergencia o que la casa se quemara los levantara de donde estaban, Puppet leía un libro mientras tomaba café con leche en el balcón que daba a su jardín, Vicent seguía durmiendo al igual que Scott que estaba recostado en el pecho de la "uva con patas" como solía llamarle, los gemelos Balloon se encontraban jugando en el jardín junto con sus vecinas, las gemelas Cupcake, Cherry y Carl. Mike estaba en la cocina preparando algo para desayunar para él y para los gemelos Balloon, sabía que si esos niños dependieran de su padre ya estarían muertos de hambre.

\- Mike – escucho que le llamaba Christy mientras entraba a la cocina – los vecinos están haciendo mucho ruido.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora? – pregunto Vicent bajando las escaleras con su pijama morado y las pantuflas del gato de Cheshire que Puppet le había regalado en su cumpleaños seguido por Scott y su pijama azul con pantuflas de teléfono rojo, regalo de Vicent en navidad – Christy… espero que Billy y tu no hayan hecho un desastre otra vez.

\- ¡No somos nosotros! – grito Billy entrando a la casa junto a las Cupcake – ¡Es de la casa vecina!

\- ¿Qué? – justo cuando Scott preguntaba eso se escucho como algo se rompía al otro lado donde daba la casa vecina y algo parecido a gritos – Creo que…

\- Sera mejor que vallan – sugirió Puppet saliendo de su habitación – yo me quedare por cualquier cosa, Scott, tu también quedate, por favor.

\- Oye… no actúes como la matriarca de la c…

Antes que Vicent pudiera terminar su frase, se escucharon un par de disparos en la casa vecina, Mike no espero nada más para dejar todo en el fuego y salir corriendo al otro lado, Scott se llevo a los cuatro niños a otra habitación mientras Puppet llamaba a la policía mientras ella y Vicent salían detrás de Mike para evitar que este hiciera alguna tontería. Mike toco la puerta con toda su fuerza esperando a que alguien abriera, claro, esto era en vano, así que termino por mejor abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

\- ¡Jeremy! – grito entrando a la casa mientras buscaba por la primera planta – ¡Jeremy!

\- Dios Santo – susurro Puppet entrando, la casa estaba llena de botellas de alcohol rotas, colillas de cigarro y restos de comida rápida – ¡Jeremy!

\- ¡Puppet, Mike! – llamo Vicent desde el segundo nivel – ¡Lo encontré! ¡Llamen a un…! ¡Ustedes son doctores! ¡Suban!

\- Yo iré – detuvo a Mike – cuando te relajes… subes.

La peli-negra subió rápidamente, Jeremy se encontraba en un charco de sangre me medio de una habitación casi vaciá, no habían rastros del señor FitzGerald, pero había un arma en medio de la habitación y dos agujeros de bala cerca de donde estaba Jeremy quien tenia una herida en el pecho, Puppet tomo los signos vitales de este… estaba muy débil.

\- llama a una ambulancia, tendremos que llevarlo al hospital de la ciudad – ordeno a su hermano mientras hacía lo que podía para parar el sangrado – ¡Es una emergencia!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – subió Mike mientras Vicent marcaba – ¡Jeremy! ¡Despierta! ¡Jeremy!

\- M-Mike – susurro este casi sin fuerzas – l-lo siento…

\- No hables – regaño Puppet quitando a Mike de encima – oye… o me dejas hacer mi maldito trabajo o lo haces tu y lo matas… ¡así que fuera, Michael!

\- Lo siento – susurro acariciando los cabellos del menor – estarás bien… te lo prometo…

\- No quiero – susurro – yo… no quiero…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mike… mira esto – Puppet le mostro algunos cortes recientes en los brazos de Jeremy.

La ambulancia llego en poco tiempo, tanto Mike como Puppet se fueron junto con Jeremy en la ambulancia, luego pedirían a Vicent que le llevaran su ropa al hospital, por ahora… era una emergencia.

Pasaron varias horas, Mike y Puppet habían tenido que asistir en la cirugía de Jeremy a pesar que no eran sus especialidades, de otra forma hubieran tenido que esperar media hora y de seguro hubiera muerto, por suerte la bala no había tocado ningún órgano importante, ahora solo había que esperar a que Jeremy despertara, Mike había decidido quedarse en el hospital, Vicent tenia que regresar junto con Scott y Puppet iba a cuidar de los gemelos ese día.

Eran casi las 5:30 de la tarde cuando Jeremy comenzó a despertar, en lo primero que se fijo fue en la habitación completamente blanca donde se encontraba, luego de eso, vio a Mike…

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó

\- Estas en el hospital de la ciudad… esta bien… estas a salvo.

\- ¡No! – comenzó a llorar Jeremy – ¡Yo… yo no debería de estar vivo!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ya no lo soporto! – grito rompiéndose por completo – y-yo… ¡ya no quiero seguir viviendo! ¡No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que trato de sanar a otros mientras que yo solo soy lastimado! ¡Por mi padre, mi hermano, mis compañeros! ¡Por todos! ¡Quiero morir!

\- No digas eso, Jeremy…

\- ¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡Tu no sabes lo que significa…!

Mike callo a Jeremy besándole en los labios, este dejo de llorar, se quedo sin aliento mientras miraba al doctor sorprendido… Mike le miraba tan dulcemente, una mirada tan llena de amor que no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había visto algo como eso.

\- No… tal vez no lo entienda lo que te sucede ahora – susurro Mike tomando la mano de Jeremy – pero… soy doctor, para eso estoy aquí, para curar heridas aunque no pueda curar las mías… así que… Jeremy, por favor, deja que sea yo quien sane tus heridas.

\- Mi-Mike… yo… no sé… mi padre…

\- El te ha hecho mucho daño, Jeremy… tal vez nunca pueda cerrar esas heridas que tu padre te ha hecho – susurro mientras paseaba sus dedos sobre el brazo lleno de cicatrices de Jeremy – o las que tu mismo te has hecho… pero… dejame tratar… te quiero… desde el primer día en que te vi… así que… por favor… dejame sanar tus heridas. No me importa terminar herido si es por ti… siempre y cuando estés a mi lado… eso es todo lo que necesito.

\- Gracias… Mike… no sé que decir…

\- Bueno, no tienes que responderme ahora – sonrió – después de todo… tal vez sea un poco raro que tu vecino… que te pidió un hijo el primer día que te vio en una cafetería ahora te diga esto.

\- Si – rio Jeremy – un poco…

Ambos continuaron conversando por mucho tiempo hasta que el menor se quedo dormido nuevamente, estaba agotado… Mike salió de la habitación sonriendo… no iba a perder otra vez a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Jeremy, Alex Frost, oficial de policía estatal y hermano mayor de Puppet y Vicent, había aceptado tomar el caso de Jeremy, primero tenían que encontrar al padre de este que estaba desaparecido desde el día del ataque, Alex les había dicho a sus hermanos, a Mike y Jeremy que dos investigadores de Nueva York iba a ayudarlo en el caso y que, cuando llegaran, se los presentaría a todos para tener en claro el caso.

Mike había decidido mudarse de la casa de "los locos Frost" (nombre que, por cierto, Golden le había dado) y Jeremy había aceptado ir con él, por lo menos se sentía más seguro estando en un edificio, en un pequeño apartamento con Mike que en la casa de al lado con los Frost, pues en cualquier momento su padre lo podría encontrar. Ese día era el día de la mudanza, Vicent dejo la ultima caja con las cosas de Mike (o Jeremy, ya ni sabía de quien era todo eso) y la dejo sobre uno de los muebles de la sala.

\- ¿Es la ultima? – pregunto Puppet sentada en uno de los sillones nuevos del departamento.

\- ¡Ve a ver tu si queda algo payasa desnutrida! – grito Vicent a su gemela quien lo único que se había llevado era un libro de una caja – ¡Por lo menos hubieras ayudado!

\- Lo siento –se disculpo Jeremy bajando la mirada, quien estaba también sentado junto a Puppet con un libro en el regazo – yo…

\- No te grito a ti, Jeremy – suspiro Vicent tranquilizándose un poco – acabas de salir del hospital, no debes hacer esfuerzo alguno.

\- Si… Vinny puede hacerlo todo por nosotros – rio Puppet lanzando un beso a su hermano, quien solo hizo un gesto de asco – por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Mike?

\- Otro que escapó – gruño Vicent.

\- Vicent… por favor – suspiro Scott, quien era otro del club del sillón y del libro – creo que fue a buscar unas cosas, dijo que regresaría dentro de media hora.

\- Agh… como sea, Marion… ¿de donde sacaste esos li…?

La frase de Vicent no fue completada pues se tropezó con una caja de libros que su hermana había dejado en medio de la sala, justamente de donde habían sacado los libros que en ese momento estaban leyendo u ojeando, junto con la caja de libros cayo otra caja que tenia varios álbumes de fotos de Mike.

\- Vicent – se levanto Scott para ir con su pareja – ¿Estas bien?

\- Si… no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien.

\- ¡Mira! – grito Puppet sentándose sobre su hermano – son los álbumes de Mike… creí que no los había traído con él.

\- Patricia, quitate de encima – gruño Vicent – tus huesos pesan.

\- Dijiste que no nos preocupáramos… así que no me preocupo por ti – rio tomando un álbum – ¡Mira! ¡Mike cuando aun era una pulga!

\- Se miraba muy inocente en ese entonces – se burlo Vicent quitándose a su hermana de encima y sentándose en el suelo, Jeremy se acerco un poco – vamos… Jeremy, ven a verlo.

\- Yo… no estoy muy seguro.

\- Por favor, Mike puede tener un carácter de mil demonios, pero no es tan malo como parece – hablo ahora Puppet.

\- No creo que se moleste por esto – susurro Jeremy acercándose.

Minutos más tarde, Mike entro en su nuevo departamento y encontró a todos sentados en el suelo y un sofá mirando sus fotografías mientras conversaban o reían… bueno, ¿qué iba a esperarse si no fuera eso… por lo mínimo? No habían sacado su ropa interior, eso era lo bueno.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – escucho que pregunto Jeremy señalando una fotografía donde estaba una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes ocultos detrás de unas gafas.

\- Oh… es Doll – susurro Puppet.

\- ¿Doll?

\- Ella…

\- Era mi hermana – completo Mike interrumpiendo a Puppet – ella… falleció hace un año…

Puppet miro molesta a Mike, ¿por qué había mentido de esa forma? Es decir… Doll era la novia de Mike y si… había muerto hacía un año en labor de parto después de haber dejado a Mike por otro, realmente Mike lo había pasado muy mal en ese tiempo, en realidad… esa había sido la razón principal por la que ahora estaba en ese lugar, pero ella y Golden eran los únicos que sabían sobre esto y habían prometido no decir nada… en serio, con todos los secretos que tenia que guardar algún día iba a meter la pata.

Aunque Puppet quiso hablar con Mike sobre eso, se quedo callada mientras terminaban de arreglar el nuevo departamento de Mike y Jeremy, bueno, Vicent y Mike terminaban de ordenarlo todo porque Scott no podía hacer mucho en su estado, Jeremy seguía débil y Puppet… ella simplemente no quería hacer nada. Cuando todo quedo en su lugar, los tres invitados decidieron irse dejando solos a Mike y Jeremy. Jeremy seguía inseguro sobre eso de vivir con Mike y todo eso… es decir, a penas se habían conocido hacía unos meses atrás, en realidad si habían conversado varias veces cuando su padre no estaba en casa o estaba ebrio, incluso Mike lo había invitado a tomar algo de vez en cuando, pero no habían pasado de eso… se podía decir que ni siquiera eran amigos… pero… ¿por qué había aceptado ir con Mike en primer lugar? Es decir… todo era tan confuso, cada vez que miraba al ginecólogo su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y se sentía entre nervioso y seguro a su lado, como si algo en él le dijera que nada le podía suceder al estar al lado de este…

\- ¿Jeremy? – lo llamo Mike entrando a la cocina, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – ¿Estas bien? Desde que llegamos pareces preocupado sobre algo.

\- Eh… no es nada – mintió bajando la mirada – solo… estoy cansado.

\- Deberías descansar – dijo dulcemente caminando hacía Jeremy, acarició sus cabellos – aun estas muy débil por todo lo sucedido.

\- Si… ¿Mike? – por lo menos tenia que intentar saber que sentía por Mike, el aludido le miro extrañado, Jeremy estaba muy sonrojado – yo… ¿Puedo besarte?

Mike no espero que lo preguntara de nuevo, se acerco nuevamente al menor, y le miro a los ojos en una respuesta afirmativa, Jeremy abrazo a Mike del cuello, era unos centímetros más alto que él, miro los ojos azules casi celestes del mayor… junto sus labios cerrando los ojos y dejando que Mike lo guiara en aquel suave contacto… ese solo tacto de los labios del mayor hacía que todas sus dudas se desvanecieran por completo, si… era por eso… pero ¿Desde cuándo estaba enamorado de Mike? Ahora esa pregunta ya no importaba.

 **Continuara…**

 **El diario de Scott**

 **Especial 4: Matrimonio**

 _Querido diario:_

 _Ha sido un día muy extraño, me invitaron a la boda de la mamá de Vicent y Puppet (Nunca lo mencioné, pero su papá falleció un año antes que ellos se mudaran aquí) acabo de regresar de la recepción, todo fue muy divertido, la señora Frost se veía hermosa con su vestido blanco, fue gracioso ver a Puppet y Vicent con el cabello bien peinado, se miraban extraños sin el cabello como si recién se hubieran levantado como los veo todos los días, me sorprendí de lo alta que puede ser Puppet con tacones, aunque no era más alta que Vicent, aunque era gracioso que ellos dos si que fueran más altos que su hermano mayor, Alex._

 _Todo fue completamente normal, a pesar que no veía resistencia en los hermanos porque su mamá se fuera a casar con un tipo que, según ellos, a penas conocían de vista… Alex si parecía un poco molesto con esa noticia, pero igual parecía como si no le importara demasiado. Luego de la boda (en donde Puppet y Vicent se la pasaron bromeando) fue la recepción… Puppet me obligo a bailar con ella varias veces cuando Vicent se negaba, aunque al poco tiempo él me mandaba a sentar y aceptaba bailar con su melliza, la comida estuvo deliciosa, hasta mi cabello esta de acuerdo con eso (ese par a veces parecen niños pequeños), no fue hasta que llego el momento en que la novia lanzara el ramo en que se complico todo…_

\- _¿no vas a ir al lanzamiento de ramo? – pregunte mirando a Puppet que estaba jugando con una maquina de videojuegos._

\- _¿Para qué? De todas formas hay una posibilidad de 1 en 1000 que yo lo atrape, además – señalo donde estaban todas las mujeres amontonadas "las solteronas" según Vicent – no me voy a meter en ese lugar… parecen leonas en plena caza._

\- _Aunque es probable que mamá lo lace tan fuerte que uno de nosotros lo atrapé – suspiro Vicent quitándose la corbata roja y desordenando su cabello – lo único que quiero es que esta tortura termine…_

 _Antes que pudiera decir algo, vi como una sombra iba cayendo hacía donde yo estaba, levante la mirada justo cuando el ramo de la novia caía en mi regazo, me sonroje más que un tomate en ese mismo instante, tenia la mirada de todos sobre mi, de la señora Frost divertida, de las "solteronas" enfadadas, de Puppet alegre y de Vicent… mejor no pienso en la mirada de Vicent._

\- _¡Eso no es justo! – grito una de las "solteronas" la más… gordita de todas – ¡Es un niño! ¡Y un hombre!_

\- _Bueno… si le cayo a Scott debe de ser por algo – dijo la señora Frost acercándose a mi – solo espero que cuando te cases te conviertas en un Frost, Scott._

\- _¡Mamá! – gruño Vicent, jure que le vi sonrojado por unos segundos… espera… ¿La señora Frost sabe que Vicent y yo estamos saliendo? Espero que no, seria muy vergonzoso._

\- _Tranquilo Vinny… solo bromeo – guiño un ojo – o tal vez no…_

 _Lo que siguió paso rápidamente, me quede con el ramo el resto de la fiesta, cuando estaban a punto de finalizar Vicent me hizo una seña que saliéramos al jardín trasero, le acompañe porque ya estaba aburrido de estar ahí (sin mencionar que la "gordita" parecía quererme matar en cualquier momento). Caminamos por un buen rato hasta que llegamos a una fuente en medio del jardín, yo estaba jugando con el ramo, aun no podía creer que lo haya "agarrado" yo…_

\- _Esto es una tortura – gruño Vicent sentándose en la fuente._

\- _Me sorprende que tu y tus hermanos estén de acuerdo con que tu mamá se vuelva a casar sin que ustedes conozcan a su nuevo padrastro…_

\- _No todas las madres son como la tuya, señor Ring Ring – suspiro mirándome de reojo – a veces no hay mucho que hacer por Victoria… imagina que cuando éramos niños siempre nos confundía… cuando mi pelo se torno algo morado entonces le fue más fácil distinguirnos._

\- _¿Naciste con el pelo negro?_

\- _Si… y Puppet con los ojos azules – eso era raro – pero luego sus ojos se oscurecieron y mi cabello se torno morado por cosas del destino… y aquí estamos…_

 _No dije nada más, baje la mirada al ramo… las palabras de la señora Frost seguían en mi mente, es decir… ¿A que se refería con que quería que fuera parte de la familia Frost? Tal vez quiso decir que quería que me casara con Puppet… ¡No! ¡Imposible!_

\- _¿Qué quiso decir tu mamá con eso que me dijo?_

\- _Primero quitate de la cabeza a Puppet – reí al ver que Vicent me había adivinado, él suspiro – bueno… tal vez quiso decir que… ella te quiere también como un hijo, has estado con nosotros desde que este año inicio, eres un gran amigo, Scott, por lo menos Puppet piensa eso…_

\- _¿Y tu?_

\- _Yo estoy enamorado de ti._

 _Baje la mirada sonrojado ante aquella declaración, habían sido pocas las veces en las que Vicent me había dicho que me quería o que estaba enamorado de mi… y todas las veces eran una más vergonzosa que la otra, Vicent me tomo de la barbilla obligándome a verlo, aparte la mirada más rojo que antes, pronto sentí como me besaba… fue un beso lento y más profundo de lo que eran normalmente, Vicent había pasado un brazo por mi cintura y yo había rodeado su cuello con mis brazos, cuando nos separamos, note que Vicent también estaba algo sonrojado… habían sido pocas veces en las que lo vi sonrojarse antes._

 _Pero nunca me hubiera esperado lo que me dijo después de eso…_

\- _Te quiero, Scott… casate conmigo._

 _Mi cara estaba roja, no sabía que responder… por suerte llego Alex para buscarnos, Vicent me soltó inmediatamente y se fue de lo más tranquilo dejándome con la mente hecho un lio atrás._

 _Pensé que era una broma, pues ya no volvió a mencionarlo, pero mis esperanzas que fuera una broma se fueron por el caño cuando me detuvo antes que me fuera, pues mamá ya estaba esperándome fuera del salón. Me tomo de la mano y me beso rápidamente sin que Alex, Puppet o su mamá y su nuevo padrastro se dieran cuenta de eso._

\- _Piensa en mi propuesta…_

 _Luego de eso, me fui porque mamá me regreso a este mundo con el sonido de la bocina del auto y amenazándome de que ya era muy tarde…_

 _Llevo más de una hora pensando en esa propuesta que me hizo… no puedo creer que hablara en serio… no sé que decirle, no me quiero negar pero… ¡solo tenemos 15 años! (bueno, Vicent tiene 16, ¡pero ese no es el punto!) No nos podemos casar aun y no sabemos que es lo que nos espera en el futuro… pero ¿Quiero casarme con Vicent?_

 _Tal vez si…_

 _Scott_

Bueno... eso es todo por esta semana, ¿qué les pareció el diario de Scott de hoy? sinceramente ha sido uno de mis favoritos hasta ahora :D ((tengo la mala costumbre de casar a los personajes XD)) y ahora que recuerdo esto ¿quieren leer la boda de Scott y Vicent? en los proximos capitulos digamos que se acerca la fecha y no lo narrare como un capitulo más, sino como un especial solo si ustedes quieren (esta vez si solo lo publicare si ustedes quieren), pero bueno... la proxima semana tendremos un capitulo donde se aclarara un poco el pasado de Bonnie y porque Sharon lo "protege" de Bonnie y un poco sobre Freddy y Golden :D por cierto ¿quieren que Golden perdone a Freddy?

Golden: NO LO HARE! - apareciendo de la nada - no se porque insistes en ello.

Criz: porque todo el mundo lo quiere :D ¿no es verdad? Bueno... como sea, no me olvido de las preguntas, aquí las dejo:

 **_Thamarindo_**

 ** _Amo tu fanfic y como conociste el Fonnie?_**

Criz – Bueno, primero que nada, gracias :D y segundo… lo conocí mientras navegaba por el internet buscando fanfic de FNaF.  
 ** _Al principio te dio asco el Yaoi?_**

Criz – te contare mi pequeña historia de vida… estudio en un colegio católico desde los 5 años, cuando llegue a sexto primaria estaba viendo un anime X en youtuve y, de repente, en las recomendaciones me apareció "Loveless – sub español cap. 1", me llamo la atención el titulo y el estilo de dibujo, por lo que busque la trama del anime, la leí y me quede como "¿Dos hombres? Mejor no lo veo" Pero bueno, me quede con la duda porque la trama me gusto mucho, así paso el año hasta que llego Semana Santa (No solo cuando -.-") y no tenia nada que hacer, así que, dejándome vencer por mi curiosidad, comencé a ver Loveless, en Semana Santa me vi toda la serie… luego de eso comencé con Gravitation, Junjou Romantica, Sukisyo y otros… Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no me dio asco porque fui criada con mente abierta, pero si quise evitarlo porque mi moral religiosa me decía que eso estaba mal y me daba vergüenza ver este tipo de animes, ahora siento que las cosas han cambiado mucho y agradezco a las palabras del Papa Francisco sobre la homosexualidad: "si una persona es gay, y busca al señor, quien soy yo para juzgar".

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**

 ** _Toby: ¿Te gustaría estar con Freddy y Golden en una casa, viviendo los tres juntos como una familia feliz llena_** _ **de amor, siendo los dos tu papá y tu padre? (?)**_

Tobby y Freddy - ¡Si!

Golden - ¡No!

Tobby – pero papi – ojitos de cachorro.

Golden – siguiente pregunta…

 ** _Toby: ¿Porque eres tan kawaii?_**

Tobby – no sé que es kawaii – dice kawaiimente (?), sonrié – pero gracias.  
 ** _Bonbon: enséñame a hackear computadoras (?)_**

Bonbon – Claro! es simple solo tienes que… - SpringTrap lo calla.

SpringTrap – No…  
 ** _Foxy y Bonnie: ¿que fue lo que más te gustó del otro? Y, que fue lo primero que le viste?_**

Foxy – Sus ojos y su cabello – viendo a Bonnie enamorado – y… bueno, como iba vestido de conejita playboy entonces tecnicamente le vi todo.

Bonnie – pervertido… eh… sus ojos y su actitud – sonrojado tomando la mano de Foxy – y… bueno… lo primero que note de Foxy es que era muy insistente… demasiado…

Foxy – pero ese es mi entanto principal, conejito…

Bonnie – si tu lo dices… _  
_ _ **Puppet: eres amor, eres vida (?) dígame Srita. Puppet, ¿usted está interesada en alguien? (?)**_

Puppet – Estoy en una seria relación con mi almohada…  
 ** _Vincent: ¿hermandad de las tostadas? (?)_**

Vicent – oh yeah baby – con lentes cool – hermandad de tostada! _  
_ _ **Mike: Hola que hace, ¿acosando a Jeremy? ¿o que hace? (?)**_

Mike - ¡Yo no acoso a Jeremy! – con binoculares mirando la ventana de Jeremy, esconde los binoculares – te doy veinte dolares si no le dices a nadie…  
 ** _Para ti: hmm Guatemala, no vivo por ahi xD suerte con tus estudios -le da una galleta-_**

Criz – gracias :3 ¡Galleta!

Criz: y bueno.. eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero que nos leamos la proxima semana :D, nos leemos!


	15. Una vida juntos

Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que bien, bueno, en resumen, les traigo el capitulo de hoy, un capitulo muy especial de "El diario de Scott" y algunas sorpresas por ahí... abajo dejo una idea que se me ocurrio mientras quemaba mis neuronas en un trabajo... que bueno que tengo descanso esta semana y la otra, lo malo es que mis profesores no tienen piedad, lo peor, este año me graduo y el miercoles tengo el ultimo examen de la universidad ((para quienes ya han leido mis quejas de la universidad desde hace meses aclaro, si, ya entre a una... pero es la que te cobra un ojo de la cara por mes -.-" ahora estoy tratando de entrar a la pública)) pero bueno... no me quejo más y les dejo el capitulo, nos leemos abajo.

 **Una vida juntos**

Habían pasado ya cinco meses, su vientre ya se encontraba hinchado y no había forma de ocultarlo, por suerte no había tenido que ir con su madre desde la ultima vez, al parecer esta tenia mucho trabajo en la editorial… era la semana de su graduación, ya estaba todo preparado, le habían informado ese mismo día que se graduaría como el primero de su clase… se podría decir que era el mejor día de su vida.

En ese momento se encontraba en la cafetería junto con Chica y Freddy conversando sobre diferentes cosas, Chica hablaba sobre la exposición que iban a presentar esa semana, Freddy parecía feliz porque Golden le había dejado a Tobby por un fin de semana para que hicieran lo que quisieran, incluso habían ido los tres juntos a un parque de diversiones.

\- ¿Crees que Golden y tu puedan volver a ser novios? – pregunto Chica sonriendo.

\- No… Goldy tiene razones para estar molesto conmigo, así que dudo mucho que pueda perdonarme así por así, aunque me alegra que me deje estar junto a Tobby.

\- Ayer los vi en la clínica y parecían estar muy melosos – acuso Bonnie riendo.

\- Eh… bueno, tal vez si nos llevamos mejor ahora – aparto la mirada Freddy ligeramente sonrojado – aunque solo es por Tobby… no vamos a estar peleando ahora que él ya sabe que yo soy su padre…

\- Eso nunca les había importado – señalo Chica – ustedes siempre se ignoraban estuviera quien estuviera presente… que ahora se traten con tanto cariño es… extraño, parece como si ya estuvieran saliendo juntos otra vez.

\- No estamos saliendo…

Antes de que Freddy pudiera terminar la frase, el teléfono de este comenzó a sonar con una melodía que ninguno de los dos amigos había escuchado nunca…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Freddy contesto la llamada después de un par de timbres, estaba un poco sonrojado, solté un suspiro mientras Chica y yo escuchábamos la conversación que este tenia con… bueno, imaginaba que era Golden.

\- ¿Hola? Goldy – adiviné – Lo siento… dile que saldré tarde de la universidad hoy pero mañana lo iré a ver… si, esta bien… podemos ir a comer a algún lado si quieres… los tres juntos, digo… si… como quieras… bien, los veré esta noche, cuídense… dile que también lo quiero… nos vemos – Chica y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice cuando Freddy corto la llamada.

\- Oh, claro – ironizo Chica subiendo los pies a la mesa y haciendo atrás con la silla – se nota que no están saliendo… por eso los veras esta noche ¿no?

\- Es por Tobías – gruño Freddy apartando la mirada – quiere que… cenemos juntos hoy, así que iré a casa de Golden para comer junto a ellos, solo es eso…

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando comenzaba a salir con Foxy pero no éramos novios aun recuerdo que les di la misma excusa la primera vez que iba a salir a comer con él – dije recordando ese tiempo cuando ya estaba enamorado de Foxy pero no admitía estarlo – es una de las excusas más viejas que puede existir, Freddy, solo admite que sigues enamorado de Golden.

\- Admito que sigo enamorado de Golden – suspiro bajando la mirada – pero… no sé si este pueda volver a aceptarme como su pareja…

\- No pierdes nada intentándolo – sonrió Chica justo cuando la campana sonaba – bueno… tengo clase de teatro ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

\- Tengo trabajo pendiente – suspiro Freddy ayudando a levantarme – estaré en la biblioteca hasta el próximo timbre.

\- Te acompaño – dije a Freddy – Foxy vendrá a buscarme dentro de media hora para ir a comprar la ropa del bebé…

\- ¿Ya saben que será? – pregunto emocionada Chica… desde que le di la noticia había estado preguntando eso, incluso me había pedido ser la madrina desde el primer día – yo también quiero ir a comprar la ropa con ustedes ¡no es justo!

\- Tranquila – reí – aun no sabemos… queremos que sea sorpresa

\- ¿Han pensado en algunos nombres? – pregunto ahora Freddy.

Realmente… Foxy y yo habíamos comenzado a pensar en algunos nombres, pero no teníamos nada en claro por ahora, si era niña estábamos entre Alice e Irene, si es niño entre Allan y Jace… la verdad es que no estamos seguros del nombre, era gracioso en realidad, desde que nos enteramos de ello habíamos comenzado a hablar sobre el nombre del bebé, de una lista de 50 nombres habíamos llegado a solo cuatro… y entre esos cuatro no habíamos decidido ninguno desde hacía mes y medio.

Me quede con Freddy ayudándole un poco en su trabajo mientras esperaba a que Foxy llegara, de vez en cuando Freddy me hacía alguna pregunta sobre el bebé, la bibliotecaria tuvo que callarnos varias veces porque levantábamos demasiado la voz de vez en cuando. Cuando estaba a punto de sonar el siguiente timbre, sentí como alguien cubría mis ojos, sabía quien era.

\- Foxy, estamos en la biblioteca – le regañe volteando a verlo y encontrándome con un ramo de rosas violeta, mis flores favoritas – oye… ¿Qué es esto?

\- Feliz aniversario, conejito – dijo en un susurro – ¿Lo habías olvidado?

\- ¿Aniversario? – era verdad… hoy hace siete años había aceptado ser novio de Foxy oficialmente, sonreí al ver como siempre recordaba este día… bueno, también fue el día en que perdió la mano – gracias… no lo esperaba.

\- Bueno… los dejo – hablo Freddy levantándose – nos vemos mañana Bonnie, hasta luego Foxy.

Ambos nos despedimos de Freddy, salimos de la biblioteca un rato después para ir al centro comercial para comprar las cosas del bebé. Luego de que terminamos de hacer las compras, donde Foxy también me compró un par de libros que yo ya tenia, "relatos extraordinarios" de Edgar A. Poe y "Estudio Escarlata" de Arthur Conan Doyle, extrañamente, esos dos libros me los había dado en mi primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos como novios, Foxy me invito a comer algo en un restaurante que quedaba cerca de la universidad… recordaba ese lugar con cariño y dolor al mismo tiempo, pues era el lugar donde habíamos tenido nuestra "primera cita" antes de que sucediera ese incidente… pensaba que no había forma de mejorar esa tarde.

Estábamos comiendo un postre, un pastel de chocolate con guindas decorado con algunas hojas de menta, me sorprendí que era igual al pastel que habíamos compartido en la primera navidad que pasamos juntos, todo fue tan extrañamente especial… era perfecto.

\- Basta – lo regañe riendo mientras se servía otro trozo de pastel – has comido más de la cuenta, Foxy, vas a engordar más que yo.

\- Oye… aunque no soy yo el embarazado, soy yo el de los antojos – se justifico haciéndome reír un poco más, jugo un poco con mi cabello desde el otro lado de la mesa, esa tarde lo llevaba suelto por el clima – me gusta como te miras con el cabello suelto.

\- Si… aunque se enreda demasiado – me queje mirando mi cabello – lo tengo demasiado largo ya…

\- Me gusta como se mira…

\- Eres increíble – cambie de tema tomando la mano de Foxy – has revivido los mejores momentos que tuvimos nuestro primer año de novios en solo una sola tarde.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Digo… cuando saliste del hospital lo primero que hiciste fue llevarme rosas moradas cuando estaba estudiando para un examen en la biblioteca, ese mismo año, en mi cumpleaños, me regalaste estos mismos libros, en navidad compartimos un pastel igual a este… sin mencionar que… estamos en este restaurante y pedimos lo mismo que ese día… todo… todo ha sido perfecto hoy… estoy tan feliz que no puedo describirlo.

\- Aun no ha terminado el día.

\- ¿Aun tienes algo preparado para mi?

\- Cuando regresemos a casa lo sabrás…

No dije nada más, terminamos de cenar y regresamos a nuestra casa, como lo imaginé, Foxy me dio una venda para cubrir mis ojos como la primera vez que me llevo a casa… acepte, pues estaba ansioso por la sorpresa que me iba a dar, cuando abrió la puerta me guio hasta nuestra habitación, conocía la casa como la palma de mi mano, así que supe que estábamos en nuestra habitación cuando me dejo frente a la puerta.

\- Quitate la venda – susurro a mi oído, hice lo que me dijo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – feliz aniversario, conejito… te amo.

\- Foxy… Gracias – susurre abrazándole – también te amo…

La habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por la luz de las velas, habían varias fotografías nuestras repartidas en toda nuestra cama, de los mejores momentos que habíamos tenido en orden cronológico, desde nuestra primera cita oficial hasta y la primera ecografía de nuestro bebé, junto a estas habían unas letras que decían "Conejito ¿ _Te casarías conmigo?"_ bese a Foxy mientras él me sentaba en la cama y se ponía de rodillas frente a mi.

\- ¿Qué dices? – susurro colocándome un anillo de oro blanco con una piedra amarilla en forma de corazón me mi dedo anular – ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Quieres tener una vida a mi lado?

\- Foxy… acepto – susurre abrazando a Foxy mientras le volvía a besar – gracias… ha sido el mejor día de mi vida…

\- El mejor día de nuestras vida será dentro de otros cuatro meses – me susurro tocando mi vientre, tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos – los amo a ambos…

Volvimos a besarnos, Foxy me recostó en la cama mientras continuaba besándome lentamente, sabíamos que no podíamos pasar de eso por ordenes de Mike… era muy delicado para mi estado, pero no podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado… Esa noche, me quede dormido en los brazos de Foxy como todas las noches, pero esta vez fue diferente… ahora me quedaba en los brazos de mi prometido, del padre de mi hijo.

Estábamos en el consultorio de Mike otra vez, terminé de vestirme después de la ecografía del quinto mes, Mike estaba hablando con Foxy sobre los cuidados que tenia que tener este mes, cuando me senté al lado de Foxy, Mike me dio un frasco con unas pastillas un poco extrañas mientras escribía una receta.

\- Bueno… al ser el quinto mes, entonces debes de comenzar a tomar esto – dijo mostrando otro frasco igual – toma una después de cada comida por los próximos meses, esto ayudara a desarrollar las glándulas mamarias.

\- Espera ¿Voy a tener…?

\- No, no… no te van a crecer los senos – rió, no sé porque creo que esa pregunta ya era frecuente – pero, cuando el bebé nazca va a tener que alimentarse… y, bueno, aunque existen formulas muy recomendadas, aunque no hay nada mejor que la leche materna, como eres hombre tu cuerpo no esta diseñado para alimentar el bebé, pero este medicamento puede ayudar a desarrollarlas por lo menos para los primeros tres meses del bebé, luego de eso, te referiré a un pediatra para que te recete una formula según las características del bebé… por cierto ¿aun no tienen un nombre para el bebé? Puedo decirles el sexo si quieren…

\- No es necesario – dije sonriendo – queremos que sea una sorpresa…

\- Hemos pensado en unos nombres – continuo Foxy – pero… aun no hemos elegido uno en concreto.

\- Si ustedes dicen – suspiro Mike mientras caminábamos a la salida – bueno… fue un placer verlos nuevamente, Bonnie, continua cuidándote como hasta ahora, no seas como ciertas personas.

\- Deja de mirarme, Mike – dijo Scott un poco sonrojado – hola Bonnie ¿qué tal todo?

\- Hola Scott, bien, gracias – sonreí – suerte con todo, nos vemos otro día.

Había conocido a Scott unos meses atrás cuando coincidimos por primera vez en una cita, nos habíamos llevado bastante bien, sin mencionar que teníamos casi el mismo tiempo de embarazo, cuando nos cruzamos, mire por un segundo a Vicent, la pareja de Scott, tenia una presencia muy extraña que, de alguna forma, me intimidaba un poco, cuando Foxy y yo estábamos saliendo, él nos detuvo.

\- ¿Y cuando es la boda? – nos pregunto, le mire confundido – hace un mes no tenias ese anillo en la mano, así que ¿Cuándo es la boda?

\- ¿Anillo? – pregunto Mike observando mi mano – No me había dado cuenta de eso ¿se van a casar?

\- P-pues… nosotros…

\- Hace poco le pedí la mano a Bonnie – hablo Foxy tomando mi mano – aun no hemos fijado una fecha exacta para la boda…

\- Me alegro por ustedes – dijo Scott pisando el pie de Vicent antes que dijera algo – bueno… no les quitamos más el tiempo, vamos berenjena.

Halo a Vicent dentro de la oficina de Mike cerrando al mismo tiempo la puerta, me sorprendía lo diferentes que podían ser ese par, bueno, los opuestos se atraen. Salimos del lugar con Foxy, era viernes, Foxy tendría que ir a trabajar, yo me iba a quedar son SpringTrap y Bonbon por uno momentos, les había contado esa mañana sobre el compromiso (bueno… se lo dije a SpringTrap y Bonbon estaba escuchando en la otra línea… ahora recuerdo porque me mude) íbamos a comenzar con los preparativos, Chica también iba a ir a mi casa para ayudarnos con eso.

Llegamos a casa y SpringTrap, Chica, Freddy, Bonbon y Chelsey afuera esperándonos, no sé porque me había imaginado que Bonbon invitaría a su amiga, bueno, hasta hace solo un par de semanas me había enterado que Chelsey (quien había sido la asistente de Puppet durante las vacaciones) era la mejor amiga de Bonbon.

\- Nos vemos después – me despedí de Foxy dándole un beso en los labios – ten cuidado…

\- Tu también – susurro mirando a los invitados – no vallan a destruir la casa.

\- Descuida… no haremos una fiesta sin ti.

Nos despedimos y baje del auto, no había dado ni un paso al frente cuando Chica ya estaba a mi lado ayudándome a bajar del auto, mire a Foxy de reojo y este solo sonrió, realmente le agradaba mucho Chica, siempre había sido alguien que ayudaba a todos a los que quería cuando podía hacerlo. Durante la tarde pasamos hablando sobre algunos planes para la boda, lugar, invitados, la fecha… la verdad era que me sentía mal porque no le había dicho nada a mamá por ahora, pero prefería decirle cuando ya tuviéramos todo listo, tenia un mal presentimiento si llegaba a decirle antes.

Luego de unas horas, SpringTrap tuvo que irse al trabajo y Chica a casa, SpringTrap se había llevado a Bonbon a casa y a Chelsey, por lo que solo nos quedamos Freddy y yo en el comedor, él lavando los platos y yo sentado organizando las revistas que Chica y Chelsey me habían mostrado para las cosas del bebé y de la boda… solo llevaban conociéndose un par de horas y ese par parecía separado al nacer.

\- Entonces… ¿Cuándo pretendes decirle TODA la verdad a tu madre? – pregunto Freddy cuando dejo los platos, baje la mirada – Bonnie… tendrás que decirle la verdad en algún momento…

\- Bueno… pues podría irme a Canadá por unos meses, tener ahí al bebé y – la mirada de Freddy me lo decía todo "no jodas" – ya… sé que no es el mejor plan de todos… pero le resulto a Golden.

\- Pero él estaba escapando de mi, no de su madre.

\- Por favor, Freddy… sabes como es mi madre, si le llegara a decir que estoy esperando un hijo de Foxy de seguro nos mataría…

\- Es tu madre.

\- Por eso no confió en ella… desde que se separo de ese hombre ella… comenzó a actuar de una manera muy extraña, como si todos fueran sus enemigos y quisiera protegernos de ellos alejándonos de la sociedad… creo que ese hombre la hirió demasiado.

\- No solo a ella Bonnie – susurro bajando la mirada – tu padre también dejo a SpringTrap, Bonbon y a ti marcados, física y psicológica.

\- Lo sé – susurre tocando mi hombro derecho – pero… es muy diferente… mamá se volvió loca luego de que se separase de él… no sé a que punto podría llegar para "protegerme" de Foxy – sonreí desganado – si quiero ser feliz junto a mi familia… creo que tendré que alejarme de mi madre por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que ella lo entienda.

\- No pienses en eso ahora – me animo moviéndome un poco, sonreí – oye… mañana saldré con Golden y Toby, ¿dónde crees que deberíamos ir?

Continuamos hablando con Freddy sobre diferentes cosas, sobre su ahora relación con Golden y Toby, la universidad, incluso hablamos del clima, lo único que queríamos era desviar la atención de todo lo sucedido años atrás.

 **Continuara…**

 **El diario de Scott**

 **Especial 5: Cambios**

 _Querido diario:_

 _Ha sido una semana muy extraña, después de la boda de la mamá de Vicent y Puppet todo fue lo más "normal" que puede ser teniendo a Vicent y Puppet Frost como mejores amigos, la semana en que la mamá de ellos estuvo de viaje junto con su nuevo esposo fue igual que siempre… pero todo cambio el lunes pasado. Vicent parecía estar más distraído de lo normal y a veces se escapaba de las clases, Puppet dice que no sabe nada, pero creo que me ocultan algo._

 _Hoy decidí enfrentar a Vicent, espere a que llegara el descanso, no lo había visto en todo el día, solo cuando llego con Puppet y Alex, después de eso, ambos se fueron por su lado, lo busque por los pasillos hasta que o encontré, le hale de la camisa y lo detuve a medio pasillo, vi como se sobresaltaba y casi apartaba mi mano de un golpe, pero cuando me vio se detuvo, incluso parecía más tranquilo._

\- _¡Scott! – exclamo soltando un suspiro aliviado – gracias… pensé que eras…_

\- _¿Quién? – se había detenido a media frase, eso no era normal en Vicent, además, ahora que lo veía de cerca, estaba más pálido que Puppet._

\- _E-el director, ya sabes… he estado saltándome las clases y ese tipo de cosas…_

\- _¿Qué te sucede? Has estado muy extraño últimamente, ni siquiera nos podemos ver ahora en los descansos, ya no te juntas con Puppet y conmigo._

\- _Bueno… a Patricia la miro todos los días… vivo con ella, y a ti te puedo ver en clases… me gusta cambiar la rutina de vez en cuando._

\- _¿Patricia? ¡Tu nunca la llamas por su nombre real! Y… ¿¡Que quieres decir con que en clases!? ¡Tu nunca estas en clases ahora, Vicent!_

\- _Lo siento – susurro dando un par de palmadas en mi hombro – tengo que irme… nos vemos, Scott._

 _No me dejo decir nada, pues se fue rápidamente como si escapara de mi… estaba actuando muy extraño y me estaba comenzando a preocupar, pero no iba a dejar que este día se pasara sin saber que era lo que le sucede a Vicent, sabía que algo estaba sucediendo y me lo ocultaba._

 _Al finalizar el descanso, seguí a Vicent hasta los baños del segundo piso, estos siempre estaban vacíos… pues habían algunos rumores de fantasmas y cosas por el estilo, vi que Vicent entraba a un apartado y cerraba la puerta detrás de él sin ponerle seguro… me pare junto a la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, cuando estuve cerca de esta escuché unos sollozos del otro lado de la puerta, no espere nada más y abrí la puerta de golpe… Vicent estaba llorando, era la primera vez que lo veía llorar desde que nos conocíamos, me miro sorprendido._

\- _S-Scott…_

\- _V-Vicent… tu… ¿estas llorando?_

\- _¡Largate! – me grito mientras trataba de sacarme del baño… pero perdió las fuerzas tan solo me toco, sentí como me abrazaba mientras volvía a llorar – p-por favor… vete… no me veas… no me veas así…_

\- _Vinny – Susurre abrazándole y cerrando la puerta detrás d mi – dejame estar contigo…_

 _No dijo nada, nos sentamos en el suelo abrazados, escuchaba a Vicent sollozar de vez en cuando, sentía sus lágrimas mojar mi camisa, había escondido su rostro en mi pecho, por lo que no podía ver su rostro… nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que el timbre del segundo periodo sonó, en ese momento Vicent se separo, parecía estar más tranquilo._

\- _Lo siento – susurro sonriendo de nuevo – no quiero que me veas así nunca más…_

\- _Esta bien – dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa, extrañaba ver a Vicent sonreír – si no quieres… no tienes que decirme nada, pero ten por seguro que siempre estaré ahí para ti…_

\- _Te quiero Scott – susurro jugando con mi cabello, alejo su mano borrando su sonrisa del rostro, bajo la mirada – Scott… voy a mudarme a Nueva York con mi familia… no nos volveremos a ver nunca._

\- _¿Qué quieres decir?_

\- _Scott… terminamos._

 _Sus palabras me dejaron congelado en mi lugar… sentí como besaba mi cabello antes de salir del baño sin decir ni una sola palabra, mi mente no podía asimilar esas palabras con tanta facilidad, acababa de decir que me quería, me había besado… ¿por qué teníamos que terminar? Al final… fui yo quien termino llorando en el baño el resto del día hasta que Puppet fue a buscarme…_

 _No puedo creer lo que hizo Vicent… lo odio y, sin embargo, no puedo odiarlo ¿Qué es lo que siento por Vicent?_

 _Scott._

Bueno... antes de empezar con las preguntas o las aclaraciones del capitulo quiero hacer una pregunta importante, pues bien... desde hace algunas semanas he mencionado sobre el cap especial que escribí durante examenes, ahí lo tengo ya listo para publicar pero, se me ocurrio una grandísima idea que no sé si me aceptaran o no... bueno, la idea es convertir los pequeños especiales de "El diario de Scott" como un long fic que cuente las desventuras de nuestro chico del teléfono en la escuela junto con su inseparable uva con patas y la hermana gemela de este (necesito un sobrenombre para Puppet -.-") este estaria relatado en tercera persona siempre llevando una parte del diario de Scott, no sé... ¿Que piensan de eso?

Bueno, sobre el capitulo ¿Qué les parecio? digamos que la cosa con Sharon se va a comenzar a complicar a partir de ahora, el proximo capitulo contara un poco el pasado de los demas personajes y la decisión definitiva con Golden y Freddy... también este capitulo del "diario de Scott" es muy especial, pues el proximo capitulo aclarara porque la actitud de Vicent con Scott en este capitulo, así que esperenlo! otra cosa, Elly1234, no sé porque estoy casi segura que Scott Crawthon si sabe que utilizamos su nombre y lo shippeamos XD pero... bueno, solo le queda hacerse el loco, por lo menos si a mi me shippearan con uno de mis personajes me daria gracia.

Y... creo que eso es todo por hoy, les dejo las preguntas y... ¡Bulling a Golden!

Golden: te odio...

Criz: yo te amo... por eso te hago Bulling n.n ahora, las preguntas:

 **PREGUNTAS**

 **Helios226**

 ** _Foxy: Cuanto yaoi h*** tuviste que hacer para dejar a Bonnie embarazado?( que raro es decir embarazado XD)_**

Foxy – solo siete años seguidos – abrazando a un sonrojado Bonnie por la espalda – varias veces por semana y en varios lugares.

Bonnie – Pervertido…

 ** _Chica: Que se siente que no te hayan dado nada de protagonismo durante la historia?_**

Chica – No me dan protagonismo… pero me dan pizza y eso es lo que me importa, me pagan sin que trabaje demasiado :3 – comiendo pizza – pero si me gustaria aparecer más en la historia T-T

 **JesusPea6**

 ** _Freddy, Golden y Tobby: alguna vez se han puesto ha pensar como seria su vida si los 3 hubieran estado juntos ?_**

Freddy - *imaginando una vida con Golden y Tobby, en una gran casa con un jardín amplio, él llegando despues del trabajoa a casa y que Golden lo recibe con un beso como "buena esposa", a Tobby saltando para saludarle y abrazarlo* Seria hermoso…

Tobby - *imagiando una vida con su papi Golden y su papá Fredy, en un gran parque jugando los tres juntos, como su papá Freddy lo va a buscar a la escuela despues de clase para ir a jugar Soccer, dormir en medio de ambos cuando tiene miedo y abrazarlos despues de un juego de soccer de su equipo de la escuela* Seria muy divertido.

Golden – yo… *imaginando su vida con Freddy y Tobby, a Freddy llegando del trabajo, siendo saludado por Tobby con un abrazo, él saludandolo con un beso y en la noche cuando estuvieran solos ellos… se pone rojo como un tomate* No… nunca lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo

Criz – estoy segura que Tobby ya tendría un hermanito XD

 **Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**

 ** _Spring: -se acerca a él por la espalda sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido- … -agarra sus ojeras sin que se dé cuenta- xD Son suavecitas :3 ¿Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando te enteraste de que Bonnie tenía una relación con Foxy?_**

SpringTrap – Simple "me quedo con su cuarto" – la mira amenazante – y no vuelvas a tocar mis orejas o quemo tu casaΩ

 ** _Bonbon: misma pregunta que Spring._**

Bonbon – que podía ganar buen dinero si lograba grabarlos cuando estuvieran solos en casa :3 y no me equivoque… por cierto ¿quieres un DVD?

 ** _Foxy y Bonnie: ¿piensan tener más de un zorrinejo? Si la respuesta es sí… ¿puedo ser la madrina de uno? Yo creo que sí tendrán más de uno. Los conejos son multíparos, el promedio depende de la raza, el conejo enano puede tener d crías por parto.  
El Oryctolagus Cuniculus, puede parir hasta 9 crías.  
El Conejo de Campo, puede parir 4 o 5.  
Algunas especies de conejos pueden parir entr veces, (excepcionalmente) hasta 11 veces al año, ya que pueden embarazarse nuevamente, mientras están amamantando._**

 ** _Bonnie: Dime, ¿qué tipo de conejo eres? Quiero saber cómo cuantas crías podrías llegar a tener (?). Si Foxy no se queda quieto puede que… 7v7_**

Bonnie - *rojo como tomate* primero que nada, si pensamos tener más de un "zorrinejo" pero no sera un solo parto… ¡no soy un conejo por completo! ¡tambien soy un 50% humano! ((aunque se podría decir que soy un conejo de campo -.-")), segundo, creo que te habiamos dicho que si podías ser la madrina de uno… ¿o fue a Mangle? Bueno, ya veremos… y tercero si Foxy me vuelve a embarazar otra vez antes de un año… lo castro.

 ** _Foxy: ¿Cuántas crías llegan a tener los zorros? Si lo juntamos con lo de los conejos… A ver que sale (?)  
_** Foxy – d crías por camada… Así que es posible que tengamos cuatro o cinco zorrinejos :3

Bonnie – Peter… ¬¬*

Foxy – ya… esta bien, solo dos zorrinejos.

 ** _Toby: ¿Harías algo para unir a Freddy y Golden otra vez? Si la respuesta es sí, ¿que sería lo que harías? Por cierto, eres muy lindo, hermoso, tierno y apapashable  
_** Toby - *pensando* Bueno… pues por algo le estoy pidiendo ahora a papi Golden que salgamos a pasear juntos *sonrisa kawaiimene siniestra* y gracias… tambien eres muy linda.

 ** _Criz: ¡Hola! –saluda con un abrazo (?)-  
_** Criz – hola n.n' jeje…

 ** _Jeremy: Jerry… ¿Abasho? –lo abraza y huye antes de que Mike la mate-_**

Jeremy – eh… - medio la abraza – hola…

 **Elly1234**

 ** _Para usted: Siente alguna sensacion macabra cuando hace sufrir a los personajes en sus historias? Quiero saber si no soy la unica loca aqui :33_**  
Criz –la verdad es que cuando planeo una de las escenas donde hago sufrir a los personajes la escena en la vida real es más o menos así; Criz *risa macabra o sonrie tetricamente de la nada* M. (mi mejor amiga) *la mira extraño y se aparta un paso* J.(mi otra mejor amiga) *hace lo mismo que M.* y una de las dos siempre dice "cuando te ries así da miedo saber lo que piensas".

 ** _Para Golden: como reaccionarias si tu hijo, ya en la adolescencia, viniera contigo y te dijera que esta embarazado? 7w7_**

Golden – Mato a Freddy…

Freddy - ¿Yo por qué?._.

Golden – porque no voy a matar a Tobby, es mi hijo, ni tampoco al desgraciado que lo embarazo, primero tendría que hacer que se hiciera cargo, así que eres el más proximo en la lista.

 **xK1rarax**

 ** _¿Cómo conociste FNAF?_**

Criz – Por juegaGerman… como German nunca termino el juego, entonces lo busque y fue ahí cuando llegue al canal de Fernanfloo y luego al de iTowngameplay y así conocí más sobre la historia detrás del juego…

 **Myfee**

 ** _Golden perdonaras al amor de tu vida y padre de tu hijo, y viviran felices por siempre o... Seras el amargado de siempre?  
_** Golden – NUNCA LO HARE… no sé porque siguen preguntando eso *suspira* y ¿¡qué quieres decir con amargado!?  
 ** _Poppet- ya casate por el amor de dios, necesitas una pareja urgentemente!_**

Puppet – tengo una seria relación con mi almohada… soy una mujer independiente que no necesita de ningún hombre para…

Vicent – En eso estamos *interrumpe metiendole un platano a la boca de Puppet* aunque tardaremos un poco en encontrar a alguien que pueda soportarla a ella.

Puppet - ¡Oye!

Criz- bueno... eso es todo por hoy, espero que nos leamos pronto!


	16. Especial II - Familia

¡Cuidado va a temblar! ¿Yo? ¿Sacando dos capítulos en una misma semana? ¡Si! XD sé que no dije nada, sé que lo ultimo que ofrecí fue el especial de "el diario de Scott" pero, en lugar de todo esto y ya que convertiré al "diario de Scott" en un long-fic, les traigo un especial de una pareja que he visto que a muchos les ha gustado y que van pendientes del desenlace de esta pareja que, por cierto, también es una de mis favoritas :3 es el oso al que me encanta hacerle bullying y que dibuje en clase de inglés cuando estaba aburrida XD así es... les traigo un especial de Freddy y Golden!

Bueno... como me di cuenta que Tobby casi no tenia protagonismo en la historia y que nunca narraba ninguna de las "citas" de esta hermosa familia, así que decidí hacer este especial ¿por qué? Porque yolo! XD si, estoy de buen humor hoy... bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, así que disfruten mi inesperado especial y nos leemos pronto!

 **Familia**

Golden miro por tercera vez su reloj, no sabía porque no había esperado eso… Freddy siempre llegaba tarde, desde que habían sido novios había llegado tarde a todo, incluso en su ultima cita había llegado tarde y había terminado empapado hasta los calcetines, era increíble como este nunca se enfermaba y las pocas veces que lo hizo siempre lo tuvo que cuidar él… no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel recuerdo.

\- ¿En que piensas? – le pregunto Tobby quien estaba sentado a su lado en una banca con un suéter con capuchón con orejas de oso color café – tienes una sonrisa muy linda en tu cara, papi…

\- ¿Qué? Ah… no pienso en nada – mintió revolviendo el cabello de su hijo – ¿No crees que Freddy ya se tardo demasiado?

\- Tal vez papá se perdió – Golden bufo, no se acostumbraba a que Tobby llamara "papá" a Freddy – tu también te pierdes cuando salimos.

\- Solo me paso una vez… sabes bien que casi nunca salgo del pueblo – se justifico.

\- Estuvimos dando vueltas por mil horas – exagero riendo el pequeño – y nunca pediste direcciones, terminamos llamando al tío Scott para que fuera por nosotros.

\- Tobías, deja de recordarme eso.

\- ¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Tu siempre te pierdes cuando vamos en el auto!

\- Y yo ya te dije que nunca salgo del pueblo, por eso me perdí esa vez…

\- ¡Pero no solo fue esa vez! ¡Nos ha pasado mil veces!

\- Tobías…

\- Dejalo Tobby – escucharon una voz desde atrás de ellos, ambos giraron encontrándose con Freddy sonriendo – papi Golden es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir eso.

\- ¡Papá!

Golden suspiro cuando vio como Tobby saltaba para abrazar a Freddy, se puso de pie caminando hasta este par, vio que Freddy escondía un par de cosas detrás suya, una bolsa con una moña y otra cosa que no podía ver bien.

\- Llegas tarde – se quejo cruzado de brazos.

\- Lo siento… me perdí un poco para llegar – rió provocando que Golden frunciera el entrecejo – no… en realidad pase a comprar un par de cosas antes de llegar aquí.

\- ¿Regalos? – pregunto Tobby justo cuando Freddy sacaba la bolsa detrás suya – ¡Regalos! ¡Gracias, papá!

\- También traje algo para ti, Golden – dijo mientras sacaba otra bolsa un poco más grande que la anterior – toma… espero que te guste, me recordé de ti cuando lo vi en la tienda.

Tomo la bolsa abriéndola, dentro había un pequeño oso de peluche dorado con un moño y sombrero de copa azul marino, Golden rio al verlo, no pudo evitarlo, Freddy sonrío al ver la reacción de Golden ante el regalo que le había dado a Golden, extrañaba esa sonrisa… ambos regresaron al presente cuando escucharon el grito de sorpresa de Tobby al abrir el regalo, era un balón de soccer negro y café claro.

\- ¡Gracias, papá! ¡Me encanta! – grito el niño lanzando el balón al aire – ¿Vamos a jugar juntos?

\- Solo si tu papi Golden quiere – guiño un ojo poniéndose a la altura del menor.

\- ¡Papi! – llamo el menor sonriendo tiernamente – ¿Podemos ir a jugar con mi papá?

\- Ya… esta bien, vallan – suspiro Golden cruzado de brazos mientras comenzaban a caminar por el parque – por cierto… gracias por no comprar un oso de Winnie Pooh, Puppet y SpringTrap me tienen arto de ellos.

\- Sé que no te gustan – rió Freddy – desde que te conozco siempre te han molestado con eso…

\- ¿Desde cuando se conocen? – pregunto Tobby mirando a su padres curioso.

\- Desde que yo estaba en primaria – respondió Golden mirando a su hijo, este les miraba con curiosidad – veras… tu papá es unos años menor que yo, cuando yo estaba en primaria tu papá y su familia se mudaron a la casa que estaba al lado de la mía, yo tenia 10 años y él tenia 7 años… a pesar de esto nos hicimos muy buenos amigos en ese entonces…

Dejaron de caminar cuando llegaron a un lugar en el que casi no habían personas, solo habían un par de personas jugando con sus hijos, Tobby se quedo parado frente a sus padres mientras jugaba con su balón pensando si ir a jugar con Freddy o quedarse escuchando la historia, al final, se sentó en el pasto esperando escuchar la historia, Golden sonrió sentándose también en el pasto junto con Freddy que se encogió de hombros ante la acción de Tobías.

\- Entonces… ¿ustedes fueron amigos en la infancia? – pregunto el pequeño jugando con el balón en sus manos.

\- Si, fuimos buenos amigos cuando éramos niños – continuo Freddy – ya que tu papi Golden era tres años mayor que yo no íbamos a la misma clase, pero siempre nos veíamos durante los descansos o caminábamos juntos a casa, éramos muy buenos amigos, casi siempre estábamos juntos… a veces mis padres se quejaban de que pasaba más tiempo en la casa de Golden que en la mia.

\- ¿Cómo se enamoraron? – pregunto sonriendo, tanto Golden como Freddy se sonrojaron al pensar en su primera cita – porque… si yo nací significa que ustedes se enamoraron, que fueron novios ¿verdad?

\- S-si – tartamudeo Golden – bueno… creo que eso fue cuando yo estaba en el ultimo año de bachillerato ¿Verdad? – pregunto mirando a Freddy, este asintió.

\- Si… yo estaba terminando la secundaria en ese entonces – recordó mirando al cielo – bueno, cuando tu papi estaba a punto de terminar la escuela, me preocupe porque sabía que se mudaría a la universidad y ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más, unos días antes de su graduación fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de él desde hacía mucho tiempo… así que le confesé mis sentimientos el día del baile de graduación.

\- Aunque tu confesión fue todo menos romántica – suspiro Golden riendo – cuando estábamos en el baile de graduación una de mis compañeras me saco a bailar, luego me llevo al balcón para pedirme que saliera con ella… en ese momento llego Freddy y le grito que se alejara de mi porque yo era suyo, que me amaba y que no dejaría que nadie me alejara de su lado… luego de eso me beso de forma agresiva y la chica salió corriendo del balcón llorando.

\- Casi me tiras del balcón ese día.

\- Oye, si tu mejor amigo te dice que te ama repentinamente cuando una chica a la que seguramente iba a rechazar se te confiesa y te besa en la boca tu también hubieras tenido la intensión de tirarlo desde el balcón.

\- Bueno… luego de eso me dejo de hablar por un par de días tu orgulloso padre – señalo a Golden quien lo golpeo con el codo, Freddy rio – pero… un día antes de irse a la universidad me dijo que aceptaría salir conmigo y que me apresurara a llegar a la universidad…

\- ¿Se siguieron viendo?

\- Si – respondió Golden en un suspiro – compre un apartamento cerca de la universidad, como la universidad y la escuela no estaban tan lejos entonces Freddy iba a visitarme cada vez que tenia oportunidad… a veces también se quedaba a dormir ahí conmigo… así pasaron otros 3 años, luego de eso nos separamos, pero no sabíamos que yo ya estaba embarazado de ti.

\- Si… - Tobby bajo la mirada, Golden se preocupo al ver que su mirada se había oscurecido – si hubieras sabido que estabas embarazado… ¿se hubieran quedado juntos?

Freddy y Golden se miraron el uno al otro ante esa pregunta, nunca habían esperado esa pregunta por parte de Tobby, Freddy bajo la mirada deprimido, Golden también aparto la mirada pensando en una respuesta, muchas veces se había preguntado eso… siempre había llegado a una misma respuesta a pesar de todo, esa pregunta era lo único que lo habían dudar de sus "sentimientos" hacía Freddy.

\- Si – Freddy miro sorprendido a Golden – si antes de lo que sucedió, de lo que hizo que nos separáramos, hubiera sabido que tendríamos un hijo… tal vez si hubiera querido quedarme al lado de tu papá, pero las cosas no sucedieron de esa forma… pero no lo pensé muy bien… el día en que me entere nosotros habíamos dejado de hablarnos por una semana.

\- ¿Por qué se separaron?

\- Las cosas son complicadas – respondió Freddy con la mirada baja – cometí un error del que estoy muy arrepentido, cuando quise disculparme, ustedes ya no estaban aquí… cuando regresaron y los vi, no sabía que eras mi hijo… pensé que los había perdido para siempre.

\- Papá – llamo Tobby abrazando a Freddy – ya nunca más nos volveremos a ir… ¿verdad, papi?

\- No… nunca más nos volveremos a ir – sonrió Golden mirando a Freddy – pero bien… ¿no iban a jugar con tu nuevo balón? Vallan antes que me arrepienta.

\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos!

Tobby comenzó a correr hacía el campo abierto con el balón en manos, Freddy se puso de pie e iba a ir detrás de Tobby cuando sintió como Golden le sujetaba de la manga, le miro extrañado.

\- Quiero aclararte una cosa, no te he perdonado… pero eres un gran padre para Tobías… así que, no metas la pata otra vez… si haces sufrir a nuestro hijo… te mato.

\- Acabas de decir "nuestro hijo" – sonrió Freddy, Golden aparto la mirada sonrojado – descuida, quiero a Tobby… no los volveré a lastimar a ninguno de los dos nunca… y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Goldy.

\- No me llames así – suspiro levantando la mirada – apresurate… Tobby heredo mi paciencia.

\- Entonces mejor me voy…

Solo sonrió cuando vio a Freddy jugado con Tobby a lo lejos mientras estaba sentado en el pasto, muchas veces había soñado con un día como ese, tenia miedo de despertar y que todo eso solo fuera un sueño, verse otra vez mintiéndole a Tobby y a ignorar a Freddy… pero no era un sueño, todo lo que estaba viviendo era realidad, por lo menos el pelotazo que Tobby le dio cuando estaba distraído se lo confirmo. Y así fue como Gordon Alfred Thomson termino jugando junto con su familia… porque si, aceptaba que ese oso idiota llamado Frederick Manson también era parte de su familia

 **FIN**

Feliz semana! nos leemos pronto!


	17. tragedias del pasado

Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien, bueno... hoy es un día muy especial para mi ¿Por qué? Bueno, son varias las razones, primero porque es el anagrama de mi cumpleaños (9/11 - 11/9) segundo porque hoy hace un año se estreno FNaF para iOS (es que yo solo uso este sistema operativo XD así que celebro su lanzamiento en iOS) y tercero porque hoy hace un año también, estaba saliendo del hospital luego de una operación... ademas de que hoy avance un escalón más para entrar a la universidad :D bueno... en total, el 11 de septiembre han pasado muchas cosas para mi y me divierte que sea el anagrama de mi cumpleaños :D (la verdad... es la única forma en que a mi padre se le queda cuando cumplo años -.-").

Pero bien... dejando esto de un lado, les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic, para quienes ya se dieron cuenta, ayer en la noche (hora Centro América) subí el primer capitulo de "El diario de Scott" aun no decido los días de publicación, lo más probable es que sea entre viernes y sábado o los miércoles... aun no lo sé, también quiero agregar que no lo estaré publicando todas las semanas por ahora porque quiero terminar primero con este fic antes de comenzar otro...

Ahora si, les dejo el capitulo, nos leemos abajo con el "sabias que..." el capitulo del especial "En la universidad" y las aclaraciones

 **Tragedias del pasado**

Scott se había levantado en mitad de la noche otra vez, últimamente había sentido demasiadas ganas de ir al baño muy a menudo, pero eso le había dicho Mike que era normal en su estado, pues el bebé estaba contra su vajilla y eso provocaba que sintiera más ganas de ir al baño que antes. Aunque cada habitación de la casa tenia su propio baño, esa semana el baño de su habitación se había descompuesto, por lo que tenia que estar usando el baño de invitados que quedaba después del estudio de Puppet que estaba en el segundo piso. Iba de regreso del baño cuando escucho que alguien estaba hablando dentro del estudio de la única mujer de la casa, era raro que su cuñada siguiera despierta… por lo que se quedo ahí parado escuchando.

\- Mamá, ya te lo dije – escucho, al parecer hablaba con Victoria Frost, la madre de los mellizos Frost y Alex… además de ser su suegra – Vicent esta tratando de hacer las paces contigo… por eso, te ruego que no traigas contigo a Drake a la boda.

\- _Lo sé Patty_ – escucho Scott, al parecer la tenia en altavoz – _pero… Drake es mi esposo, él nos ayudo mucho cuando ustedes estaban en la escuela, es como un padre para ustedes también ¿no?_

\- Mamá… Vicent odia a Drake y tiene sus razones… por favor – Drake era el padrastro de Puppet, Vicent y Alex, luego que Victoria se casara con Drake un año después que el padre de ellos falleciera, el comportamiento de Vicent había cambiado mucho, pero hasta ahora no sabía porque había sido todo aquello – mira, será la boda de Vinny… será el día más feliz de mi hermano… no lo arruines trayendo a Drake a la boda.

\- _Patty… sé que Vinny ha pasado por mucho junto a Scott… digo, la perdida de la primera bebé no fue nada fácil para ellos, me alegra que por fin ellos puedan ser felices juntos, tu sabes que quiero mucho a Scott, desde que son niños aprecio mucho a Scott, y me alegra que sea parte de la familia ahora… pero deben de entender que Drake también es parte de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo él…_

\- Si… agradezco a Drake porque nos ayudo mucho cuando papá falleció – susurro Puppet, parecía más molesta que agradecida por lo que Drake había hecho – pero… por favor, mamá, entiende de una vez que Drake no es papá… Vinny y yo no podemos verlo como tal… hay una gran diferencia entre Drake y papá, sin mencionar que Drake fue quien… – Puppet se interrumpió a si misma, Scott vio como esta se mordía el labio – fue quien quiso tomar el lugar de papá… nosotros aun no podemos aceptar a Drake como tal, y tal vez nunca lo hagamos.

\- _Sé que Vinny y tu papá eran muy unidos_ – era falso, Scott y Puppet lo sabían, Vicent siempre decía que no soportaba a su padre, pero luego que este falleciera… – _o por lo menos por eso creo que Vinny empezó a actuar raro luego que me casara con Drake, siempre quise a su padre… pero Drake es…_

\- Lo sé – interrumpió Puppet en un suspiro – Pero… no arruines la boda de tu propio hijo, mamá… has hecho mucho para ganarte el odio de Vinny… por favor, te lo rugo.

\- _Patricia Marion Frost.. ¿Qué es lo que hizo Drake para ganarse el odio de tu hermano y tuyo? –_ Scott escucho un suspiro ahogado de la garganta de Puppet – _Vamos, te escucho._

\- Hablamos este fin de semana, mañana tengo trabajo e imagino que tu también – Scott vio como Puppet bajaba la mirada, ese fin de semana era el primer ensayo – piensa en lo que te dije… Vicent ha pasado por mucho… por favor… piensa en ello.

\- _Patty…_

\- Hablamos otro día, descansa.

Puppet no espero a que su madre dijera nada más, corto la llamada y dejo el teléfono descolgado, no quería hablar con su madre más, se recostó en su silla soltando un suspiro, Scott entro en la oficina mirando a su cuñada, esta sonrió de lado.

\- Lo escuchaste todo ¿verdad?

\- Si – susurro Scott sentándose frente a esta, hasta ahora notaba que Puppet aun seguía vestida – Puppet… ¿Qué sucedió luego que su padre falleciera? Vicent… cambio mucho en ese entonces…

\- Scott, eso es el pasado… le jure a Vicent que jamás le diría nada a nadie…

\- ¿Tan malo es?

\- Si quieres saberlo… espera a que sea Vicent quien te lo cuente…

Scott no espero a que Puppet dijera algo más, regreso a la habitación sin decir nada. Cuando entro al lugar no se sorprendió al ver a Vicent despierto, al parecer no había sido el único que había escuchado todo, Vicent estaba sentado en la cama e invito a Scott a sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿me vas a decir que sucedió? – pregunto Scott sentándose al lado de Vicent en la cama – sabes que puedes confiar en mi… siempre lo has hecho ¿por qué no ahora?

\- Scott… hay cosas que no quiero que conozcas de mi – susurro Vicent acariciando el cabello de su pareja – y otras que no quiero recordar.

\- Te amo… Vicent, no me importa que haya pasado antes… lo que me importa es que estemos juntos ahora.

\- ¿Tanto te importa saber? – pregunto abrazando a Scott mientras acariciaba su vientre – tal vez… cuando te lo diga no me veas igual que ahora…

\- No digas tonterías, Vicent…

\- Drake… Drake me violo cuando tenia 17 años…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Freddy regresaba a su casa luego de pasar la tarde con Tobías y Golden, tarareaba su melodía favorita, la marcha del toreador… cosa que solo hacía cuando estaba sumamente feliz, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su casa, se dio cuenta que había algo que no estaba del todo en su lugar… soltó un bufido antes de girarse y mirar a su hermano mayor sentado en el sofá.

\- Shane… ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo venia a ver como estaba mi hermanito – respondió bajando la revista que leía – ¿Dónde estabas? Cada vez que vengo a verte nunca estas… por suerte hoy dejaste la puerta trasera abierta.

\- ¡Largate!

\- Vamos Freddy… hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… ¿Y me vas a echar? Eres muy cruel hermanito – en ese mismo momento el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar – vamos, contesta… debe ser algo importante.

Freddy tomo el teléfono sin siquiera ver el identificador, pues no quería quitarle la mirada de encima a su hermano mayor… no olvidaba que este había sido el responsable de porque ahora Golden lo odiaba, el responsable de porque no había podido estar con la familia que ahora sabe que tiene… por no haber podido estar junto a Golden y Tobías durante todos esos años.

\- ¿Diga?... oh… Goldy – Shane levanto una ceja al oír ese nombre, ¿no se suponía que su hermano y Gordon Alfred ya no se hablaban? ¿por qué le llamaba "Goldy"? No soportaba ver a su hermano sonriendo así por alguien como ese oso – Si… gracias por decirme… esta bien, los veo mañana… adiós.

\- ¿No se supone que tu y ese tipo ya no se hablaban? – pregunto Shane cuando vio a su hermano "cortar" la llamada – dime… que hizo que el "amor" entre ustedes volviera a surgir… eh?

\- Fue tu culpa que Golden y yo nos peleáramos para comenzar – gruñó Freddy mirando a su hermano con odio, sin notar que la llamada seguía activa – ¡Tu fuiste quien me obligo a acostarme con esa prostituta a cambio de que no le hicieras nada a Golden!

\- Si… pero como sabía que no ibas a cumplir tu parte de la palabra, por eso fue más fácil que ese Winnie Pooh te viera salir con esa "prostituta" como la acabas de llamar – se burlo Shane recostándose en la pared – vamos.. alegrate, salvaste a tu querido "Goldy" y ahora tiene una feliz familia…

\- ¡Pude haber formado una familia con Golden si no hubiera sido por ti y tus malditas amenazas, Shane! – grito Freddy sin pensar – ¡Largate de mi casa y de mi vida de una vez por todas!

\- Vamos, Freddy… sabes que solo hago lo mejor para ti…

\- ¡¿Lo mejor?! – grito sacando a su hermano de la casa - ¡Largate! ¡Ya no tengo miedo de tus estúpidas amenazas! – cerro la puerta con fuerza, luego la abrió – y, para tu información… Tobías Thomson, es MI hijo también.

Shane se quedo sin palabras luego que su hermano menor le cerrase la puerta en la cara por segunda vez… es decir que… comenzó a reírse como desquiciado en medio de la calle, así que había logrado arruinar la vida de su hermano menor más de lo que había pretendido, tal vez… podía lograr arruinar la vida de la "feliz pareja" un poco más antes de irse… después de todo, con la orden que había dado ahora "la jefa" tenia suficiente tiempo como para causar destrozos en la vida de su hermano menor.

Por su parte, Freddy reviso que todas las puertas estuvieran cerradas con llave, no quería ver de nuevo a su hermano nunca más en su vida, soltó un suspiro mientras se recostaba en el sillón, en eso, escucho el timbre de su móvil, era Golden.

\- ¿Hola?

\- _Freddy… dejaste la llamada activa… lo escuche todo_ – Freddy se pudo de pie rápidamente y fue a revisar el teléfono… era verdad, la llamada continuaba activa, en ese momento se había cortado – _Lo siento… tuve que imaginar que fue culpa de Shane… siempre me odio… tuve que saber que tu nunca me hubieras sido infiel, gracias…_

\- N-no… fue mi culpa, tuve que enfrentar a Shane en ese entonces… pero no lo hice, escapé… lo siento, nunca quise hacerte daño, Goldy… yo…

\- _Quisiste protegerme, por eso te lo agradezco… tal vez… si metiste la pata_ – escucho la risa de Golden al otro lado de la línea, como extrañaba eso – _Deja de preocuparte tanto, Freddy… lo entiendo… ahora sé que es gracias a ti que ahora tenemos a Tobby con nosotros… lo siento… fui yo quien se comporto como un idiota al no escucharte._

\- Te amo – susurro Freddy, por fin lo decía – siempre… siempre te he amado, Goldy… no puedo olvidarme de ti, en estos 10 años… no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

\- _Freddy… yo…_ – suspiro, al parecer aun era difícil decirlo para él – _tampoco he podido olvidarte en estos 10 años… te quiero… oye… mañana tengo el día libre ¿por qué no salimos?_

\- Oh… ¿con Tobby?

\- _No… vamos a comer a algún lugar solos… como en los viejos tiempos._

\- En ese caso… nos vemos mañana, Goldy.

\- _Nos vemos… Freddy… t-te… te quiero…_

\- Yo a ti…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que habían tenido una conversación como esa, cuando eran solo "niños" que estaban enamorados, desde la ultima vez en que le había dicho que le amaba a Golden, la ultima vez que este le había dicho que lo quería solo por su orgullo de decirle "te amo", esa noche durmió mejor que nunca… la vida le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad y la iba a disfrutar…

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Jeremy seguía trabajando en la cafetería, esa tarde había tenido que quedarse un poco más tarde para hacer el cierre de caja junto con Riu, esta había notado como su amigo había estado más animado que nunca desde hacia casi un mes, incluso se sorprendió cuando este dejo de usar camisas de manga larga debajo de su camisa de mangas cortas, esa noche incluso estaba cantando mientras hacía su trabajo, esa tarde especialmente, había estado más feliz de la cuenta.

\- Y bien – le llamo abrazándole por los hombros – ¿Qué hay en su vida que te tiene tan feliz, compañero? No has dejado de sonreír en toda la tarde.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto riendo – no me había dado cuenta de eso…

\- Ya, dime… ¿Quién te tiene así de contento?

\- ¿Quién? ¿Cómo sabes que es una persona? – rio Jeremy mirando a su compañera – ya basta Riu… solo estoy feliz, solo eso…

\- Si claro… y yo tengo una caja estúpida en mi casa – Jeremy sonrió ante el termino con el que su amiga denominaba el "televisor" bueno… debía de admitir que si había "alguien" que lo tenia así, miro de nuevo a Riu – ¿Me vas a contar o no?

\- Estoy… estoy viviendo con Mike.

Tuvo que cubrir sus oídos tras el grito de Fangirl de su amiga, sabía que no tenia que decirle si no quería ser interrogado hasta de que color de ropa interior usaba Mike.

\- ¿Son novios? ¿Viven juntos? ¿Son novios? ¿Desde cuando viven juntos? ¿desde cuando son novios?

\- Vivimos juntos desde hace un mes – respondió mientras reía – y si… la verdad es que si somos novios, me lo pidió hace solo un par de semanas atrás…

\- ¿Ya tuvieron relaciones? – ok, tal vez eso no tuvo que preguntarlo, pero lo había dicho sin pensar.

\- Eh… - Jeremy se sonrojo…

En realidad… ni siquiera estaban durmiendo juntos, a lo máximo que había llegado Jeremy y Mike habían sido a besos en los labios, incluso a veces parecía que Mike no quería pasar de ese punto con Jeremy, habían pasado dos veces en las que Mike si se pasaba de "tocón" con Jeremy, pero solo eso… nada más, luego de un rato, Mike se separaba e inventaba algo. Riu se dio cuenta del extraño cambio de humor de su amigo.

\- eh… descuida – dijo algo nerviosa moviendo a su amigo de un lado al otro – olvida lo que dije, no tienes que responderme si no quieres… es decir… hacen linda pareja…

\- No… esta bien – susurro - en realidad… a veces Mike actuá un poco extraño cuando estamos solos… es como si quiera pasar a "ese" punto conmigo y al mismo tiempo no quiere hacerlo… incluso… la primera vez que nos vimos… lo que hizo fue… pedirme un bebé…

Tal vez eso era, que Mike quería tener hijos pero… ¿Qué pasaba si él no era uno de esos hombres que podían engendrar? ¿eso haría que Mike lo dejara de querer? Ambos continuaron con su trabajo en silencio, a veces intercambiaban algunas palabras, pero Jeremy estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a algo, fue al departamento mientras pensaba en esto… Tenia que preguntarle a Mike sobre eso… porque si no podía engendrar…

\- Oh… Jeremy –saludo Mike quien estaba en la sala leyendo un libro – llegas más temprano de lo que esperaba ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

\- Bien – dijo bajando la mirada, Mike se dio cuenta de esto y se levanto hasta donde estaba el menor – ¿Qué tal todo en la clínica?

\- Jeremy… ¿Qué te sucede?

\- Solo… solo estoy cansado – mintió, tal vez no era buena idea decirlo ahora – creo que… iré a dormir.

\- Jeremy FitzGerald – lo detuvo sujetándole de la mano – no me mientas, ¿Qué te sucede?

Jeremy soltó un suspiro, al parecer tendría que decirlo… Mike lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- Mike… tu… ¿Qué esperas de mi?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Digo… la primera vez que me viste, me pediste un hijo – aparto la mirada sonrojado – pero… ni siquiera has intentado tocarme, como si no te interesara de esa forma… incluso tenemos cuartos separados… ni siquiera sabemos si seremos capaces de tener un hijo o no… no sé si yo puedo engendrar, Mike… sé que quieres un hijo pero…

\- Jeremy…

\- ¡No! No quiero que me dejes si no puedo tener un hijo contigo, realmente te quiero Mike…

\- Yo también te quiero Jeremy – susurro abrazando al menor – yo… no sabía que te sentías de esa forma… lo siento…

\- No… yo lo siento, siento que no sea capaz de darte un hijo…

\- Jeremy… tienes un útero.

El menor miro a Mike a los ojos sorprendido ¿cómo sabía eso? Sabía que su pareja era ginecólogo, pero ¿cómo podía saber eso? Mike aparto la mirada soltando un suspiro.

\- Cuando estabas internado, entre los exámenes había una ecografía… cuando la vi me di cuenta que tu… tenias un útero en tu interior, siento no habértelo dicho antes.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

\- Si… podemos tener hijos – sonrió Mike de lado – pero… tengo miedo de perderte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No soy un… "buen" doctor cuando se trata de las personas importantes en mi vida… soy uno de los pocos expertos en este tema, por lo que seria un poco difícil… tengo miedo de perderte… de perder otra vez a la persona más importante de mi vida, como sucedió con Doll…

\- Tu hermana…

\- Si… no pude salvarla – susurro bajando la mirada, no quería decirle la verdad aun – cuando se trata de las personas a las que más quiero… no puedo ser yo mismo… soy el único especialista en este tipo de casos especiales así que… si llegáramos a tener un hijo… no me creo capaz de poder salvarlos a ambos… no quiero perder otra vez a la persona más importante de mi vida, Jeremy…

\- Eso no pasara – susurro Jeremy mientras abrazaba al mayor – y-yo… no te dejare solo, Mike…

Mike no dijo nada más y abrazó al menor… no le gustaba mentirle, pero no se sentía capaz de decirle la verdad en esos momentos… sobre la verdadera causa de la muerte de Doll y del porque ahora se encontraba escapando de la familia de esta chica, por ahora, era mejor que Jeremy no se enterase que en esos momento pagaban por su cabeza. Sin embargo, también hay alguien que busca a Jeremy… y cuando lo encuentre no será un encuentro muy agradable para el joven Jeremy.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recibido esa primera amenaza… si, el conejo muerto, desde ese día ya no me habían llegado más presentes perturbadores, por lo que preferí ocultárselo a Foxy, digo… no tenia porque decirle algo que solo había pasado una vez… además, no creo que signifique nada, tal vez solo fue una broma de mal gusto de algún vecino o algo por el estilo, por lo menos quería pensar que así había sido, no quería pensar que aquello había sido una amenaza.

\- ¿Te sucede algo, conejito? – me pregunto Foxy, no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado mirando a la nada por mucho tiempo – Bonnie… ¿Quieres que llame a Mike?

\- N-no… no es nada… solo estaba pensando – dije mientras me recostaba en la cama – Foxy… ¿cómo crees que reaccionara mi mamá cuando le diga la verdad?

\- ¿Sobre el bebé? – asentí – no creo que sea tan malo… es tu mamá y ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

\- Sin embargo, estamos hablando de mi mamá – no dijo nada – ¡Foxy!

\- Lo siento… solo pensaba – suspiro mientras me abrazaba – tu madre puede llegar a ser un poco… drástica cuando se trata de tu seguridad y la de tus hermanos, pero solo lo hace porque te quiere.

\- Si claro… solo me trata a mi de esa manera, con SpringTrap es como si fuera el mayordomo, siempre le ordena que hacer y con Bonbon es como si no existiera…

\- Bonnie, te recuerdo que fue a ti a quien tu padre casi mata esa noche…

\- No me lo recuerdes – le interrumpí dándole la espalda, sentí como Foxy acariciaba mi brazo derecho, tome su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos – no quiero recordar lo que ese maldito nos hizo a mi familia y a mi… es mejor que se quede donde esta ahora.

\- Conejito, estas un poco tenso…

\- Lo siento – susurre mirándole otra vez a los ojos – pero… ¿estas seguro que quieres decirle la verdad a mi mamá?

Hubo un silencio algo incomodo, sabía que Foxy le temía a mi madre después de todo lo que esta había hecho las primeras veces que le había visto… no era para menos en realidad, mamá siempre había sido muy drástica cuando se trataba de mis amistades, más que cuando SpringTrap le presentaba una novia o Bonbon con sus amigos… hasta el día de hoy no termina de aceptar a Freddy y Chica… menos a Foxy.

\- ¿Por qué ella es así conmigo? – pregunte en un susurro, aunque sabía la respuesta.

\- Tu padre casi te mata esa noche – susurro Foxy, me acurruque en sus brazos, no quería recordar aquello, no quería recordar más esa noche… – ella solo te quiere proteger, no quiere que nadie más te haga daño…. más que yo… te quiero tanto que no quiero que nadie ni nada te haga daño… no quiere perderte.

\- Pero lo esta haciendo – susurre yo – si ella no logra aceptar a nuestro bebé… no quiero saber más de ella en mi vida.

\- Es tu madre…

\- ¡No me importa! – me senté para mirarle mejor – ahora… ustedes son mi familia.

Foxy me beso en los labios mientras nos recostábamos otra vez en la cama… estaba muy nervioso por lo que pudiera suceder, faltaban solo unas pocas horas para el almuerzo al que habíamos invitado a mi madre… faltaban solo unas horas para decirle la verdad. Tengo miedo de cómo ella pueda reaccionar.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _En la universidad_**

 ** _Especial 5: frío…_**

Habían pasado seis meses desde que inicio la universidad, seguía siendo acosado por Foxy, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a que este estuviera detrás mío día, tarde y noche… especialmente de noche, a veces tenia que quedarme con una linterna para ver si de "sonámbulo" no trataba de meterse en mi cama cuando había mucho frío (si claro… sonámbulo mi abuelo) Y esa era una de esas noches.

\- Peter, dejame en paz – gruñí en medio del sueño sentándome en la cama y viendo como mi compañero de cuarto se trataba de meter en mi cama – tengo sueño… si tienes frío ponte otra manta.

\- Pero no tengo – se quejo como niño pequeño pidiéndole a su mamá para meterse en su cama luego de una pesadilla – por favor, conejito… solo esta noche

\- ¡No me llames conejito! – grite tapando mi cara con mi sábana – y vete a dormir ¡Buena noche!

\- Pero Bonnie…

\- ¡He dicho buena noche!

Escuche un resoplido de parte de Foxy y como este se metía otra vez en su cama, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido otra vez, cerré los ojos pero había algo que no me permitía dormir, me senté otra vez en la cama y mire a donde estaba Foxy hecho un ovillo… solté un suspiro, tal vez luego me arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero me daba lastima ver a mi compañero así.

\- Peter – le llame, rápidamente me miro, incluso jure que sus orejas de zorro se levantaron como si fuera un cachorro – puedes venir… pero so-

\- ¡Gracias! – no me dio tiempo de terminar cuando ya lo tenia sobre mi abrazado bajo mis sábanas – eres el mejor, conejito.

\- No me digas conejito – volví a gruñir – y recuerda que será solo por hoy…

\- Como tu digas conejito.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que dormí junto con Foxy… y no seria la ultima, pues al igual que "dejaría" de llamarme "conejito" cada vez que se le daba la gana, igual iba a dejar de meterse en mi cama cuando había frío… es decir; nunca.

 **FIN**

 ** _¿Sabias que...?_** _Todas las parejas se conocen desde, por lo menos, 5 años, siendo Freddy y Golden quienes se conocen por más tiempo, seguidos por Vicent y Scott y por ultimo Foxy y Bonnie, sin embargo, Vicent y Scott son quienes llevan más tiempo saliendo juntos. Jeremy y Mike son la única pareja que se "enamoro a primera vista"._

Bueno... creo que eso es todo por hoy :D como ven... poco a poco se van revelando más y más cosas, dentro de poco tiempo conoceran la reacción de Sharon al saber que su querido hijo esta embarazado de quien más odia... También dentro de poco tiempo conoceremos la razón de porque Sharon odia tanto a Foxy :D y cual es el verdadero significado del conejo muerto.

Sobre Mike y Jeremy, bueno... ha dije que de esta pareja no haria muchos capitulos, así que para el especial de "la boda" saldra una pequeña sorpresa de esta pareja, con Vicent y Scott la historia se desarrollara mejor en el longfic de "el diario de Scott" pero igual, el especial de "la boda" sera muy importante para lo que continua de su historia, y, como ya ven, Golden ya perdono a Freddy... y si no lo ha hecho, lo hara muuuuy pronto...

Golden: ¿¡Por qué demonios sigues insistiendome con eso!? Que le dijera eso no quiere decir que lo haya perdonado...

Criz: Oye... tranquilo osito gruñón, ya veras que dentro de muy poco tiempo las cosas cambiaran... ademas, estoy segura que Tobby quiere un hermanito menor ¿Qué creen ustedes?

Golden: ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Me niego!

Criz: como sea, tu opinión no cuenta... ahora si, vamos a las preguntas:

 **Neko360XD**

 ** _Para la autora: Te has preguntado ¿Qué pasaría si Scott se diera cuenta de tooooooooodos estos Shipeos del fanfic? Yo sinceramente me lo imagino y me da risa XD  
_** Criz – si… me lo he preguntado y he llegado a la misma conclusión, esto casi segura que ya lo ha visto y solo se queda con una poker face historica la primera vez que lo vio XD luego de eso mejor se comenzo a hacer el loco…

 ** _Bonbon: Tu y Chelsey son muy unidos ¿Será que son algo mas? :3  
_** Bonbon - *rojo como tomate* bu-bueno… somos muy buenos amigos… s-solo eso…

Chelsey - *abrazando a Bonbon* Así es, Bonbon es mi mejor amigo, casi como un hermano.

Criz – directo a la friendzone XD

 ** _Scott: Entonces si Bonnie tiene 5 meses ¿Tu tambien?  
_** Scott – N-no… tengo 4 meses.

 ** _Golden: Osito malo, perdone a Freddy por lo que hizo :c y así estan los 3 juntitos 7w7_**

Golden - ¡Que no lo voy a perdonar nunca! ¡Joder! ¡Dejen de chingar con eso!

Criz – sabes que lo acabas de hacer ¿no?

Golden – ¡Que no lo hice!... agh... Odio mi vida…

Criz: y yo amo molestar a Golden :3 esto es todo por hoy... espero que nos leamos pronto, si no han leido el primer capitulo de "el diario de Scott" pueden ir a mi perfil y buscarlo :D no olviden que cada semana estare respondiendo preguntas, y diganme ¿Quieren que nuestro querido Goldy le de un hermanito al tierno Tobby? Y eso es todo por ahora! nos leemos pronto!


	18. Mi vida

**Mi vida**

Me había puesto la ropa más holgada que pude encontrar, se me notaba muy poco el vientre en esos momentos, por lo que sería más fácil fingir un poco más frente a mi madre, Foxy estaba terminando de preparar todo, no me había dejado moverme ni un centímetro en toda la mañana, él lo había preparado todo… faltaba poco para que fuera la hora en que habíamos invitado a mi madre.

\- ¿Estas seguro que quieres decirle? – pregunte por tercera vez en ese día, Foxy solo rio – Peter, hablo en serio… sabes que hablamos de Sharon Claire, mi madre…

\- Benjamín Augustus Claire… siempre estoy seguro de lo que hago – hice un puchero por haberme llamado por mi nombre completo – Confía un poco más en mi, Conejito.

\- Odio el día en que te dije mi nombre completo…

\- Bueno, aunque no me lo hubieras dicho, lo hubiera descubierto…

\- Eres un acosador – reí recordando cuando descubrió que me llamaban "Bonnie" y muchas otras cosas cuando estábamos en la universidad – vamos, casi es hora.

Continuamos preparando todo para el almuerzo, cuando el timbre sonó, ambos nos arreglamos el uno al otro antes de abrir la puerta, era mi mamá… por milagro del señor, iba sola (digo, siempre anda con Saory detrás de ella como si fuera una sombra) la salude como siempre tratando de no acercarme mucho a ella para que no sintiera mi vientre hinchado, me di cuenta que cuando saludo a Foxy lo hizo por obligación, estaba seguro que si no estuviera yo presente lo hubiera ignorado por completo.

Comimos en… silencio, Foxy y yo tratamos de sacar algunos temas para conversar, pero era casi imposible hablar con mi mamá tranquilamente cuando ella odia a mi novio con todo su ser… al final simplemente nos rendimos y dejamos que la comida fuera en silencio, hubiera puesto música mejor.

\- Bien… ¿y porque me invitaron? – pregunto después del almuerzo – porque no creo que haya sido solo para ver mi linda cara ¿no? E imagino que puede tener algo que ver con un compromiso ¿no?

\- ¿C-como lo sabes? – mire mi mano izquierda, me había quitado el anillo antes de que ella llegara, era imposible que…

\- Tu me lo acabas de decir – suspiro, parecía tranquila… pero estaba seguro que dentro de ella estaba iniciando la tercera guerra mundial – soy periodista, hijo… sé como conseguir las cosas que quiero saber con facilidad… y bien… si solo querían pedirme mi bendición para su compromiso lamento decirles que…

\- Disculpe mi interrupción, señora Claire – interrumpió Foxy a mi mamá, tanto ella como yo nos sorprendimos ante esto, él nunca se había atrevido a enfrentarla – pero, Bonnie y yo, no le estamos pidiendo su consentimiento para casarnos… si lo hubiéramos hecho desde un principio sabemos que nos lo hubiera negado, así que simplemente le queríamos AVISAR sobre nuestro compromiso, puede aceptarlo o no, eso es cosa suya.

\- ¿Disculpa? Te recuerdo que soy la madre de Bonnie… TENGO que aceptar al idiota que quiera casarse con mi hijo… afortunadamente no eres tu.

\- Mamá – le llame – apoyo a Foxy… no te estamos pidiendo permiso para casarnos, hemos vivido 7 años juntos, es nuestra vida… y no quiero que tu interfieras en ella.

\- Hijo… tu no sabes lo que quieres, aun eres muy joven para ello, deberías dejar que tu madre te guie… sé más sobre hombres de lo que tu puedes llegar a saber.

\- No todos somos como su ex esposo, señora Claire.

\- ¡Tu te callas!

\- Mamá – hable respirando profundamente mientras me ponía de pie – haz el favor de largarte de mi casa, no permitiré que le hables así a tu futuro yerno… además, no quiero enojarme contigo, porque no quiero que nada le pase a mi bebé.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchaste… estoy embarazado y llevo 5 meses, ya lo sabes, dentro de poco tiempo vas a ser abuela, por eso te habíamos llamado, queríamos que supieras que vas a ser abuela… ahora vete.

No puedo describir la expresión que mostro en esos momentos, cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse perdí la fuerza en mis piernas y sentí un fuerte dolor en mi abdomen, Foxy me sujeto mientras me ayudaba a sentarme y se ponía de rodillas frente mía, estaba muy cansado…

\- Fuiste muy valiente al hablarle así a mi madre – susurre recuperando la respiración – Peter… llama a Mike… no me siento muy bien.

\- Tranquilo, respira conejito – decía mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba – tu fuiste más valiente al decirle la verdad…

\- Gracias por todo…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por siempre estar conmigo – abrace mi vientre, estaba doliendo mucho – Peter…

\- Resiste un poco, Bonnie… Bonnie… ¡Bonnie!

La voz de Foxy fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de desmayarme, me sentía muy mal, tenia ganas de vomitar, me dolía todo el cuerpo…solo… esperaba no perder al bebé… ojalá nunca le hubiera dicho la verdad a mi madre… tal vez hubiera sido mejor así.

Desperté con un poco de dolor de cabeza, estaba en la habitación de nuestra casa, mire alrededor, Foxy estaba recostado a mi lado, se había quedado dormido, toque mi vientre sintiéndolo igual que hinchado que antes ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?

\- Bonnie – susurro Foxy acariciando mi cabello – me alegra que despertaras.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

\- Solo… un par de horas – susurro sentándose – no te preocupes… al parecer solo tuviste un bajón de azúcar luego de que tu madre te hiciera enfadar… Mike dijo que estaban bien, no te preocupes, pero debes de tener más cuidado… hoy tuvimos suerte.

\- Lo siento… fue mi culpa.

\- No, fui yo quien te insistió en invitarla aunque no querías – susurro él tomando mi mano y besándola, me sentía tan seguro al estar al lado de Foxy – pero… ahora no importa eso… lo bueno es que están a salvo, que no les sucedió nada.

\- Te quiero… gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

\- Lo hago porque te amo, conejito, vales hasta el ultimo respiro de mi vida, no dejaría que nada malo les sucediera a ti o nuestro bebé – mire su mano falsa, sonreí… ese era un doloroso recuerdo que, sin embargo, me hacía feliz… saber que Foxy siempre estaría a mi lado me hacía muy feliz – Bonnie… encontraras un poco tonto esto pero… quiero casarme contigo lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- La verdad… tengo miedo de lo que tu mamá pueda hacer ahora que sabe que vamos a tener un bebé… tenemos que salir de aquí rápido… no quiero pensar en lo que seria capaz de hacerte a ti o a nuestro hijo para que me aleje de ustedes…

Tal vez Foxy tenia razón, en ese momento tuve que decirle que estaba bien, que nos casáramos lo más pronto posible, que dejáramos aquel lugar y nos fuéramos lo más lejos que pudiéramos… pero no pude hacerlo, tenia miedo, si, pero mis falsas esperanzas en la humanidad de mi madre ganaron la contienda… era mi madre después de todo ¿no?

\- Foxy… no creo que sea necesario irnos… yo… no quiero irme de aquí.

\- ¿Esta seguro de eso?

\- S-si… no creo que mamá pueda hacer algo tan malo – estaba equivocado – estoy seguro que pronto ella recapacitara y te aceptara a ti y al bebé… te lo prometo.

\- Esta bien… confió en ti.

No tenia que hacerlo… en esos momentos yo simplemente tenia esa fe en el ser humano que no sabía como dejar atrás, simplemente pensé que mi madre iba a cambiar de opinión en algún momento, simplemente lo pensé… pero no fue así, algo dentro de mi decía que estaba equivocado, que simplemente ella nunca iba a cambiar, tuve que hacer caso a ese "algo" que me advertía que mi madre estaba planeando algo… pero me di cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Había llegado el fin de semana, Scott continuaba tratando de atarse la corbata frente al espejo del baño, no había hablado con Vicent sobre el tema e Drake desde aquella noche, todo era muy difícil para él… estaba demasiado nervioso por ver a aquellas personas. Puppet entro al baño y vio como su futuro cuñado continuaba tratando de atarse la corbata sin poder lograrlo, soltó un suspiro mientras le daba la vuelta a Scott y le ayudaba con aquella maldita prenda.

\- No te pongas nervioso, Scott – dijo en tono maternal – es solo mi mamá, tu futura suegra, y el idiota de mi padrastro que mamá no entiende que es un aborto fallido hijo de perra.

\- No puedo olvidar lo que Vicent me dijo esa noche…

\- Vicent siempre será Vicent –suspiro ella mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la bañera – le fue difícil superarlo… aun sigue sin hacerlo, es muy difícil hablar de eso para él… pero te ama y confía en ti… por eso es que quiso seguir adelante.

\- Es que… Vicent… nunca lo hubiera esperado de él… digo… es tan…

\- Te lo dije, Vicent es Vicent – le interrumpió – Cuando él trato de hablar de eso conmigo la ultima vez… dijo que ya no podía recordar mucho de ello, su memoria bloqueo muchas cosas de ese tiempo… dijo que la única persona que pudo hacerle olvidar por completo todo lo que Drake le había pasar en casa… era el recuerdo del "chico del teléfono" sonriendo.

\- No sé como podré ver a Drake ahora que se eso…

\- Haz lo mismo que Vicent y yo… no lo mires, ver la cara de ese idiota solo trae consigo los peores recuerdos para nosotros, no lo mires…

Le sorprendía a veces lo fuerte que los hermanos Frost podían llegar a ser, claro, su pasado era lo que los había hecho ser lo que son ahora… Salió del baño minutos después que Puppet cuando escucho que tocaban el timbre, Vicent ya estaba abajo terminando de arreglar su camisa, el timbre ya estaba sonando, Victoria Frost, ya estaba fuera.

\- ¿estas bien? – pregunto Scott a Vicent cuando ya estaba a su lado.

\- ¿por qué no debería de estarlo?

\- Es tu padrastro… y él… – Vicent interrumpió a Scott robándole un beso en los labios.

\- Esta bien, mientras tu estés conmigo estaré bien… te amo, Scott.

\- Y yo a ti, Vicent.

Todos los habitantes de aquella casa se encontraban frente a la puerta lo mejor arreglados que podían estar, Puppet con un vestido largo a la rodilla negro con puntos blancos, el cabello recogido y milagrosamente maquillada, Vicent con un pantalón de vestir negro, un chaleco y una camisa morada con las mangas arremangadas hasta la mitad del brazo, por el contrario, Scott llevaba un traje crema similar al de Vicent, pero él si llevaba la corbata y el saco, los gemelos Balloon había sido imposible que se quedaran limpios, pero la sola amenaza de Vicent había bastado para que Billy se quedara con una camisa blanca, un pequeño corbatín negro y un pantalón negro y Christy con un vestido negro con una cinta blanca en la cintura.

Cuando ya todos se vieron preparados, Puppet abrió la puerta siendo abrazada por una mujer de su misma altura, cabello morado oscuro casi llegando a negro y ojos azules.

\- ¡Patty! ¡Vinny! – saludo la mujer abrazando a sus dos hijos – cuanto tiempo sin verlos… ¿Cómo han estado? Han crecido mucho mis niños, no puedo creer que te cases, Vinny, como pasa el tiempo… aun recuerdo cuando los bañaba juntos y ustedes terminaban metidos en el lodo haciendo pasteles…

\- Mamá – llamo la atención Vicent – no frente a Scott.

\- Vamos, estoy segura que a Scotty sabé más cosas vergonzosas tuyas que yo – dijo antes de abrazar a Scott – Scott… que guapo te ves, el embarazo te ha hecho bien…

\- Hola, Victoria – saludo Scott correspondiendo al abrazo – gracias… usted también se ve muy bien…

\- ¡Abuela! – gritaron los gemelos Balloon corriendo para abrazar a su abuela.

\- ¡Mis niños! – Victoria se puso de pie mirando a toda su familia – Tanto tiempo sin verlos a todos, Vicent… no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido… abogado, padre y ahora te vas a casar… no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti.

\- Gracias mamá… me alegra verte de nuevo.

\- A mi también me alegra verlos a ambos… pero ¿Dónde esta Alex?

\- Llegara dentro de poco – se adelanto Scott a responder – dijo que iba a traer a unos detectives que recién llegan a la ciudad a la estación y que luego llegaría para verle.

\- Me alegras que hayas venido – dijo Puppet a punto de cerrar la puerta – ¿Qué tal el viaje? Nunca me cuentas nada sobre Cana…

\- ¡Espera! Falto yo…

Ambos hermanos Frost perdieron la sonrisa al ver al hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos entrar por la puerta, Scott miro a Vicent preocupado, la expresión de este había cambiado de forma drástica, de la felicidad de ver a su madre a la repugnancia completa al ver a ese desgraciado, Puppet trago saliva y se hizo a un lado para hacer pasar a su padrastro; Drake Hallen.

\- Oh… vamos, no me vean como si he arruinado la fiesta – saludo mirando a todos – Patty, no has cambiado nada, aun pareces la niña que conocí hace mucho… tiempo sin verte, Scott, has engordado, Vicent… por favor, no me mires así, chico…

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – pregunto Vicent en voz baja – creí haber dicho que no estaba invitado… ¿Por qué esta aquí?

\- Mamá… te rogué que no trajeras a Drake.

\- Vamos chicos, Drake es mi esposo… y es como su padre, no podía…

\- ¡Ese maldito no es nuestro padre! – grito Vicent siendo detenido por Puppet y Scott antes de que se lanzara a golpear a Drake – no quiero verlo… y si vas a insistir para que se quede, mejor vete, mamá…

\- Vicent…

Scott solo miro como Vicent subía corriendo las escaleras, detrás de este fue Puppet quien parecía preocupada, Scott estuvo a punto se seguirlos cuando una mano lo detuvo, no había notado cuando Alex había llegado… Alex, de cabello negro y ojos azules, el hermano mayor de Vicent, de alguna forma… la presencia de Alex lo tranquilizo un poco.

\- Dales su tiempo – susurro cuando su madre y su padrastro pasaron a la sala – esas son cosas que solo ellos dos juntos han podido solucionar en todo estos años… además, Puppet es la única que puede hacer entrar en razón a Vicent cuando se pone cabezón ¿verdad?

\- Me siendo como un tonto al no poder ayudarlo…

\- Si ese tipo sigue vivo… es porque tu estas aquí, Scott, tu y el niño que llevas dentro tuyo, son su vida misma, por el contrario… tu eres quien más lo ayuda, pero hay cosas que solo Puppet y Vicent saben… y es mejor que así sea, es cosa de mellizos.

\- ¡Alex! ¡Llegaste! – exclamo Victoria acercándose a su hijo mayor y abrazándole – pensé que no te vería… como siempre andas tan ocupado con el trabajo.

\- Si… solo estaba acompañando a un par de oficiales a la oficina… ah, es verdad… tengo que hablar con Puppet para que les deje quedarse en este lugar.

\- Hablas como si esta no fuera tu casa – escucho la voz de Drake – vamos, Alex… tu también tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras de esta casa.

\- Bueno… pues fue un acuerdo entre hermanos – comenzó a relatar Alex.

\- Así que esta casa es de Puppet – sentencio Vicent bajado junto con su hermana – ella puede decidir que hacer con ella… a quienes aceptar y a quienes no.

\- Hablamos de eso luego, Alex – interrumpió Puppet ante las indirectas de Vicent antes de que algo se le saliera de las manos– y que bueno verte… bueno, pasemos al comedor… creo que tienen algo importante que decirnos ¿no? ¿Vicent?

\- Si… vamos al comedor.

Scott sabía que no era fácil estar ahí para Vicent, ni para Puppet ni para Alex… tal vez Patrick Frost no había sido el mejor padre del mundo, pero tampoco había sido tan malo, pero no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, eso lo habían aprendido los tres hermanos luego que su padre había muerto. La cena fue tranquila, Scott, Puppet y Alex trataron que fuera lo más amena posible, incluso Vicent comenzó a divertirse en uno que otro momento ignorando que Drake estaba ahí.

\- y… Vicent – llamo Puppet a su hermano cuando servía el postre – ¿No tenias algo que contarnos?

\- Es verdad – recordó Scott mirando a Vicent – ayer… fuimos a una consulta con Mike y pedimos que nos diera el sexo del bebé.

\- ¿ya saben que será el bebé? – pregunto Victoria emocionada.

\- Bueno… algo más que eso – anuncio Vicent tomando la mano de Scott con fuerza – Mike… dijo que había algo extraño en la ecografía, que… no solo había un feto.

\- ¿¡Van a tener gemelos!? – Victoria miro a su hijo sonriendo mientras este asentía.

\- Mejor dicho… mellizos – aclaro Scott – son… un niño y una niña.

\- ¡Mellizos! No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ustedes, Vicent…

\- ya quiero conocer a la pequeña Marion – bromeo Puppet – imagino que será igual a su tía Puppet.

\- Sobre mi cadáver muerto comido por gusanos – gruño Vicent mirando de reojo a su hermana – antes muerto que mi hija se llame como mi hermana.

\- Pero, ¿han pensado ya en algún nombre? – pregunto Alex.

\- Hemos pensado en Seth y… Violette.

Victoria vio sorprendida a su hijo, sabía que Violette era el nombre que habían pensado para su primera hija, ella sonrío cerrando los ojos, Puppet miraba a su hermano y a Scott con una sonrisa, por lo menos le alegraba que tuvieran una segunda oportunidad en esa vida.

\- Propongo un brindis de agua – levanto el vaso Puppet – por Violette y Seth Frost .

La risa no se hizo de esperar, todos aceptaron el especial brindis de la peli-negra… la comida continuo de manera normal, todos conversaban animadamente, ni siquiera la presencia de Drake podría arruinar la felicidad de Vicent en ese momento… o eso era lo que pensaba…

Era de noche, ya todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, Vicent terminaba de redactar un par de documentos en su oficina antes de mandárselos a Perci para que ella tuviera todo preparado para la siguiente mañana… estaba cansado, termino su trabajo y ser dirigió hacía su habitación, mientras iba caminando se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver.

\- Felicidades, Vinny – dijo Drake de forma sarcástica – no esperaba que fueras a casarte nunca…

\- Muérete, imbécil – gruño pasando a un lado de Drake, este lo detuvo sujetándole del brazo – ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?

\- Vamos… no me dirás que ya olvidaste todo lo que nos divertíamos antes…

\- Ojala pudiera olvidarlo – escupió en su cara soltándose – dejame en paz… no permitiré que arruines mi vida otra vez.

\- Oh… pero no creo que puedas evitar que "arruine" la vida de tu querido Scott – esas palabras hicieron que Vicent se quedara clavado en su lugar – digo… se ve mucho más guapo que cuando tenían 15 años…

\- No te atrevas a acercarte a él o si no…

\- ¿¡O si no qué, Vinny!?

\- Te mato…

\- Quiero verte intentarlo.

Vicent no dijo nada más, se giro y continuo su camino a la habitación, Scott estaba dormido… acaricio el cabello de su futuro esposo mientras recordaba las palabras de Drake "No creo que puedas evitar que arruine la vida de tu querido Scott" No permitiría que nada le pasara a Scott o a sus hijos, beso los labios de este mientras pensaba en ello, así despertando a Scott.

\- ¿Vinny? – pregunto mirando al aludido – ¿Qué hora es?

\- Lo siento… te desperté – susurro recostándose mientras abrazaba a Scott por la cintura – duerme… es tarde.

\- Si…

\- Scott… te amo.

\- Y yo a ti, Vicent… buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches… descansa.

Miro a Scott mientras este dormía por un buen rato… no podía dormir, no mientras las palabras de Drake estuvieran clavadas en su mente… recordaba todo lo que ese maldito le había hecho sufrir… las veces en la que le tocaba… las veces en las que se escondía en los baños del instituto solo para llorar sin que nadie le escuchara… todas las veces en las que tuvo que mentir a su hermana o a Scott por los golpes que tenia en todo el cuerpo… nunca olvidaría todo eso, pero… ahora iba a ser padre, tenia a Scott en sus brazos, eso había quedado en el pasado, a quien tenia en sus brazos ahora era su presente y su futuro… no permitiría que esto volviera a ser manchado por las manos de Drake Hallen… Nunca más…

 **Continuara…**

 ** _Especial 6: Cabello_**

Había pasado un año desde que somos compañeros, ya me acostumbre casi por completo a él… pero hay algo a lo que "nunca" me acostumbrare… y es que comience a jugar con mi cabello cuando estoy trabajando, había dejado crecer mi cabello desde que comenzó a universidad y ahora ya lo tenia por los hombros, a veces me decían que parecía una chica pero me gusta como me quedaba… y no era al único que le gustaba…

\- ¡Deja mi cabello de una vez, Peter! – le grite poniéndome de pie, desde que había comenzado a tratar de estudiar él había comenzado a hacerme trencitas en mi cabello.

\- Pero me gusta hacerlo – suspiro mirándome fijamente – me gusta tu cabello.

\- Me lo cortare así ya no tendrás con que jugar – gruñí sentándome otra vez.

\- ¡No! – grito casi saltándome encima – dejare de jugar con tu cabello pero no te lo cortes…

Le mire sorprendido ante eso… ¿En serio tanto le gustaba mi cabello? Tome un mechón de mi cabello, acepte el trato sin decirle nada, el solo sonrío y me abrazo feliz… yo seguía sin salir del shock, eso había sido extraño. El día paso y todo continuo normalmente…

Cuando llego la noche estaba terminando unos trabajos pendientes, mi cabello estaba hecho un desorden por haber estado jugando con el toda la tarde, cuando Foxy entro me encontraba con un peine enredado en la cabeza, me había rendido al tratar de peinarlo. Escuche como se reía y pronto como comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello otra vez.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Dijiste que ya no jugarías con mi cabello! – le grite girándome a donde estaba.

\- Solo te ayudo a desenredarlo – dijo con el peine en la mano, toque mi cabeza… ya no lo tenia – vamos, dejame hacer esto por ti, conejito…

\- Esta bien – suspire – solo por hoy…

Así, deje que Foxy desenredara mi cabello, luego de eso, me hizo una coleta de cabello con una liga roja que tenia por ahí guardada, en realidad… desde ese día deje que Foxy me peinara casi todos los días y la liga de cabello que me regalo es la que siempre llevo.

 ** _¿Sabias que...?_** _El hecho que Bonnie odie tener el cabello suelto es por experiencia propia, pues desde pequeña siempre había tenido el cabello hasta la cintura, razón por la que no podía llevarlo suelto sin que se enredara y si... una vez me encontraron con el peine enredado en la cabeza -.-"_

¿Que sucedera ahora con Foxy y Bonnie? ¿Qué estara pensando Drake? ¿Puppet sera una solterona de por vida? ¿Mike y Jeremy tendran un hijo? ¿Toby tendra un hermanito? Esto y más en los capitulos FINALES de su fic "¡Nada es imposible!"

Lo siento XD queria hacerlo tipo telenovela pero no me salio... bueno, como ya dije antes, estamos en los capitulos finales del fic :D no me maten... aun quedan como unos 10 capitulos más (contando el capitulo especial de la boda de Scott y Vicent y otro especial donde se narrara el pasado de la familia Clair explicando porque Sharon es así con Bonnie) pero tendran que esperar MUCHO para saber que sucedera con Foxy, Bonnie, Scott y Vicent ;D los proximos dos capitulos son de Freddy y Golden ¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Golden perdonara a Freddy algún día? ¿Tobby tendrá un hermano? ¿Golden seguira siendo tan amargado?

Golden: ¡Deja de molestarme!

Criz: ¡Nunca! :D amo hacerle bullying a Golden, bueno... nos leemos la proxima semana (posiblemente publique hasta sábado porque la otra semana ya inicio examenes finales T-T estoy a un mes de graduarme... que emoción) Bueno... perdonen por las faltas de ortografía pero ha sido un día un poco pesado y mi cerebro esta seco.

La proxima semana tendran el capitulo de Freddy y Golden, el penúltimo capitulo de "el diario de Scott" y el especial de la boda de Vicent y Scott, dentro de dos semanas, el "desenlace" de Freddy y Golden junto con el ultimo capitulo de "En la universidad" y el especial del pasado de la familia Claire donde creo que se aclararan muchas cosas... bueno, ¡Nos leemos la proxima semana!

P.D: ¿ya vieron las actualizaciones de Scott para FNaF World? Yo no se ustedes... pero yo ya me enamore de Foxy y Golden

P.D2: Dentro de unos minutos actualización de "el diario de Scott"


	19. Sigo amandote

wow... siento que la semana se paso más rápido de lo normal ._. bueno... esta semana he tenido un par de problemas al escribir este capitulo, simple; el teclado de mi computadora se arruino (la letra "r" para ser específica) si se preguntan como estoy escribiendo esto simple: Cmd+C, Cmd+V y el teclado del sistema también ayuda un poco T-T estoy sufriendo... pero bueno... dejando de lado mi pequeño problema les traigo el capitulo nuevo del fic... mañana ire a comprar un teclado USB para usar con esto mientras compro uno que se adapte a esta cosa T-T, por mientras es posible que me cueste mil veces más escribir un capitulo... Ademas de este pequeño inconveniente mio, tambien esta el problema que esta semana inicio los examenes finales y aun tengo que entregar un proyecto de religión y dos dibujos de artes T-T Dios... me estoy muriendo lentamente ((por cierto, si alguien tiene idea de que puedo dibujar por favor digame que mi cabeza esta seca, agradezco ayuda))

 **Sigo amándote…**

Golden continuaba tratando de arreglar su cabello una y otra vez… solo iba a hablar con Freddy, no era como si estuviera en una cita, es decir… si, había sentido algo raro cuando supo que aquella vez que encontró a Freddy besándose con esa pelos de elote había sido solo por culpa de Shane, Freddy solo buscaba protegerlo… no podía estar mintiendo, pero tampoco podía enamorarse otra vez de Freddy… no lo odiaba tanto como en un principio ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Freddy?

Al oír la campanilla su corazón dio un salto, levanto la mirada encontrándose con Freddy entrando en la cafetería, cuando Freddy le vio, le regalo una de las sonrisas que hacía 10 años hubiera hecho a Golden derretirse como paleta en medio de la playa en verano… se sonrojo al ver a Freddy acercarse… ¡NO! Se golpeo mentalmente mientras se ponía de pie, era un adulto, no un adolescente hormonal.

\- Goldy – saludo Freddy – hola… ¿Cómo estas?

\- B-bien – ¿había tartamudeado? – siéntate… tenemos que hablar sobre…

\- Si… lo que sucedió con Shane – sonrió Freddy sentándose frente a Golden – Lo siento… cometí un grave error al aceptar los chantajes de mi hermano, pero… tenia miedo que…

\- Lo sé – interrumpió – no te preocupes, no quiero reclamarte nada… es más, gracias a ti… ahora Toby y yo estamos vivos ¿no? Imagina lo que hubiera pasado si Shane se hubiera enterado que estaba embarazado en ese momento… nos hubiera asesinado.

\- Tengo miedo de lo que pueda intentar ahora…

\- Esta bien, ahora no le tengo tanto miedo a Shane como lo hubiera tenido hace 10 años… es solo un delincuente que quiere hacer lo que se le venga la gana – Golden bajo la mirada – pero… no quiero pensar que haría si le llegara a hacer algo a Toby…

\- ¡Huyamos juntos!

Golden levanto la mirada sorprendido, su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente… ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo? No podía enamorarse otra vez de Freddy, no podía hacerlo. Por su lado, Freddy se dio cuenta tarde de lo que había dicho.

\- Digo… para proteger a Tobby podríamos huir de la ciudad por un tiempo… tu y Tobby por un lado y yo iría a otro lugar o me quedaría aquí para que Shane no les haga daño… ¿Qué piensas?

\- Y-ya escape una vez de la ciudad – susurro Golden aun sin poder mirar a Freddy a la cara – escapé de ti y te arrebate la oportunidad de ser un padre para Tobby… no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, Freddy, si Tobby y yo nos vamos de esta ciudad, tu vendrás con nosotros a donde vallamos.

\- Te extrañe mucho, Goldy – susurro Freddy tomando la mano de Golden sobre la mesa – yo… no quiero separarme de ustedes otra vez… los amo.

No dijo nada, aun no quería admitirlo… no quería admitir que se estaba enamorando otra vez de Frederick Manson, la persona que le había roto el corazón una vez y ahora volvía a reconstruirlo… sus pensamientos iba de un lado al otro, amor, odio… esos años que paso lejos de Freddy pensando que lo odiaba por una tontería… esos años que estuvo a su lado que fueron los más felices de su vida, sin darse cuenta, sus rostros estaban a centímetros uno del otro… Golden cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por lo que su corazón decía, junto sus labios con los de Freddy y una sola frase revelo lo que no quería admitir "l _o sigo amando_ "…

\- Te amo… Freddy…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Golden miraba distraído la fotografía que se había tomado con Freddy y Golden ese fin de semana en el parque de diversiones, soltó un suspiro recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior en su cita con Freddy, en serio… si Puppet no hubiera llamado en ese mismo momento hubiera terminado acostándose con Freddy en el primer motel que tuviera cerca, por suerte… o por mala suerte tal vez, cierta chica de cabello negro había llamado a tiempo antes de que se dejara llevar demasiado.

\- Doctor Golden – entró Wolfy con unos documentos – le traigo los resultados de las pruebas realizadas ayer a la señora Méndez – Golden no dijo nada – ¿Doctor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- S-si… no es nada… gracias – Wolfy estaba a punto de retirarse cuando escucho la voz de su jefe – Shado… ¿tu regresarías con tu ex pareja si te diera cuenta que la razón por la que terminaron fue solo un estúpido mal entendido y que aun lo sigues amando?

\- Eh… no sé como responder a eso, nunca he tenido pareja.

\- Ya veo…

\- Doctor, perdón por meterme pero… ¿eso quiere decir que usted volvió con Freddy Manson?

\- Aun no lo sé – suspiro – anoche… casi me deje llevar por el momento, no imagine que Freddy realmente quisiera tanto a Tobby cuando se enterase que es su hijo… creo que me equivoque al juzgar a Freddy de la manera que lo hice por estos últimos 10 años.

\- Bueno… yo creo que usted deberías de estar feliz… la vida le esta dando una segunda oportunidad para estar con la persona que ama – sonrió el joven mirando a su jefe.

\- No sé si puedo hacerlo…

\- Una vez alguien me dijo que… para las decisiones más difíciles lo único que había que hacer era escuchar nuestro corazón… los caminos de la mente y el corazón nunca serán los mismos… por eso hay que escoger el que le de más felicidad en su vida…

\- Sé que Freddy es el padre de mi hijo, pero aun me siento traicionado por lo que vi esa noche… en mi mente nunca quedara 100% claro que eso no fue más que una simple trampa de Shane…

\- ¿Qué dice su corazón?

\- Que sigo amándole…

\- Debería hacerle caso a su corazón, doctor, es el mejor camino que puede tomar… – dijo el albino sonriendo, miro la hora – si me disculpa… me retiro por hoy.

\- ¿Vas a ir a ver a tu hermano?

\- Si, pasare de camino a casa – se despidió de su jefe – nos vemos mañana, doctor Golden…

Golden se despidió de Wolfy con la mano, miro la hora y vio que ya era algo tarde… iba a terminar de guardar unas cosas y luego saldría de la clínica, mientras caminaba hacía su hogar pensaba que si eso fuera una novela se encontraría a Freddy besándose con otra mujer u hombre frente a su casa siendo eso solo un malentendido u otra trampa por parte de Shane… pero no seria así, cuando llego a su hogar, ahí estaba Freddy en efecto… pero no se estaba besando con nadie, estaba parado frente a la puerta con su abrigo café puesto y un ramo de flores en las manos, sonriéndole cariñosamente cuando le vio, eso no era una novela… era la vida real, e iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad que la vida le daba.

\- Hola – susurro Freddy al lado de Golden – te… te traje unas flores, recordé que eran tus favoritas.

\- Camelias – Golden sonrío al ver esas flores y tomándolas, flores cuyo significado era "te querré siempre" sonrió ante eso… le hacia recordar viejos tiempos – gracias…

\- N-no es nada, pase por una florería, las vi y pensé en ti… – Freddy aparto la mirada sonrojado – ¿Por qué querías verme?

\- Tengo algo que hablar contigo – ahora fue Golden quien aparto la mirada – entra…

Ambos entraron a la casa, estaba todo en silencio, pues Toby se iba a quedar en la casa de uno de sus amigos esa noche y estaban solos, Golden quería aprovechar esa noche para decirle otra vez sus sentimientos a Freddy, se sentía muy extraño hacerlo después de tanto tiempo… pero no quería desperdiciar esa oportunidad que le estaba dando la vida, estaba decidido…

\- ¿De que quieres hablar? – pregunto Freddy cuando ambos tomaron asiento en la sala, Golden parecía estar nervioso – Goldy ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si… Freddy… has sido un gran padre para Tobby, él te quiere mucho, y yo… bueno… yo he encontrado un gran apoyo para mi en ti últimamente… sin darme cuenta… aun sin saber la verdad sobre ese engaño yo… he vuelto a enamorarme de ti, Freddy… quiero que…

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novio otra vez, Goldy? – se adelanto a preguntar Freddy tomando la mano de Golden.

\- Tonto – rió abrazando al menor – si… si quiero…

\- Te amo, Goldy…

\- Y yo a ti, Freddy…

Unieron sus labios en un beso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que se habían besado… pero no había cambiado nada, a pesar de los años, todo era igual como había sido hacía 10 años para ellos, no quisieron admitirlo por 10 años… pero seguían enamorados uno del otro.

Las caricias que se brindaban el uno al otro eran como si no hubieran pasado 10 años, los besos, los gemidos e incluso como sus cuerpos se unieron esa noche después de tanto tiempo… todo era como hacía 10 años…

\- Te amo – susurraba Freddy al oído de Golden mientras este dormitaba en sus brazos – te extrañe tanto… Goldy.

\- Y yo a ti, Freddy – susurro Golden cerrando los ojos.

Goldy se quedo dormido en los brazos de Freddy… hacía tanto tiempo que había soñado con eso, se negaba en aceptar que seguía amando a ese tonto, pero una cosa es lo que tu mente dirá y una muy diferente será a lo que tu corazón te guiara…

Puppet llego a su hogar después de un rato de estar caminando, fuera de su casa estaba el auto de Vicent y el de Alex estacionado, por lo que imaginaba que sus nuevos huéspedes ya estaban en casa, abrió la puerta esperando a encontrarse con su mellizo o con su hermano mayor, pero, en lugar de eso, se encontró con otro hombre joven, de cabello plateado algo largo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, tez pálida y ojos oscuros… ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al igual que este otro quienes se quedaron viendo por un rato sin saber que decir.

\- Ah… Puppet – la voz de Alex los hizo regresar a la realidad otra vez, estaba parado al otro lado del pasillo junto a otro investigador de cabello blanco con mechas rojas y ojos dorados – veo que… ya conociste al detective Patrick, detective, ella es mi hermana menor, Patricia…

\- Un gusto – saludo Puppet dando su mano al otro – soy… Patricia Frost… pero pueden llamarme Puppet si así lo desea.

\- El placer es mío, doctora Frost, soy Patrick Sherlock… y… él es mi compañero – presento al tipo de cabello blanco y mechas rojas – Maxwell Watson.

\- Un gusto, doctora Frost – saludo el de menor estatura interponiéndose entre ellos y estrechando la mano de Puppet – Soy Maxwell Watson, pero puede llamarme Max si así lo desea.

\- G-Gracias… eh… disculpen mi educación, bienvenidos… les mostrare sus habitaciones y… – antes de que Puppet pudiera terminar de hablar su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era SpringTrap – disculpen un momento…

\- Adelante…

Patrick observaba detalladamente cada gesto que la de cabello negro hacía, Alex le había hablado un poco sobre su hermana menor, pero no le había dicho que era tan hermosa…

\- Frost – le llamo en voz baja – no me habías dicho que tu hermana era tan linda…

\- ¿¡Linda!? – exclamaron Alex y Vicent (quien salía de su oficina) al mismo tiempo.

\- Si… ¿no sabes si tiene novio?

\- ¿¡Novio!? – otra vez Alex y Vicent hablaban juntos.

\- Lo siento – interrumpió Puppet lanzando una mirada asesina a sus dos hermanos – Alex, muestra sus habitaciones a los detectives, Vinny… tomare tu auto prestado, Steve me pidió ayuda con un par de cosas… regreso en un par de horas.

\- ¿Steve? – pregunto Alex, luego reacciono – ah… Steve Claire, SpringTrap… es raro que lo llames por su nombre.

\- De vez en cuando lo hago – suspiro Puppet saliendo de la casa, miro a ambos detectives – siéntase como en su casa… nos vemos pronto.

Puppet salió de la casa sonriendo como siempre, Patrick la miraba pensando en varias cosas ¿Quién era ese tal "Steve"? ¿Era el novio de la doctora Frost? Fuera como fuera… estaba comenzando a sentirse celoso de ese tipo al que ni siquiera conocía…

 **Continuara…**

 **Patrick Merick Sherlock**

 **Edad:** 31 años

 **Especie:** humano

 **Ocupación:** Detective

 **Apariencia:** cabello plateado corto, a veces su flequillo cubre su ojo derecho, sus ojos son de un color oscuro casi negro, es muy alto, normalmente viste con el uniforme de policía de la ciudad o con un atuendo parecido al de Sherlock Homes, cuando no esta trabajando viste con una camisa de mangas largas a rayas negras y blancas, pantalones de lona oscura y convers negros, de vez en cuando también le gusta llevar gorro de lana negro.

 **Pasatiempo:** Stokear a Puppet

 **Maxwell Watson**

 **Edad:** 25 años

 **Especie:** zorro

 **Ocupación:** Detective

 **Apariencia:** cabello blanco con puntas rosas un poco largo, utiliza un flequillo que cubre su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos son de color amarillo degradando al café, con suerte y le llega a la cintura a Patrick. Utiliza el uniforme de policía mientras esta trabajando, a veces le sigue el rollo a Patrick y se pone el traje de "Sherlock", cuando no esta trabajando utiliza camisas de manga corta y suéteres de colores oscuros con pantalones de lona oscura y convers a combinación con su suéter.

 **Pasatiempo:** Destruir los sueños de Patrick.

 **Especial 6: Despedida**

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Soy un idiota, bueno, eso no es nada extraño, pero creo que he cometido la mayor tontera de mi vida ¿por qué? Simple, ¡le dije que si al idiota de la uva con patas! Bueno… creo que debería de contarlo todo._

 _Todo empezó ayer por la tarde, creo que recuerdas_ _que escribí sobre la pelea que tuvimos en el apartado del baño, pues bien, se supone que al día siguiente de eso se iban a ir de la ciudad o algo por el estilo, al final se quedaron hasta terminar el semestre en la escuela, Puppet trato durante ese tiempo a que Vicente y yo nos "reconciliáramos" o algo por el estilo... No sé. La noche antes de que se fueran de la ciudad, Puppet paso casi toda la noche tratando de convencerme sobre ir a la estación para así conversar con Vicente sobre lo sucedido, no entendía porque estaba tan empecinada con eso... No se que tanto sabia ella sobre lo sucedido, aún estaba enfadado con Vicent por obvias razones, pero descubrí que Puppet es mas necia que una mosca, al final acepte..._

 _Cuando llegue a la estación no me fue difícil divisar a la familia Frost, Puppet y Vicent estaban en una banca, cuando ella me vio me llamo con la mano, me encogí de hombros y fui a donde ellos estaban._

\- _Scott - me saludo ella abrazándome... Mas bien, matándome - No puedo creer que nos volveremos a ver... En un año te convertiste en el hermano que no tengo..._

\- _¡Oye! - gritó Alex llegando a donde estábamos con varas maletas - ¿y Vicent y yo? ¿Que somos? ¿Tus mascotas?_

\- _Vicent es mi mellizo y mejor amigo, tu eres... Lo mas parecido a una mascota, igual que el perro, aunque no tan fiel, ¿Responde eso tu pregunta? - no pude evitar reírme, Alex me miro molesto - vamos... Decía, Scott... Realmente te voy a extrañar mucho... No se porque no puedo dejar a Alex y llevarte con nosotros._

\- _¡Oye!_

\- _yo también te voy a extrañar - dije antes que ellos empezaran a pelear - no se donde encontrare a otra chica tan locamente adorable..._

\- _Puppet - llamo Vicent poniéndose de pie - nos dejarían a solas con Scott... ¿Por favor?_

 _Puppet me miro sonriendo, ella sonrió... No estaba muy seguro de esto, ella me volvió a abrazar, luego se alejó con Alex hablando del sudadero azul que ella llevaba puesto. Me quede con Vicent en silencio un buen rato, fue Vicent quien rompió el silencio con un pesado suspiro, como si pensara en que decir... O como decirlo._

\- _me alegra verte - dijo sonriendo - yo... No sabia que decir si te volvía a ver, si volvíamos a estar solos... Me avergüenza lo que te dije la otra vez... Yo fui..._

\- _Esta bien - le interrumpí no quería escucharlo - no tiene porque excusarte, lo entiendo..._

\- _¡No! No lo entiendes porque yo... Yo te amo, Scott - mis pensamientos se enredaron entre sí por un instante, esas palabras ¿me ama? - te amo, pero tengo miedo de que no nos volvamos a ver jamás... No quiero perderte, Scott..._

\- _Esa no es razón para que hallas "terminado" conmigo - bajo la mirada - s-si quieres terminar conmigo... Entonces... Primero pídeme adecuadamente ser tu novio..._

\- _En ese caso... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

\- _Si..._

 _Y ahí fue cuando cometí mi primer error, pues no imagine que Vicent no me dejaría irme así por así, bueno... Vicent es Vicent, tenía que esperar a que llevara eso más allá... Me beso, correspondí a su beso abrazándole por el cuello, una parte de mi no quería dejarlo ir nunca, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin darme cuenta... Nos separamos, pero Vicent me seguí abrazando de forma posesiva, sonrío alejándome un poco de él._

\- _Nunca respondiste a mi propuesta - susurro._

\- _¿cual propuesta? - él río mientras se ponía de rodillas frente mía tomando mi mano - ¿Q-que haces? Nos mira tu familia._

\- _No me importa... Ellos ya lo saben - sonrío al mismo tiempo que sacaba una caja negra de su bolsillo - Scott... Cásate conmigo..._

\- _Vicent – en mi dedo anular coloco un anillo de plata con una piedra morada._

\- _El anillo era de mi abuela – sonrió de lado – aun no tengo dinero sufiente para conseguirte un anillo de compromiso pero…_

\- _No… este es perfecto – susurre sin dejar de mirar el anillo, levante la mirada hacía Vicent – gracias…_

\- _¿Qué dices? ¿Te casaras algún día conmigo?_

\- _Acepto…_

 _Y ese fue mi segundo "error" ¿por qué fue un error? No me arrepiento de haber aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Vicent… la verdad fue algo que me hizo muy feliz en ese momento, ni siquiera pensaba en otras cosas, solo en la propuesta que me había hecho, la promesa de que nos volveriamos a encontrar… ese fue mi error, no pensar en lo que sucederia cuando regresara a casa con un anillo de compomiso en el dedo anular y que mamá lo viera ¿¡Ahora que le voy a decir!?_

 _Scott._

 _ **¿Sabías que...?**_ _Este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito de "el diario de Scott" pues me llevo tres páginas de mi cuaderno (mi letra es pequeña) cuando un capitulo normal se lleva únicamente una hoja o menos._

Disculpen las faltas ortograficas, pero lo del teclado me tiene un poco molesta (acabo de secuestrar el teclado de la computadora de mi papá y no dudo que dentro de unos minutos pegue el grito al cielo... ademas esta cosa esta MUY dura como que no lo ha limpiado en años T-T extraño mi teclado) y, como ven, Puppet ya tiene un pretendiente XD que, casualmente, es Puppet male... ok, no causa gracia, pero no se me ocurria nada más y me parecio lo más correcto que Puppet no se quedara sola :3 pero bueno... nos estamos acercando al final, creo que ya saben que espera el proximo capitulo... diganme ¿les gustaria lemon en el siguiente capitulo? *insete cara zukulenta* se que lo quieren...

Golden: pervertida...

Criz: no tienes ni idea, Goldy... no tienes ni idea :3 nos leemos pronto!


	20. Especial III - detras de una boda

**Notas**

Este capitulo tiene lugar una semana despues de la llegada de Victoria y Drake, TODOS estan invitados a la boda pero no todos tienen un papel "importante", aquí deberia de haber un lemon de JereMike pero no vi donde meterlos (no donde meterlo... donde meter a ese par -.-") espero que les guste el capitulo especial :3

 **Detrás de una boda…**

Si no paraba le lanzaba el tacón, esos eran los pensamientos de Puppet cuando veía a Vicent jugando con sus manos frente al altar donde celebrarían la boda, estaba segura que no era la única con ganas de lanzarle al novio lo primero que tuviera en la cabeza, cosa que demostró Mike al lanzarle una uva a la cabeza llamando la atención de este.

\- Ya tranquilizate, no es como si Scott te valla a dejar plantado – dijo Mike palmando el hombro de la uva con patas – es más probable que Puppet se case a que Scott te deje plantado.

\- Tengo que ir a Las Vegas algún día… – suspiro la aludida – Vinny, tranquilo, como dice Mike… es más probable que una uva con patas entre bailando el tango con un teléfono gigante a que Scott te deje plantado.

\- Espero que así sea…

\- ¿Hace cuanto se conocen? – pregunto Jeremy llegando al lado de Mike.

\- Desde que tenemos 15 años – respondió Vicent sonriendo.

\- Si… y están comprometidos desde que tenemos 16 años – si Jeremy hubiera tenido algo en la boca lo hubiera escupido – es una larga historia… donde solo a mi querida berenjena se le ocurre pedirle la mano a un chico cuando aun estábamos en secundaria durante la boda de su madre.

\- Te recuerdo que Scott acepto un mes y medio después – recodó Vicent en un suspiro – pero si… aun así se puede arrepentir a ultima hora…

\- No creo que lo haga – rio Mike al momento que se comienza a escuchar la música del órgano – bueno… no sé te olvide que tienes que decir "Si, acepto" ¿entiendes?

Puppet solo rio al ver la cara de su hermano cuando Scott entraba al lugar, Mike y Jeremy se sentaron uno al lado del otro, mientras que Puppet fue a sentarse junto con SpringTrap y Golden, Patrick le miraba desde una banca más atrás… no podía evitar sentirse celoso cuando veía como la chica de cabello negro hablaba con ese conejo pelos de elote… hubiera querido saber de que estaban hablando porque se le veía expresiones de felicidad y enfado en un segundo…

SpringTrap volvió a codear a su amiga cuando esta estaba a punto de maltratar al pobre creador del _Geometry Dash_ con todo lo que tenia…

\- Puppet… ¿sabes que es la boda de tu hermano? – pregunto tratando de llamar su atención, pero parecía demasiado concentrada – Patricia…

\- Eh? Lo siento… - rio guardando el móvil – pero me aburro mucho con las palabras del cura…

\- Y veo que prefieres matar de mil maneras al pobre creador en tu mente…

\- Trata de pasar uno de los niveles y luego hablamos – gruño ella pasando su móvil a su amigo, SpringTrap solo la miro de mala manera – oye… es mejor que estar comiéndome con la mirada a otra persona – señala apuntando con la mirada al investigador de menor estatura, Max.

\- Oye, que seas una solterona de primera no quiere decir que nos involucres al amargado de Golden y a mi.

\- ¿A quien llamas amargado, conejo meado? – alego Golden mirando a sus dos amigos de la universidad, ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse sentado al lado de ese par.

\- Te recuerdo que Goldy ya regreso con Freddy – dijo Puppet levantando las cejas, sino fuera porque estaban en plena ceremonia, Golden la hubiera ahorcado en ese momento – además, no estoy solterona…

\- ¿A no?

\- No… tengo una seria relación con mi almohada y mi trabajo.

\- Estas loca.

Ella solo sonrió mientras volvía a su juego, de todas formas ya sabía que estaba loca, luego de un rato levanto la mirada hacía su hermano… pero no fue a Vicent a quien vio, su mirada se fijo en Drake quien sonreía de una forma que ella había visto hacía muchos años… la forma en la que miraba a Vicent en ese tiempo, era asquerosa, pero más asqueroso era que ahora miraba a Scott de esa forma.

\- Vicent Frost – la voz del ministro la hizo salir de sus pensamientos – ¿acepta a Scott Phone como su legitimo esposo, promete amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- A… ¿Cuál era la palabra que tenia que decir ahora? ¿No? – Puppet, Mike y Golden se golpearon la frente, no podían creerlo, Mike estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie y darle una buena paliza – era broma… Si, acepto.

\- Scott Phone ¿acepta a Vicent Frost como su legitimo esposo, promete amarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Eres un tonto – susurro Scott – Si… Acepto…

\- Si alguien conoce un motivo para que esta pareja no pueda casarse, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – Puppet miro a Drake otra vez, un movimiento en falso y seria su nuevo saco de boxeo, por suerte… nadie dijo nada – en ese caso… los declaro marido y uke ((N.A: no iba a poner "marido y marido")) pueden besarse.

Los aplausos no tardaron en escucharse en todo el salón, muchos de los presentes se pusieron de pie al ver a la feliz pareja, Puppet sonreía pero sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a Drake… ¿por qué seguía mirando así a Scott? Solo podía esperar a que nada le sucediera a Scott o a sus sobrinos… ese maldito ya había dañado suficiente a su familia como para hacerlo de nuevo… con lo que le había hecho a su hermano mellizo, no una, sino varias veces cuando eran adolescentes… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir a SpringTrap tomándola del hombro, era verdad… ella tenia que irse antes junto con el conejo dorado para así arreglar los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

Cuando la ceremonia termino todos se dirigieron al salón que habían reservado, era un gran salón con un jardín que recordaba mucho la boda de su mamá, donde le había pedido matrimonio por primera vez a Scott cuando tenían 15 años… aun recordaba muy bien ese día.

Vicent rio cuando Scott le piso el pie por tercera vez en aquel baile… le divertía ver el rostro sonrojado de su, ahora, esposo… siempre le había gustado ver a Scott molesto, pero aquello era lo que más le divertía, no solo porque Vicent y Puppet habían "conspirado" contra él para que nunca se enterase de cual seria la primera pieza que ellos bailarían, a penas habían comenzado a bailar y Scott ya le había pisado tres veces.

\- No te rías – gruño Scott – no es divertido… sabes que no se bailar.

\- Si, lo sé desde "el rock de la cárcel" – el sonrojo de Scott aumento al recordar la primera canción que tuvieron que bailar juntos (con Puppet) para la clase de educación física cuando tenían 15 años – no te enojes, Scott… solo estaba bromeando.

\- No es divertido…

\- Si lo es… porque no te has dado cuenta de lo que estamos bailando, Scott – la sonrisa de Vicent se amplio al ver la cara de confusión de Scott – literalmente… este fue nuestro primer baile…

\- All of me – reconocía Scott con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, había estado tan nervioso que no le presto atención a ese detalle, de la primera vez que bailaron juntos… cuando se dieron su primer beso – creo que… aun recuerdo un poco los pasos…

\- ¿Qué pasos? Te recuerdo que solo te arrastre a bailar ese día.

\- Pero aun recuerdo tu "gran final" – Vicent le beso en los labios rápidamente.

\- Si… yo también recuerdo mi "gran final"

Vicent le dio una vuelta a Scott para cuando quedaran uno frente al otro, poner sus manos una frente a la otra… y entrelazar sus dedos lentamente, Scott recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Vicent mientras escuchaba la canción y trataba de seguir los pasos… mientras tanto, Vicent cantaba en su oído la canción en voz baja, como la primera vez que bailaron…

Puppet miraba a su hermano y a Scott mientras trataban de bailar el primer baile, digo "trataban" porque en esos últimos años Scott parecía aun tener dos pies izquierdos, ella había terminado de arreglar los pendientes de ultimo minuto en el salón, por suerte todo estaba en orden ahora, pero no podía quitarse de la mente a Drake… si le llegaba a tocar un cabello a su hermano o a Scott ella…

\- ¿No va a bailar, doctora Frost? – la voz del detective la hizo salir de sus pensamientos justo cuando la música cambiaba, sus ojos oscuros se encontraron los unos a los otros, Puppet sonrío.

\- Bueno… Golden parece muy ocupado con Freddy y Tobby, SpringTrap es el encargado de la música, Mike no lo he visto desde la ceremonia y Vicent… bueno, no puedo robar al novio.

\- En ese caso… ¿no le gustaría bailar conmigo? Digo… si a su novio no le importa.

\- ¿novio? – Puppet miro a donde estaba SpringTrap… con que… sonrío – no creo que le importe, detective… ¿baila?

\- Le sorprenderá la respuesta.

Mike miraba sorprendido la escena, Patricia Marion Frost ¿bailando con alguien que no es Vicent, SpringTrap, Golden, él o arrastrando a Scott por la pista? Eso tenia que ser el final del mundo… agito la cabeza tratando de sacarse eso de la cabeza, Jeremy estaba a su lado mirándole de forma extraña, curiosa… tal vez tenia algo que ver con que tenia la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Jeremy cuando Mike regreso a la realidad.

\- N-no… todo esta bien, oye ¿no te molesta un poco la música?

\- Eh? N-no… no realmente ¿por qué?

\- Bueno… pensaba que podíamos ir a caminar un poco por el jardín ¿qué piensas?

\- E-esta bien…

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron alejándose de la multitud, el jardín estaba prácticamente desierto… no había nadie en este, se alejaron hasta que estuvieron frente a una fuente en medio del jardín, Jeremy se sentó en la orilla de la fuente junto a Mike quien tomo su mano.

\- ¿Sabes? Hace unos años, cuando conocí a Scott y a Vicent, ellos ya tenían varios años de salir… los conocí cuando Scott resulto embarazado por primera vez – comentó Mike – ellos dos han pasado por mucho, me alegra estar aquí hoy…

\- Lo oí mencionar una vez de Scott… ellos perdieron al primer bebé, por eso es que Vicent se preocupa tanto por Scott ¿no? – Jeremy sonrió tristemente bajando la mirada – me pregunto como se sentirá…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tener un bebé – Mike suspiro bajando la mirada – n-no estoy diciendo que…

\- Jeremy… te amo.

\- Fue muy rápido…

\- Hay parejas que se enamoran poco a poco sin darse cuenta – dijo señalando a Bonnie y Foxy que se encontraban por ahí – otras que estas enamoradas desde hace muchos años y no se pueden dar cuenta de eso hasta que algo sucede en sus vidas – miro a Golden con Freddy y Tobías – otras que deciden darse tiempo para fortalecer mejor un lazo – ahora miro a Scott y Vicent – también hay quienes no pueden darse cuenta de sus sentimientos fácilmente – miro a Puppet con Patrick – y otras… que una sola mirada basta para saber que es el amor de tu vida – beso la mano del menor – para el amor… no existe el tiempo ni la razón…

\- Imagino que en tu trabajo has tenido que ver todo esto ¿verdad?

\- Y mucho más… me gusta mi trabajo, tal vez sea por eso…

Jeremy no dijo nada, se dedico a mirar su propio reflejo en la fuente, sintiendo como Mike delineaba con sus dedos una de las cicatrices que tenia en el brazo… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde eso? Antes simplemente le era suficiente ponerse una mascara con una sonrisa e ir al trabajo… la universidad y nuevamente a su casa donde esta mascara era destruida para mostrar quien era realmente… lo único que quería era morir pero, ahora, esa mascara había desaparecido por completo, era realmente feliz con Mike a su lado…

\- Cuando nos "conocimos" – susurro – tu… me pediste un hijo ¿no?

\- Síndrome Miroku…

\- Eso no es un síndrome real, Mike – rió Jeremy – pero… ¿sabes? Si tu… aun quieres un hijo… yo también lo quiero.

\- Algún día lo tendremos – aseguro Mike, tenia miedo… pero no iba a poder evitarlo para siempre, quería a Jeremy, demasiado… tenia que superar su temor en algún momento, beso los labios del menor – te lo prometo…

\- Mike… te amo…

La pareja volvió a besarse… esa noche, Mike había decidido que esa noche rompería con uno de los temores que tenia desde hacía tanto tiempo, no podía seguir ocultándolo… y esa noche ellos serian uno, estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Tiempo más tarde, Vicent simplemente reía cuando vio como su hermana y otras mujeres "secuestraban" a Scott para el lanzamiento del ramo, Vicent observo a todas las parejas posibles en ese momento, Bonnie y Foxy ya estaban comprometidos, así que estaba de más el ramo, Golden y Freddy parecían llevarse mejor últimamente, tal vez pronto se enteraría que Tobías iba a tener un hermano menor… Jeremy y Mike habían desaparecido… esperaba que no estuvieran ayudando a elevar la población mundial en algún lado del salón, también estaba… ¿Desde cuando Puppet y ese detective se llevaban bien? Bueno… solo esperaba que no le cayera el ramo a su hermana, no sabía porque, pero esperaba eso.

\- Patty es buena preparando fiestas – la voz de su padrastro destrozo toda su tranquilidad, quito la mano de este de su hombro y le miro indiferente – eres muy frio, Vinny.

\- Mi nombre es Vincent Frost, Drake, agradecería que no me llamaras de una forma tan familiar…

\- ¿Por qué tu no me llamas papá? – Vicent frunció el entrecejo – no te pongas así…

\- Vete al infierno – gruño Vicent alejándose un poco – alejate de Scott y de mi…

\- ¿No te lo dije ya? Scott me parece mucho más guapo que cuando estaban en la escuela – estaba a punto de golpearlo – nunca entendí que le habías visto a ese niño delgaducho y torpe… ahora que lo veo mejor, no esta nada mal…

\- ¡Si le haces algo a Scott me las pagaras! – gruño entre dientes, no quería llamar la atención – alejate de nosotros… simplemente no he dicho nada porque mamá realmente cree en un desgraciado como tu…

\- Aun así, no tendrías pruebas de nada ¿verdad?

\- ¿Crees que Puppet y Alex no saben nada? – la sonrisa de Drake desapareció por completo – por suerte, tengo una hermana melliza entrometida y un hermano mayor muy perceptivo, ellos han callado por la misma razón que yo, mamá… existen pruebas.

\- No se atreverían.

\- Toca UN solo cabello de Scott… y veras de lo que soy capaz.

\- Ya lo quiero ver.

Vicent no quiso decir nada más, se alejo, quería dejar de pensar en ese desgraciado, tenia que pensar en otra cosa, Golden se encontraba sentado en una banca solo, se acerco a este y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿cansado? – pregunto Golden, Vicent asintió – bueno, deberías de agradecer que esto esta a punto de terminar, ¿irán a algún lado como luna de miel?

\- Vamos a tomar unas vacaciones de mi familia, pero no podemos hacer nada en el estado de Scott, pedobear – se burlo Vicent riendo provocando que Golden le mirara enfadado – oye… por lo menos mi pareja y yo tenemos casi la misma edad ¿cuántos años le llevas a tu novio?

\- Primero, no somos novio, segundo, solo le llevo tres años.

\- Lo de los años te lo creo… lo primero no.

\- Eres insoportable.

\- Extiende las manos.

Golden miro extrañado a Vicent sin notar que hacía lo que el peli-morado le pedía, cuando sintió un pero en las palmas de su manos se giro a ver que era lo que tenia en sus manos… un ramo de flores… ¿el ramo del novio? ¿Qué era lo que decía la tradición de quien lo atrapara? Oh es verdad… quien lo atrape será el siguiente en casarse… se sonrojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de ese detalle, tiro el ramo.

\- Tal parece que me toca organizar otra boda – bromeo Puppet llegando a donde estaba Golden.

\- Ya esperaba este resultado, Winnie Pooh – se burlo ahora SpringTrap.

\- ¡Cállense de una vez por todas! – grito Golden poniéndose de pie y caminado a otro lado del salón seguido por Puppet y SpringTrap.

\- Lo tire demasiado fuerte – rio Scott cuando ya estaba al lado de Vicent – ¿Estas bien?

\- Si… solo cansado – Scott se encogió de hombros – lo gracioso es que se llevo el ramo con él…

\- Vicent… ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Drake? – Vicent miro sorprendido a Scott ¿había escuchado algo? – No me mires así… te vi con él hace unos minutos… dime la verdad por favor…

\- No es nada importante…

\- ¡Vicent!

\- Solo… mantente alejado de él, por favor… no quiero que te haga daño, no dejare que Drake vuelva a arruina mi vida como lo hizo hace años… no quiero que te haga lo mismo que me hizo a mi.

\- Vicent – susurro Scott besando los labios del otro – eso no pasara… estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

\- Como digas, señor Ring Ring…

\- Te amo… uva con patas.

La fiesta continuo sin ningún percance… la pareja se despidió de sus amigos y familia casi una hora después, Puppet fue quien se quedo por mas tiempo junto con su madre y, lastimosamente, Drake junto a ellas… ella se alejo unos segundos del salón para buscar algunas cosas que había dejado en la parte trasera del salón, Drake la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta, mientras estaba distraída revisando su bolso Drake se acerco lentamente a ella, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar su hombro ella se giro tirándole al suelo…

\- veo que tus clases de karate fueron útiles de algo – se burlo cuando ella se quito de encima de él – es una lastima que tu hermano prefirió el piano ¿verdad?

\- Tu fuiste quien lavo el cerebro de mamá para tener a Vicent vulnerable…

\- ¿Desde cuando es la hermana quien protege a su hermano?

\- Te tuviste que dar cuenta antes, Drake, la familia Frost no es una familia muy convencional….

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Me gusta tu cuñadito…

\- ¡Alejate de Scott o…!

\- ¿Me vas a matar? – rio – haz fila… Vicent también me dijo lo mismo.

\- Te lo advierto… me quede callada por mucho tiempo por mamá, no dije nada porque Vicent me rogo que no lo hiciera… pero ahora es diferente, ya no somos los mismos tontos de hace 10 años, Drake, ya no pienso callarme…

\- Doctora Frost – llamo alguien entrando al lugar, ambos se giraron encontrándose con el investigador Patrick Sherlock – oh… señor Hallen, no le había visto, si quiere la puedo esperar afuera…

\- No, ya me iba – sonrió ella, en ese momento entro también Victoria – mamá… me iré con Patrick a casa, nos vemos allá.

\- ¿un detective? – susurro Drake mirando a su hijastra, ella le miro por un segundo, sus ojos negros se veían más oscuros, pero solo Patrick noto esto – nos vemos allá, hija.

Puppet no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de asco cuando esa palabra salió de los labios de su padrastro, no dijo nada, tomo del brazo a Patrick y se lo llevo casi arrastrado fuera del salón, lo único que quería era irse lo más lejos de su familia lo más rápido posible. Cuando ya se encontraban en el auto ella se quito los tacones y deshizo su peinado, estaba agotada… y molesta con ese maldito.

\- Puppet – llamo Patrick mirándola de reojo – tal vez no sea asunto mío pero… ¿Qué le hizo ese hombre?

\- A mi no me ha hecho nada…

\- ¿A quien?

\- Detective Sherlock… sinceramente, es necesario que se enfoque en el caso de Jeremy FitzGerald por ahora, cuando el caso este resuelto, tal vez, pueda contarle mi vida… por ahora, por favor, dedíquese a su trabajo.

\- Eso duele…

\- Siempre he pensado así, tu trabajo va por sobre tus sentimientos… Vicent y yo hemos sobrevivido gracias a eso… o por lo menos yo lo he hecho.

Patrick ya no dijo nada más, encendió el auto y condujo en silencio por un buen rato, unos minutos más tarde fue la doctora quien inicio la conversación, había prometido no decir nada… pero tal vez iba siendo hora de que rompiera sus promesas, tenia un mal presentimiento sobre lo que se acercaba…

 **Continuara…**

Bueno... eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y diganme que pareja espontanea les gusto más, SpringTrapxAlex, SpringTrapxMax o PatrickxPuppet XD siempre quise poner eso de "no le mires el trasero a mi hermano" pero bien... eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos la otra semana (estamos a pocos reviews de los 100 :D gracias a todos! son los mejores!)


	21. Juntos otra vez

Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? Acabo de terminar mi ultima semana de examenes del colegio T-T ya estoy vieja... pero bueno no importa, que hermosa mañana es hoy! el sol no brilla, el viento corre, la lluvia cae (bueno, en mi pais así esta el día XD) y yo estoy en mi primer día de vacaciones comiendo dulces como si no hubiera un mañana ¡Vivan las canillitas de leche! (dulce típico de Guatemala) ok... tal vez eso explique un poco mi hiper-actividad, no estoy acostumbrada a comer muchos dulces y ayer recogí demasiados :D ventajas de usar falda larga... ok... mejor ignoren todo lo que acabo de escribir jeje...

Ejem... dejando el exceso de azúcar por un lado, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic :D ¿Quien queria que Golden y Freddy regresaran? Pues aquí lo tienen! ¿Quien queria un hermanito para Tobby? Pues aun no lo tienen! (mucha azúcar + examenes finales + graduación = Criz enloquece) pero pronto lo tendrán, igual como se acerca el final del fic se acercan varias sorpresas! no los interrumpo más y les dejo leer! nos leemos abajo!

 **Juntos otra vez**

 _4 meses después…_

Golden y Freddy miraban a Tobby jugando a lo lejos junto con los gemelos Balloon y otros niños que eran de la clase de estos, había pasado una semana desde… bueno, una semana desde que Golden por fin había aceptado otra vez a Freddy, no podía describir lo tranquilo que se encontraba en esos momentos, no le había dicho nada a Tobby aun, no había tenido el tiempo para hacerlo.

\- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle? – le pregunto Freddy tomando la mano de Golden.

\- Pronto… – aseguro entrelazando sus dedos – estoy seguro que le encantara la noticia… él te ama.

\- Y después le daremos la noticia que será hermano mayor – bromeo Freddy ganándose un codazo por parte de Golden – por favor… no me digas que quieres que Tobby se quede solo.

\- Pues yo soy hijo único y me la he pasado muy bien solo.

\- Eres un amargado…

\- Y tu eres muy infantil…

\- ¡Papá! – escucharon el grito de Tobby, soltaron sus manos al tiempo que el niño llegaba hasta donde ellos estaban – tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer algo?

\- Por supuesto – respondió Freddy revolviendo el cabello del menor – ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?

\- ¡Nada de pizza! – hablo Golden antes que Tobby pudiera hablar, este le miro con un puchero – tal vez solo por hoy…

\- ¡Si!

Golden tomo las cosas de su hijo mientras que Freddy y Tobby caminaban delante suya saltando y conversando, durante esa semana se había cuestionado mucho el efecto que podría tener volver a aceptar a Freddy en su vida, el como reaccionaria Tobby ante esa noticia… había pensado mucho en eso, simplemente ya no quería negarlo, le gustaba como era su vida ahora, ahora tenia la familia que nunca había tenido antes.

Freddy dejo a Tobby en su cama cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa de Golden, aun recordaba ese lugar, había vivido al lado de esa casa durante años, los mejores años de su vida… ahí había conocido a Golden cuando tenía 7 años, su mejor amigo y la persona de la que se había enamorado.

\- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Golden parado en la puerta de la habitación.

\- Se quedo dormido – susurro Freddy saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta dejándola un poco abierta – Parece que todo el ajetreo de la tarde se agoto…

\- Eso veo… es muy tarde, vamos a dormir…

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no nos quedamos en la misma cama, Goldy – susurro mientras le abrazaba por la cintura – ¿No quieres recordar viejos tiempos?

\- Aun me duele el trasero de la otra noche, pervertido… – se quejo deshaciendo el abrazo y caminando a su habitación, soltó un suspiro – apresurate antes de que me arrepienta.

\- No has cambiado nada…

Golden suspiro, no quería hablar de eso ahora, ambos entraron a la habitación, Golden se sentó en la cama mientras veía como Freddy se cambiaba de ropa.

\- ¿Sabes? Me pregunto como hubiera sido nuestra vida si nos hubiéramos casado – hablo Freddy sentándose al lado de Golden sin camisa.

\- Lo siento… te quite la oportunidad de criar a Tobby por un mal entendido.

\- La culpa fue mía, deje que Shane me manipulara – tomo la mano del mayor entrelazando sus dedos – pero ahora no los dejare ir otra vez…

\- Más te vale que así sea… tonto.

\- Pero soy tu tonto…

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro de manera inconsciente, Freddy le beso en los labios lenta y profundamente, Golden correspondió sin dudarlo… poco a poco, Freddy recostó al mayor en la cama comenzando a meter sus manos debajo de la camisa del otro, Golden le abrazo por el cuello profundizando el beso y juntando más sus cuerpos, por sobre sus pantalones se podía notar una notoria erección por parte de Golden.

\- Parece que estas ansioso – se burlo Freddy pasando la mano sobre el pantalón del otro provocando un suspiro de parte de Golden.

\- Callate y haz lo que tengas que hacer…

\- Como tu quieras, osito…

\- Si comienzas con las mariconadas de Foxy te castro con unas tijeras y te pongo a dormir en el jardín con un collar de perro…

\- Ok, Goldi… solo bromeaba.

Freddy rio mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su pareja, bajando mientras deshacía cada uno de los botones del pijama de Golden, este mordía su mano para no soltar ningún vergonzoso sonido, no quería que Tobby les escuchara, de vez en cuando un suspiro escapaba de sus labios, cuando el castaño lamio uno de sus pezones un gemido escapo de sus labios, eso hizo sonreír al menor mientras comenzaba a masajear uno de los pezones con una de sus manos y chupaba el otro, eso hasta que Golden le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¿Ahora que hice mal? – suspiro el menor.

\- No juegues tanto… sabes que no me gusta.

\- Pues creo que tu _amigo_ piensa diferente – se burlo metiendo la mano en los pantalones del mayor – estas muy duro.

\- ¡Deja de jugar y metelo ya!

\- Se nota que pasaste en abstinencia durante 10 años – se burlo mientras dejaba una marca en el cuello del mayor.

\- No soy el único que esta duro… tonto – señalo los pantalones del otro.

Vuelve a sonreír, realmente no había cambiado en nada durante esos 10 años, la ropa había desaparecido hacía un par de minutos atrás sin que se dieran cuenta, Golden continuaba mordiendo su mano a veces dejando escapar algunos leves gemidos mientras Freddy introducía sus dedos en la entrada del mayor y jugaba un poco con su miembro lamiéndolo y metiéndolo en su boca, un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios del mayor cuando el castaño toco un punto especial dentro suyo, lo había encontrado…

\- Te quiero dentro – susurro Golden abrazando a Freddy temblando – ahora…

\- ¿Por qué estas tan ansioso esta noche?

\- Simplemente… – suspiro empujando a su pareja sobre la cama, tomando el control – simplemente… pase 10 años en abstinencia.

\- ¿Q-qué haces?

\- Torturarte.

Y eso iba a hacer, bajo su rostro hasta el erecto miembro del castaño, dando lamidas pequeñas y lentas, ahora fue turno de Freddy de morderse la mano, pero no iba a dejar que Goldy se llevara toda la diversión.

\- yo también quiero hacerlo – se quejo – girate…

\- Pervertido…

A pesar de esa queja, el rubio hizo lo que le pedía quedando en una posición en la que ambos podían disfrutar del otro (69) Freddy metía el miembro del mayor una y otra vez en su boca mientras introducía sus dedos dentro de la entrada de este, esto provocaba una oleada de placer dentro del cuerpo de Golden, estaba seguro que si seguían así terminaría por venirse antes de lo esperado, logro separarse del menor para ponerse en cuatro, esto sorprendió mucho al castaño, pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad para darle un beso negro al mayor, esta vez no pudo esconder el grito de placer.

\- ¡no hagas eso! – le grito sonrojado.

\- No hagas como que no te gusta, Goldy – susurro en su oído mientras se posicionaba para penetrar al mayor - ¿aun me quieres dentro?

\- ¿Q-quieres que te castre?

\- Eso también te afectaría – Golden volvió a morder su mano al sentir como Freddy comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente – porque… ya no podríamos disfrutar tanto como ahora…

\- Pervertido…

\- Ambos lo somos, amor – mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Golden mientras lo giraba y lograba que Golden envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cadera besando los labios del rubio, en ese momento entro de un solo golpe en el interior de este, Golden suprimió un grito de dolor en la boca del castaño y dejando correr un par de lágrimas - ¿estas bien?

\- D-duele…

\- Relajate – besaba el cuello del mayor dejando una que otra marca que, seguramente, tendría que ocultar en la mañana – Estas muy estrecho…

\- N-no te muevas…

\- No lo hare…

Permanecieron quietos durante un par de minutos, Freddy besaba los labios del mayor y acariciaba sus cabellos tratando que este se relajara, Golden se movió levemente indicando que se podía mover, las embestidas comenzaron siendo lentas y cortas, poco después las embestidas fueron profundas, fuertes y precisas, en ese momento ambos habían olvidado el "guardar silencio", ya no les importaba traumar a su hijo de por vida… ya le pagarían un psicólogo.

\- Goldy… me vengo – susurro en su oído.

\- D-dentro…

Golden abrazo con fuerza a Freddy al sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, sintió como algo lo llenaba por dentro, no solo físicamente… odiaba admitirlo… lo extrañaba tanto, Freddy le recostó en la cama saliendo de su interior y cubría su cuerpo con la manta, sonrió recostándose al lado de este abrazándole por la espalda, rio.

\- oye… ¿Qué piensas de darle un hermanito a Tobby?

\- Por ahora no – suspiro sin mirarlo, toco su vientre – mientras que Shane este libre… siento seguro el que tengamos otro hijo… por ahora es mejor… – el móvil de Freddy comenzó a sonar – tu móvil…

\- Ignoralo – beso el cuello del mayor.

\- Mejor contesta, puede ser algo importante.

\- Si tu lo dices…

Freddy suspiro pesadamente sentándose en la cama, tomo el aparato y miro el identificador, era un número desconocido… más bien era un número privado… eso le pareció muy extraño, contesto la llamada esperando que solo fuera un error, la compañía telefónica o un loco que le ofrecía algo a mitad de la noche… ojala hubiera sido así.

\- Frederick Manson ¿diga?

\- _Hola hermanito, ¿qué tal tu noche?_

\- ¡Shane! – Golden se sentó rápidamente en la cama al oír ese nombre – ¿Qué quieres?

\- _Nada… solo decirte que voy a dejar que disfrutes con tu linda familia por un poco más de tiempo… tengo un buen trabajo ahora, cuando lo termine_ – escucho la risa de su hermano mayor al otro lado de la línea, frunció el entre cejo – _bueno… ya sabes, quiero conocer a mi sobrino y tal vez convivir un poco más con tu querido "Goldy"_

\- Si les pones una mano encima yo…

\- _Relajate… te lo dije, los dejare en paz por un tiempo, tengo un trabajo muy interesante…. Creo que mañana te darás cuenta de lo que quiero decir, después de todo, conoces muy bien a mi próxima victima ¿verdad?_

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién es…?

\- _Ya lo veras, hermanito -_ le interrumpió antes de mencionar un nombre – _y recuerda… pueden correr, pero no esconderse… buenas noches, te un lindo sueño._

\- ¡Shane! – escucho como se cortaba la llamada – ese maldito…

Golden abrazó por la espalda al menor, Freddy tomo su mano mientras continuaba mirando el móvil… era imposible devolver la llamada o hacer algo… no quería que Shane lo volviera a separar de su familia, y esta vez, lo haría para siempre…

\- Freddy… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Shane?

\- Dijo que… nos dejaría tranquilos por un tiempo… mientras termina con su nuevo trabajo – beso los labios del mayor – Tenemos que irnos pronto de aquí…

\- Estoy cansado de escapar…

\- No quiero perderlos otra vez.

\- No nos perderás – suspiro Golden besando los labios de Freddy – ¿Sabes? Hasta hace un mes no pensé que te perdonaría nunca… ahora que por fin me estoy volviendo a enamorar de ti no voy a dejar que el idiota de tu hermano nos separe otra vez… no importa lo que haga, vamos a estar juntos en esto.

\- Gracias Goldy… te amo.

\- Vamos… mañana tengo trabajo que hacer, hay que dormir – dijo recostándose nuevamente en la cama, no quería preocupar más a Freddy… aunque aquella frase de Shane no le daba buena espina – y, por cierto… seria una buena idea que te mudaras aquí de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Tanto me extrañas mientras no estoy?

\- No… creo que seria lo mejor para Tobby.

Freddy sonrió, nunca lo aceptaría… volvió a abrazar a Golden por la espalda, sintió como el mayor se quejaba dormido a los pocos minutos… había algo en la llamada de Shane que no le había gustado, esa frase "Conoces muy bien a mi próxima victima" ¿Quién era? Mientras daba vueltas a esa frase sus ojos se cerraron quedando profundamente dormido… solo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien… por alguna razón, la imagen de Bonnie vino a su mente.

Sonrió al ver como una madre y su hijo salían con una sonrisa de su oficina, su trabajo nunca había sido fácil y ella lo sabía… desde que decidió seguir esos pasos ella supo que no seria fácil, pero le gustaba cuando las personas salían con una sonrisa de su clínica, soltó un suspiro mientras se recostaba en la pared, justo en ese momento salió un conejo de cabello morado que reconoció al instante.

\- ¡Hola Bonnie! – saludo, Bonnie se giro a donde ella estaba sonriendo – ¿Qué tal todo? No sabía que tenias una cita hoy con Mike.

\- Hola Puppet – sonrió Bonnie – bueno, estaba programada para mañana pero quería preguntarle algo a Mike y no quería que Foxy estuviera presente así que…

\- ¿El sexo del bebé? – Bonnie negó – no entiendo porque no quieren saberlo… Vicent paso mes tras mes preguntándole lo mismo a Mike hasta que se los dijo…

\- Bueno… la verdad es que yo quiero que sea una sorpresa… aunque… me gustaría que fuera una niña no me importaría que fuera un niño…

\- ¿Un niño?

\- Si… Tobby es muy dulce con Golden, me gustaría llevarme así con mi hijo.

\- Ya veras que todo saldrá Bien – sonrió ella – ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la parada? Puede ser peligroso que vallas solo.

\- Estaré bien, el pueblo no es tan peligroso.

\- Bueno, nos vemos otra vez, cuidate Bonnie, y saluda a Foxy de mi parte.

\- Claro, tu saluda a Scott de mi parte, nos vemos Puppet.

Puppet se despidió con la mano de Bonnie entras entraba a otro pasillo con el paso restringido, al entrar se encontró con Wolfy regando las plantas y a Golden sentado en un sofá en posición de pensador… la verdad era que parecía ido, eso no era buena señal, cuando Golden se ponía a pensar de esa forma solo era porque tenia más problemas que un gato en perrera, le quito de las manos el rociador a Wolfy con el que regaba las plantas, camino hasta Golden y lo roció un par de veces antes que este reaccionara y se levantara de un salto de su lugar, la verdad, ella había notado que desde que Golden había entrado a la clínica se encontraba soñando despierto con quien sabe que cosas.

\- Golden, estamos en el trabajo, despierta – le regaño Puppet apuntándolo otra vez con el rociador, cosa que tuvo que quitarle Wolfy de la mano para evitar que su jefe terminara bañado en medio del lugar – ahora… ¿Qué te pasa? Tienes la misma cara que pusiste cuando te enteraste que ibas a ser _madre._

\- Digamos que preferiría tener la noticia que estoy embarazado otra vez a lo que sucedió anoche…

\- ¿Te peleaste con Freddy?

\- No… es otra cosa de la que prefiero no hablar ahora – Puppet asintió – Por cierto ¿Cómo están Vicent y Scott luego de la boda?

\- Eh… Scott y Vicent son ellos mismos, creo que solo querían casarse para tener un certificado de "amor eterno", siguen actuando como ellos mismo… como si se hubieran casado desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás – Puppet rio – ¿Sabes? Cuando Vicent le pidió matrimonio a Scott cuando teníamos 15 años nunca pensé que llegarían tan lejos…

\- Tu siempre terminas actuando como Cupido – se burlo Golden – pero no puedes encontrar a tu Psique…

\- Psique hizo varias pruebas para que Cupido regresara con ella después de que ella desconfió de él, además, cupido se enamoro de ella, técnicamente, por un error… yo estoy bien viendo a las personas a mi alrededor seguir sus caminos, no creo que necesite a nadie que haga tales sacrificios por mi, me gusta mi trabajo, simplemente eso.

\- Eres muy linda, pareces una niña pequeña – Puppet hizo un puchero ante ese comentario – pero ¿Qué hay de ese investigador? Durante la boda de tu hermano note que no paraba de vete y te invito varias veces a bailar.

\- Patrick baila bien, no lo niego – sonrió ella mirando al cielo – pero… no sé, me agrada Patrick, es un buen amigo…

\- Directo a la Friendzone.

Ella rio al recordar que antes ella misma había dicho esa frase para referirse a su hermano y Scott… pensar que ahora estaban casados y a esperas de sus primeros hijos… bueno, todo es posible en esta vida ¿no? Puppet solo rio, Golden termino su segunda taza de café de esa mañana.

\- Bueno, yo tengo trabajo pendiente – suspiro poniéndose de pie y volviendo a caer al sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda baja – joder…

\- ¡Goldy! – exclamo Puppet acercándose a su amigo – ¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Te golpe…!? Oh… así que ahora si es oficial, ¡Volviste con Freddy y te dieron duro contra el muro y lento contra el pavimento toda la noche hasta el amanecer!

\- ¡No lo grites! – tarde, Ellie (dejando caer el café fuera de su taza) , Jocy (con un ligero sangrado nasal) y Wolfy (regando el piso sin darse cuenta) miraban a los dos doctores fijamente, Golden se sonrojo poniéndose de pie con cuidado otra vez – te odio.

\- Sé que me amas – Golden giro los ojos mientras cojeaba hacía la salida, los otros presentes se acercaron a la doctora de cabello negro – y a su derecha, chicos… un uke con dolor de caderas tras una noche de pasión desenfrenada….

Golden camino hasta la recepción, ignorando las palabras de su amiga, al llegar vio a Selena que estaba atendiendo a un chico de cabellos azules y ojos verde esmeralda, era el hermano de Bonnie, Anthony Claire, parecía estar muy alterado al igual que Chelsey, veía como casi todos los empleados de ese piso se acercaban a ellos tratando de calmarlos, cosa que era imposible, pero fueron unas palabras que lo dejaron parado en su lugar.

\- ¡Bonnie fue secuestrado! – Golden se giro a donde estaba Bonbon con los ojos abiertos así que… ¿eso era a lo que Shane se refería? No podía ser una coincidencia.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – grito aun sin poder creerlo

 **Continuara…**

 ** _Especial 7: ¿Primera cita?_**

Había pasado un año y dos meses desde que entre a la universidad, me había hecho muy buen amigo de Foxy en este entonces, al final no termino siendo tan mala persona… últimamente comíamos todos juntos (con Freddy y Chica) a pesar que algunas cosas suyas me seguían molestando, ahora me llevaba muy bien con Foxy.

\- Bonnie, van a estrenar la película de ese libro que me hablaste, "Bajo la misma Estrella" – me llamo cuando iba camino a la cafetería - ¿quieres ir la verla?

\- Me encantaría, pero no tengo dinero – aunque era uno de mis libros favoritos, no tenia como ir a ver la película, pues había gastado todo mi dinero en materiales.

\- No importa – insistió – yo te invito… será como una cita.

\- ¿Una cita?

\- E-entre amigos – se excuso rápidamente, parecía nervioso – vamos… tienes que relajarte de vez en cuando ¿Qué dices?

Al final acepte salir con Foxy, fuimos al cine y nos divertimos mucho, aunque la mayoría de los que estaban ahí eran parejas, no fue incomodo como pensé que seria, incluso llego a parecerme que realmente tenia una cita con Foxy, pensaba en eso mientras miraba la pantalla, estaba tan concentrado en las escenas que no me di cuenta cuando Foxy y yo metimos las manos al mismo tiempo en las palomitas, aleje mi mano rápidamente, me había… ¿sonrojado?

\- L-lo siento – susurre mirando a Foxy – t-toma tu…

\- ¿Estas bien, Bonnie?

\- S-si – mire la pantalla otra vez – Oh… ¡Mira! Esta es una de mis partes favoritas del libro…

Esa fue la primera vez que mi corazón latió como loco al estar tan cerca de Foxy, aunque no me di cuenta de lo enamorado que ya estaba de él hasta aquel incidente que nos unió… esta fue la primera y única vez en la que he podido tomar la mano derecha de Foxy, después de eso… nunca pude volver a tomar su mano.

 **ACLARACIONES**

Primero que nada, perdonen por el lemon que puse... pero desde febrero del año pasado no escribo un lemon decente... hice lo mejor que pude, tomando en cuenta que o escribí cuando mi mamá y yo estabamos viendo algo en la televisión en el mismo cuarto y yo tirada en el suelo (solo recuerdo que ella me hacía comentarios sobre el programa y yo respondía con un "aja" o "umh") pero bien... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si... Sharon secuestro a nuestro querido Bonnie ¿Por qué? Esperen el proximo capitulo para saberlo!

Dentro de unos segundos subo el especial del pasado de Bonnie donde se explican muchas cosas sobre la loca de su madre... nos leemos pronto!

P.D: pasen por mi perfil si quieren ver a una uva con patas y un teléfono "bailando" ;) gracias por la idea a **Ellie1234.**


	22. Especial VI - Odio y temor

No hay muchas aclaraciones sobre este capitulo, sucede 15 años antes de la historia, SpringTrap tiene 15 años, bonnie 9 y Bonbon 3, el padre de Bonnie se llama "Benjamín", SpringTrap tiene un papel de observador muy importante.

 **Odio y dolor…**

 _Hace 15 años…_

Bonnie abrió los ojos sobresaltado al escuchar los gritos de su madre en el primer piso de su casa, en ese momento SpringTrap iba entrando de manera sigilosa junto con Bonbon en sus brazos, el menor de los hermanos Hall seguía durmiendo, Bonnie bajo de la cama mientras los tres se dirigían al armario y cerraban la puerta ocultándose.

\- Papá esta ebrio de nuevo – aseguro Bonnie mirando a su hermano mayor, este asintió – no quiero que me golpee otra vez…

\- No lo hará – sonrió SpringTrap mirando a su hermano menor – mientras nos quedemos aquí él no nos hará nada…

\- Bonbon sigue durmiendo – suspiro Bonnie mirando a su hermano menor y acariciando sus cabellos azules – que envidia le tengo… esta tan tranquilo…

SpringTrap estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando escucharon como la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe, SpringTrap abrazo a sus dos hermanos preparado para lo que fuera a abrir la puerta del armario… los ojos llorosos de Bonnie se alegraron al ver que era su madre, una delgada mujer de cabello largo a la cintura morado, ojos adornados por ojeras, vestida con una holgada blusa blanca de mangas largas y un jeans holgado descolorido, quien entraba a la habitación tenia un par de golpes nuevos en el rostro pero sonreía tranquilamente.

\- Esta bien, niños… papá ya se fue – dijo ella abrazando a sus tres hijos – todo esta bien ahora…

\- ¿Por qué dejas que te haga daño? – pregunto Bonnie separándose de ellos – No lo entiendo…

\- Algún día lo entenderás, Benjamín… te lo prometo.

\- Nunca lo entenderé – aseguro el menor saliendo del armario sin mirar a su familia – nunca lo entenderé… y odio que me llames por ese nombre.

\- Ben…

Sharon sonrió mientras besaba la frente de su hijo del medio, SpringTrap seguía cargando a Bonbon, a veces le sorprendía lo pesado que llegaba a ser el sueño de su hermano menor, juraba que podía pasar un elefante sobre la casa y seguiría durmiendo, no presto atención a lo que su madre estaba haciendo, lo único que quería era dormir otra vez… no era la primera noche que eso pasaba, ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso.

Esa noche, SpringTrap, Bonnie y Bonbon se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama, Sharon se quedo en la cocina revisando algunas cuentas mientras pensaba en las razones que tenia para soportar eso… tenia miedo… esa era la razón principal

Paso una semana más, todo seguía igual… su papá llegaba ebrio a casa, habían problemas y más de uno de ellos terminaba herido, ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso… simplemente era algo que no iba a cambiar de un día a otro, pensaba en eso mientras regresaba a casa luego de la escuela, se había tenido que quedar hasta tarde haciendo algunos proyectos que le había encargado la maestra, cuando entro a la casa escucho como algo se rompía contra la pared, al parecer su padre había llegado temprano.

\- ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar? – pregunto acercándose a Bonnie.

\- La maestra me encargo unos proyectos… me voy a mi habitación.

\- Espera un segundo, señorito – le detuvo su padre cuando estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, miro a su padre, era alto, su cabello era azul oscuro y sus ojos negros – Esa no es una respuesta…

\- Ben… por favor – trato de detenerlo Sharon… odiaba llamarse igual que su padre – Bonnie no tiene la culpa de…

\- Callate Sharon – cada palabra solo provocaba que la ira de Bonnie creciera – el señorito tiene que aprender a hacerse hombre… y yo pretendo enseñarle lo que sea necesario.

\- Bonnie… ve con Steve – ordeno su madre – ve con Steve y Bonbon… Ahora.

Bonnie simplemente asintió, su padre había desbloqueado el camino para pasar a donde estaba Sharon, comenzó a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, cuando llego a la segunda planta, encontrándose con SpringTrap y Bonbon en la puerta de la habitación del mayor, los tres escucharon como algo se rompía y el grito de su madre, los tres hermanos se asustaron por eso, Bonnie y SpringTrap estaban casi acostumbrados a eso, pero no Bonbon… tenia solo 3 años, no sabía lo que le podía suceder. En un momento en que SpringTrap y Bonnie se despistaron, Bonbon iba bajando las escaleras.

\- Bonbon – le llamo Bonnie corriendo atrás de este seguido por su hermano mayor – no vallas… Bonbon.

\- Mami – llamo Bonbon cuando los tres hermanos llegaron a la puerta de la cocina donde estaban sus padres – mami…

\- Chicos… ¡vallase!

\- Que bien… mis tres hijos aquí presentes – se burlo Benjamín halando a Bonbon y lo empujo a donde estaba Sharon – hace mucho tiempo que no los veo chicos… y hay algo de lo que quiero conversar con ustedes

\- No… Bonbon – susurro Bonnie al ver lo que su padre tenia en la mano…

A los ojos de SpringTrap esa escena paso demasiado lenta, vio como su padre estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano menor con una botella de alcohol pero… Bonnie lo detuvo protegiendo a Bonbon y siendo herido en su lugar. Fue en ese momento cuando Sharon despertó por fin, antes de que su esposo pudiera vover a golpear a sus hijos llego la policía, al parecer los vecinos habían escuchado el relajo que se había armado peor que otras noches, SpringTrap seguía parado en la puerta de la cocina mientras veía como a su padre se lo llevaba la policía y como su hermano menor era llevado por la ambulancia.

\- Bonnie – llamo Bonbon con los ojos llorosos.

\- Bonbon – corrió a abrazarlo SpringTrap – esta bien… todo estará bien.

\- ¿Dónde esta mi Mami?

\- Ella – se giro a donde estaba Sharon llorando, soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba hacía su madre con su hermano menor en brazos – mamá… tenemos que ir al hospital…

Sharon simplemente asintió poniéndose de pie. Y conduciendo hacía el hospital, SpringTrap tuvo que tomar el volante en medio del camino al darse cuenta que su madre no podía conducir, había algo que le preocupaba en los ojos de su madre estaban tan vacíos…

Cuando llegaron al hospital de la ciudad se les acerco un doctor de cabello negro y ojos azules a donde ellos estaban.

\- Usted debe ser familiar del niño recién ingresado ¿no es así? Soy el doctor Payton Frost– pregunto con tranquilidad – tranquila… él esta bien, pero necesito saber que es lo que sucedió.

\- Mi esposo estaba ebrio… un arrebato de ira…

\- Ya veo – suspiro él – vera, perdió mucha sangre y puede que queden algunas marcas de la herida que tiene en su espalda… puede tener problemas con su brazo izquierdo en el futuro pero se recuperara…

Sharon escucho todas las palabras que le decía el doctor en ese momento, SpringTrap observaba a su madre desde el otro lado de la sala junto con Bonbon… tal vez había sido eso lo que la hizo despertar por fin… aunque no había sido la mejor forma de hacerlo, solo él entendería desde ese momento como la cordura de su madre se había perdido poco a poco hasta ese día…

Cuando despertó se sentía peor que otras veces, le dolía el brazo derecho, miro la habitación donde estaba… un hospital. Miro su brazo, estaba enyesado… era verdad, recordaba todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, bueno, no era como si hubiera sido algo nuevo, tal vez peor que otras veces, pero no podía hacer nada acerca de eso por ahora.

\- Ben… despertaste – entro Sharon a donde estaba, aparto la mirada – Ben… ¿sucede algo?

\- No me llames Ben – susurro.

\- Lo siento Bonnie… nunca más volveré a llamarte de esa forma – suspiro ella – lamento haberte llamado igual que tu padre… pero esta bien, nunca más permitiré que nadie te haga daño… nunca más… todo va a ser diferente a partir de ahora

SpringTrap y Bonbon miraban aquella escena, en ese momento nadie se dio cuenta, tal vez SpringTrap lo sospecho por un momento, pero… en ese momento lo ultimo que quedaba de cordura en el cerebro de Sharon se había roto.

La semana fue diferente a lo que los hermanos estaban acostumbrados, primero el divorcio de sus padres, habían dejado el apellido de su padre para ahora ser los hermanos Claire, el apellido de soltera de su madre… la decoración de la casa había cambiado, los muebles, la pintura y ya no quedaba ni una sola fotografía de su padre, Sharon también comenzó a trabajar el el periódico de la ciudad como editora, por fin ejercía su profesión… casi de un día para otro Sharon había cambiado por completo, SpringTrap aun recordaba el día en que su madre entro con un traje morado oscuro con falda arriba de las rodillas y un pijazo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, una blusa blanca ajustada de botones y una chaqueta a combinación con la falda, había cortado su cabello arriba de los hombros y comenzaba a maquillarse otra vez.

\- Hola, Steve – saludo Sharon ese día que entro del trabajo – ¿te gusta mi nuevo corte de cabello?

\- T-te ves… diferente…

\- ¿Sabes? Lo he pensado… debemos de cambiar de página, olvidar todo lo que ese hombre nos hizo pasar por tanto tiempo ¿no crees?

\- Hay cosas que nunca se olvidaran…

\- No digo que olvidemos todo, hay recuerdos dolorosos que nos hacen fuertes… tomemos eso y desechemos lo otro… a partir de ahora seré yo quien los proteja a los tres, no permitiré que nadie les haga daño otra vez, ni a ti, ni a Anthony o a Bonnie…

El como su madre pronunciaba ese nombre "Bonnie" hizo que tuviera un escalofrío, sonrió mientras asentía… pero no estaba convencido de todo eso…

Los años fueron pasando, Bonbon tuvo la suerte de olvidarlo todo, Bonnie nunca lo olvido, pero era mucho más fuerte de lo que los otros esperaban, claro, su relación con otras personas era peor que antes, solo Chica y Freddy lo podían soportar, Sharon llego a ser la jefa de la editorial, casi la dueña realmente, una chica-gato de cabello rubio llego a vivir con ellos, Saory Namino, quien se convirtió en la asistente personal de Sharon, él simplemente seguía viviendo… había notado que su madre era sobreprotectora con los tres, especialmente con Bonnie, pero no fue hasta un miércoles por la tarde durante el primer año de universidad de Bonnie que se dio cuenta que tan sobreprotectora era su madre.

\- Oh… Bonnie, que bueno que llegas – saludo SpringTrap viendo a su hermano entrar con otro chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos dorados – ¿un amigo de la universidad?

\- Eh… si, Peter, él es mi hermano mayor, Steve Claire.

\- Un placer, soy Peter Conner, pero puedes llamarme Foxy…

\- Puedes llamarme SpringTrap – saludo al amigo de su hermano – es increíble que el antisocial de mi hermano menor pudiera conseguir un amigo…

\- Muy gracioso, es mi compañero de habitación… vino a ayudarme a llevar unos libros que necesito para la clase de mañana ¿te importa si subo?

\- Es tu casa… haz lo que tengas que hacer hermanito.

\- ¿Steve? ¿Bonnie esta en casa? – pregunto Sharon saliendo de la habitación, su sonrisa se borro al ver al zorro – oh… un amigo… ¿no?

\- Es mi compañero de habitación – aclaro Bonnie algo sonrojado, cosa que hizo enfadar más a Sharon, no, su hijo no podía estar enamorado de… – Peter, ella es mi madre, Sharon Claire.

\- Es un placer conocerla, Peter Connors…

\- El placer es mío… tengo que hacer un par de cosas, siéntete en tu casa…

Solo SpringTrap pudo escuchar la frase que su madre susurro en ese momento "Largate lo más pronto posible" la mirada de su madre estaba vaciá, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar aquella noche en el hospital, se quedo parado en medio del pasillo mientras veía como Bonnie y Foxy subían las escaleras hacía la habitación de su hermano menor, había notado desde que entraron esa extraña relación que parecía ser más que de amigos, nunca había visto sonreír de esa forma a su hermano menor… le gustaba verlo así… pero ahora temía por la vida de ese chico pelirrojo… y no estaba equivocado…

Sharon entro a su estudio donde Saory terminaba de redactar algunos informes, la asistente de orejas de gato se puso de pie cuando su jefa entro.

\- Saory… ¿no me dijiste una vez que tenias contactos para poder deshacerte de alguien?

\- ¿Sucede algo, señora?

\- Si… necesito que me ayudes a exterminar a un zorro – sonrió Sharon – lo más pronto posible…

\- Como usted ordene, señora…

\- Hare la vida imposible de ese maldito zorro si me es posible – susurro Sharon mirando a la nada – no permitiré que nada ni nadie vuelva a hacerle daño a mi querido Bonnie…

 **Continuara…**

En sintesis... Sharon perdio la cabeza cuando Bonnie casi muere por "su culpa" por eso no quiere que nadie se acerque a su hijo, desconfía de Foxy simplemente porque Bonnie se enamoro de Foxy sin darse cuenta, este capitulo me costo mucho escribirlo, desde un principio tuve en clara esta parte del pasado de Bonnie pero no sabía como redactarla... trate de reflejar la vida real, aunque esta puede ser mucho peor de lo que leemos en una novela o un fic...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ahora este más claro el porque Sharon protege de tal forma a Bonnie y tal vez pueda explicar un poco el "rechazo" que siente hacía Bonbon... nos leemos la otra semana.


	23. Secuestro

Antes de iniciar queria hacer una aclaración sobre algo que muchos me preguntaron y fue sobre que sucedio con Ben (el padre de SpringTrap, Bonnie y Bonbon) luego de lo sucedido... bueno, les recuerdo que Sharon perdio la cabeza y gano poder cuando llego a ser la directora del periodico local y que Saory tiene muchos contactos, SI, Ben fue a la carcel, pero no paso mucho tiempo ahí adentro, una semana despues de que salio de la carcel fue encontrado muerto en una calle poco transitada de la ciudad, los reportes decian que fue suicidio, pero la verdad es que Sharon ordeno su asesinato...

Ahora si... disfruten del capitulo.

 **Secuestro**

Habían pasado meses desde que no sabía nada de mi madre, Bonbon me había dicho que ella había salido de viaje a Francia… de un día para el otro, me parecía algo raro en mi madre que escapara así como así… pero al parecer había decidido dejarnos en paz a Foxy y a mi, aunque aquello era muy bueno como para ser así.

Salía de la consulta con Mike, era el octavo mes… Foxy me protegía como si fuera de cristal, casi no me había dejado salir de casa hoy porque él tenia una junta temprano en el trabajo, casi había tenido que escapar de la casa para venir a la consulta con Mike.

\- Joven Bonnie – escuche como me llamaban, era Saory, me gire a donde estaba, vestía con su traje negro de siempre, lo único que cambiaba era que llevaba gafas oscuras y guantes de cuero – tiempo sin verle ¿Qué tal todo?

\- H-hola Saory –no sé porque estaba tan nervioso al verla a ella – i-imagino que mamá te contó lo de mi embarazo ¿verdad? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Francia con mi mamá.

\- No exactamente – sonrío ella chasqueando los dedos, sentí como alguien me sujetaba desde atrás y colocaba algo cubriendo mi boca… era cloroformo – pero pronto usted estará con la señora… joven Bonnie…

\- Sao… Saory…

Mi vista se nublo, lo ultimo que vi fueron a Saory y Shane metiéndome en el auto, después de eso… me quede dormido.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Bonbon y Chelsey iban pasando frente a la clínica cuando vieron como Bonnie era secuestrado por Saory Namino y Shane Manson, ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro sin saber que hacer.

\- ¡Tenemos que llamar a la policía! – grito Bonbon mirando de un lado al otro – oh no… Foxy me va a matar… Bonnie fue secuestrado por Saory ¿¡Que hacer!? ¿¡Qué hacer!?

\- Bonbon, tranquilizate, tenemos que pensar en algo – le interrumpió Chelsey mirando de un lado al otro – ya sé… el hermano mellizo de la doctora Frost es abogado y su otro hermano es policía, ellos nos pueden ayudar.

\- ¡Vamos rápido!

Ambos chicos corrieron a la clínica, como todos los días, habían solo unos cuantos pacientes, Shado fue el primero en ver cuando los dos chicos entraron corriendo, pero fue Sele quien los detuvo a mitad del pasillo cuando estaban a punto de entrar a lo idiota a la oficina de Puppet.

\- Chicos, tranquilos – hablo la secretaria mirando a ambos, conocía a Chelsey por ser la secretaria fines de semana de Puppet, pero nunca había visto a Bonbon, aunque se le hizo conocido al verlo – ¿Dónde es la emergencia?

\- Bonnie-Mi-fue-hermano-secuestrado-fue-por-la-loca-de-asistente-mamá – decían al mismo tiempo sin que nada se les entendiera.

\- Tranquilos – llamo Wolfy caminando hasta ellos junto con Ellie que llevaba unos vasos de agua – respiren y díganme lo que sucedió…

\- ¡Bonnie fue secuestrado! – gritaron ambos.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – ahora fue Golden quien grito al salir de una oficina y al identificar al hermano menor de Bonnie y la amiga de este – ¿Qué quieres decir que Bonnie fue secuestrado? No es gracioso Anthony.

\- ¡No es una broma! ¡Saory se lo llevo! – hablo Chelsey.

\- ¡Y el hermano de Freddy estaba con ella!

\- ¿Shane?

Golden pensó por unos segundos en eso, si Shane estaba involucrado era capaz de creer todo eso en seguida.

\- Así que Shane esta involucrado en esto – susurro – esperen un momento… tengo que hacer una llamada.

\- No nos crees ¿verdad? Golden – pregunto Bonbon deteniendo a Golden.

\- Por el contrario… no es la primera vez que Shane esta involucrado en este tipo de cosas – suspiro Golden recordando muchas cosas – y si ha secuestrado a Bonnie junto con Saory, aquí hay gato encerrado… y esta vez no dejare que Shane escapé, ha hecho suficiente daño – susurraba marcando el móvil de Puppet – y conozco a los locos necesarios para terminar con esta historia de una vez por todas.

Bonbon y Chelsey se miraban confundidos el uno al otro, ¿Qué querían decir con "los locos necesarios"?

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los "locos Frost", Alex estaba desayunando con sus huéspedes, quien cocinaba hoy era Vicent, por lo que todo estaba quemado… excepto el pan tostado.

\- No entiendo como puedes quemar la leche – suspiro Puppet jugando con la cosa negra y viscosa que tenia en el vaso.

\- Yo no entiendo porque no te has ido a trabajar, Patricia – gruño Alex mirando a su hermana menor quien parecía cómodamente conversando con su nuevo jefe… si jefe, el detective Patrick Sherlock…

\- No tengo ninguna cita hasta después de medio día, así que Golden acepto darme la mañana libre por hoy para hacer mis cosas… otra cosa que no entiendo es porque tu y Scott siguen viviendo aquí – menciono Puppet mirando a su mellizo.

\- Gracias por votarme de mi propia casa, Marion – gruño Vicent – fuiste tu quien dijo que podíamos vivir aquí, yo lo que no entiendo es porque mamá y Drake no se han ido del pueblo aun…

\- Eso lo explico yo – continuo Scott – es porque Victoria quiere quedarse hasta que nazcan los mellizos para conocerlos… también dijo que quiere ayudarme a terminar de decorar la habitación de los mellizos y comprar un par de cosas antes que nazcan.

\- ¿Y Drake también se tenia que quedar?

\- Oye… tu no dejarías solo a Scott ¿verdad?

\- Hablando del Rey de Roma – susurro Puppet.

Se escucho un gruñido por parte de Vicent, Scott simplemente continuo comiendo su desayuno (que era lo único que no estaba quemado sobre la mesa… pues era fruta… no necesitaba fuego) ignorando a Drake, Alex trato de cambiar el tema con sus superiores, pero estos no tardaron en notar la hostilidad que había entre el padrastro de los Frost y los tres hermanos… era extraño, los pensamientos de Patrick se vieron interrumpidos cuando Puppet se puso de pie.

\- Nos vemos luego.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado? –pregunto Alex mirando a su hermana menor.

\- Si… tengo que ir a hacer algunas compras para el aniversario de la "clínica" que será la próxima semana, vamos a hacer una pequeña fiesta entre el personal.

\- ¿Quiere que le acompañe, doctora Frost? – pregunto Patrick poniéndose de pie, tal vez así podría conseguir acercarse más a la joven doctora.

\- Gracias, detective, pero quede con SpringTrap de verlo en el centro comercial – de alguna forma, la sonrisa que Puppet puso en esos momentos, rompió en mil pedazos el corazón de Patrick, o eso hasta que el móvil de la pelinegra sonó – eh? ¿Golden? ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¿Le sucedió algo a Golden? – pregunto Alex preocupado, pues sabía el problema que Freddy había tenido con Shane cuando Tobby estaba por nacer, el rostro de Puppet lo decía todo… no era nada bueno – ¡Puppet!

\- ¡Callate peli-teñido estúpido! – grito Puppet a su hermano mayor dejándolo callado – ahora… dime que es lo que sucedió… pero… ¿Estas seguro que fue Shane?... lo entiendo pero me parece demasiado… No es eso, pero ¿Estas seguro que Bonnie fue secuestrado por Shane y la secretaria de su mamá?

Fue en ese momento en que Vicent y Scott prestaron mayor atención, tras la mención del nombre de Bonnie, Vicent camino hasta su hermana y le arrebato el móvil colocándolo en altavoz, Puppet trato de protestar pero fue detenida por un trozo de tostada en la boca.

\- Golden, habla Vicent… dinos que sucedió…

Medía hora después, todos estaban ya en la clínica haciendo un interrogatorio al hermano menor de Bonnie, Bonbon, y a la amiga de este, Chelsey…

Mientras tanto, en la aseguradora Fazbear, Foxy estaba terminando de redactar un informe junto con una de sus compañeras de trabajo, Ana… más bien, era Foxy quien estaba trabajando mientras que su "querida" compañera, seguía molestándole…

\- Entonces debes de estar algo molesto con eso de que Bonnie te tiene en abstinencia total ¿Verdad? – dijo mientras miraba a su compañero – solo espero que no dejes a Bonnie embarazado otra vez al segundo mes…

\- Ana… ¿no tienes un informe que terminar?

\- Lo termine hace media hora – indico ella mostrando el informe terminado – que aburrido…

\- Lo mismo digo – entro Friz comiendo una dona a la oficina del pelirrojo – esta todo muy calmado ¿no creen?

\- Ya casi es hora del programa de tu cuñado ¿verdad? – pregunto Ana mirando a Foxy.

\- Eso creo… no le presto mucha atención al programa de SpringTrap.

\- ¿Por qué le llaman SpringTrap?

\- Eso es porque cuando era un niño…

Foxy no pudo terminar la historia cuando entro Mangle alterada, su uniforme se veía mil veces más desarreglado que de costumbre, Foxy se levanto de su lugar rápidamente, si Mangle estaba en ese estado había pasado algo malo… muy malo…

\- Mangle – llamo Ana caminando hasta la menor – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Foxy también preocupado… solo una persona se venia a sus pensamientos en esos momentos; Bonnie – B-Bonnie ¿Bonnie esta bien?

\- B-Bonnie… fue secuestrado – soltó Mangle con lágrimas en los ojos – Golden acaba de llamar… dijo que Bonbon llego… que Saory y el hermano de Freddy…

\- ¿Bonnie? – los ojos de Foxy se volvieron más oscuros de lo usual.

\- ¡Espera! – le detuvo Ana – no dejare que te vallas así como así… debes de tranquilizarte antes de…

\- ¡Acaban de secuestrar a MI novio y a MI hijo y tu me dices que me tranquilice!

\- Peter – le llamo Fritz – no puedes hacer nada por ahora… tienes que esperar a tener alguna noticia…

\- Si es verdad que la asistente de Sharon Claire y el hermano de Freddy Manson secuestraron a Bonnie entonces debe de ser obra de la señora Claire – hablo Ana, Foxy bajo la mirada enfadado – serias hombre muerto si vas ahora a buscar a esa desgraciada… necesitas ayuda.

Foxy asintió, sabía que no podía hacer nada si se trataba de Sharon Claire… pero tampoco iba a dejar que ella lo alejara de Bonnie, nunca más dejaría que algo o alguien lo alejara de Bonnie.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Abrí los ojos lentamente, no sabía donde estaba… era una habitación muy grande, con muebles antiguos, el aire era extraño… ¿un bosque? Me puse de pie con cuidado tratando de encontrar algo que me dijera donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era como Saory y Shane…

\- Oh, veo que despertó, joven Bonnie – dijo Saory entrando con una bandeja de comida – tome… debe de tener hambre, ¿cómo se siente?

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Ordenes de su madre – dijo la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo secuestrar a alguien – prepare su comida favorita, espagueti con espinaca y salsa blanca, también le traje jugo de uva…

\- ¡¿Dónde estoy?! – volví a preguntarle levantando la voz.

\- Joven Bonnie – suspiro ella – esta muy lejos de la ciudad… confórmese con eso.

\- ¿Por qué me hacen esto?

\- No es por usted… la señora quiere alejarlo del joven Peter, no me pregunte porque, usted conoce las razones mejor que nadie…

\- Foxy no es como mi padre – interrumpí rápidamente – Foxy nunca me haría daño…

\- Su madre casi lo pierde una vez… no va a dejar que eso suceda otra vez – Saory bajo la mirada, era la primera vez que la veía tan indecisa – y si tiene que alejarlo del joven Peter para hacerlo… lo hará… ya lo hizo, usted no puede hacer nada contra la señora…

\- ¿¡Qué hay de mi hijo!?

\- Es también sangre suya… el pequeño no sufrirá consecuencias de nada, la señora entiende que el pequeño no tiene la culpa del padre que tiene… ahora… le recomiendo que coma, vendré por sus platos más tarde… con su permiso, joven Bonnie.

No pude reclamarle nada más a Saory, pues ella salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ella, mire el plato que me había traído, tenia hambre… no podía hacer huelga de hambre porque podía afectarle también a mi hijo, así que comí un poco, me sentía triste estando en un lugar como este, lo único que quería era irme de este lugar, quería ver a Foxy.

Me volví a recostar en la cama y me quede dormido, me sentía muy cansado últimamente, pero era por la misma razón del embarazo según me había dicho Mike… cuando desperté sentí como alguien acariciaba mi cabello… tal vez todo había sido un mal sueño.

\- ¿Foxy? – pregunte abriendo los ojos… pero no era un sueño, frente mía se encontraba mi madre, con su sonrisa de siempre – m-mamá…

\- Hola cariño – me saludo ella – ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Cómo te ha tratado Saory? Le dije a esa niña que hiciera todo lo que le pidieras… espero que haya seguido la orden.

\- ¿por qué estoy aquí?

\- Simple, no dejare que ese zorro te aparte de mi lado – dijo mientras me abrazaba – no dejare que nadie más te haga daño, cariño… no como el que tu padre te hizo…

\- Ya no soy un niño – le separe de mi lado, estaba molesto con ella – sé cuidarme por mi mismo además… Foxy no es como mi padre, él haría cualquier cosa por protegerme… lo ha hecho antes y lo seguirá haciendo ahora.

\- Hijo, aun sigues siendo muy inocente, es obvio que ese zorro lo único que quiere es…

\- ¿¡No te queda en claro que Foxy me ama tanto como para perder la vida!? – le grite a punto de las lágrimas – me lo demostrado con hechos… ¿¡Por qué no lo entiendes!?

\- Bonnie, no me grites, recuerda que soy tu madre.

\- ¡Sacame de aquí! ¡Esto es secuestro!

\- Te estoy protegiendo…

\- ¡Es de ti de quien debería protegerme! – grite dejando caer las lágrimas libremente por mis mejillas – por… por favor… dejame ver a Foxy, mamá… por favor…

\- Saory – llamo a la chica que se encontraba detrás de ella, no había notado su presencia hasta ahora – por favor… encargate de que mi hijo no salga de esta habitación…

\- ¡Mamá!

Grite cuando la vi salir de la habitación, mire a Saory, ella no mostraba ninguna emoción en su rostro… como el día en que la conocí… me miro y sonrío, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo en ese momento, ella se acerco y dejo una bandeja con algo de leche y algunas galletas.

\- ha de tener hambre, joven Bonnie… dejare esto aquí para cuando desee comer – dijo sin mirarme – si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Es mi trabajo.

\- ¿¡Qué acaso no tienes voluntad propia!? – le grite, pude ver un gesto que se desvaneció por completo en unos segundos – ¿¡Tu no puedes entender lo que estoy sintiendo ahora!?

\- Joven Bonnie, por favor, tranquilícese – la veía dudar – puede hacele daño a su bebé…

\- ¡A ti no te interesa lo que nos pueda pasar! – le grite sin pensar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vi un gesto de dolor en su rostro, aparto la mirada – ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte, Saory!

Ella salió haciendo una reverencia, cerro la puerta detrás de ella con llave… yo me quede llorando sobre aquella gran cama en medio de la enorme habitación.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Saory cerro la puerta con llave como le habían ordenado, sus ojos contenían las lágrimas que no había soltado desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás… se dejo caer contra la puerta, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Nunca quiso llegar a ser eso, pero… se había convertido en lo que más odiaba, tal vez… había una forma de compensarlo, ya había hecho mucho daño, el primer intento de asesinato a Peter Connors, el conejo muerto a la puerta de Bonnie, la muerte de muchas personas… el que Shane hubiera sido liberado, todo eso solo por trabajo… solo por ayudar a la señora Claire, pero, ahora… todo era diferente.

\- Me importa más de lo que usted cree – susurro bajando la mirada – joven Bonnie…

Tomo su teléfono móvil y marco uno de los pocos números que tenia en su agenda de contactos "Steve Claire"… si iba a morir… por lo menos quería hacer lo correcto…

Continuara…

El diario de Scott

Cuando Scott revisaba el viejo atico de su hogar en Nueva York junto con su cuñado, Alex Frost, buscando unos viejos videos no sabía que encontraria tanta basura, al final terminaron por tener que limpiar el atico… más tarde llegaron Vicent y Golden quienes decidieron ayudar a ordenar el atico.

\- No puedo creer que guarden tanta basura – se quejo Golden dejando otra caja a un lado – ¿Des hace cuanto tiempo no visitan este lugar?

\- La verdad… cuando nos mudamos esto ya estaba aquí – suspiro Vicent mientras revisaba otra caja con libros – y lo único que hicimos fue meter más basura aquí sin darnos cuenta… ¿por qué aun tengo mis libros de secundaria?

\- Es una buena pregunta – suspiro ahora Scott sentandose en una caja – ni siquiera recuerdo porque…

Scott no pudo completar su frase, pues la caja colapso dejandolo caer de espalda al mismo tiempo que otra caja caría sobre él dejando caer varios libros…

\- ¡Scott! – Vicent corrio hacía su pareja para ayudarlo a levantarse, Alex y Golden tambien corrieron a ayudarlo – ¿Estas bien?

\- S-si… solo eran… – Scott se fijo en un pequeño libro de pasta roja que tenia sobre el estomago – oh… no recordaba que había traido esto conmigo.

\- ¿Un diario? – pregunto Golden mirandolo.

\- ¿Es tu diario? – pregunto ahora Vicent, recordando que una vez le había contado que tenia un diario.

\- ¿Tienes un diario? – pregunto ahora burlón Alex, Vicent le piso el pie – ¡Oye!

\- Creo que es mejor que tenga un diario a que este buscando unos videos antiguos porque no recuerda el cumpleaños de sus hijos, Alex.

\- Vicent – llamo Scott mientras ojeaba el diario – m-mira esto…

Los otros tres adultos se acercaron a Scott, quien seguia en el suelo, en la página que tenia Scott abierta había una entrada con una fotografía que hizo que Vicent y Scott se sonrojaran por un segundo, en la fotografía estaban una chica de cabello negro largo a la cadera con un vestido negro largo a la rodilla, a su lado, un chico más alto que ella de cabello morado y ojos azul-violeta con un traje negro, camisa violeta y corbata morada, este sostenia de la mano a otro chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes cubiertos por unas gafas cuadradas rojas, tambien con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, Vicent rio.

\- no has cambiado mucho, señor Ring-ring – se burlo quitandole las gafas a su pareja.

\- Tu tampoco lo has hecho, uva con patas – respondio quitandole sus gafas – esta… esta entrada… fue de cuando los conocí…

\- Fue hace mucho tiempo…

\- Si…

Ambos sonrieron mientras leian la primera frase de aquella página " _Querido diario…_ "

 **FIN** …

Bueno, tres aclaraciones antes de despedirme por hoy, primero; este es el ultimo capitulo de "el diario de Scott" como especiales (en los proximos capitulos ya no habran más especiales) pero hay un capitulo anterior a este que es el reencuentro de Scott y Vicent, pero este sera publicado en el fic de "El diario de Scott", segundo: el proximo capitulo sera un "especial" donde se contara un poco más sobre la historia de Saory como la asistente de Sharon, queria darle un poco de historia a este personaje y, tercero: estamos a 5 capitulos del final ;)

Esto es todo por hoy! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esperen el siguiente y dentro de unos minutos publicare el siguiente capitulo de "El diario de Scott" el cual, debo de incluir, es uno de mis favoritos, pues es el capitulo que hice cuando aun estaba en semana de examenes con ayuda de una muy buena amiga mia :D bien... nos leemos pronto!


	24. Gato callejero

**Gato callejero**

Caminaba por las calles una chica de cabello rubio cortado arriba de los hombros y orejas de gato, iba vestida con puros arrapos y una gorra que ocultaba su rostro… sus ojos estaban hinchados después de una noche entera de llorar como María Magdalena, no había dormido en toda la noche por estar escapando de lo que antes había sido un hogar para ella… o lo que trato que fuera así, no sabía a donde ir… su hermano había muerto, su padre enloquecido, también habían matado a las personas que ella más quería… solo quedaba ella. Nanami Saiko miraba la plaza a la que había llegado después de tanto caminar, no sabía a donde había llegado… soltó un suspiro mientras se volvía a poner de pie y continuaba caminando… se sentía débil, no había comido nada desde hacía un par de días por ayudar a su hermano, mientras pensaba en su hermano y como lo había perdido todo en una sola noche… por una sola palabra que cambio todo… mientras pensaba, cayó al suelo.

Se despertó sobresaltada, había tenido una pesadilla… miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar aquel improvisado cuarto que había construido en el callejón, pero no era así… estaba en una casa, una muy lujosa casa recostada en lo que parecía ser un costoso sofá de cuero negro …

\- mi cabeza – se quejo en voz baja mirando a su alrededor nuevamente – ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

\- Oh… veo que has despertado – entro una mujer de cabello morado corto a los hombros y ojos color escarlata, Saiko se encogió en su lugar al ver la imponente presencia de la mujer – ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿quieres que llame a alguien?

\- N-no… gracias – dijo en un susurro – c-creo que tengo que irme.

\- ¿Dónde vives? Tal vez pueda llevarte – menciono la mujer sonriendo, Saiko dudo en su respuesta, cosa que fue suficiente para aquella mujer – ¿Tienes a donde ir? - Saiko la miro sorprendida – lo imaginaba… bueno, ¿sabes leer?

\- Si…

\- ¿Escribir?

\- Si…

\- ¿Tienes algún tipo de experiencia laboral?

\- De vez en cuando ayudaba con limpieza de casas…

\- Perfecto, estas contratada.

\- ¿Qué? – Saory se puso de pie de forma inmediata – p-pero usted no me conoce… podría ser un a criminal… una asesina… una…

\- Si lo fueras, simplemente aceptarías este trabajo – sonrió, bueno, era cierto – en ese caso, estas contratada.

Saiko no pudo refutar nada, la mujer que, al parecer, era su nueva jefa, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, Saiko se puso de pie y la siguió por los pasillos de aquella gran mansión hasta llegar a una oficina, la mujer saco unos papeles y se los entrego a Saiko.

\- Bueno, te daré trabajo como mi asistente personal, tienes que llevar mis citas, hacer todo lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera, deberás aprender a conducir e iras a una universidad para aprender administración de empresas ¿qué tipo de estudios tienes?

\- Eh… bachillerato… lo termine hace un año los fines de semana.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- 21…

\- Tienes la edad de mi hijo mayor – sonrió ella haciendo algunas anotaciones – bueno… es verdad, no me has dicho tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Saory Namino – no quería utilizar su nombre verdadero – disculpe… yo tampoco conozco su nombre… y no sé si puedo aceptar este trabajo… soy solo…

\- No, no, no – la interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios – Saory… a partir de ahora eres mi asistente personal, aprenderás a conducir, iras a la universidad y también cambiaremos ese montón de arrapos por una ropa digna para MI asistente, a partir de ahora eres la asistente de Sharon Claire, la presidenta del periódico local ¿entendido?

\- Si… señora, gracias…

Sharon sonrió dando la mano a su nueva asistente… Saiko, ahora Saory, había aceptado todas las condiciones que Sharon le había dado, estudiaría en la universidad durante los fines de semana y aprendería a conducir en este mismo tiempo, trabajaría como su asistente personal organizando sus citas y eventos de la editorial de lunes a viernes, no tocaría sus fines de semana a menos que fuera sumamente necesario… suspiro mientras terminaba de abrochar la blusa que Sharon le había dado.

\- me miro extraña – se dijo a si misma con la blusa de botones blanca, una corbata que se había dejado foja de color rojo, la falda arriba de las rodillas negras, las medias color natural y los zapatos con un poco de tacón negro – pareciera que nunca tuve que buscar en un basurero para comer…

\- Y no tendrás que hacerlo más – entro Sharon, miro a su nueva asistente de pies a cabeza – deberías dejar crecer tu cabello, me gusta que tengas dos perforaciones, pero tendrás que evitar la fantasía de ahora en adelante ¿entendido? Además… este rosario se ve muy fino…

\- Fue un regalo de mi mamá antes de morir – susurro Saory tomando en sus manos el rosario que siempre llevaba en el cuello – nunca me lo quito…

\- Ya veo… bueno, me gusta como te ves… pero si considera dejar crecer tu cabello – Sharon sonrío al escuchar una puerta abrirse – vamos… te voy a presentar a mis hijos.

\- Si señora…

Ambas salieron de la pequeña habitación que Sharon había destinado a Saory, cuando llegaron al recibidor, se encontró con tres chicos de diferentes edades, uno rubio de ojos negros que parecía ser el mayor, uno mucho más pequeño de cabello azul y ojos verdes que vestía de forma llamativa y… un chico de cabello morado y ojos rubíes, este ultimo había llamado la atención de Saory desde el primer momento.

\- Bienvenidos chicos – saludo Sharon – déjeme presentarles a mi nueva asistente… Saory, estos son mis hijos.

\- Es un gusto conocerles – saludo Saory haciendo una reverencia – soy Saory Namino, estaré a sus servicios a partir de ahora.

\- No tienes que ser tan formal – saludo el rubio estrechando la mano con ella – soy Steve Claire, pero puedes llamarme SpringTrap.

\- Yo soy Anthony – se presento el de cabello azul – pero llamame Bonbon.

\- Es un placer, joven Steve… joven Anthony… – sonrió Saory, miro al chico que faltaba de presentarse, se acerco a este sonriendo – es un placer conocerle a usted también, joven…

\- Bonnie – se presento sonriendo tímidamente – s-solo dime Bonnie…

\- Joven Bonnie, es un placer conocerle…

Así paso el tiempo, Saory se fue acostumbrando rápidamente a la familia Claire, SpringTrap era un poco temperamental cuando se trataba de Bonbon, de quien aprendió a hackear las redes con mucha facilidad… pero quien más le llamaba la atención era Bonnie… desde el primer día había querido que lo llamara por un sobrenombre, por Steve y Anthony había descubierto que el nombre verdadero de Bonnie era Benjamín, pero nunca se atrevió a llamarlo así, se notaba que no le gustaba su nombre. No fue hasta una noche que entro a la habitación del joven Bonnie sin tocar que descubrió el porque odiaba que le llamaran de esa forma, entro de espaldas con algunas ropas dobladas en mano, cuando se giro se encontró con Bonnie sin camisa volteado hacía la pared, Saory jadeo al ver las cicatrices en la espalda de este… eso era… se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que ambos se giraron al mismo tiempo.

\- Jo-joven Bonnie – se giro ella sonrojada, Bonnie también estaba sonrojado – L-lo siento… no sabía que usted estaba aquí…

\- N-no te preocupes – dijo este bajando la mirada – lo viste ¿verdad? Las cicatrices…

\- L-lo siento…

\- No… esta bien –susurro colocándose la camisa, Saory le volvió a ver – paso hace mucho tiempo ya… ya no me importa, además… eres como de la familia ahora – sonrió – así que esta bien…

\- Con su permiso.

Saory salió de la habitación dejado la ropa sobre una mesa, corrió hasta la oficina de su jefa… tal vez no tenia que meterse mucho en eso, pero conocía ese tipo de cicatrices… la imagen de su hermano siendo azotado por su padre mientras ella escapaba vino a su mente cuando entraba a la oficina.

\- Oh… Saory – saludo Sharon dejando un par de documentos al lado – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Señora Claire… perdón por entrometerme en lo que no me importa pero, las marcas en la espalda del joven Bonnie son… ¿golpes por una botella de licor?

\- Así que las vistes – suspiro Sharon bajando la mirada – mi ex esposo era alcohólico… nos hizo mucho daño a mis hijos y a mi, una noche, estaba enfadado… estuvo a punto de matarme, pero… Bonnie se metió a la pelea y termino herido de gravedad… le había quebrado una botella de licor en la espalda, casi todas las marcas se quitaron… pero quedo esa cicatriz… lo acuse con la policía esa misma noche, nos divorciamos unas semanas después y yo me quede con la custodia de mis tres hijos… los tres quisieron quitarse el apellido de su padre y por eso ahora se apellidan Claire.

\- Eso… también tiene que ver con porque el joven Bonnie no le gusta su nombre ¿Verdad?

\- Así es… mi ex esposo se llamaba Benjamín igual que Bonnie… su padre nos hizo mucho daño, yo me jure que nunca más permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a mis hijos… y en eso tu también me ayudaras, Saory, tu me ayudaras a proteger a mi familia…

\- Si señora… así será.

Esa noche Saory no sabía en que se estaba metiendo… no hasta después de unos años donde recibió su primera orden para "proteger" a la familia Claire: _deshazte de ese zorro…_

SpringTrap llegó a la casa de su familia donde se encontraban Bonbon, Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Chelsey, Puppet, Vicent, Golden, Mangle y los dos investigadores que estaban viviendo en casa de Puppet…

\- ¿Tienen noticias? – pregunto entrando.

\- No… no han llamado ni nada – respondió Patrick mirando a Foxy – ¿no sabe porque pudo producirse este secuestro?

\- La señora Claire nunca me quiso – suspiro Foxy bajando la mirada – desde el primer día en que me vio quiso alejarme de Bonnie… al parecer esta era la única forma en que podía alejarme de Bonnie… llevándoselo a él y a mi hijo lejos de mi… parece que lo ha logrado por fin… nunca podre volver a ver a mi familia.

\- No pienses en eso – le interrumpió Mangle tomando la mano de su compañero de trabajo – Bonnie va a estar bien, al igual que la pequeña Maggie.

\- Carrie – interrumpió Chica, Max giro los ojos, ese par en un momento como ese se ponían a pelear por nombres – Mangle tiene razón… Bonnie y mi sobrina van a estar bien solo tienes que ser paciente… los vamos a encontrar, Foxy…

\- Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso… Sharon Claire ha hecho varias cosas para alejarme de Bonnie – miro su mano – entre ellos un intento de asesinato… ¿creen que será fácil hacerlo?

\- No… no lo será – hablo Golden ahora – pero… no puedes rendirte ahora.

\- Tenemos que hacer lo imposible para encontrar a Bo… - SpringTrap bajo la mirada a su móvil, había entrado un mensaje – Saory…

\- ¿Qué? – Foxy se paro de donde estaba para tomar el móvil de SpringTrap – "Joven Steve, su hermano se encuentra bien… por lo menos eso quiero creer, esta deseando ver al Peter Connors… lo siento, no puedo dar muchos detalles, dígale al joven Peter que Bonnie esta bien… que le escriba pronto, por favor…"

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber que decir, eso hasta que Chica se puso de pie tomando el móvil de SpringTrap y mirando el mensaje.

\- ¿Qué planea esa tipa? – grito Chica molesta – primero secuestra a Bonnie y ahora trata de hacerse la heroína mandando un mensaje diciendo que Bonnie esta bien… ¿¡Qué demonios tiene en el cerebro!?

\- Señorita Olsen, tranquilícese – le llamo Patrick – tal vez podamos conseguir la dirección desde donde lo envió.

\- Lo dudo – interrumpió Bonbon – Saory y mi mamá tienen los teléfonos protegidos, solo la compañía podría conseguir la dirección, pero eso tardaría demasiado y tal vez no tengamos mucho tiempo…

\- Si… tal vez no lo tengamos – susurro Foxy tomando otra vez el móvil de SpringTrap – si es una trampa… caeré en ella, quiero saber de Bonnie…

Todos asintieron mientras venían como Foxy tecleaba en el móvil, tal vez era la única oportunidad que tenia de hablar con Bonnie.

La noche había llegado, Saory solo podía ir tres veces al día a la habitación de Bonnie, este se encontraba en la ventana mirando hacía el horizonte, estaban en una casa de algún puerto, por lo que podían ver unos acantilados donde el sol iba apagándose poco a poco, Saory dejo la charola con la comida de Bonnie sobre la cama de este.

\- le he traído su comida… estoy segura que esto le gustara.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Joven Bonnie… esta embarazado, por lo menos piense en su hijo también – Bonnie asintió – le puedo asegurar que esta comida le trasmitirá un "mensaje" muy especial.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Saory coloco un dedo sobre sus labios guiñando un ojo a Bonnie, este se puso de pie rápidamente caminando hacía la charola, había algo de pudín de manzana, té y, bajo la servilleta… estaba el teléfono móvil de Saory, le miro sorprendido cuando esta estaba a punto de retirarse.

\- regresare por la charola dentro de 10 minutos… tenga cuidado, no haga llamadas porque están detectando todo eso… solo pueden ser mensajes de texto y solo hacía el móvil del joven Steve…

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Porque… perdí a mi hermano a manos de mi padre… simplemente porque sintió vergüenza de que fuera a tener un hijo con otro hombre – Saory sonrió – no quiero que la historia se repita en una persona que me importa tanto como usted, joven Bonnie…

\- Gracias…

Bonnie tomo el teléfono cuando Saory había salido, había un mensaje de SpringTrap en el, lo abrió rápidamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al leer el mensaje " _Conejito, no sé si leerás esto… pero quiero que sepas que los extraño mucho, quiero verte… te amo, no permitiré que nadie nos separe nunca… te amo Bonnie. Foxy"_ sin pensarlo, comenzó a teclear palabras, quería que Foxy lo leyera… quería estar cerca de Foxy… y eso era lo más cerca que iban a poder estar por ahora; " _Peter… yo también te extraño, estoy bien, por ahora creo que estoy bien… gracias a Saory lo estoy, por favor… ten cuidado, no sé de lo que mi madre puede ser capaz… ten cuidado, te amo Foxy, pronto volveremos a estar juntos los tres, te lo prometo. Bonnie"_

\- Volveremos a estar junto a papi – susurro acariciando su vientre, sonriendo – te lo prometo bebé… pronto estaremos junto con papi…

 **Continuara…**

 _ **¿Sabías que...?**_ _Este fic se iba a llamar "lo imposible es posible" y el archivo de Word sigue llamandose de esa forma, pero cuando iba a ser publicado el primer capitulo cambie el titulo porque termino sin gustarme el titulo a ultima hora._

¡Hola gente hermosa! ¿Qué tal su semana? Bueno... se preguntaran porque estoy publicando tan temprano hoy... bueno, solo dire que tengo un pequeño compromiso esta noche al que no quiero ir pero tengo que ir T-T y no queria dejar de publicar capitulo hoy, así que por eso lo publico temprano (era eso o venir a publicarlo a las 12:00 de la noche si me va bien y aun no me rompo nada con los tacones T-T como sea... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lastimosamente esto es más como un relleno corto jeje... pero la proxima semana ya inicia el verdadero Salseo de la historia, y no solo con Bonnie... ¿Qué creen que hara Drake con Scott? ¿Quienes creen que moriran en todo este pleito? ¿Foxy y Bonnie podran reencontrarse? ¿o Sharon le tiene preparado algo a Foxy? ¿Shane se dejara llevar por el odio hacia su hermano menor y destruira a su familia? ¡Descubranlo en los capitulos finales de su fic "¡Nada es imposible!" donde todo puede pasar!

Ya me esta gustando este tema de las telenovelas XD otra cosa que queria decirles es que pronto sera halloween, así que estaba pensando en un especial de Halloween para el viernes 30... tambien queria darles la fecha para el gran final del fic ;) este día tambien habra una serie de especiales finales, así que creo que eso es todo... ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **GRAN FINAL:** 9 de noviembre

P.D: quien descubra porque elegí esta fecha se ganara un one-short especial XD


	25. Vive o Muere - Parte I

Saory sabía que en cualquier momento Bonnie podía comenzar a dar signos de dar a luz... cosa que solo complicaba su trabajo ¿cómo iba a conseguir que Mike Schmidt, el único experto en esta área que, casualmente, era amigo de la loca oncóloga que vivía en el pueblo que, casualmente, era hermana melliza de uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad que, casualmente, era el hermano menor del sargento de policía que, CASUALMENTE, tenia como jefe a un detective que era la encarnación de Sherlock Holmes y que CASUALMENTE parecía estar enamorado de la oncóloga que era amiga del ginecólogo que necesitaba?, estaba que se partía la cabeza en dos mientras pensaba en el ciclo sin fin... ahora entendía porque su hermano siempre le decía "pueblo chico, infierno grande".

\- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? - le pregunto Shane sentándose frente a ella con una sonrisa que le erizo los bellos de la nuca a Saory, pero ella nunca lo demostraría - si traes al doctorcito ese es muy probable que la loca esa se entere y eso seria un grave problema...

\- Pareciera que es la familia Frost quien controla todo el pueblo - suspiro Saory.

\- No la familia Frost... Patricia Frost - sonrió Shane - seria muy fácil deshacerme de ella si me lo ordenaran ¿no crees?

\- Tengo suficiente con que la señora Claire tenga retenido a su hijo del medio en contra de su voluntad - Shane sonrió de lado ¿tan difícil era decir "secuestrado"? - no quiero complicar más las cosas de lo que ya están, ahora... si me dejas, aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Shane...

\- No te preocupes, yo también quiero ir a ver a mi hermano.

\- No compliques mas las cosas, Shane, deja a tu hermano en paz por ahora.

\- Oye... esto no es de tu importancia, Namino, pero, si te hace sentir mejor... dejare a mi hermano en paz... por ahora...

Saory vio como el oso se retiraba del lugar, no entendía porque su jefa seguía confiando en ese tipo, pero tenia que admitir que, tal vez, lo mejor era colaborar con ese tipo... por ahora... sabía que su jefa no daba pasos en falso... pero comenzaba a dudar de lo "cuerda" que estaba, tal vez lo mejor era llamar a la... ¡NO! No podía estar pensando en eso. Soltó un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, no tenia que buscar una solución, tenia que seguir el plan al pie de la letra... lo único que lamentaba era como poco a poco Bonnie perdería la voluntad... igual que ella.

Riu entrego una toalla de papel a su compañero que salía de los servicios, ya era la tercera vez que vomitaba en el día... primero que el olor a huevos le daba nauseas, luego fue porque se había mareado y, por ultimo, el olor del desinfectante que SIEMPRE habían usado para fregar los pisos.

\- ya, ¡te digo que tienes que ir al doctor! - le grito la chica con orejas de mapache - tenemos a la "clínica" al cruce de la calle.

\- ¡No! - grito - E-estoy bien...

\- Jerry... ¿Esto tendrá que ver con que tu novio trabaja ahí?

\- B-bueno...

\- _En otras noticias, informamos sobre el secuestro del joven Benjamín Claire_ \- Jeremy camino hasta la parte de delante de la cafetería donde se trasmitía aquella noticia, al lado de la presentadora había una foto de un chico que había visto varias veces en la clínica, Bonnie - _Este ocurrió el día de ayer a unas pocas cuadras del centro de salud "FredBear" que se ubica en el 7891 de la calle Spring, el joven Claire, segundo hijo de la actúa presidenta del periódico local 1987 Weekly, Sharon Claire, acababa de salir de consulta de dicho centro de salud cuando unos desconocidos le hicieron subir a un auto, se cree que los encargados del centro de salud están involucrados en este crimen por..._

\- Es la Clínica - susurro Riu mirando a su amigo quien había perdido el color - Jerry... ¿te sientes bien? ¡JEREMY!

El grito de Riu alerto a todos los comensales, Jeremy se había desmayado en medio de la cafetería de repente, no paso mucho tiempo para que un chico de cabello pelirrojo y otra chica de cabello blanco con las puntas rosas se acercaran a estos para ayudarlos a llevar al rubio al centro de salud.

En la "Clínica" las cosas no eran menos complicadas, Golden no había dejado de lidiar con periodistas en toda la mañana, siendo él el "propietario" del lugar había tenido que dar muchas explicaciones donde declaraba que no tenían nada que ver con la desaparición de Bonnie, él ni siquiera había visto salir al amigo de su ahora novio otra vez entrar o salir, Puppet había conversado con él, si, Mike lo había atendido, si, pero ninguno de los tres tenían algo que ver en su secuestro, eso era lo que la prensa no entendía... especialmente una, _1987 Weekly_... el diario donde trabajaba Sharon Claire.

\- ¡Esto debe ser una broma! - grito Puppet tirando un ejemplar de ese día frente a sus hermanos - ¡Esos amarillistas nos acusan de cómplices! ¡Juro que si veo a esos periodistas de cuarta otra vez les voy a romper la quijada de una patada en los...!

\- ¡Marion! - la callo Vicent - tranquilizate, la evidencia apunta a que Bonnie fue secuestrado por la asistente de Sharon Claire, no hay forma en que ustedes sean culpables...

\- Sin embargo fuimos los últimos que lo vimos - hablo Mike recostado en una pared - no podemos negar ese detalle... hay pruebas - señalo las cámaras de seguridad - y también esta el hecho que Puppet hablo con él antes de salir de aquí.

\- ¡No me pueden culpar por hablar con un paciente! ¡Soy una maldita doctora, es mi pinche trabajo!

\- Hay una audiencia establecida para la otra semana - informo Perci mirando la información en la ipad del trabajo - necesitamos reunir toda la evidencia posible para...

\- Eso ayudara para declararnos inocentes ante la ley - hablo Wolfy - pero los periódicos seguirán publicando esta basura hasta que el caso se aclara...

\- Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de nada - hablo ahora Ellie quitándose su boina negra - simplemente vimos al joven Claire salir de aquí, no pueden culparnos por eso.

\- Pero los periódicos no parecen decir lo mismo, Ellie - sonrió de lado Sele.

\- ¡No podemos dejar que nos acosen de eso! - grito Jocy molesta - ¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa que esa mujer este tan loca como para secuestrar a su propio hijo!

\- ¡Todos deben estar tranquilos! - hablo Alex poniéndose de pie - entrar en pánico no ayudara en nada...

\- ¡Nos están culpando de secuestro, Alex! ¡SECUESTRO! - le grito Puppet - ¿¡Quien estaría tranquilo en una situación así!? ¡Nosotros...

Puppet calló al escuchar como Golden activaba la alarma contra incendios al quemar el periódico... todos los presentes miraron a su jefe, Golden se había mantenido callado durante toda la discusión, sentado en uno de los sillones más alejados de la sala de empleados... todos se quedaron callados mientras que dejaba que el agua los empapara, Golden apago a alarma.

\- Lo mejor para nosotros... es tranquilizarnos - hablo Golden tranquilamente - el hospital sigue funcionando, somos los únicos en este pueblo que pueden ayudarnos, es nuestra misión y nuestra labor... no podemos parar nuestros labores por simples suposiciones que hace un periódico amarillista como el _1987 Weekly_ , mientras hayan pacientes que viene a buscarnos para ayudarlos, nosotros seguiremos trabajando, cada uno de nosotros es importante en este lugar, siento que todos estemos involucrados en esto, pero no es culpa de nadie aquí presente... Ellie, Jocy, son las mejores enfermeras que podríamos tener en este lugar - ambas aludidas sonrieron - Sele, eres la mejor organizando los documentos, puedo confiar en ti plenamente - Sele peino su cabello turquesa con una sonrisa - Wolfy, eres uno de los mejores asistentes que he tenido en toda mi carrera - el chico albino también sonrió - y ustedes... Mike y Puppet... son los mejores en sus áreas y más allá de esta, no son simples doctores, son el mejor ginecólogo y oncóloga que he conocido en mi vida, además... también son mis mejores amigos, sé que lograremos salir de esto... y también lograremos ayudar en el rescate de Bonnie.

\- ¡Bien, equipo! - llamo Selena poniéndose de pie mientras miraba a las enfermeras y a segundo asistente del lugar - ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡todos tenemos que regresar a nuestros puestos de trabajo!

\- Bueno, jefe - dijo sonriendo Puppet mientras desordenaba su cabello mojado - me apunto... nosotros seguiremos con nuestro trabajo mientras nos necesiten.

\- Que esos idiotas publiquen lo que quieran - secundo Mike abrazando a los otros dos - todo esto se resolverá y verán quien es realmente su jefa...

Los tres hubieran seguido "festejando" sino hubiera sido porque se escucharon varios gritos en la sala de espera, las dos enfermeras fueron las primeras en salir del lugar seguidas por Puppet, Mike y Golden, cuando llegaron a la sala Mike se quedo estático por unos segundos, era Jeremy quien estaba junto con su compañera de trabajo, Riu, sentado en una de las sillas, parecía realmente enfermo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Mike adelantándose a los otros.

\- Estábamos en el trabajo y comenzó a sentirse mal - informo Riu - se desmayo hace un par de minutos...

\- Estoy bien, solo es que...

\- Jocy, toma la presión y una muestra de sangre - ordeno Mike mirando a la enfermera - Jeremy, que te desmayes no es algo que un doctor suele considerar "normal" te hare algunas pruebas y luego...

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habían secuestrado a Bonnie? - pregunto Jeremy mirando a su novio seriamente - ¿Es verdad que la clínica esta involucrada? ¿Qué pasara con ustedes? Ustedes...

\- Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, Jeremy - interrumpió Puppet - es una larga historia realmente... no queremos alarmar a nadie por ahora.

\- No quería preocuparte... yo tampoco hubiera querido que Scott lo supiera, pero es muy bueno hackeando las computadoras... - informo Vicent caminando hasta estar junto a su hermana seguido por su asistente - me estoy encargando de todo el asunto legal, no te preocupes por ello... nadie de aquí ira a la cárcel mientras yo este en este caso.

\- Es verdad... nosotros nos encargaremos de todo - sonrió Perci mirando al joven de cabello rubio.

\- Gracias, Vicent...

Mike sonrió mientras Jocy hacía su trabajo, Riu se fue un rato más tarde, Jeremy se iba a quedar en ese lugar hasta que salieran los resultados de las pruebas. Paso media hora en la que Jeremy se quedo en la sala de empleados recostados en el sillón.

\- Ya tengo los resultados - dijo Mike entrando a la habitación, la mirada que traía asusto a Jeremy - no te asustes... es algo bueno.

\- Si fuera bueno no traerías esa cara...

\- No... es muy bueno - sonrió Mike revolviendo los cabellos de su joven pareja - Jeremy... vamos a ser padres.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- Al parecer... tengo "buena puntería" - rio provocando que el menor se sonrojara - oye, no pongas esa cara, es una buena noticia ¿no lo crees?

\- Pero... tu eras quien...

\- Tengo miedo, no lo niego - Mike suspiro - no soy como Puppet que deja su vida privada y su trabajo por separado o como Golden que da todo de si sea quien sea su paciente... no soy tan frío como ellos dos... pero... si es por ti, hare lo que sea, Jeremy.

\- Mike...

\- Realmente... te amo, Jeremy...

\- Vamos a ser padre...

\- Si... así es.

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo que se tomaban de las manos... no querían que nada arruinara su felicidad ahora, lo que no sabía Mike, era que cuando quieres dejar el pasado... este viene y te abofetea en la cara.

Puppet soltó un suspiro mientras miraba por la ventaba de la cafetería donde estaba comiendo junto con Patrick, desde la boda de Vicent ella había comenzado a salir más con Patrick, había comenzado a conocer mejor al investigador, esa tarde habían acordado salir luego que ella terminara su turno en el centro de salud.

\- ¿Usted tiene algún apodo? - pregunto Puppet riendo - digo, yo ya le dije porque me llaman Puppet, pero nunca me ha dicho si usted tiene algún apodo.

\- Cuando estaba en la escuela me llamaban _Marionette_ \- Puppet rio - no se ría, no es divertido...

\- ¿Por qué lo llamaban así?

\- Bueno, primero porque mi segundo nombre es Merick y porque tenia una marioneta que siempre usaba para callar a los niños pequeños, así que me llamaban _Marionette_.

\- Es gracioso... tenemos casi las mismas iniciales, Patricia Marion Frost y Patrick Merick Sherlock...

\- Debe ser el destino - susurro sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Dijo algo, detective?

\- Yo... ¿Cómo fue que escogió ser oncóloga? - pregunto Patrick mirando a la peli-negra, cambiando de tema repentinamente, Puppet se dio cuenta de ello pero le siguió el juego.

\- Bueno... cuando tenia 10 años, mi mejor amiga murió de cáncer - sonrió bajando la mirada - él día en que ella murió yo había ido a visitarla al hospital, esa mañana había estado muy bien, cayo de un momento a otro... prácticamente murió en mis brazos... cuando el doctor que la atendía a ella salió al pasillo a decirnos que había muerto... su mamá empezó a llorar, yo lo vi, me acerque a él y le grite tantas groserías que no recuerdo que dije... pero una de las frases que dije fue "Yo seré mejor doctor que usted, no dejare morir a mis pacientes" - ella sonrió - yo no entendía bien eso en ese momento... pero... él me respondió "quiero verte intentarlo, pero tu nunca controlaras la vida de otros"... años más tarde, me gradué como médico, me especialice en oncología fuera del país y comencé a trabajar...

\- ¿Volviste a ver a ese doctor?

\- Si, me lo encontré cuando ya trabajaba en un hospital en Nueva York... pero era diferente porque... me lo encontré como un paciente - Puppet suspiro - cáncer de estómago, estaba casi en las ultimas... casa de herrero cuchillo de palo, no había ido al médico hasta que fue muy tarde...

\- ¿Qué sucedió después?

\- ¿Qué le puedo decir? Llego tarde, no había salida, hice todo lo que pude, busque todo lo posible para ayudarlo... pero hay veces en la que la única solución es dejarlo descansar, como doctora mi misión es salvar vidas, pero hay veces en las que simplemente tienes que aceptar que es imposible... cuando estaba a punto de morir, me llamo y me dijo "tienes razón... eres mejor de lo que yo fui, porque diste todo de ti hasta el ultimo momento... y has aceptado que la muerte es la mejor cura a veces"

\- La muerte... ¿cómo la muerte es una cura?

\- Eso pensé yo también pero... lo que quiso decir era que... muchos doctores no nos damos por vencido por mero ego, hay muchos que terminan experimentando con sus pacientes por no admitir que están equivocados, yo... sé hasta donde llegar, hasta donde tengo que llegar... luego de eso, trabaje por otro año en ese hospital, me di cuenta que la vida en la ciudad no era lo mío y decidí regresar a este pueblo donde estaba la casa en la que viví con mi familia por unos años y conocí a tan buenos amigos como Golden, Scott y SpringTrap, abrí una pequeña clínica al mismo tiempo que a veces me llamaban del hospital de la ciudad... años más tarde Golden recibió como herencia el centro médico Frazbear y comenzamos a trabajar juntos, y aquí estoy... soy una oncóloga "talentosa" que también funciona como anestesista o como médico general en un pueblo pequeño y casi olvidado - ella suspiro - ¿qué hay de usted? ¿Cómo fue que eligió ser detective?

Patrick suspiro mientras miraba a la nada, fuera del local donde estaban ellos sentados estaba una mujer con su bebé jugando en una mesa más alejada de lo que ellos estaban, Puppet noto que estaba viendo a esta familia y ella sonrió.

\- Mi historia no es tan apasionante como la suya - rio Patrick - Fue cuando tenia 15 años... una persona muy cercana a mi había sido asesinada, la policía no hacía nada... ya sabes, cuando no eres nadie para la sociedad es "normal" que te traten como basura... vivía en un barrio pobre, no quería creer que la policía no "pudiera" hacer nada para resolver aquel caso, así que decidí volverme investigador, al principio solo fue porque quería resolver los casos que otros dejaban a un lado, y eso hago, pero... cuando tenia 21 años descubrí que tenia como un don para esto...

\- Por algo es Sherlock - bromeo la peli-negra - hablando de casos difíciles... ¿Qué tal va todo con el caso de FitzGerald?

\- Hemos encontrado algunos rastros del señor FitzGerald, pero nada en concreto... realmente, es como si perdiéramos sus pasos a veces... pero lo atraparemos, se lo prometo, ahora dígame usted, ¿Qué es todo eso del secuestro de Benjamín Claire? - Puppet sonrió de lado, era obvio que no quería hablar de eso - en la oficina estaban hablando de eso cuando salí... yo no creo que ustedes estén involucrados ni nada, doctora, por favor...

\- No... esta bien, fui yo la ultima que hablo con Bonnie antes que saliera de la clínica, es obvio que van a sospechar de mi ¿Verdad? - Patrick quiso negarlo, pero ella lo interrumpió - no diga nada, todos somos inocentes hasta que se demuestra lo contrario, por lo menos Vicent siempre trata de recordarme eso... estamos muy ocupados con este caso en la clínica como para pensar en otras cosas, además... nos preocupa, Bonnie es un viejo amigo de Golden y el hermano menor de SpringTrap... además, tiene casi 9 meses de embarazo, un embarazo masculino es muy delicado...

\- Imagino que usted lo conocía muy bien ¿verdad?

\- No... la verdad es que no... SpringTrap a penas habla de su familia, cuando conocí a Bonnie fue porque Golden lo envió conmigo, ni siquiera Bonnie sabia que mi secretaria era amiga de su hermano menor, Bonnie se alejo de su familia cuando tenia 18 años, su madre siempre lo ha sobreprotegido demasiado, más que a sus hermanos... llegaba al punto en que no soportaba a Foxy, la pareja de Bonnie.

\- Puppet... ¿usted cree que la madre de Bonnie tuvo algo que ver con su secuestro?

\- No lo creo... estoy segura de ello.

Patrick no dijo nada, sabía que era mejor no meterse en ese tema por ahora, ellos no sabían aun nada sobre el secuestro de Benjamín Claire... aunque era todo un relajo en la oficina con un solo nombre de boca en boca "Sharon Claire".

Por su lado, Foxy estaba completamente desesperado, no había ido a trabajar desde que había escuchado la noticia, esa tarde, Mangle y Fritz fueron a visitarlo para que no cometiera una tontería, claro, sabían que Foxy no era de esos... aunque tampoco parecía estar al 100% en todos sus sentidos.

\- Foxy... deberías tranquilizarte - dijo Mangle - veras que Bonnie va a estar bien y...

\- Voy a tranquilizarme cuando este con ellos otra vez - interrumpió Foxy fríamente - esta vez Sharon Claire se paso de la ralla... no la perdonare

\- No lo merece, colega - suspiro Fritz - pero... ya veras que todo va a estar bien, la policía debe de estar haciendo algo para...

\- Lo que están haciendo es acusar a la clínica de ser cómplices... tampoco me he comunicado con Bonnie desde anoche, SpringTrap tampoco tiene noticias aun de Saory... tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

\- Pues eres muy perceptivo, zorrito - escucharon hablar a alguien entrando, eran Vicent, Alex y SpringTrap - tenemos noticias pero no creo que sean las que esperas.

\- Al parecer Saory vendrá a buscar a Mike - hablo tranquilo SpringTrap - al parecer... Bonnie esta a poco tiempo de dar a luz.

\- ¡Esta puede ser su oportunidad! - exclamo Mangle casi saltando de su lugar.

\- No lo es - hablo Patrick entrando ahora junto con Puppet - si Sharon Claire descubre que nosotros planeamos algo, pueden poner en peligro a Bonnie... lo mejor será ser precavidos.

\- Mike, Goldy, Jocy, Ellie, _Wolfy_ y yo iremos a donde tienen a Bonnie.

\- Pero en lugar de ir Wolfy ira Patrick - continuo hablando Max apareciendo de quien sabe donde - estaremos en comunicación por medio de un localizador que el doctor Schmidt llevara en su ropa.

\- Cuando Bonnie este seguro nosotros contactaremos a un equipo de la policía para que llegue a apoyarnos - continuo hablando Golden entrando.

\- ¿No es muy peligroso? - pregunto Foxy - ¿Qué harán si ella se da cuenta de todo?

\- Esperemos que eso no suceda, todos estaremos bien y regresaremos sin novedades... Bonnie y el pequeño Jace o la pequeña Alice también estarán bien, te lo prometo, Foxy - sonrió Puppet - pero bueno... en cualquier momento tendremos que reunirnos en la plaza para ser "secuestrados".

Patrick miro a Puppet, no entendía como ella podía estar tan tranquila hablando de eso... pronto lo entendió, no lo estaba, aquella sonrisa confiada que mostraba era solo una mascara para ocultar el miedo que tenia ante aquella misión, siempre pensaba en los otros antes que en ella, se había dado cuenta de eso desde la boda del hermano de esta... cuando la doctora de cabello negro salió del lugar para ir a su hogar y recoger un par de cosas, él la siguió.

\- No tiene porque seguir ocultándose detrás de esa mascara, Puppet - le dijo subiendo al auto de la doctora - por lo menos no cuando esta conmigo...

\- ¿se dio cuenta? - sonrió mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos - tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder... pero alguien tiene que ser fuerte por otros ¿no cree?

\- No llore - susurro Patrick limpiando las lágrimas de la peli negra - no se lo había dicho antes... pero se ve hermosa cuando sonríe.

\- Gracias - rio secando sus lágrimas.

\- Si le soy sincero... yo también tengo miedo de no regresar a veces - suspiro Patrick mirando al techo - no tengo familia... nadie lloraría por mi aunque muriera, tengo miedo de ser olvidado.

\- Yo lloraría por usted si muriese - comento Puppet llamando la atención del detective - realmente me agrada, Patrick...

\- A mi también me gustas, Puppet.

No se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía, se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar centímetros uno del otro... y unieron sus labios en un beso. SpringTrap llevaba varias cajas que tenia que darle a Puppet, abrió la puerta del copiloto sin previo aviso.

\- Oye, Patricia no olvides que... - Patrick y Puppet se separaron rápidamente, ella miraba a SpringTrap molesta, Patrick algo sonrojado y SpringTrap... solo miraba a su amiga con cara de WTF! De lo más memorable - eh... ¡Adiós!

Puppet gruño mientras bajaba a recoger las cajas y meterlas al baúl de su auto, estaba a punto de matar a SpringTrap, por otro lado, Patrick seguía sin poder reaccionar... acababa de besar a la mujer de sus sueños y el _novio_ de esta los había visto y luego había huido como rata a quien sabe donde... ¿Qué demonios pasaba en este mundo?

Continuara...

((N/A: recordemos que Patrick piensa que Puppet y SpringTrap son novios aun ))

Hola gente hermosa! bueno, creo que tuve que decirlo la semana pasada, y es que no iba a publicar capitulo el viernes como casi todas las semanas jeje... pero me olvide por completo que ayer era mi graduación... si, solo yo me puedo olvidar de mi propia graduación, pero bueno... dejando de lado un poco mi cabeza de pescado ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? Estamos llegando al final del fic señores y señoras! y, como ya veran, el tecnico de computadoras al que todos le hacen bullying sera de gran importancia para estos ultimos capitulos y, si, Jeremy esta esperando un bebé de Mike! Debo de admitir que ame escribir la parte en la que Puppet y Patrick se besan XD imaginense la cara de SpringTrap cuando su solterona amiga se estaba besando con alguien en el auto.

Pero bueno... muchos adivinaron el porque elegí esa fecha para el ultimo capitulo, pero solo puede haber un ganador, así que felicidades **Saory Namino Fazbear** , si... la fecha que escogí es mi cumpleaños (solo tengo una pregunta ¿alguien realmente recuerda el día en que inicio un Fic o el día en que conoció el yaoi o el m-preg? yo solo recuerdo que conocí el yaoi en Semana Santa... nada más .-.), y tu premio es un one-short escrito por tu servidora... puedes mandarme por mensaje privado o en un mismo review la estructura del fic, pareja, tematica (epoca, lugar, clasificación, etc) y la trama, este sera publicado junto con un pequeño conjunto de cinco one-short el día del final del fic, a menos que se trate de un fic especial de halloween (que también es una opción). A los otros, gracias por participar :D y eso es todo por ahora! nos leemos pronto!

P.D: sucedió un error que no comprendo hace unos minutos, si hay algún problema con la lectura del fic por favor informarme inmediatamente, gracias.


	26. Vive o Muere - Parte II

**Vive o muere (Parte II)**

Puppet volvió acomodar las orejas de lobo falsas en la cabeza del investigador mientras que Perci terminaba de maquillar al investigador, cuando la asistente de su hermano se alejo de Patrick las dos miraron al investigador, Wolfy entro en la habitación y miro al investigador con la boca abierta.

\- Creo que encontramos tu hermano gemelo perdido – bromeo Mike entrando.

\- No esperaba que fueras tan buena con el maquillaje, Perci – alago Vicent – no me creo que este sea Sherlock…

\- Gracias – dijo ella jugando con uno los pinceles en su mano – creo que eso es todo…

\- Bueno… no sé que tan bueno sea este plan – se quejo Freddy entrando – les recuerdo que mi hermano también esta metido en todo esto… Golden no puede ir.

\- Es mi trabajo – suspiro Golden entrando junto con Tobby – tranquilo, todo va a estar bien…

\- No confió en Sharon – hablo Foxy entrando – no sé que tan buena idea será esto…

\- Es para salvar a Bonnie – hablo ahora Mike entrando con una caja grande, Puppet y Golden se acercaron a este para ayudarlo – Esta bien… ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

\- Tengan cuidado – dijo Scott entrando con Jeremy – no sabemos de lo que Sharon Claire pueda ser capaz de hacer…

Mientras que todos conversaban, Patrick miro a Puppet acercarse a su hermano y su cuñado, lo que había visto el día de la boda le había dejado un poco… nervioso, había pedido a Max investigar un poco más sobre aquel hombre, Drake Hallen…

\- Max ¿has descubierto algo sobre Drake Hallen?

\- Veamos… trabajo en el hospital de Nueva York por 10 años como cirujano, ni siquiera tiene una multa de transito, es como si fuera un ciudadano modelo – sonrió Max haciendo enfadar a Patrick, en definitiva ese tipo no era un "ciudadano modelo" – sin embargo… también hubo una demanda que nunca siguió su curso sobre una estafa…

\- ¿una estafa?

\- Si… parece que la señora Victoria es su… tercera, cuarta… ¡séptima esposa! Y, casualmente, suele casarse con las viudas de muchos de sus pacientes que mueren en una operación, pero solo ciertas viudas que reciben como herencia millones de dólares.

\- Como Victoria Frost…

\- Viuda de un reconocido neurocirujano de Nueva York, con propiedades en Nueva York, Washington y aquí, en este pequeño pueblo, digamos que la señora Frost estaba en la mira de Drake Hallen.

\- ¿No hay ninguna investigación sobre esto? ¿Qué sucedió con sus otras esposas?

\- Muertas, todas fallecieron de una manera "natura" y el se quedo con la mayoría de las fortunas… claro, ninguna de ellas tenia hijos… ¿no te parece sospechoso?

\- Tres propiedades… tres hijos, es verdad, Puppet comento que la casa de Washington es de Alex, la de Nueva York de Vicent y esta casa es suya… actualmente tienen en alquiler ambas casas y ellos viven juntos aquí.

\- La familia Frost se caracteriza por ser muy unida por lo que puedes ver, un blanco difícil para la estada de Drake Hallen – Patrick miro a donde se encontraba Puppet y sus hermanos – y otra cosa, Patrick… por lo que leí… también hubo una demanda que nunca progreso… algo sobre abuso sexual a un menor…

\- ¿por qué ninguna de esas demandas fue procesada?

\- Todas las victimas se suicidaron días antes del juicio…

Patrick miro a donde estaba Puppet, al parecer aquel caso era peor de lo que habían esperado… una persona peor de lo que ellos podían imaginar, aunque eso también explicaban un par de desgracias que le habían pasado a la familia Frost, como cuando Scott perdió al primer bebé o el divorcio de Alex…

\- Patrick – lo llamo Puppet caminando hasta donde estaban ambos detectives – tenemos que ir al parque dentro de unos minutos ¿esta listo?

\- C-claro… estaré ahí pronto, Puppet…

\- Bien, nos vemos ahí.

La peli-negra se despidió de la mano mientras caminaba hacía donde estaba Mike y Golden.

\- Max… necesito que no le quites el ojo de encima a Scott Phone

\- ¿¡Scott Phone!?

\- Si, Vicent estará muy ocupado con todo este caso, así que lo más seguro es que Hallen trate de hacerle algo a Phone… protege a Phone a toda costa y trata que nada le suceda ¿entiendes?

\- Creo que has perdido la cabeza por esa mujer… digo, estas trabajando en algo que no te importa, Patrick…

\- Max… ese hombre debe de estar tras las rejas… o bajo tierra…

Maxwell simplemente asintió… no quería ver a Patrick molesto, ese tipo daba miedo, especialmente si le interrumpías cuando escuchaba música, oh… aun sentía lastima por aquel pobre tonto que lo interrumpió mientras escuchaba su canción favorita, nunca volvió a ser el mismo… Se tuvo que dar una cachetada para regresar al presente, tenia una investigación por hacer, o más bien… tenia que cuidar que el esposo del hermano mellizo de la mujer de la que esta enamorado su mejor amigo y jefe no le pasara nada por el hijo de fruta que la doctora más irremediablemente loca de ese planeta tenia… ¿qué tal difícil podía ser?

Freddy detuvo a Golden por tercera vez antes que salieran de aquel lugar, Tobby iba con ellos, estaba agarrado de la chaqueta de Freddy escondido de Golden, no quería que su padre viera el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos… no quería perderlo, Golden lo entendía… parecía que ambos estaban muy preocupados por lo que podía pasar.

\- No tienes que ir – insistió Freddy – Puppet, Mike y los otros pueden encargarse de esto fácilmente… no tienes que ir…

\- No sabemos de lo que Sharon Claire es capaz de hacer si no la detenemos, Freddy…

\- Ni tampoco de lo que Shane pueda hacerte si te ve, Golden… podías morir…

\- Freddy, es mi trabajo, nada malo me pasara – prometió mientras se ponía a la altura de Tobby – Tobby… cuida a tu papá Freddy, estará muy preocupado pero todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

\- Si…

\- Ten cuidado – suspiro Freddy rindiéndose, Golden era un cabeza dura – pase lo que pase, no te acerques a Shane…

\- Ya te dije que estaré bien…

Golden se despidió con la mano de Freddy y Tobby para seguir con su camino. El clima era helado esa mañana, estaba lloviendo a cantaros, Puppet y Mike terminaban de preparar algunas cosas que, seguramente, necesitarían para una emergencia, aun faltaba media hora antes de la hora que Mike y Saory habían acordado, Vicent se acerco a los tres doctores y el detective.

\- Scott hizo esto para ustedes – hablo mostrando un prendedor para el cabello blanco con forma de botón y dos sujetadores de corbata, uno normal y otro con forma de oso dorado – son localizadores, por si algo llega a pasar…

\- Había olvidado que Scott era un genio después de todo – rio Puppet tratando de colocar el sujetador en su cabello – una desgracia para las matemáticas desde la secundaria… pero un genio… (N/A: y esto es lo que puede hacer el técnico en computadoras XD)

\- También hizo uno para usted, detective – mostro Vicent sacando otro sujetador de corbata con forma de botón blanco – aunque no entiendo bien la forma…

\- Es un botón, a mi me gusta – sonrió Puppet sujetando su cabello en un yoyo – listo… ¿qué tal me veo?

\- Hermosa – Vicent observo como el detective babeaba por su hermana melliza, lo codeo para que regresara a la realidad – digo… se le ve muy bien ese peinado, no es como si no se viera bien con el cabello suelto pero el cabello sujeto le queda muy bien Puppet…

\- Entiendo – rio Puppet – gracias…

\- Muy bien tortolos – interrumpió Mike viendo como un auto se acercaba – al parecer nuestro auto acaba de llegar…

Puppet suspiro mientras halaba a un sonrojado Patrick hacía el punto de encuentro, Golden y Puppet abrieron sus paraguas cuando una chica de cabello rubio salió del auto, Saory Namino, nadie dijo palabra alguna en esos momentos, Saory simplemente abrió la puerta trasera del auto, una camión de carga completamente negro, mientras que Mike y Golden se dedicaban a subir el equipo necesario, Puppet seguía llevando cosas de un lado al otro junto con Patrick.

\- Creo que esa es la ultima caja – susurro tomando una caja en sus manos – vamos, el tiempo perdido los ángeles lo lloran.

\- Puppet… quería hacerle una pregunta desde hace un tiempo pero… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo su novio después de lo que sucedió ayer por la tarde? Me refiero al…

\- ¿al beso? – Puppet no pudo evitar sonrojarse – bueno… la verdad es que SpringTrap no es…

\- ¡Patricia! – llamo Mike llegando a donde estaban ese par – es tarde, tenemos que irnos, apresúrense…

\- Vamos.

Ambos salieron del lugar, Puppet metió la ultima caja en el baúl de aquel auto y entro junto con los otros, Mike iba sentado junto a Saory en el asiento del copiloto, era raro que Sharon Claire dejara ir a su mano derecha sola en un caso como ese… había algo que no estaba bien en todo eso, Patrick se había dado cuenta desde el principio, pero prefería quedarse callado por ahora.

No había forma de ver a donde iban, no podían ver el exterior del auto, solo Mike era capaz de ver el paisaje pero no podían hablar con este… el mal presentimiento que Patrick tenia solo empeoraba cada vez que se alejaban más del pueblo ¿qué era ese mal presentimiento? ¿tenia que ver con aquella misión, prácticamente, suicida o con lo que, probablemente, ahora estuviera sucediendo en la casa de la familia Frost? Fuera lo que fuera… esperaba que aquello tuviera un buen final para todos.

Scott había subido a la habitación que compartía con Vicent para seguir trabajando en lo que eran los rastreadores que ahora llevaban, en su computadora podía ver donde se encontraban en esos momentos… solo esperaba que todo saliera bien como esperaba, hizo un gesto de dolor al sentir una patadita de los mellizos, habían estado un poco inquietos desde que Vicent se fue junto con Puppet a la estación.

\- Esta bien niños… papá pronto regresara a casa…

\- Nunca espere que fueras tan _buena madre_ – Scott se puso de pie rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz, Drake estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación – ¿Sabes? El día en que supe que Vicent y tu estaban saliendo me alegre mucho… en ese tiempo aun no sabía que los hombres podían quedar embarazados, con el fracasado de Alex y esas demandas de su ex esposa, que Puppet es una solterona sin futuro y Vicent que es gay, pensé que la fortuna de los Frost me sonreía…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno, te lo resumo, eres un gran obstáculo en mi camino, Scott – se acerco al peli-negro peligrosamente, tomo su barbilla – aunque no niego que estas más guapo de lo que eran cuando tenias 15 años…

\- ¡Suéltame, pedazo de…!

\- En el momento en que pise esta casa, pensé que simplemente tendría que destruir los sueños de los tres niños Frost… no fue difícil romper los sueños de Vicent, era el más débil de la familia en ese entonces… pero ¿sabes? Había un chico que no dejaba de molestarme… la persona que le dio esperanzas a Vicent hasta el día de hoy…

\- Estoy enamorado de Vicent… y él me ama a mi, no puedes hacer nada contra eso.

\- Tal vez no, tal vez si… ya una vez hice que perdieras a tu bebé – los ojos de Scott se abrieron de sorpresa… no podía ser… el accidente… fue… ¿provocado por Drake? – ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que aquello había sido una coincidencia? Pensé que ibas a morir en ese instante… pero me equivoque… esta vez no hay rango de error, Scott Phone.

De atrás suya saco un cuchillo, Scott se asusto por un momento, trato de escapar pero fue agarrado por Drake de las muñecas y tirado a la cama, Drake se arrodillo sobre él y cubrió su boca con la mano restante, los ojos de Scott estaban llorosos, no tenia fuerza suficiente para hacer nada ¿iba a morir?

\- ¿Sabes? Antes de matarte creo que jugare un poco contigo – susurro Drake mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de la camisa de Scott – te lo dije… eres más apuesto de cuando tenias 15 años…

\- Maldito pervertido aborto fallido hijo de perra…

\- Dime todo lo que quieras… nadie podrá salvarte.

Scott cerro los ojos cuando sintió como ese maldito comenzaba a subir su camisa y tocar su cuerpo… no… no quería que eso sucediera… Vicent, Puppet… Alex… alguien… necesitaba ayuda…

Cuando Mike bajo del auto miro a su alrededor, tenia un mal presentimiento desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar, miro a su alrededor buscando alguna pista de donde se encontraban, un bosque, eso era seguro… ¿dónde? Podía ser en cualquier lugar.

\- Bienvenidos – saludo Shane saliendo de la nada, Saory se paro junto a los "invitados" – tiempo sin verte, Gordon… no has cambiado nada… imagino que usted debe de ser el "especialista" en estos casos, Michael Schmidt.

\- No sé porque no me sorprende que estés en esto, Shane – gruño Golden mirando a Shane.

\- Por favor, mira el lado positivo, los he dejado en paz por ahora ¿no? ¿Qué acaso no ves lo generoso que he sido?

\- Estamos aquí por trabajo – interrumpió Mike mirando de reojo a Golden – y entre más tiempo perdemos es peor… así que deja de hacernos perder el tiempo, Shane.

\- La casa esta por este lado – se adelanto a hablar Saory caminando – síganme…

Patrick miro a su alrededor… tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil y eso le comenzaba a preocupar un poco… Puppet toco su hombro y sonrío, era verdad, no era el único que tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso, pero tenia que confiar en que todo saliera bien… devolvió la sonrisa a la doctora mientras la ayudaba a llevar cierto material…

\- Antes de entrar… me gustaría confesarle algo – susurro tomando del hombro a la peli negra – doctora… me gusta… no como amiga, estoy enamorado de usted.

\- Hablemos de esto cuando salgamos de esto…

\- N-no… sé que usted tiene novio y eso pero yo…

\- Patrick, primero, deja de tratarme de usted y, segundo… hablaremos de esto cuando salgamos, por lo menos dame una garantía de que saldremos de esta.

\- Lo que tu digas, Puppet.

De alguna forma… aquellas palabras le habían tranquilizado de alguna forma, aun así, no podía evitar tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso, y no era exactamente sobre la misión… solo esperaba que Scott y Jeremy estuvieran bien estuvieran donde estuvieran en esos momentos…

 **Continuara…**

¿Qué sucedera ahora con Scott? ¿El desgraciado de Drake podra destruir la vida de Vicent para siempre? ¿Podrán sacar a Bonnie de aquel lugar? ¿O Sharon Claire oculta más de lo esperado? ¡Descubrando en el siguiente capitulo!

Ahora si, señores y señoras, Fujoshis y fudashis, estamos a un capitulo del GRAN FINAL... y bueno... para prepararlos un poco les traigo el menú del GRAN FINAL...

Golden: ¿Puedes dejar de gritar "gran final"? ¬¬

Criz: Nunca :D decia... les traigo el menú para el GRAN FINAL - Golden le lanza una charola a la cabeza - ok... ya lo dejo, como entrada, tenemos el siguiente capitulo, "vive o muere (parte III)" el plato principal se conforma del capitulo final acompañado de un especial final donde descubriran que sucedio con uno de los personajes del fic, como postre, una exquisita gama de one-Shorts de cada pareja que son repartidos de la siguiente forma: "PurplePhone", "FreddyGolden", "JereMike", "Fonnie" y otro "PurplePhone" que completa la historia de Vicent y Scott. También tenemos el one-short premio de quien adivino el motivo por el que elegí el 9 de noviembre como el final. Los one-Shorts especiales van a ser publicados en un mismo capitulo (como el especial 50 comentarios) a menos que ustedes quieran que lo publique en diferentes capitulos.

Y bien... dejando de lado el menú para el gran final - mirando molesta a Golden - me arruinas el flow~, Golden... decía, dejando de lado el final, hoy les traigo el especial pre-Halloween y un pequeño reto, mañana publicare la segunda parte de este especial de Halloween, pero no los dejo esperando más... nos leemos dentro de unos minutos con el especial de Halloween!


	27. Especial de Halloween - Parte I

**ACLARACIONES** este especial toma lugar en el mismo universo que el de "campamento" y luego de lo que ocurrió en este, suelo utilizar más el nombre que invente para Chica, Anne, porque me parece confuso usar Chica a menos que otro la llame, las personalidades pueden estar un poco cambiadas.  
En mi perfil un dibujo de Puppet Holmes y Mike WatSchmidt XD

 **El misterioso caso de la Pizza desaparecida**

Era una fría y oscura noche, el viento soplaba frío sobre el hombre que caminaba hacia su trabajo en la pizzería más famosa de todo aquel pequeño pueblo, aun era temprano para ir a su trabajo, pero las luces ya se encontraban apagadas y la corriente parecía haberse ido, pues no encendía ninguna luz, solto un suspiro pesado mientras caminaba hacía su oficina antes de que la batería nocturna comenzara a funcionar. Cuando se acercaba a su oficina por el pasillo pudo notar que había una tenue luz rojiza que se deslizaba por las puertas de la oficina del guardia de seguridad, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar al lado de la puerta y ver que sucedia adentro… cuando estuvo a unos pasos de esta, un grito lo alerto y corrió hasta su oficina.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – grito Mike apuntando con su linterna a un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos sujetado en una viga del techo - ¿¡Fritz!? ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?

\- Tranquilo, Mike – hablo una niña de cabello negro chasqueando los dedos y haciendo que las luces se encendieran por arte de magia – solo estábamos jugando un juego con Fritz y se asusto un poco.

\- Como si la Guija fuera un juego para niños – suspiro Jeremy.

\- ¿¡Estaban jugando con que cosa!? – grito Mike mirando a la niña frente a él.

\- Relajate, Mike… somos fantasmas, no vamos a invocar a otro fantasma a este lugar – dijo otro chico de cabello pelirrojo.

\- Les recuerdo que ustedes fueron los que dijeron, y cito, "No hay nada más tenebroso que nosotros en este bosque" y nos encontramos con Slenderman – gruño Fritz – y… ¡¿Ayudenme a bajar?!

Jeremy y Mike se miraron el uno al otro, antes de que uno fuera por una escalera y el otro se quedaba ahí esperando a que Mike regresara con la escalera… y tratando que Fritz no se cayera del techo o que los niños no hicieran más travesuras, miro a los siete niños fantasmas ahí presentes; Patty, Peter, Ben, Freddy, Billy y Goldi… un segundo… Solo habían seis fantasmas.

\- ¿Dónde esta Anne? – pregunto buscando a la niña rubia que estaba dentro del cuerpo de la pollita amante de la pizza.

\- Iba a preparar la cena – respondio Bonnie mientras Mike entraba con la escalera – aunque es raro que se tarde tanto… ¿no la viste en la cocina?

\- No he visto a más fantasmas que ustedes… gracias al cielo.

\- Sera mejor que vayamos a buscar a Anne – dijo Foxy bajando del escritorio de donde estaba sentado – ella se asusta mucho cuando se acerca Halloween…

\- Es un fantasma que ha tratado de asesinarnos junto a ustedes durante el ultimo año y ¿le tiene miedo a la noche de Halloween? – Mike miro a Bonnie, este solo se encogio de hombros – ¿Hay alguna extraña razón para esto?

\- La primera vez que nuestra madre nos dejo salir a pedir dulces solos, ella se perdió en las calles, estaba sola y rodeada de "monstruos", cuando la encontré estaba en un parque llorando… desde entonces le tiene miedo a este día.

\- Eso fue tu culpa – dijo Jeremy mirando al niño de cabellera lavanda – se supone que eres su hermano mayor y tenias que cuidarla.

\- Oye… cuando tu hermana corre atrás de un gato en medio de una calle transitada y tu tienes un disfraz de momia hecho de papel higiénico que se cae a pedazos hecho por el odioso chico que te molesta y es tu vecino no hay mucho que hacer.

\- Dejemos los Halloween pasados para otra noche – llamo Puppet – vamos por Anne, debe de estar asustada.

Justo cuando todos salían de la oficina, un rayo sonó a la cercanías y las luces de emergencia se apagaron, ya era medianoche, el generador había comenzado a trabajar pero… ¿por qué no había luz? Mike fue el primero en correr hacia el generador para encenderlo de nuevo, junto a él fueron Jeremy, Puppet, Foxy y Bonnie.

\- al parecer se quemo un fusible por la tormenta – suspiro Mike con su linterna en mano – mejor busquemos a Anne antes que esto empeore.

\- Si… debe de estar en la bodega – indicó Foxy – ahí es donde guardan todas las…

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera completar al frase, se escucho un grito desde la bodega donde había indicado Foxy anteriormente, los dos guardias y tres niños fantasmas ahí presentes corrieron hacía dicho lugar, cuando entraron la luz de un rayo ilumino la habitación, una pequeña niña rubia con una blusa amarilla y falda rosada estaba tirada en el suelo lleno de una sustancia roja al igual que las manos de la niña y un cuchillo en una de sus manos, los dos guardias gritaron como niñas abrazandose entre si mientras que los tres niños fantasmas se ponían alerta de lo que fuera a hacer su amiga… en ese momento regresaron las luces.

\- ¿¡Qué hacen!? – grito Anne poniéndose de pie – Mike, Jeremy… el JereMike es muy tierno, pero no es lugar ni momento para hacer sus cosas.

\- ¿JereMike? – repitió Jeremy confundido.

\- ¿Sus cosas? ¿Qué hacen los niños hoy en día en internet?

\- Wattpad y Fanfiction entre otros, solo eso te dire – suspiro Bonnie – como sea… Anne ¿Qué es toda esta sangre?

\- ¿Sangre? – la niña miro a su alrededor – oh… no es sangre, es salsa, estaba terminando de preparar la pizza cuando se fue la luz y deje caer un bote con salsa.

\- Y… ¿por qué tienes un cuchillo en la mano? – pregunto ahora Foxy.

\- No es un cuchillo – mostro el artefacto de madera – es una paleta de madera, la utilizo para untar la salsa en la pizza.

\- Lo más importante – concluyo Puppet – ¿Por qué rayos gritaste?

\- Es verdad… ¡La pizza que preparaba desapareció!

Un rayo volvió a iluminar la habitación mientras la niña señalaba el lugar donde anteriormente se encontraba la pizza que ella había preparado y ahora solo quedaba un espacio circular rodeado de harina, queso, salsa y otras cosas.

\- oh… solo por eso – suspiro Jeremy.

\- ¿¡Qué quieres decir con "solo por eso" FitzGerald!? – grito la niña provocando que sus ojos se volvieran negros con la pupila blanca – ¡Nada sale de esta cocina sin que Chica, osea YO, se de cuenta de lo que sale! ¡Y YO NO SAQUE NINGUNA PIZZA DE AQUÍ!

\- Una pizza desaparecida… esto es trabajo para – Patty dio un par de vueltas sobre su eje trasformando su traje negro en uno estilo Sherlock Holmes – ¡Puppet Holmes! Y su asistente… el guardia de seguridad ¡Mike WatSchmidt!

\- ¡Oye! – grito Mike al notar que traía puesta la ropa de Watson ¿cómo hacía eso? – ¿Quién dijo que yo seria tu asistente!

\- Oye, agradece que no te vestí como el inspector Gadget – gruño Puppet – pero bien… dejen todo esto en manos de Mike y mias, antes de que la campana de las 6:00 suene, nosotros habremos resuelto el misterio.

Anne sonrió, Mike estuvo a punto de protestar antes de que la pequeña niña de cabello rubio se lanzara a sus brazos para abrazarlo y susurrarle un "gracias" en su oído, miro la mirada triunfante de Puppet… no podía oponerse a la cara de niña inocente de Chica en su forma real… aunque esta era la que más veces había tratado de matarlo… Cuando ambos "detectives" se quedaron solos en la "escena del crimen" ambos comenzaron a buscar evidencias a simple vista, Puppet usaba sus habilidades de fantasma mientras que Mike empleaba una simple lupa…

\- Querido WatSchmidt, parece que tratamos con un ladrón de pizzas… alguien tuvo que aprovecharse de que la corriente eléctrica se fue y tomo la pizza en la distracción de la joven Clark cuando dejo caer la salsa al suelo.

\- Bueno, por lo menos los guardias estamos a salvo, nosotros hubiéramos dejado pisadas – suspiro Mike mirando que no había ninguna pisada en el suelo – así que tiene que ser uno de ustedes.

\- Elemental, mi querido WatSchmidt, pudo ser uno de nosotros, un fantasma, pues no hay pisadas en el suelo… sin embargo… hay pisadas sobre esa tabla de ahí – señalo una tabla de madera que llevaba justo a la mesa del centro de la cocina – y, según observo, estas tuvieron que ser de una talla siete Y nuestro culpable usa zapatillas de correr.

\- Bueno, los únicos aquí que usan ese tipo de calzado son Fritz, Bonnie, Foxy, Billy, Freddy y Goldi, ahora solo tenemos que conocer sus tallas de zapato ¿verdad?

\- Descarta a Freddy, el usa talla 8, y a Goldi, el usa talla 6… y diría que también quitaramos a Fritz, es un hombre adulto.

\- No lo creas… Fritz tiene el pie muy pequeño para ser un adulto, también descartemos a Foxy y Bonnie, ellos estaban con nostros cuando ocurrio el apagón… en ese caso… entonces nuestros sospechosos son Billy y Fritz.

\- ¡Vamos a interrogarlos! – grito emocionada la fantasma.

Mientras que el guardia de seguridad y la niña fantasma salían corriendo del lugar, no notaron como algo los observaba desde las sombras. Minutos después, Billy y Friz se encontraban atados a una silla del restaurante en la oficina del guardia de seguridad, a falta de una lámpara, Puppet apuntaba con el ventilador al guardia y a su "amigo".

\- ¡Exijo un abogado! – grito Fritz tratando de soltarse de la silla – Puppet… primero, quitame ese ventilador de la cara, segundo, ¿realmente crees que yo me comí la pizza de Anne?

\- Veamos – de la nada saco un expediente – fuiste despedido la primera vez por comer en horas de trabajo en la oficina del guardia de seguridad, hay evidencias que la mochila que traes todas las noches trae una infinidad de comida… eres el guardia de seguridad que más come.

\- Y también soy el más cobarde ¿¡Crees que me atrevería a comerme una pizza de Chica sin que ella me de permiso!? ¡Eso seria una cena suicida!

\- Él tiene razón – apoyo Mike – Fritz es muy cobarde, puede que sea un pozo sin fondo, pero no haría una tontería como esa.

\- Si… puede que tengas razón – suspiro Puppet – en ese caso ¿Qué hay de ti, Billy, también conocido como Balloon Boy? Tu disfrutas de molestarnos todo el tiempo, no seria la primera vez que tomas algo que no es de tu propiedad solo para molestarnos.

\- Me gusta molestarlos, pero hay tres cosas que sé y no soy tonto, primero: NUNCA toques la caja de música de Puppet cuando duerme, segundo: No despiertes a Foxy de un susto a menos que quieras un paro cardiaco y, tercero: NUNCA de los jamases, le robes una pizza a Chica a menos que quieras ser el siguiente ingrediente, sé como molestarlos para no morir… por segunda vez…

\- Pero… ustedes son los únicos que pudieron hacerlo… no hay mas sospechosos… a menos que…

Antes que Puppet pudiera completar su frase, se escucho la alarma de seguridad ser activada en una de las party room más cercanas, Mike y Puppet se miraron por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo hacía este lugar, vieron dos sombras atrapadas debajo de una mesa del salón enredadas entre si, Puppet salto a una de las mesas.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – grito cuando sobre los dos bultos cayo un mantel – los tenemos atrapados, entréguense y no llamaremos a las… ¿¡Qué!? – grito al ver que de debajo de la manta aparecían Scott y Vicent.

\- ¿Vicent? ¿Scott? – llamo Mike al momento en que llegaba Jeremy, Foxy, Bonnie y Anne al lugar – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- Esto huele a PurplePhone – susurro Anne a su hermano, Bonnie rodo los ojos.

\- Veníamos a ver si los niños querían ir a pedir dulces mañana en la noche – dijo Scott saliendo de la mesa – pero tuvimos un par de problemas cuando entramos al lugar.

\- ¿Ustedes se comieron mi pizza? – pregunto Anne molesta.

\- No me gusta la salsa de este lugar, niña – gruño Vicent – pero atrapamos al culpable.

De debajo de la mesa Vicent arrastro a un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y que tenia la boca llena de salsa de tomate, Puppet lo reconoció casi de inmediato… ese era uno de los niños que se mantenía junto a Vicent la mayor parte del tiempo cuando estaba en ese lugar, el niño que le temía a los animatronicos, era hijo de uno de los empleados… le parecía recordar que su nombre era Kenny o algo así…

Todos se reunieron en una mesa de la Party Room donde Kenny les contó que estaba haciendo ahí, parecía que su hermano mayor y los amigos de este lo habían obligado a entrar a la pizzería de noche, como había quedado atrapado y tenia hambre desde hace unas horas, había ido a la cocina justo cuando se iba a luz, había aprovechado el momento y tomo la pizza, se oculto en una de las party room y ahí fue cuando Scott y Vicent lo encontraron.

\- Eso explica mucho – suspiro Puppet – entonces… fuiste tu todo este tiempo.

\- L-lo siento… no quería…

\- Esta bien – dijo Chica abrazando al pequeño y dejando un par de cajas sobre la mesa – ya no importa… ya prepare otra pizza para comer todos juntos.

\- Aunque tendremos que llamar a tu padre para que venga a buscarte, Kenny – dijo Vicent quien tenia al niño en su regazo revolviendo su cabello – en serio… cuando Alex se entere de esto tu hermano se meterá en muchos problemas.

\- Aunque Kenny puede quedarse un rato más aquí – sugirió Puppet – sigue lloviendo afuera y seria peligroso salir ahora…

\- Bueno… creo que luego de una pizza y un chocolate caliente podremos llamar a su padre – suspiro Vicent.

\- ¡Así se habla, Vicent! – grito Foxy trayendo el chocolate caliente junto con Bonnie.

\- No eres tan malo como creemos, uva con patas – se burlo Puppet sonriendo.

Pronto los otros niños-fantasma, se reunieron para comer y tomar chocolate caliente, todos conversaban animadamente de la extraña noche que habían tenido (sin mencionar algunos detalles por el bien mental de Kenny, claro), en eso, Freddy tuvo una gran idea.

\- ¡Oigan! – llamo Freddy desde el otro extremo de la mesa – ya que mañana es Halloween… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a pedir dulces todos juntos? Tu también, Kenny.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?

\- ¡Claro que si! – exclamo esta vez Foxy – vamos, será divertido… y no tendras que soportar las bromas de tu hermano mayor.

\- Me parece buena idea – siguió Scott – yo puedo decirle a Alex que me hare cargo de ustedes, estoy seguro que no habrá problema con eso.

\- ¿Vicent también vendrá? – pregunto el niño mirando al guardia de cabellos morados.

\- Claro que si – susurro este revolviendo el cabello del pequeño.

\- Entonces… esta bien.

Los siete niños brindaron con chocolate por su nuevo amigo, planeaban como iban a ir disfrazados y el recorrido que iban a hacer entre risas y uno que otro relato de terror, Mike y Jeremy solo observaban desde lejos como los niños se divertían, en un momento Puppet se alejo del grupo y fue a donde estaban los guardias nocturnos.

\- Buen trabajo, detective Holmes – dijo Mike poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña – cumpliste tu palabra, encontraste al culpable antes de que sonara la campana de las seis.

\- Gracias… pero ¿Sabes? Hay algo que no puedo quitarme de la mente… como si hubiera algo que estuviéramos olvidando.

\- ¿Tu crees? Tal vez no sea nada importante…

Puppet se encogio de hombros, miro al techo tratando de recordar que olvidaba… bueno, tal vez no fuera nada importante como decía Mike. Mientras tanto, Billy y Fritz seguían atados en una silla en la oficina del guardia de seguridad.

\- ¿Hola? – llamo Fritz – yo también quiero Pizza…

\- Y chocolate caliente…

Y así fue como mientras todos se divertían comiendo Pizza y chocolate caliente, Balloon Boy y Fritz Smith se quedaron solos en la oficina del guardia de seguridad hasta que sonaron las 6:00 de la mañana y Jeremy los encontró dormidos en el lugar… al parecer eso era lo que habían olvidado Mike y Puppet.

 **¿Continuara?**

Y bien... como dije en el capitulo anterior, les tengo un pequeño reto con este capitulo, y es que hagan un dibujo de Puppet Holmes y Mike WatSchmidt, siempre he amado las historias de detectives y Sherlock Holmes es mi segundo investigador de la literatura favorito (el primero es Augustus Dupin de "los crimenes de la Rue Morgue" de mi escritor favorito Edgar Allan Poe :3) y no se porque me gano esta maña de "emparejar" a Puppet y Mike pero no como una relación amorosa sino como amigos :3 así que... quienes quieran les reto a hacer un dibujo de esta pareja de "detectives" de la pizza, la señorita Puppet Holmes y Mike WatSchmidt :D

Eso es todo por hoy, feliz Halloween, no coman muchos dulces, lavense los dientes antes de ir a dormir y no olviden el hilo dental (Criztal98 es patrocinada por el Hada de los Dientes XD) y nos leemos mañana con la segunda parte de este especial de Halloween!


	28. Especial de Halloween - Parte II

**La noche de los cupcake vivientes**

\- ¡Dulce o Truco! – gritaron los ocho niños cuando el guardia de cabellos negros y lentes abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

Scott sonrio al ver a los ocho niños frente a él con sus disfraces, había tenido un problema con la guardia de esa noche y Vicent había tenido que adelantarse a recoger a los ocho niños para ir a pedir dulces, pero en ese momento se les uniria, observo a los ocho niños con sus disfraces, Puppet iba de bruja, Foxy de pirata (que original), Bonnie como vaquero, Chica de hada madrina, Freddy de calabaza, Goldi de vampiro, Billy de hombre lobo y Kenny llevaba un disfraz de esqueleto.

\- lindos disfraces – felicito Scott saliendo con su traje de guardia de seguridad – ¿Qué hay de ti, Vicent? ¿Llevas el traje de una uva con patas?

\- Muy gracioso, Phone – gruño Vicent, este vestia con el uniforme de guardia nocturno – no tenia nada que ponerme…

\- Oigan, no perdamos tiempo – grito Puppet tirando de las mangas de Scott – aun tenemos muchas casa que recorrer ¡Vamos!

Scott solo sonrió al ver como los ocho niños corrían a las casas de al lado, Puppet llevaba de la mano a Kenny para que no se quedara atrás y Bonnie a Chica para que esta tampoco se quedara atrás… o se asustara más de lo que parecía ya estar, Vicent y Scott caminaron atrás de los niños vigilando que no se alejaran demasiado, Scott sonrió mirando a su compañero de trabajo a su lado, Vicent noto la mirada del más bajo sobre él y le miro de reojo por unos segundos.

\- ¿Tengo monos en la cara? – se burlo provocando una risa en Scott – Vamos, Phone, sé que soy apuesto pero no es razón para que te enamores de mi cara.

\- Gracias por venir con nosotros… estoy seguro que esto es muy importante para Kenny – dijo Scott mirando otra vez a los niños que reian frente a la casa, incluso Kenny sonreía un poco – es un buen niño…

\- Si… es el primer niño que me agrada en mucho tiempo.

\- Vicent, tu no lo iras a…

\- ¡No! No… claro que no… veo a Kenny como si fuera un hijo – sonrió el peli-morado – es solo como si lo quisiera proteger del tonto de su hermano… por eso dejo que este tan cerca, aunque sabes que no tolero mucho a los niños.

\- Pues Kenny parece agradarte.

\- Es un caso especial.

Mientras tanto, Anne codeo a Patty mientras esta revisaba su bolsa de dulces junto a Kenny.

\- esto me huele a PurplePhone – dijo mirando a ambos guardias caminando muy juntos – ¿No creen que Scott y Vicent hacen linda pareja?

\- ¿La uva con patas y Phone? – pregunto Goldi mirando extraño a la menor de ellos – vamos, Anne… ya perdiste la cabeza.

\- No, hablo enserio, ellos se la pasan mucho tiempo juntos.

\- Pues si, pero son como agua y aceite… o agua y lava tal vez – susurro Foxy.

\- Dejenla, ella empareja inlcuso a un chihuahua y un gran Danés, ¿verdad?

\- Tu y Peter son Fonnie.

\- ¿Ven? Se los di… ¿Fonnie? – volteo a ver a su hermana – ¿¡por qué tengo que ser yo el uke!?

\- Yo… también creo que hacen linda pareja – todos voltearon a ver a Kenny en ese momento – Vicent y Scott…

\- En ese caso, deberíamos hacer algo para reunirlos – sugirió Anne saltando de la emoción – operación: "Reuniendo a Scott y Vicent" ¡Inicia!

Los ocho niños comenzaron a reir antes de seguir con su recorrido de dulces, Vicent los observaba de lejos… conocía muy bien a esos ocho niños como para saber que estaban tramando algo, odiaba que Scott fuera tan inocente en ciertos momentos como para no darse cuenta que esos ocho niños fantasma no tenían nada de "inocentes"… y Kenny tampoco era un ángel después de todo…

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a una casa que parecía de una abuelita muy tierna, su jardín estaba muy bien cuidado y tenia un gnomo con una calabaza al lado cerca de la puerta, los ocho niños corrieron a la puerta seguido de los dos guardias, tocaron la puerta y una adorable mujer de cabello blanco y lentes vestida de bruja abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Dulce o truco! – gritaron todos mostrando sus bolsas.

\- Oh… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una bruja, un pirata, un vaquero, una calabacita, un vampiro, un hombre lobo y un esqueleto… que lindos disfraces niños – alago la señora – veamos que tengo aquí para ustedes…

\- Mamá – se escucho una voz que los ocho niños conocían desde dentro de la casa – ¿No has visto mi chaqueta…

\- ¡Hola Fritz! – saludaron los ocho niños atrás de su madre.

\- ¡Kya! ¿¡Qué hacen esos demonios del decimo infierno aquí!? – grito atrás de su madre.

\- Fue nuestra idea – hablo Scott acercándose a la puerta – ¿recuerdas? Ayer llegamos a la pizzería para decirles que íbamos a llevar a los niños a pedir dulces.

\- ¿Son amigos tuyos, Fritz? – pregunto la señora con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Algo así… siete de los ocho niños les gusta molestarme, el otro es hijo de un compañero de trabajo, Scott es algo así como mi jefe directo y Vicent… es Vicent.

\- oh… que educación la mia y de mi hijo ¿no quieren pasar adelante? Prepare cupcakes de calabaza.

\- ¡Si! ¡Cupcakes!

Puppet y Foxy tuvieron que sujetar a Anne de las alas de hada madrina para que no saltara dentro de la casa solo por la palabra cupcake.

\- es muy amable de su parte, señora… Smith – hablo Scott mirando a los niños – pero no queremos causarle molestias

\- No es ninguna molestia, por favor, entren.

\- Gracias – dijo Scott cuando los niños ya estaban entrando, Fritz solo miraba como los niños que le hacían la vida imposible entraban a su hogar.

\- Por cierto – hablo Bonnie al lado de Fritz llamándole la atención – en el decimo infierno, según Dante, solo se encuentra Lucifer devorando las almas de los mayores pecadores una y otra vez por la eternidad… así que no podemos ser demonios del decimo infierno.

\- Los odio…

Todos fueron a la cocina a comer cupcake, Fritz solo miraba como su madre ofrecia cupcakes a esos niños mientras les enseñaba algunas fotos de cuando él era niño a su "jefe" y a Vicent… la noche no podía ser peor… solto un suspiro mientras pensaba en subir a su habitación a seguir jugando con su computadora, estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho que algo se caia, se giro para ver a Freddy mirando un cupcake en el suelo.

\- Oh… lo siento, yo lo limpio – se ofrecio el niño.

\- No te preocupes, pasa todo el tiempo – sonrió su madre saliendo de la cocina – voy a buscar una escoba, esperen aquí

\- Oh… que mal Freddy, acabas de despertar "La maldición del cupcake" – hablo Fritz acercándose a los niños, por lo menos los iba a asustar un poco.

\- ¿La maldición del cupcake? – pregunto Anne cruzada de brazos – que raro… nunca he escuchado de algo como eso.

\- Es porque solo sucede en Halloween cuando un niño deja caer un cupcake de calabaza – los ocho niños y dos adultos presentes – se dice que todas las noches de Halloween, si llegas a botar un cupcake de calabaza al suelo, este será maldito y te seguirá por toda la noche hasta conseguir tu alma…

\- Muy linda historia, Fritz – bostezo Goldi poniéndose de pie – pero tu historia tiene dos puntos en contra, primero, es imposible que un cupcake te siga y, segundo, nosotros somos fantasmas, no nos asustamos de un simple cuento de terror tan fácil.

\- Bueno… quedan advertidos.

\- Si… y creo que es hora de irnos – dijo Scott al momento en que la señora Smith entraba al lugar otra vez con la escoba – perdone la molestia, señora Smith, pero tenemos que regresar a la pizzería con los niños antes que sea más tarde.

\- Oh… no es ninguna molestia, tengan – entrego una bolsa con vario cupcakes en ella – espero volver a verlos pronto, feliz Halloween.

\- ¡Gracia por todo, señora Smith! – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo – ¡Nos vemos, Fritz!

Los ocho niños salieron de la casa de Fritz riendo, Vicent y Scott continuaban conversando entre ellos unos pasos atrás de los niños, en el camino de regreso a la pizzería aun lograron pedir dulces en una que otra casa que encontraban en el camino, eso hasta que llegaron a la calle desierta que había entre la pizzería y la zona residencial del pueblo, mientras los niños conversaban sobre su plan de unir a Vicent y Scott, Freddy no pudo evitar sentir que algo los seguía, se detuvo en seco en un momento.

\- Freddy – lo llamo Kenny deteniendo a los otro también – ¿Sucede algo?

\- Siento como si nos siguieran…

\- Vamos, no me digas que la historia de Fritz te asusto – se burlo Foxy abrazando por los hombros a su amigo.

\- No es eso – gruño el castaño quitándose a su amigo de encima antes que Bonnie terminara matándolo con la mirada – es solo que… es como si algo nos siguiera, no sé que es.

\- Debes de estar paranoido, Freddy – suspiro Bonnie – no existe nada como un cupcake vengativo del día de Halloween.

\- Eh… chicos – llamo Anne señalando a la nada – hermano… ¿Estas seguro que no existe nada como un cupcake gigante vengativo?

\- Claro ¿por qué?

\- Por eso…

Los ocho niños y los dos guardias giraron a ver donde la niña señalaba justo cuando un cupcake gigante malvalos casi les salta en la cara (Inserte jumpscare de nightmare Cupcake) Las diez personas presentes soltaron un grito que se escucho hasta el otro lado de la ciudad antes de comenzar a correr con dirección a la pizzería seguidos por el cupcake endemoniado. Cuando todos llegaron a la pizzería cerraron la puerta con seguro, pero el cupcake parecía no rendirse y trataba de botar la puerta.

\- ¡Rápido! – grito Scott mirando la hora – ¡A la oficina del guardia de seguridad!

Todos corrieron hacia el lugar, Vicent y Scott cerraron ambas puertas al escuchar como la puerta de la pizzería colapsaba, no había mucha esperanza para que esas puertas soportaran hasta las 6:00 a.m. los niños se escondieron debajo de la mesa mientras que Scott y Vicent hacían lo mismo uno al lado del otro.

\- Esto es malo… todos vamos a morir – decía Freddy en voz baja – y todo es mi culpa…

\- Vamos, las puertas por lo menos nos duraran hasta las 4:00 de la mañana, luego de eso tendremos que correr – sugirió Puppet – podemos lograrlo… no es como si fuera a haber un apagón de la nada.

\- No digas eso… – en ese momento las luces se fueron y las puertas se abrieron – Joder, te lo dije – susurro Scott – Vicent… al ver que este es nuestro fin, te quiero decir que, desde hace mucho tiempo, eh estado enamorado de ti…

\- Scott, yo también estoy enamorado de ti – susurro Vicent mirando a los ojos al pelinegro.

\- Ahhh!

El grito de Anne hizo que todos voltearan para que quedaran cara a cara con el mostruoso cupcake gigante, en ese momento…

\- AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – las risas de los niños y guardias presentes hizo que Fritz interrumpiera su relato para ver a los ocho niños reunidos alrededor de la improvisada fogata y sus amigos guardias quienes también morían de la risa.

\- No veo lo divertido – gruño Fritz cruzado de brazos.

\- Vamos, Fritz… ¿yo? ¿Asustada de un cupcake gigante? – pregunto Anne – lo más seguro hubiera sido que me lo comiera…

\- Te lo dije, yo soy el experto en relatos de terror – hablo Bonnie – eso fue terrible…

\- Ademas, la batería de respaldo es muy confiable – hablo Scott – a menos que alguien lo manipulara, no hay manera que la luz se valla cuando inicia la batería de respaldo… claro… a menos que tu acabes con tu batería.

\- Oh… vamos… además esa parte de Vicent y Scott enamorados – bufo Mike – se que Vicent actua como un acosador con Scott y pasan todo el rato juntos pero… ¿no pudiste buscar otra pareja para tu historia?

\- Y aunque Scott y yo nos confesaramos – hablo Vicent con Kenny en el regazo – lo más seguro es que yo lo haga primero, no Scott, y él estaría tan avergonzado que ni siquiera pudiera hablar.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – pregunto ahora Jeremy mirando a Vicent.

\- Eh… pues…

\- Piensen lo que quieran – interrumpio Fritz – cuando el cupcake maldito los ataque, no vengan conmigo llorando.

Justo cuando Fritz decía eso y se ponía de pie, se giro para irse a cualquier lado, su nariz topo con algo, fijo mejor su vista a lo que tenia delante, era un cupcake rosado con la mirada siniestra, solto un grito de niña antes de salir corriendo de la party room donde estaban y de la pizzería, todos los presentes comenzaron a reir mientras Foxy y Freddy bajaban al pequeño cupcake de Chica del cable donde estaba sujeto, el zorro y el oso chocaron las manos mientras que Puppet, Chica y Kenny chocaban entre ellos sus tazas de chocolate caliente.

\- Creo que ha sido el mejor Halloween de mi vida – dijo Kenny junto a sus amigos – hagamos esto el otro año también.

\- ¡Claro! – grito Bonnie sonriendo – el otro año hay que asustar más a Fritz.

\- Aunque el otro año tu cuentas las historias – bostezo Billy – esa historia de Fritz me dio sueño… y hambre.

\- En ese caso, vamos por unos cupcakes de calabaza – sugirió Puppet poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Vamos!

Todos los niños se levantaron y corrieron a la concina, Mike y Jeremy se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir a los niños, Scott simplemente rio al ver a esos niños, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando sintió que Vicent lo sujetaba del brazo, se giro para ver a su compañero y sonrio cálidamente, Vicent le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ambos se ponían de pie, juntaron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos por unos segundos… tal vez solo había sido una historia de terror, pero Fritz no se había equivocado en algo… Vicent solto un suspiro mientras seguía a su querido "señor Ring-ring" fuera del lugar, por lo menos había sido una buena noche para todos, solo quedaba decir dos palabras: "¡Feliz Halloween!"

 **FIN**

Hola gente hermosa!aquí les traigo la segunda y ultima parte del especial de halloween, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que la esten pasando o hayan pasado bien este día, Halloween es una de mis celebraciones favoritas, especialmente por los especiales de televisión XD quise meter un poco de PurplePhone y JereMike en los especiales, también no pude evitar meter al niño de FNaF 4 en el especial :3 es que me parece tan kawaii! y creo que ya se dieron cuenta que me gusta hacerle bullying a Fritz XD más que a Golden, eso les pasa por ser mis personajes favoritos, pero es bullying con amor :3

Bien... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, otra vez, y que tengan un feliz halloween y día de los santos/muertos en donde lo celebren! Nos leemos la otra semana!

P.D: quienes aceptaron el reto del dibujo, estos serian publicados el día del final solo si me dan su autorización :D, lo pueden mandar por twitter o facebook (ambos links en mi perfil)


	29. Vive o Muere - Parte III

**Vive o muere (parte III)**

Un grito se escucho por todo el pasillo desde la habitación donde se encontraba secuestrado el conejo morado, Bonnie esperaba adolorido en la cama... sabía que no soportaría mucho tiempo más, toco su vientre con dificultad tratando de ponerse de pie. En el momento en que trataba de ponerse de pie entraron Puppet y Golden, corrieron hasta donde estaba para ayudarlo a sentarse otra vez, miro a Puppet quien le sonrío casi obligada, el correspondió la sonrisa, le tranquilizaba ver a la doctora ahí, igual que a Golden y a Mike...

\- Puppet... Mike... Golden... están aquí...

\- Nunca dejamos a un paciente solo - sonrió Puppet sacando lo necesario de su valija - y menos si es un gran amigo como tu, Bonnie...

\- Bonnie, esta bien - susurro Golden obligándolo a recostarse otra vez - tranquilo... todo saldrá bien

\- No hay tiempo para preparar nada - entro Mike - Puppet, no pierdas el tiempo...

\- Si no lo anestesiamos lo vas a matar, Mike...

\- Si no hacemos algo ahora ambos morirán...

Puppet negó con la cabeza, indico a Jocy y Ellie que la ayudaran a voltear a Bonnie, Mike giro los ojos... sabía que Puppet era más necia que una mula, aunque tal vez tenia razón... habían llegado a tiempo, miro a la puerta donde estaba de pie Saory y Patrick mirando, asintió a este par... todo estaría bien, Saory cerro la puerta detrás de ella dejando a Patrick de pie frente a la puerta.

\- Patrick... trata de llamar a Scott - hablo Puppet sin prestar atención al investigador.

\- Haremos esto rápido - susurro ahora Golden.

No dijo nada, salió de la habitación esperando no encontrase con nadie... frente a la puerta se encontraba Saory mirándole, esta sonrió de lado mientras se giraba, así que... sonrío, tal vez aquella misión "imposible" no iba a ser tan imposible como esperaba que fuera... eso pensó hasta que se dio cuenta que no había respuesta por el lado de Scott Phone, odiaba cuando no se equivocaba en sus malos presentimientos. Aquel presentimiento empeoro cuando escucho como alguien apuntaba un arma atrás de él... se giro lentamente y se encontró con Shane Manson.

\- Hasta nunca... detective Sherlock.

El disparo se escucho en todo el lugar alertando a los doctores dentro de la habitación, las manos de Puppet comenzaban a temblar...

.

.

.

.

Solto el mando de la TV para recostarse en el sofá mirando al techo... Mike se había ido hacía a penas unas pocas horas atrás, estaba preocupado, no podía evitar pensar en que sucedería si todo aquello fuera solo una cruel trampa, no quería que nada le sucediera a Mike, menos ahora que sabía que iban a ser padres... sonrío ante unas palabras que Puppet le había dicho cuando esta se entero " _Con el trabajo de Mike, el tener un hijo de la persona que ama es su sueño... no lo había visto sonreir de esa forma desde hacia mucho tiempo_ " Habían muchas cosas del pasado de Mike que él no sabía... como el porque había llegado a ese lugar después de trabajar por tanto tiempo en un hospital en Nueva York, sabía que lo que eran Puppet y Golden trabajaban por amor al arte... pero Mike no se miraba de esos... bueno, las apariencias engañan.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar el timbre del apartamento que compartia con su pareja ser tocado con insistencia, se puso de pie para ver de quien se trataba, no esperaba visitas, miro por la rejilla a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos ambar parada en la puerta, nunca la había visto.

\- ¿Puedo ayudala? - pregunto abriendo la puerta con desconfianza.

\- ¿Se encuentra Michael Schmidt? - pregunto la mujer en tono pesado, al parecer Mike no era de su agrado.

\- Eh... no... tuvo unos problemas con su trabajo y no sé cuando regrese... ¿necesita decirle algo?

\- Ese desgraciado tiene más vidas que un gato - gruño la mujer dejando sorprendido a Mike - oh, disculpa... no me he presentado, soy Mariana Hall, soy la hermana de la ex novia de Mike a la que él asesino...

\- ¿Qué?

Jeremy miro plerplejo a la mujer que estaba delante de él, no entendía nada de lo que esta trataba de decirle, la mujer al ver el rostro de confusión del menor simplemente sonrío.

\- Mi hermana, Doll, ella era la ex novia de Michael... cuando terminaron mi hermana se caso y quedo embarazada, cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz fue Mike quien la atendió... por eso la asesino.

\- ¡No! ¡El no haría algo como eso! - grito Jeremy mirando molesto a al mujer frente a él - Mike es un gran doctor... él no haría algo como eso...

\- Eres su actual novio ¿verdad? - Jeremy simplemente asintió - pues, te recomiendo algo, niño, te recomiendo que te informes un poco sobre porque Michael escapó de Nueva York antes de hablar... él no es lo que piensas, me iré, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... dale de mi parte mis saludos.

\- Tal vez lo haga...

Jeremy cerro la puerta del departamento cuando vio a la mujer alejarse... no quería desconfiar de Mike... si Mike regresaba... se lo preguntaría todo, se recostó nuevamente en el sofá con la duda en su cabeza, no quería creer que Mike era un delincuente, no... estaba seguro que Mike no era un delincuente, cerro los ojos empezando a quedarse dormido, lo único que quería en esos momentos... era tener a Mike a su lado... esperaba que todos estuvieran bien en esos momentos...

.

.

.

.

.

Foxy llegaba a la casa de los Frost junto con Maxwell Watson y Alex para saber como se encontraban todos en la misión rescate, cuando entraron se extrañaron que todo estaba en silencio, habían jurado que los gemelos Balloon se encontraban en casa con Scott...

\- Voy a buscar arriba - dijo Maxwell justo a tiempo que escuchaban un grito - ese es...

\- ¡Scott! - grito Alex corriendo escaleras arriba.

Cuando entraron Max fue el primero en reaccionar, Drake Hallen se encontraba sobre Scott, quien ya tenia los pantalones por debajo de las rodillas y no tenia camisa, Max golpeo a Drake en el rostro y lo tiro a un lado, Alex corrió hasta Scott y lo cubrió con una manta.

\- Drake Hallen, queda arrestado por intento de abuso sexual - hablo Max esposando a Drake.

\- Quiero un abogado - exigió Drake con la cabeza en el suelo - no puedes tratarme así... soy el dueño de esta casa

\- Dueño de tus sucios calzones serás - gruño Alex sin dejar a Scott - ¡Primero violas a Vicent y ahora tratas de violar a Scott, maldito...!

\- ¿Qué? - todos giraron a ver a Victoria que estaba en la puerta de la habitación con unas bolsas en las manos - ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- ¡No es lo que parece, Victoria!

\- ¿¡Entonces que es!? ¿¡No tratabas de violar a Scott!? ¿¡Y como es eso que violaste a Vicent!? ¡Responde, Drake!

La escena se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon una queja por parte de Scott, Foxy fue el primero en correr hasta donde estaba Scott y sujetarlo por los hombros, estaba sudando demasiado...

\- Scott ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Foxy preocupado.

\- N-no... m-me duele... los bebés... ya vienen...

\- Oh Dios... no ahora - gruño Alex poniéndose de pie - justo cuando Mike esta quien sabe donde demonios se les ocurre a mis sobrinos nacer...

\- Esto es malo, malo, malo... muy malo - decía Max aun sentado sobre Drake - rápido... hay que llevarlo a un hospital, llamen a Vicent... es malo, malo, malo, malo, muy malo...

\- ¡En lugar de estar repitiendo eso una y otra vez llama a un maldito hospital! - le grito Alex sin poder encontrar su teléfono.

\- La ambulancia viene en camino - hablo Foxy guardando su móvil - detective, ocúpese de llevar a ese tipo a la cárcel, Alex, ayudame a vestir a Scott con cualquier cosa... no debemos perder la cabeza... aun...

\- Estas muy tranquilo para saber que tu hijo esta a punto de nacer en quien sabe donde - susurro Scott riendo con dificultad - gracias... Foxy.

\- Es bueno que conserves el sentido del humor, Scott Frost...

Era verdad, con aquello que todos le seguían llamando Phone a veces olvidaba que ahora era parte de la familia Frost, mientras salía con ayuda de Alex de la habitación vio a Victoria en la puerta con los ojos llorosos, esta sonrió como queriendo disculparse de alguna forma... aunque las palabras ahora estaban de más, lo importante ahora era llegar al hospital rápido... y encontrar alguien que pudiera hacer algo por Scott...

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Vicent corría de un lado al otro en su oficina contestando llamadas de los medios, el hecho que Mike, Puppet y Golden hubieran desaparecido esa mañana no le causaba más que problemas, por favor... eso no podía se peor.

\- Señor Frost - llamo Perci entrando a la oficina y esquivando una pluma que se clavo al lado de su cabeza - s-su hermano le llama en la línea tres...

\- Dile al inútil de Alex que estoy muy ocupado para atender cualquier tontería de la casa.

\- Dijo que diría eso... dice que no es nada sobre él...

\- ¿Qué es tan importante para que me interrumpa?

\- Scott esta a punto de dar a luz...

La secretaria tuvo que esquitar otra pluma que se clavo sobre su cabeza esta vez, Vicent miro sorprendido a su secretaria mientras trataba de procesar la información... iba a ser padre, iba a ser padre ¡Iba a ser padre! Tan rápido como pudo, abrazo a Percival, le dio un par de vueltas a la chica en el aire y la dejo caer sobre un sofá mientras salía corriendo de la oficina.

\- ¡No sabe a donde lo llevaron! - le grito poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su despistado jefe.

\- ¿Dónde esta?

\- Hospital de la ciudad...

\- ¡Recuérdame darte un aumento!

No se lo daría... ella suspiro mientras regresaba a su puesto para seguir contestando llamadas de los medios, iba a ser un largo día... luego de un rato recibió una llamada de un número que se le hacía conocido pero no presto atención a esto.

\- despacho del licenciado Vicent Frost ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

\- ¿Puedo pedir una cita con el licenciado para esta semana?

\- ¿Con respecto a que necesita la cita?

\- Divorcio... y orden de alejamiento...

\- Hay un espacio libre mañana después de las 2:30 de la tarde ¿esta bien esa hora?

\- Perfecto...

\- ¿A nombre de quien desea que ponga la cita?

\- Victoria... Victoria Frost...

Percival anoto el nombre en la agenda sin prestar mucha atención al dato que la mujer al otro lado de la línea le estaba dando, mientras tanto, Victoria simplemente miraba como se llevaban a Drake en la patrulla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas... hubiera deseado escuchar más a sus hijos cuando estos le decían sobre que Drake no era una buena persona, se había cegado... pero no podía regresar ahora en el tiempo, por lo menos dejaría que Vicent tomara ese caso como recompensa de alguna forma... ahora entendía bien porque su hijo había escogido el mismo camino que ella... por la misma razón que ella...

.

.

.

.

.

Max había regresado a la habitación que compartían Vicent y Scott, con todo el alboroto que se había armado había olvidado por completo la misión de "rescate" encendió la computadora de Scott que se encontraba sobre una mesa, cuando la computadora entro al programa creado por Scott se encontró con que habían varios mensajes por parte de Patrick... la computadora daba una localización en un bosque que no estaba muy lejos de ese lugar... el ultimo mensaje era de hacía media hora... esperaba que estuvieran bien.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido con la misión? - pregunto Foxy cuando Max bajaba con la computadora de Scott - ¿Ya los encontraron?

\- Ya sabemos donde se encuentra... esperemos que no estemos tarde, vamos rápido.

\- Espero que no sea tarde... espero que Bonnie este bien.

\- Yo no me preocuparía mucho por Bonnie o tu hijo - suspiro Max cuando ya estaban en el auto del pelirrojo, Foxy le miro de reojo mientras - Sharon Claire esta obsesionada por proteger a su hijo y, por lo mismo, no le haría nada a su nieto... pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar con los otros... especialmente con el imprudente de Patrick...

\- Debemos apresurarnos...

\- Eso ya te lo dije - suspiro Max sacando su radio - será mejor que arranques el auto y le metas la pata al acelerador si quieres llegar antes que pase una catástrofe, Peter Conner.

Foxy simplemente suspiro, Max tenia razón, tenia que apresurarse para llegar a tiempo, quería ver a Bonnie y a sus hijos... tenia que verlos y ni Sharon Claire ni nadie le impediría recuperar a su familia... estuvo conduciendo por más de una hora con las indicaciones que Max le estaba dando, cuando llegaron a aquella mansión en el medio del bosque sorprendió a Foxy... este bajo del auto sin pensarlo dos veces y camino rápidamente hacía este lugar seguido por Max quien con torpeza cargaba un arma.

\- Imprudente tonto - le llamo tirándolo al suelo - tenemos que tener más cuidado... no sabemos si esa mujer...

\- ¿los esperaba? - ambos saltaron al escuchar la voz de Sharon detrás de ellos después de un disparo que le dio a la pierna a Max, la mujer sujetaba un arma en su mano y apuntaba a Foxy ahora - eres persístete, zorro.

\- Vine por Bonnie y mi hijo - exigió Foxy poniéndose de pie - no me detendrá esta vez, Sharon...

\- Por mi hijo haría cualquier cosa...

\- ¿¡No ve que le hace más daño a Bonnie de lo que quisiera!? ¿¡alguna vez le pregunto a su hijo lo que quería!?

\- ¡Estoy protegiendo a mi hijo de malditos como tu!

\- ¡No todos somos como el desgraciado de su ex marido, Sharon! ¡yo también quiero proteger a Bonnie! ¡Protegerlo de usted! - Sharon bajo el arma por un segundo al ver los ojos ámbar del zorro - sé que tuvo que pasarlo mal en el pasado... entiendo que quiera proteger a Bonnie por todo lo que él paso... pero lo amo más de lo que usted pueda creerme... nunca le haría daño ni a él ni a mi hijo...

\- Esas fueron las mismas palabras que una vez me dijo Benjamín - decía ella llorando - ¿Sabes como termino después de eso? Muerto... igual como tu...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tuve que hacer esto por mi misma desde la primera vez que te vi... dejar a manos de la inútil de Saory o del tonto de Shane fue una perdida de tiempo... lo único que logre fue que perdieras la mano... ahora te quitare la vida, zorro...

\- ¡NO!

La escena paso muy lento ante la mirada de Foxy, como Sharon halaba el gatillo y como, Saory, apareciendo de la nada, recibía el disparo y caía de rodillas al suelo de tierra herida, Alex, llegando en un auto diferente, logro quitarle el arma a Sharon y ponerla de cara al suelo, Sharon miro como su asistente la miraba con la herida en el estómago que sangraba, como esta sonreía... en ese momento llegaron otros oficiales y ayudaron con el arresto de Sharon, Foxy no podía creer lo que veía, siempre había visto a Sharon como una mujer fría y muy elegante... ahora era todo lo contrario, despeinada, sin maquillaje alguno, vestida con lo primero que encontró y con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos...

\- Saory... tu también has osado traicionarme ¿no?

\- Lo siento... mi señora - dijo en un susurro - pero... creo que es lo correcto...

\- ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Todo el mundo me las pagara!

\- Sharon Claire - suspiro Max colocando las esposas a la mujer - queda arrestada... cualquier cosa que diga será usada en su contra...

\- ¿Saory? - llamo Foxy a la chica sosteniéndola - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Tengo mis razones - rio esta con dificultad - Bonnie... esta en el segundo nivel, no te preocupes por Shane, ese tipo... Sherlock... ya lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué hay de ustedes? - dijo mirando a Max también.

\- No te preocupes... solo vete - sonrió la rubia.

Foxy no dijo nada más, corrió hacía la casa dejando atrás a la rubia y al zorro de cabello blando, Max miro a Saory que se dejaba caer en la tierra, estaba débil...

\- Tu ya no los volverás a verlos ¿cierto? - pregunto Max mirando a la rubia, esta asintió mientras se ponía de pie - estas loca...

\- Así es... lo estoy...

Max se giro para no ver lo que la rubia hacía... no era de su incumbencia...

.

.

.

.

.

Puppet salió de la habitación luego luego de un rato, Mike y los otros se podían ocupar de lo demás, ya había pasado lo peor, se sorprendió al ver a Patrick en el suelo herido y a Shane esposado a una columna de la casa inconsciente, no presto atención a la situación del hermano mayor de la pareja de su amigo y fue corriendo a donde estaba Patrick, tenia un par de heridas en los brazos y un disparo en el brazo derecho.

\- ¡Patrick! - corrió Puppet a donde estaba - estas herido ¿te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas que llame un doctor? Tonta... soy doctora... digo... ¿estas bien?

\- Si... gajes del oficio, ya sabes - trato de reír - aunque duele un poco...

\- Tonto, ¿qué paso aquí?

\- Digamos que Shane Manson por poco me atrapa cuando estaba llamando a Scott, me disparo, el disparo me dio en el brazo, estuve forcejeando un poco con Manson, Namino le dio con un sartén en la cabeza y... bueno, ella se acaba de ir y tu saliste.

\- Siéntate, voy a curar tus heridas, no me preocupes, tonto.

\- Me alegra que se preocupe por mi, doctora.

\- Tratame de tu, torpe... en serio... eres más tonto que Vicent y Alex juntos, cuando escuche el disparo me preocupaste mucho... pensé que algo peor te había pasado.

\- Deja de ser amable... ya te lo dije, estoy enamorado de ti... no me des esperanzas donde no puedo ir, Puppet...

\- Siéntate en el suelo ahora, tengo que curarte - cambio de tema ella - además... yo también estoy enamorada de ti, por eso no deberías de preocuparme más, Patrick.

Patrick iba a decir algo ante la confesión de la doctora, pero la mirada de esta le decía "callate y has lo que te digo", así que Puppet lo obligo a sentarse en el suelo, Patrick no opuso más resistencia, iba a tener mucho tiempo para hablar de ese tema con la doctora. En ese momento ambos escucharon que alguien subía las escaleras, ella no le presto mucha atención cuando Foxy llego frente a ellos, la doctora tenia la ropa llena de sangre, estaba curando la mano de Patrick quien tenia un par de heridas en el cuerpo, temió lo peor al verlos, cuando Puppet se giro a verlo ella sonrío de manera forzada eso no le daba una buena espina.

\- Ha sido un día duro ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo esta Bonnie? ¿Qué paso con el bebé?

Continuara...

EXTRA

 _Una semana después de lo ocurrido..._

Puppet terminaba de preparar una bandeja de galletas de chocolate para los gemelos Balloon y los amigos de estos que estaban en la casa por el cumpleaños de estos, Patrick la ayudaba con la bebida al otro lado de la cocina, pero aun había algo que no le quedaba en claro al investigador.

\- A ver si lo tengo en claro ya... tu nunca fuiste novia de Steve Claire, que este es solo un amigo como lo es Golden o Scott, pero no me quisiste decir nada de esto porque...

\- Ya te lo dije - sonrió ella - es divertido verte celoso.

\- Y dejaste que sufriera por todos esos meses pensando que eras novia de Steve Claire mientras que yo estaba enamorado de ti... eres malvada.

\- Si que lo soy, cariño - dijo besando los labios del más alto.

\- Ahora ya entiendo porque tus hermanos se sorprendieron tanto cuando les pregunte si tenias novio... esto explica mucho.

\- Mira el lado positivo de todo esto... fue una semana muy extraña, arrestaron a la mujer más influyente del pueblo por secuestrar a su hijo, mi padrastro termino en la cárcel por intento de violación, mis sobrinos nacieron el mismo día en que me pediste ser tu novia y mis otros sobrinos están esperando afuera por galletas y limonada, vamos.

Patrick no dijo nada más, siguió a Puppet con la jarra de limonada en manos... realmente había sido una semana muy extraña... pero no podía quejarse.

FIN

Bueno gente hermosa... sé que me van a matar por este final que les he dejado XD pero quería dejarlo con un poco de suspenso, pero no se preocupen, pronto sabrán que sucedió con TODOS los personajes :D este lunes 9 de noviembre el GRAN FINAL donde habrá más de una sorpresa... por cierto, ahora "el diario de Scott" reemplazara la publicación de "nada es imposible" hasta próximo aviso y, como no tengo mucho que decir, espero que nos leamos pronto!

P.D: ¿Quien quiere matar a Drake? XD


	30. Epílogo: ¡Nada es lo imposible!

**Epílogo: ¡Nada es imposible!**

 _ **Un año después**_

Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían, no podía llegar tarde a esto, era el primer cumpleaños de Jace y no quería llegar tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi propio hijo, bueno... también era el cumpleaños de Violette y Seth, pero eso lo dejaba como segundo plano... me agradaba Scott pero Vicent me daba escalofríos a veces, estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa-mansión casi castillo de los Frost, toque la puerta un par de veces, cuando abrieron la puerta sentí como alguien me daba en la cabeza con algo, levante la mirada y frente a mi se encontraba Bonnie con una chancleta en la mano.

\- Llegas tarde, Peter – dijo, me daba mucha gracia cuando me llamaba por mi nombre – ¿dónde estabas metido ahora?

\- Lo siento, Sam... – su mirada de "te mato si lo llamas Sammy" me hizo detenerme a mitad de la frase, sonreí, amaba que Bonnie se pusiera celoso... pero no soy masoquista... no tanto por lo menos – mi JEFE me hizo quedarme un rato más en la oficina... y también pase a comprar un regalo para Jace y los gemelos...

\- ¿Qué hacen ahí? – llamo Puppet con un pastel en las manos – vamos, Bonnie... deja entrar a Foxy y deja esa chancleta.

\- Gracias, Puppet.

\- Vamos – suspiro ahora mi conejito, le abrace por la cintura cuando se giro – no creas que te perdonare tan fácil esta vez, Peter.

\- Por favor, conejito...

Bonnie soltó un suspiro mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente conmigo, se puso de puntillas y beso mis labios rápidamente.

\- Vamos, CARIÑO... nos esperan adentro.

\- Así es mucho mejor, conejito...

\- Pareces un niño a veces – se quejo mientras tomaba mi mano y caminábamos hacía la gran sala familiar de la familia Frost.

\- Pero aun así me amas... ¿no?

\- Me niego a responder esa pregunta.

\- Sabes que me amas.

\- Ya callate, Foxy.

Solo reí al oír su respuesta, había pasado un año desde lo sucedido... Sharon Claire había sido declarada culpable y había sido sentenciada a cadena perpetua, Shane también había sido encontrado culpable por múltiples asesinatos, así que fue sentenciado a pena de muerte, esta semana seria su ejecución en realidad, por otro lado, nadie sabía nada sobre Saory, ella simplemente había desaparecido del mapa luego de lo sucedido... estaba agradecido con ella, de cierta forma, nos había ayudado mucho para encontrar a Bonnie, igual, es posible que sin ella ahora estaría muerto... y tal vez nunca hubiera podido ver a Jace, un lindo conejito pelirrojo de ojos bicolor.

\- Jace – salude a mi hijo que estaba jugando junto a los mellizos Frost, Violette y Seth – feliz cumpleaños, hijo... mira, te traje un regalo – dije mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsa y sacaba de esta un muñeco en forma de conejo morado, me puse de pie con Jace en brazos y mire a Scott – también traje algo para Violette y Seth, toma.

\- Es un lindo detalle, Foxy – sonrió Scott recibiendo las dos bolsas pequeñas, en una había una muñeca con un vestido morado y en la otra un teléfono de juguete – gracias...

\- No hay de que... ya sabes... sino hubiera sido por ti y esos localizadores tal vez no estaríamos hoy aquí juntos.

\- Bueno... sino hubiera sido porque tu y Max llegaron a tiempo tal vez yo ya estaría muerto...

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué sucedió con Drake?

\- Cadena perpetua por intento de violación, intento de asesinato en primer grado y otros cargos – respondió Vicent apareciendo de la nada y abrazando a Scott por la cintura – ahora... agradecería que dejaras de coquetear con MI esposo.

\- No te pongas celoso tan fácil, uva con patas – suspiro Scott – además... Foxy es solo un buen amigo igual que Bonnie.

\- Eso debería decir yo – rio Bonnie a mi lado tomando mi brazo para que lo abrazara por los hombros y tomando a Jace en brazos – gracias por todo esto, Scott...

\- Descuida, también es el cumpleaños de Violette y Seth... era lo menos que podía hacer por ustedes después de todo lo sucedido hace un año...

Continuamos conversando por un buen rato, aun me parecía increíble que hubiera pasado un año desde aquel día, y en este año habían pasado muchas cosas, como el inesperado compromiso de Puppet con el detective Patrick Sherlock, el nacimiento de la hija de Jeremy y Mike, Jenny Schmidt, la boda de Freddy y Golden, que Chica haya sido contratada para actuar en Hollywood o que Bonbon y Chelsey comenzaran a salir... había sido un año muy extraño... pero me alegraba que mi conejito siguiera conmigo... bueno, ahora tengo dos conejitos para proteger y mimar... Bese el cuello de Bonnie cuando nos encontrábamos sentados en uno de los sillones comiendo pastel junto con Jace.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto riendo.

\- No sabes lo mucho que los amo – susurre abrazándolo por la cintura – y cuan preocupado estuve por lo que hubiera podido suceder hace un año...

\- Ya todo quedo en el pasado, Foxy – suspiro mirándome de reojo – ahora... todo es diferente...

\- Lo sé... creí que esto nunca seria posible...

\- Oye, después de lo que pasamos deberías saberlo – le mire sorprendido sin saber a que se refería, Bonnie sonrió besando mis labios rápidamente – deberías saber que nada es imposible...

\- Si... tienes razón – sonreí bajando la mirada – nada es imposible...

\- Papá – balbuceo Jace estirando su mano hacía mi – papa..

\- Su primera palabra – exclamo Bonnie tomando a Jace en brazos – ¡Dijo su primera palabra!

Bonnie tomo en brazos a Jace, los mire a ambos en mis brazos... hace nueve años pensé que Bonnie y yo nunca seriamos más que simples amigos, cuando llegamos a ser pareja pensé que nunca llegaríamos a formar una familia y cuando lo perdí creí que nunca más lo volvería a tener en mis brazos... ahora sabía que nada es imposible...

.

.

.

.

.

Scott miraba a Vicent mientras tocaba aquel gran piano de cola que siempre le había gustado de la casa de la familia Frost... el día en que los gemelos llegaron a casa Vicent había compuesto esa melodía para hacerlos dormir, miro a su lado a sus dos pequeños hijos plácidamente dormidos uno al lado del otro, Violette (la mayor) tenia el cabello negro como la noche y los ojos azul-violeta como los suyos, Seth era igual a su hermana, pero sus ojos eran verdes como los de Scott... Cuando la melodía termino sintió los brazos de su pareja alrededor de su cintura.

\- Están dormidos – susurro Scott – No puedo creer que ya tengan un año... el tiempo pasa tan rápido.

\- Oye... yo nunca pensé que Puppet se casaría, y mirala... ella y Sherlock parecen muy felices ¿no crees?

\- Bueno, yo no creí que nos volveríamos a encontrar luego de que dejaras el pueblo y miranos... estamos casados y con dos hijos – beso los labios de Vicent rápidamente, ambos sonrieron – y sigo amándote como la primera vez, uva con patas.

\- Yo quería decir eso, señor Ring-ring – se burlo Vicent acariciando el cabello de Scott – arruinaste el momento...

\- Lo siento, pero no es mi culpa que pensemos lo mismo.

\- Si lo es...

\- Tonto – beso los labios del más alto mientras cargaba a la mayor de los mellizos – vamos... no quiero despertar a los gemelos.

Vicent simplemente suspiro mientras llevaba a Seth al segundo piso, esa noche se encontraban prácticamente solos en aquella gran casa, Alex y Patrick trabajaba, Puppet tenia turno en el hospital de la ciudad por haberse tomado toda esa mañana y los gemelos Balloon se encontraban en un campamento desde esa mañana, solo estaban ellos y los gemelos menores. La habitación de los gemelos estaba al lado de la suya, pintada de un morado suave con varios peluches de diferentes tamaños donde destacaba un gran oso dorado y unos teléfonos de juguete a cada lado de la habitación, en medio de esta habían dos cunas pequeñas, una junto a la otra, una tenia sabanas celestes y la otra rosadas, Scott dejo a Violette de un lado de la cuna y Vicent dejo a Seth del lado contrario al de esta, ambos miraron a sus pequeños hijos durmiendo tranquilamente...

\- Son unos angelitos cuando duermen – susurro Scott – porque cuando están despiertos me recuerdan a ustedes cuando teníamos 15 años... se pelean como un perro y un gato, pero se quieren...

\- Por lo menos ninguno tiene el carácter de su tía...

\- No, pero Violette es tu reflejo – se quejo Scott mirando a su esposo, sonrío – vamos a dormir... ya es muy tarde.

\- Scott... – le detuvo cuando salieron de la habitación – El año pasado... tuve miedo de perderte para siempre, Scott.

\- Al menos nosotros tenemos un final feliz – sonrió Scott bajando la mirada – ya ves que nada es imposible... incluso que un teléfono y una uva con patas se casen y tengan hijos...

\- Tienes razón – rió Vicent – nada es imposible... vamos a dormir.

\- Si, vamos...

\- O... tal vez – Vicent abrazó a Scott por la cintura apegándolo más a su cuerpo, cosa que provoco que Phone Guy se sonrojara – quieras hacer algo más... tal vez un hermanito para los gemelos ¿Qué piensas?

\- Uva con patas pervertida – gruño Scott mirándole de reojo – que estemos solos en esta casa no significa que hagamos lo que queramos...

\- Sabes que también lo quieres...

\- Imposible.

\- Tu lo dijiste, Señor Ring-ring, nada es imposible...

\- Dejarte en abstinencia... si que es imposible – suspiro Scott – mejor camina antes de que me arrepienta de haber dicho eso...

Scott se adelanto a la habitación que compartían junto a la habitación de los mellizos, Vicent casi salta de la emoción al ver que su querido Scott había aceptado su propuesta, casi corrió atrás del peli-negro...

Habían pasado muchas cosas ese ultimo año, pero le alegraba que, por lo menos ellos, habían logrado encontrar su "final" feliz... no... eso no era un final... era solo un comienzo a una nueva historia... eso no era un final, solo era el inicio de un nuevo libro con más historias por contar...

.

.

.

.

.

Golden soltó un suspiro mientras se tiraba a la cama junto a su ahora esposo, Freddy levanto la mirada del libro que leía para mirar a Golden, sonrió recostándose para mirar al mayor a los ojos, este abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los azules ojos del menor, soltó un suspiro mientras se giraba para quedar frente a frente con este.

\- Se quedo dormido – susurro refiriéndose a Tobby – fue un día muy largo... debe de estar cansado... se la paso toda la tarde jugando con los gemelos Balloon y las Cupcake...

\- Aun no puedo creer que haya pasado ya un año – susurro Freddy – siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me dijiste que Tobby era mi hijo...

\- No me recuerdes cuando escapo de casa – se quejo Golden – casi me mata de un infarto.

\- Sino hubiera sido por eso tal vez tu nunca hubieras aceptado que pasara tiempo con Tobby y tal vez nunca hubiéramos regresado... efecto mariposa...

\- Deja de ver películas, Freddy – se quejo Golden recordando aquella película que le había obligado a ver... aunque se quedo dormido a mitad de la película – aunque odio admitir que tienes razón... sino me hubieras encarado ese día tal vez ahora seguiríamos peleando y nunca te hubiera dicho la verdad...

\- Tal vez ahora estarías solo en esta cama durmiendo solo...

\- O tal vez estaría con otro...

\- No lo harías.

\- No te creas la ultima Coca-Cola del desierto, Frederick – ambos rieron ante el comentario del mayor – sea como sea... tal vez ahora no te estaría dando esta noticia porque no existiría que noticia dar o a quien...

\- ¿Qué noticia?

Golden saco de su saco una carta del centro medico de la ciudad en que trabajaba, el sobre indicaba el nombre de Gordon Alfred Thomson y que había sido atendido por... ¿el doctor Mike Schmidt? Freddy miro a Golden por unos segundos mientras este le indicaba que abriera el sobre con una sonrisa, Freddy hizo lo que le indicaba el mayor, dentro del sobre había una prueba de embarazo... POSITIVO...

\- Goldy... esto...

\- Así es – sonrió Golden besando los labios del otro – vamos a ser padres... otra vez...

\- Gracias – susurro abrazando al mayor mientras le besaba en los labios – no sabes lo feliz que me haces... otra vez... pensé que esto no sería posible nunca... cuando Shane nos separo... yo pensaba que...

\- Tonto, después de todo lo que sucedió ya deberías saberlo, no hay nada imposible en esta vida...

\- Lo sé... nada es imposible... mami Golden.

\- No me llames así.

Freddy simplemente rio mientras abrazaba a Golden, este también empezó a reír abrazando al otro, ocultando su sonrojado rostro en su pecho, ahora ya no había forma en la que Shane pudiera arruinar la vida que tendrían juntos... se volvieron a besar tiernamente, la vida les daba una nueva oportunidad que iban a aprovechar al máximo, juntos... los tres... ¿o debería decir... los cuatro?

.

.

.

.

.

Jeremy se encontraba arrullando a su pequeña Jenny en la pequeña cuna que estaba a un lado de la cama que compartía con su pareja, en eso, sintió como unos labios tocaban su cuello, cosa que le ocasiono unos escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, miro a Mike de reojo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Jeremy ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo? – Jeremy sonrió al escuchar la frase con la que se habían conocido aquel día en el restaurante – ahora no tienes porque darme con la bandeja y dejarme inconsciente...

\- Cuando me lo preguntaste por primera vez creí que estabas loco... me parecías una persona muy extraña en ese entonces

\- Si no lo hubiera sido ahora tal vez no estaríamos juntos – susurro acariciando los brazos del menos y sintiendo algunas de las cicatrices que aun quedaban en los brazos de este.

\- Tal vez ahora no estaría vivo – susurro ahora Jeremy tomando la mano de Mike – tu me salvaste...

\- No... fuiste tu quien me salvo a mi – volvió a besar el cuello del menor – Jeremy... hay cosas de mi pasado que no te he dicho yo...

\- Ya lo sé – suspiro recordando esa vez hacía un año exacto donde esa mujer llego para hablar con Mike y termino revelándole un par de cosas – pero... no me importa que fuiste o hiciste en el pasado, sé quien eres ahora y confió en ti...

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto asustado mirando al rubio a los ojos.

\- Hace un año, mientras ustedes estaban en "ese" asunto... una tipa llamada Mariana Hall vino aquí diciendo que era la hermana de tu ex novia a quien "habías asesinado" – Mike aparto la mirada – esta bien... sea cual sea la verdad... no me importa, vamos a dormir.

Jeremy se adelanto sentándose en la orilla de la cama, esperando a que Mike se recostara a su lado... claro, conociéndolo sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil que dejara ese tema de lado, observo cuando el peli negro se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, ahí iba...

\- Doll, la chica de aquella fotografía que encontraron en mi álbum – Jeremy lo recordaba bien, ese día que Mike se puso tan nervioso –ella... era mi ex novia, sé que Mariana no te dijo esto... para ella soy el culpable de todas las desgracias del mundo... pero... una noche encontré a Doll con otro hombre, no hice mucho drama con ello, solo le dije que era mejor que cada quien continuara con su vida... un año después, ella llego a mi clínica, estaba embarazada... tenia una enfermedad muy rara, el parto se adelanto una semana... a pesar de que yo sabía que era imposible que sobreviviera al parto ella y el bebé... hice lo que pude... o tal vez no fue lo suficiente... cuando se lo dije a su familia, ellos pensaron que yo simplemente la había dejado morir

\- No fue tu culpa... que ellos no lo entiendan no tiene nada que ver.

\- No... pero eso afecto mi carrera... perdí mi trabajo en el hospital, todos los días me llegaban cartas de odio, apedreaban mi casa, auto y mi oficina... incluso me llevaron a la corte, pero soy inocente... la corte determino que no fue negligencia medica... pero la familia de Doll nunca lo entendió... y sigue sin entenderlo... así que... tuve que escapar de Nueva York, recordé a Puppet... sabía que ella vivía aquí, así que la llame y... ya conoces la historia.

\- Si... un día trabajando un tipo raro me tomo de la mano y me pidió que le diera un hijo... yo lo noqueé con mi bandeja aun sin saber que era mi nuevo vecino del que termine enamorado sin darme cuenta... Mira que paso algo positivo en todo esto.

Mike simplemente sonrió mirando al ventanal que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, soltó un suspiro...

\- ¿No crees que todo paso demasiado rápido? – pregunto refiriendo a su relación, Jeremy lo entendió...

\- Una persona muy sabia me dijo una noche que... habían parejas que se enamoran poco a poco sin darse cuenta, otras que están enamoradas desde hace muchos años y no se pueden dar cuenta de eso hasta que algo sucede en sus vidas, otras que deciden darse tiempo para fortalecer mejor un lazo, quienes no pueden darse cuenta de sus sentimientos fácilmente y otras... que una sola mirada basta para saber que es el amor de su vida – Mike sonrió al oír sus propias palabras en labios de Jeremy – para el amor... no existe el tiempo ni la razón...

\- Denle un premio a quien dijo eso.

\- Ya lo hice – miro de reojo a Jenny – y si volviera al pasado... haría lo mismo una y otra vez...

\- Te amo, Jeremy...

\- Y yo a ti, Mike – se besaron, Jeremy rio en medio el beso – ¿sabes? No creí que llegaría a ser tan feliz nunca... creí que era imposible llegar a ser tan feliz como ahora lo soy.

\- Pues, ya lo ves... nada es imposible.

No dijo nada... Mike tenia razón, se volvieron a besar mientras se recostaban en la cama, Mike ya había dejado a Jeremy sobre la cama cuando escucharon que su pequeña hija comenzaba a llorar, Jeremy soltó un suspiro desanimado al igual que Mike, pero luego ambos empezaron a reír... ahí estaba el gran premio que Mike tenia por aquellas palabras... literalmente, ese había sido su gran premio.

.

.

.

.

.

Puppet volvió a mirar la hora en su reloj mientras esperaba a su novio frente a la cafetería que estaba frente a su trabajo, miro al cielo esperando que a Patrick no se le hubiera olvidado y la hubiera dejado plantada... o que algún asunto hubiera salido de improviso, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un ramo de flores blancas apareció frente a sus ojos.

\- llega tarde, detective Sherlock – bromeo ella girando sobre sus talones y besando los labios de su novio – eso es inaceptable.

\- Disculpe, doctora Frost – siguió el juego – pero tenia un trabajo importante que cumplir... tenia que buscar unas flores para mi novia, espero que no le moleste.

\- Valla, debe de ser una chica afortunada, son unas hermosas flores...

\- No más hermosas que usted – sonrió ahora Patrick besando los labios de Puppet – feliz aniversario de un año, Puppet.

\- Gracias... son hermosas, mis favoritas – sonrió Puppet tomando las flores – entremos, me estoy muriendo del hambre.

\- Vamos...

Ambos entraron a la cafetería tomados de la mano mientras continuaban conversando, mientras estaban en la mesa esperando su orden, Patrick no pudo evitar ver el anillo de plata con una piedra negra en el dedo anular de la peli-negra...

\- Eres malvada – Puppet le miro extrañada – pudiste decirme que no salías con SpringTrap en lugar de hacerme sufrir por varios meses pensando que estaban saliendo...

\- Si te lo hubiera dicho, no hubiera sido tan divertido – bromeo ella.

\- Nunca pensé que tu...

\- Por favor, no me hagas decir esa frase – se quejo Puppet interrumpiendo a Patrick – no diré "nada es imposible" como si fuéramos los primeros y únicos en decir esa frase, ya la quemaron demasiado por hoy... así que no digas ninguna frase cursi como "pensé que tu nunca me aceptarías como tu novio" o algo así...

\- Eres rara...

\- Estoy loca, con mucho orgullo...

\- Y así es como me gustas, te amo, Puppet.

\- Y yo a usted, detective.

Patrick rio ante esa frase, nunca olvidaría la primera vez que vio a esa chica, mientras comían, se dieron cuenta como entraban la familia Manson (Freddy, Golden y Tobby) para desayunar algo antes de ir a sus respectivos trabajos y a dejar al pequeño a la escuela, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Mike y Jeremy pasaran por fuera de la clínica con su hijo en brazos, vio como Puppet se levantaba para contestar una llamada de su hermano mellizo y se alejaba un poco de la mesa, soltó un suspiro mirando la pantalla de la tv, donde, casualmente, hablaban del nuevo director de la editorial del periódico local; Benjamín Claire... Bonnie... tal vez su futura esposa no quería decirlo, pero ¿Qué más quedaba? Era la verdad... _ **Nada es imposible...**_

 **FIN**

 **EXTRA FINAL**

Bonnie suspiro, era la novena entrevista que tenia ese día... tenia que encontrar un asistente desde que comenzó a trabajar en aquel lugar, era un trabajo pesado que le era difícil llevar solo, Jace había comenzado a llorar cuando abrieron la puerta de su oficina, con un simple "adelante" fue a donde se encontraba su hijo para calmarlo, no se giro a ver al nuevo sujeto que tenia que entrevistar por eso mismo.

\- Buena tarde – saludo, era una mujer por lo visto – vengo por el puesto de asistente...

\- Claro, tome asiento – dijo girando para ver a la mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y orejas de gato, sus ojos eran azules y le recordaban a alguien... pero no sabía a quien – bien, veamos en su expediente dice que tiene experiencia como asistente personal ¿Qué me puede decir de eso?

\- Así es... trabaje un par de años como asistente personal del director de una pequeña empresa en Boston, me retire porque no soportaba el peso de la ciudad, también trabaje un par de años como editora...

\- ¿Qué es lo que le interesaría de trabajar como mi asistente personal?

\- Me gusta trabajar en lo que es edición, sin embargo, soy administradora de empresas... siempre he soñado en trabajar en una editorial mientras ejerzo mi profesión, además – miro a Jace con una sonrisa – me gustan mucho los niños... así que no tengo problemas con trabajar con un bebé cerca...

\- ¿Tiene hijos?

\- Desafortunadamente no puedo tener hijos por un accidente que tuve cuando aun era joven... pero en un trabajo anterior conviví con algunos "niños" a los cuales les tome cariño como mis hermanos... aunque no los he visto en un tiempo aun les quiero como tal...

\- Ya veo... lo siento – bajo la mirada Bonnie a Jace – veo que todo en su expediente esta en orden... ¿hay algo más que quiera agregar?

\- No... en lo absoluto – sonrió ella.

\- Eso es todo... señorita...

\- Nanami... Saiko Nanami...

AmboS estrecharon sus manos, por un sEgundo Bonnie sintió un esCalofrió recOrrer su cuerpo al tocar la maNo De aquella mujer y mirarla a loS ojos... aquEl color celeste tAn puro, volvió a soNreír, había algo que le parecía famIliar de aquella chica... Pero fuera lo que fuera, lo Tranquilizaba.

\- Creo que encontré a mi aSistente – dijo Bonnie mirando a Saiko a los ojos – bienvenida... Saiko.

\- Sera un plaCer trabajar para usted, señOr Claire.

\- Por favor... solo llaMame BonniE.

\- Como uSted ordene... jOven Bonnie.

SaikO volvió a sonreír... le alegraba volver a trabajar con la familia Claire, especialmente con el joven BoNnie, a quien le tenia tanto aprecio, aunque ahora ya no lo haría como Namino Saory... bueno... no tenia porque saberlo ahora...

 **FIN...**

 _ **¿Sabías qué...?**_ _La primera aparición de Mike iba a ser en "Perdida" en una parte donde Scott y Vicent visitaran su clínica por primera vez y Mike se iba a poner a coquetear con Scott antes de que Vicent entrará... imaginen cómo fue la reacción de Vicent en ese momento._

Bueno gente hermosa... fue un placer haber escrito este fic y hacerlos sufrir :D Gracias por todo este apoyo en estos últimos meses, nunca creí que podría llegar hasta este punto...fue muy divertido escribir este fic, fue el primer Fonnie que escribí... incluso siento un poco de lastima porque hayamos llegado al final :'( pero no se preocupen... el mundo esta lleno de sorpresas y donde menos te lo esperas puedes encontrar un mensaje oculto ;) tal vez nos volvamos a leer más pronto de lo que creen... nada es imposible.

Si les gusta el PurplePhone también los invito a leer mi otro fic "El diario de Scott" donde se completa la historia de esta pareja, sino, también los invito a leer el one-short "recuerdos" o simplemente pasen por mi perfil si les interesa algo :D, también los invito a seguirme en mi twitter (Criz_Crizten) para más sorpresas. Por ahora, los invito a disfrutar de la maratón de los extras finales del fic, en mi perfil los dibujos de mi pequeño reto de Puppet Holmes y Mike WatSchmidt y algunas curiosidades que tal vez llamen su atención al final de cada extra :D pero bien... no quiero interrumpirlos más.

Esta vez, despues de un poco de publicidad, me despido... estoy un poco triste porque tengo que despedirme de este fic, tome tanto cariño a los personajes, no saben la sonrisa que se formaba en mi rostro cuando leia un mensaje de alguno de ustedes queriendo matar a uno de los antagonistas (Drake especialmente) pero... espero que les haya gustado el fic, gracias por todo el apoyo que le dieron, son los mejores... sin ustedes no hubiera podido llegar hasta este día, ustedes son la verdadera razón por la que este fic llego hasta aquí... así que... Fue un placer haberlos leido en los comentarios y espero que volvamos a leernos algún día :'D

Aquí se despide Criz Crizten! Nos leemos pronto!


	31. Maratón de extras 1-5 (PurplePhone)

**El juicio**

Abrió los ojos encontrándose en un lugar que no había visto en mucho tiempo, la ultima vez que había estado en un lugar como ese no había tenido muy buenas noticias, miro a su alrededor buscando a su pareja como aquel día lo había hecho, encontró a Vicent sentado a su lado tomando su mano, inconscientemente llevo una mano a su vientre, ya lo había imaginado… rió llamando la atención del mayor.

\- La ultima vez que estuvimos en un lugar como este… no tuvimos muy buenas noticias ¿verdad? – hablo Scott

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- No sé… me duele un poco todo el cuerpo ¿Dónde están?

\- Los traen en unos minutos – beso los cabellos de Scott – no te preocupes… esa historia no se volverá a repetir nunca…

\- Vicent… cuando Drake me ataco confesó que él… él había sido el causante del accidente de aquel día… él fue el responsable de la muerte de…

\- No pienses en eso, Scott – le interrumpió – Drake nunca más nos volverá a molestar, yo mismo me encargare que ese desgraciado no salga de prisión en muchos años.

\- Tu eres testigo también, Vicent… no puedes llevar el caso.

\- No hablemos de eso ahora… ¿no quisieras ver a nuestros hijos?

Justo cuando Scott iba a responder, una enfermera entro al lugar con dos pequeños bultos, uno envuelto en una manta celeste y otro en una rosada, sonrió al ver a los padres de los pequeños mellizos y, con una felicitación a ambos, le entrego uno a cada uno de los padres, luego de eso salió dejando a ambos padres solos con sus bebés.

\- Violette – saludo Scott con su hija en brazos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas – gracias…

\- Se parece mucho a ti… espero que se parezca a ti.

\- Yo también – rió Scott viendo a la pequeña, sus ojos eran azul-violeta como los de Vicent y tenia un poco de cabello negro – aunque… me encantan tus ojos.

\- No te hagas bullying a ti mismo – dijo con Seth en brazos, cuyos ojos eran tan verdes como los de Scott – A mi también me gustan tus ojos…

No dijo nada, la pequeña Violette comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos y los de su _mamá_ , Vicent sonrió ante tal escena, de su bolsillo tomo una pequeña cámara que había pasado comprando mientras corría al hospital y tomo una fotografía sorprendiendo a Scott en el acto.

\- ¿De donde sacaste esa cosa? – pregunto sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

\- La compre mientras venia de camino – respondió entregándole a Seth en sus brazos – ahora… sonríe.

\- ¿Quiere que les tome una foto? – pregunto Perci entrando al lugar con un ramo de lirios en manos – eh… felicidades, traje esto…

\- Gracias – rio Scott mientras Vicent tomaba las flores y entregaba la cámara a su secretaria – me gustan los lirios…

\- Iba a traer un ramo de violetas pero son muy pequeñas – rio la chica – ahora, ¡digan queso!

\- ¿Queso?

Perci sonrió mientras tomaba la foto de la nueva familia Frost-Phone…

Había pasado un mes desde todo lo ocurrido, Vicent soltó cuando la hermana de una de las victimas de Drake Hallen había terminado de declarar… no se esperaba que cuando saliera la noticia del arresto de Hallen aparecerían tantos conocidos de las victimas y una que otra victima que, al igual que él, había logrado sobrevivir a ese desgraciado.

\- Gracias por su declaración, señora Parker – susurro la jueza – Ahora… tengo entendido que el licenciado Vicent Frost también tiene una declaración en contra de Drake Hallen, por favor… adelante licenciado Frost.

\- Si, su señoría – susurro Vicent pasando frente a la corte.

\- ¿Jura decir la verdad, nada más que la verdad y solamente la verdad? – Pregunto Alex acercándose a él con una sonrisa – tu puedes…

\- Lo juro – susurro mirando a Scott y a su hermana al fondo de la corte y a Drake sentado con el típico traje naranja – Al igual que muchas de las personas que han declarado este día… yo también me convertí en una victima de Drake Hallen cuando tenia 17 años… recuerdo que la primera vez que abuso sexualmente de mi había sido una semana después de que mi madre se hubiera casado con él… todo fue según su plan, lo primero que hizo al llegar a nuestro hogar fue hacer que mi hermana melliza y yo durmiéramos en cuartos separados, cosa que nunca habíamos hecho… esa noche entro a mi habitación y me amenazo, si no hacía lo que él me ordenara o decía algo iba a dañar a mi hermana, no quería que nada le sucediera a Puppet… aunque sabía que ella se podía defender a si misma mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido defenderme… pero no lo dejo así, él también sabía que Puppet no era como la "hermana menor" que todos creen, así que… también me amenazo con dañar a mi hermano mayor, Alex, o a mi mejor amigo y de quien hasta el día de hoy sigo enamorado… mi actual esposo, Scott…

"Fue así por varios meses… Puppet y Scott fueron los primeros en darse cuenta que había cambiado, ambos trataron de enfrentarme, me había distanciado de mi hermana gemela quien había sido mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo, una tarde tuve que "terminar" con Scott porque no quería que nada le sucediera… tenia miedo que Drake le hiciera daño a mi hermana gemela o a mi mejor amigo y lo único que pude pensar para "protegerlos" fue alejarme de ellos…

\- ¿Durante cuanto tiempo fue abusado por el doctor Drake Hallen? – pregunto el abogado.

\- Fue año y medio… cuando nos mudamos a Nueva York Puppet se dio cuenta de todo una noche y ella volvió a dormir en la misma habitación que yo, me enfrento e hizo que le dijera toda la verdad… cuando ambos entramos a la universidad un año después nos mudamos de regreso al pueblo y comenzamos a vivir por nuestra cuenta… deje de ver a mi madre y a Drake hasta este año.

\- ¿Por qué nunca hablo de esto con su madre o con alguien más?

\- Drake me tenia amenazado, incluso por mucho tiempo Puppet y Alex tuvieron que quedarse callados porque yo se los pedí, ellos se dieron cuenta por un error que Drake cometió, Puppet mientras Drake me amenazaba una noche mientras todos dormían y Alex una semana después que encontró a Drake amenazándome en la lavandería del apartamento donde vivíamos en Nueva York, Puppet me obligo a confesarlo, Alex se dio cuenta por si mismo… aunque me insistieron mucho en alertar a las autoridades me negué porque pensé que no me creerían… hablamos de la palabra de un cirujano de uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad vs la opinión de un chico de ultimo año de la secundaria… él tenia mucho poder sobre mis hermanos, mi madre y sobre mi mismo… en ese tiempo no podía enfrentarme a él sin perder. Drake eligió muy bien a su victima en mi familia, era el más débil física y mentalmente en ese tiempo… no quería lastimar a mi madre o a mis hermanos… él se dio cuenta de ello y por eso, trato de destrozarme a mi para iniciar un efecto domino… pero no tomo en cuenta que había una pieza que me mantenía de pie y no permitirían que yo cayera… esa pieza son mi hermana y mi actual esposo.

\- Usted también dijo algo sobre que le ya le había amenazado con hacer daño a su actual pareja, Scott Phone.

\- Así es, una semana antes de mi boda Drake y mi madre llegaron a la casa en la que actualmente residimos, una noche me detuvo y dijo cosas sobre Scott, sobre que le haría lo mismo que me hizo a mi cuando tenia 17 años…

\- Es todo – dijo el abogado – puede regresar a su puesto.

Vicent agradeció y se puso de pie, camino hasta su familia, Puppet lo abrazo con una sonrisa, Vicent entendía lo que su hermana quería decirle "bien hecho", devolvió la sonrisa a su hermana mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposo, este también le abrazo y beso rápidamente… el juicio continuo con su rumbo, muchas más personas pasaron a declarar, entre ellas Victoria, Scott y Puppet.

Durante el receso todo estuvo muy tenso, Vicent había terminado hablando con algunas de las antiguas victimas de Drake, Puppet se quedo con Patrick conversando en el otro lado de la sala mientras que Scott estaba junto con Victoria y los gemelos, Vicent se acerco a Scott y su madre luego de un rato.

\- ¿Cómo crees que esto termine? – pregunto Victoria mirando a su hijo.

\- Hay muchas pruebas en contra de Drake… no esperaba que muchas victimas se presentaran cuando se diera a conocer el arresto… es posible que le sentencien entre 10 o 15 años de cárcel… incluso podría ser sentenciado a cadena perpetua.

\- Espero que así sea – susurro Scott jugando con las manitas de Seth en sus brazos – no me gustaría que quedara libre después de todo lo que hizo…

\- A mi lo que me alegra es ya estar divorciada de ese desgraciado… todo gracias a ti, Vicent…

\- No fue nada, por suerte se habían casado por vienes separados, imagino que eso también complico los planes de Drake, eso y que las propiedades que ahora tenemos de herencia las pusiste a nuestro nombre cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad…

\- Si… tuve suerte de no ser tan idiota al final – suspiro ella – Vinny… lo siento… fue mi culpa que Drake te hiciera todo eso… no sé como me vas a perdonar por ello, fui tan ciega…

\- No hay nada que perdonar, mamá – Vicent abrazo a su madre con una sonrisa – lo importante es que ese aborto fallido no cumplió su objetivo y ahora va a pagar por todos su crímenes.

Unos minutos después, todos fueron llamados nuevamente a la corte, se podía sentir la tención en todo el lugar, Scott sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Vicent, Victoria miraba con desprecio a su ex marido mientras esperaba que la corte dictara la sentencia, con cada cargo la palabra "culpable" se presentaba al final.

\- La corte declara a Drake Hallen, Culpable de todos los cargos antes mencionados, por lo que se le sentencia a cadena perpetua en la cárcel de alta seguridad de FredTown sin posibilidad de libertad condicional.

La noticia hizo que todos los presentes soltaran un suspiro de alegría, la tensión había desaparecido por completo, no se podía describir el sentimiento que sentían en ese momento, solo el de Drake: odio.

Al día siguiente, Vicent había tenido que ir a visitar a Drake, pues le había llamado… aunque Victoria y Scott le habían insistido en que no tenia porque ir a ver a ese tipo, había ido después de todo… ¿se iba a disculpar con él? Lo dudaba mucho, de todas formas… lo que había hecho Drake era algo que nunca olvidaría, que a pesar de todo siempre había dejado un trauma en él… pero no valía la pena deshacerse el hígado por ese maldito que ahora estaba en la cárcel y que, seguramente, ya había recogido el jabón muchas veces en un solo día.

\- Hola, Vinny – saludo Drake cuando ya había entrado a la habitación – imagino que debe ser… hermoso para ti verme en este lugar ¿verdad?

\- No te mentiré, durante mucho tiempo desee verte en un lugar como este… o en un ataúd… ¿Por qué me llamaste?

\- No pensé que vendrías… o tal vez vienes solo para verme sufrir.

\- No es la primera vez que piso una cárcel, Drake, aunque te odie, no es mi estilo disfrutar del dolor de otros ¿Por qué me llamaste?

\- Quería verte, ¿sabes? De todas esas mujeres de las que abuse antes… me sorprendió ver que tu eres el único que puede tener una vida "normal", como mientras todas esas mujeres lloraban mientras contaban sus historias, me divertía ver como esas mujeres decían que yo había destrozado sus vidas pero… tu… tu estabas tan serio…

\- Estas enfermo…

\- ¿Yo estoy enfermo? Tu dime… ¿Cómo lograste no caer en depresión luego de todo lo que te hice? Abusé de ti por año y medio, te separe de tu hermana gemela, de tu "novio" de la secundaria, MATE a tu primer hijo… ¿Cómo puedes seguir de pie?

\- Te diré mi secreto, Drake… acepté quedarme callado para no dañar a las personas que son importantes para mi, Puppet y Scott, pero, sin darme cuenta, les hice más daño de lo que esperaba… trate de alejarme de ellos, pero me di cuenta que no era él único que amaba a este par… Puppet no se rindió nunca hasta que me saco la verdad… y la poca esperanza que tu llegaste a quitarme, me la devolvió Scott con una simple palabra "Acepto".

\- Eres muy cursi…

\- El simple hecho de saber que tenia una hermana que me apoyaba en todo, el recuerdo de Scott sonriendo y aceptando ser mi esposo cuando solo tenia 16 años y un par de terapias psicológicas bastaron, no para olvidarme de todo lo que me hiciste, pero bastó para entender una cosa… la vida sigue… y no puedo quedarme atrapado en el pasado para siempre, no importa que tan difícil sea, no dejare que el asco que me produce el solo verte afecte mi futuro.

\- Cuando te elegí… pensé que elegía al más débil de los Frost, veo que me equivoque.

\- Si, te equivocaste al elegir a la familia Frost como tu objetivo en primer lugar – Vicent sonrió al ver que el tiempo se terminaba, se puso de pie – un consejo, ten cuidado si se te cae el jabón…

Luego de esas palabras, se puso de pie y se retiro del lugar… por lo menos no volvería a ver a Drake Hallen en mucho tiempo, justo cuando salía de la cárcel su móvil comenzó a sonar, era Scott… sonrió al ver aquel nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono, la única persona que había logrado "borrar" aquellos malos momentos de su mente.

 **FIN**

 ** _¿Sabías que…?_** _Hubo un momento en el que me planteé el que Vicent hubiera quedado embarazado de Drake durante los años en que este abusaba de él y luego hubiera abortado… luego de que lo pensé, casi me pego un tiro._


	32. Maratón de extras 2-5 (JereMike)

Luego de casi dos años, al fin había logrado encontrar a FitzGerald, Jeremy había escuchado que su padre se encontraba en la cárcel… pero no quería verlo todavía, no sabía que decirle o que sucedería cuando se encontraran, es decir, habían pasado algunas cosas durante esos dos últimos años que prefería que su padre no se enterase como, por ejemplo, casarse con otro hombre y tener una hija con este… si, era mejor que su padre no se enterase de eso, si ya lo odiaba por existir eso solo terminaría peor, si… era mejor verlo solo el día del juicio y final de la historia… solo esperaba que no saliera, ok… eso sonaba mal hasta para él, era su padre, no podía odiarlo a pesar de todo, él lo había criado por todos esos años prácticamente solo… tenia un problema de alcoholismo, necesitaba una buena rehabilitación, tal vez si tenia que ir a hablar con él y decirle todo lo que había pasado en esos últimos años… tal vez había cambiado mientras no se habían visto… pero tal vez seguía siendo el mismo y no quería verlo, después de todo, él era el responsable de que se encontrara encarcelado ahora, debía de odiarlo aun más que antes…

\- Jeremy – le llamo la atención Mike después de ver un buen rato al menor suspirando – si quieres ver a tu padre no te detendré…

\- N-no es eso…

\- Jeremy…

\- Es solo que no sé como reaccionara mi padre cuando le diga todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, no es tan fácil ver a tu padre que casi te mata varias veces por su problema de alcoholismo y ¡sorpresa! Mientras él estaba escapando de la justicia tu vienes, te metes con tu "vecino", tienen una hija y se casan en menos de un año… por lo menos Sharon Claire tenia más razones para querer matar a Foxy luego que su hijo y él hubieran estado saliendo por 7 años sin decir nada… yo me enamore de ti en menos de una semana… ¿sabes lo mal que se escucha eso?

\- Jeremy, estas haciendo un drama.

\- ¡No estoy haciendo drama! – grito poniéndose de pie – es solo que… hablamos de mi padre, quien me crio cariñosamente durante 11 años y a punta de palo por otros 10 años, que por poco me mata luego de una borrachera y, por mi culpa, estuvo escapando de la justicia por estos últimos dos años… ¿tu tendrías ganas de verme? Solo sé que yo no…

\- Parece que no lo sabes – suspiro Mike – tu padre se entrego a las autoridades… estuvo en un centro de rehabilitación durante un año, él es quien quiere verte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Patrick me dijo algo así como "El señor FitzGerald esta muy arrepentido de lo que le hizo a su hijo, nos ha dicho que quiere volver a verlo para pedirle perdón de rodillas si hace falta antes de morir"

\- ¿morir? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Ese es otro asunto… al parecer su alcoholismo causo que sus riñones colapsaran, sino encuentran un donante morirá.

Jeremy no espero a que Mike dijera nada más, salió de la cafetería donde antes había trabajado y subió al primer autobús con dirección a la ciudad. No se sentía nada cómodo visitando ese lugar, después de todo no había tenido que ir a la cárcel de la ciudad sino que al hospital… la habitación estaba resguardada por dos policías, cuando le dejaron entrar vio a su padre sentado en la cama del hospital mirando por la ventana, ya no era el mismo hombre a quien dos años atrás temblaba al solo verlo… ahora parecía simplemente una persona que se fuera a romper con tanta facilidad…

\- Hola – saludo dudando en sus palabras – eh…

\- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto su padre sonriendo – hola, Jeremy… creí que no te volvería a ver… me alegra que hayas venido a verme… después de todo lo que hice contigo… simplemente no tengo perdón, debes de odiarme ¿no?

\- N-no… no sabía como… han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos años ¿no crees?

\- Bueno… termine en un centro de rehabilitación, me enteré que estaba enfermo y a punto de morir, decidí entregarme a las autoridades para poder ver a mi único hijo y pedirle perdón, si, han pasado muchas cosas… ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Y-yo… termine la universidad por fin, conseguí un trabajo fijo como profesor en una escuela del pueblo como profesor de historia… me case… y… tuve una hija

\- ¿hablas en serio? – Jeremy asintió tímido – Me alegra… ¿voy a poder conocer a mi nieta y a mi nuera algún día?

\- Bueno… digamos que no somos una familia tradicional como tu crees… es más… es posible que hayas escuchado de mi pareja en el hospital.

\- ¿Trabaja en el hospital? Y… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Jeremy… no me digas que te casaste con otro hombre.

\- S-si…

Jeremy cerro los ojos esperando algún golpe o a su padre gritándole… pero no fue así, a cambio de todo eso solo sintió mientras su padre acariciaba su cabello con cariño y gentileza, Jeremy abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿su padre estaba sonriendo? ¿a él? ¿No le estaba gritando porque su pareja fuera un hombre y tuviera una hija con este? ¿estaba soñando o se había trasportado a un universo alterno que no entendía?

\- No me mires así – sonrió su padre – simplemente… me alegra que hayas seguido con tu vida ¿sabes? Luego que murió tu madre creo que… te hice la vida imposible ¿verdad? No sabía que hacer, tu seguías creciendo y yo no soy tan buen padre como parezco… bueno, ni siquiera lo parezco, trate de escapar de mis problemas con el alcohol y… simplemente te hice mucho daño y lo lamento…

\- ¿No estas enojado conmigo?

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría? Desde que eres niño sé que tienes la capacidad para tener hijos… y aunque lo parezca, no soy homofóbico.

\- Ahora yo me siento un tonto por no querer verte… pensé que me odiabas por… bueno… soy el responsable de esto ¿verdad?

\- No, Jeremy, hiciste lo correcto… te hice mucho daño por mucho tiempo, no eres el responsable de mis malas elecciones, solo yo soy culpable de todo esto… quisiera saber si… puedes perdonar al idiota de tu padre por todo lo que te hizo.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, papá – sonrió Jeremy abrazando a su padre – a pesar de todo lo que sucedió… realmente te extrañe.

\- Yo también te extrañé mucho, hijo.

Padre e hijo se abrazaron en silencio, Jeremy dejo correr unas pocas lágrimas… había deseado tanto ese momento desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Paso una semana desde aquel reencuentro, gracias a Vicent habían logrado que la sentencia de su padre fuera mínima, y gracias a la influencia de Golden en el hospital habían logrado conseguir un donante en poco tiempo… esa semana habían logrado tener un día de campo en los jardines del hospital, además que seria el día en que por fin conocería a la pequeña Jenny Schmidt.

\- Señor FitzGerald – saludo Mike al ver al hombre llegando al lugar – buenas tardes, Mike Schmidt, es un placer conocerlo por fin…

\- El placer es mío, Jeremy me ha hablado muchas cosas sobre usted – sonrió aceptando la mano de Mike – e imagino que esta pequeña debe ser Jennifer ¿Verdad?

\- Jenny – le llamo Jeremy tomando la mano de su hija de dos años – ven… te presento a tu abuelo.

\- ¿Abuelo?

La pequeña corrió a abrazar al hombre que tenia delante suya, Jeremy simplemente sonreía al ver la escena… había tenido miedo de aquel encuentro por mucho tiempo, el temor es algo normal en los seres humanos, nunca había esperado que su padre sobrio se llegara a llevar tan bien con Mike o con su hija, pero aquella tarde todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, lastimosamente aquella tarde había sido la despedida…

Esa noche la salud del señor FitzGerald empeoro, su cuerpo no lo soporto más y falleció esa misma noche, Jeremy soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del cementerio… en serio todo había sido tan rápido.

\- Jeremy – le llamo Mike sentándose a su lado – Lo siento tanto…

\- No… estoy bien… me alegra haber pasado esta ultima semana a su lado de esta forma… por lo menos me alegra que los haya conocido a ti y a Jenny… y… bueno… fue una buena semana… creo que esto es a lo que Puppet llama "el ultimo mejor día"

\- Eso es con el cáncer…

\- No creo que sea diferente, creo que la muerte siempre hace eso… te da un día para que hagas lo que tienes que hacer antes de… tomarte de la mano… y no dejarte ir – Jeremy volvió a suspirar – ¿Sabes? Creo que si no hubiera perdonado a mi padre ese día… sino me hubieras "obligado" a ir a verlo… hoy me estaría arrepintiendo de muchas cosas.

\- ¿No te arrepientes de nada?

\- No… sé que él estará en un mejor lugar, tal vez ahora este con mamá – Jeremy sonrió mirando al cielo soleado – Me alegra haber pasado esta ultima semana a su lado… y haber tratado de ayudarlo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa?

\- Me quedare un rato más… adelantate.

No dijo nada, se levanto de la banca del cementerio y camino hacía el auto, Jeremy camino al lado opuesto, donde se encontraba la tumba de su padre, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las tumbas de sus padres una junto a la otra… hacía dos años atrás se hubiera sentido solo y hubiera tratado de quitarse la vida (claro, solo si aun siguiera vivo para ese entonces) pero ahora… no era así.

\- Gracias por todo lo que hicieron por mi durante esos 21 años… tal vez no tomaron las mejores decisiones, pero somos humanos… todos nos equivocamos – hablaba mirando ambas tumbas – sino hubiera sido por esos errores y esos aciertos… tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Mike… gracias a ustedes… ahora tengo una familia a la que puedo amar tanto como ustedes lo hicieron una vez con nuestra familia… y, les prometo, que tratare de no cometer los mismos errores que ustedes… gracias por todo, los amo… mamá… papá…

Se puso de rodillas frente a ambas tumbas y dejo unas flores frente a estas, se dio la vuelta y miro por ultima vez ambas tumbas… soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba a la salida del cementerio, frente a un auto negro se encontraban Mike y su pequeña hija, Jenny jugaba en la parte de atrás del auto con sus muñecas mientras Mike la miraba recostado en la puerta del auto, levanto la mirada cuando Jeremy estaba cerca y sonrió.

 **FIN**

 ** _¿Sabías que…?_** _En todo el fic, la frase "te amo" fue dicha solo 26 veces, de las cuales Foxy la dijo más veces (10) mientras que Jeremy fue el único que nunca lo dijo._


	33. Maratón de extras 3-5 (Fredden)

**Hermano mayor**

Lunes por la mañana, había sido un largo fin de semana, especialmente para Tobías Manson Thomson (Si, al final Freddy termino por darle su apellido) había salido a pasear junto a sus padres a un parque de diversiones, luego habían ido a cenar todos juntos en un restaurante y fue ahí cuando le dieron la mejor noticia que pudo haber recibido: ¡Iba a ser hermano mayor!, no había podido ocultar su emoción cuando regreso a su colegio el lunes y se lo había dicho todo a sus mejores amigos: Bobby y Christy.

\- ¡Es genial, Tobby! – dijo Christy abrazando a su amigo – ¡Vas a ser hermano mayor! Yo quisiera tener un hermano menor… pero solo tengo a Bobby.

\- ¿eso es un insulto? – pregunto su gemelo mirándola molesto.

\- Vamos, no peleen – medio Tobby – es muy temprano…

\- Si, tiene razón – suspiro Bobby – ¿Va a ser niño o niña?

\- ¡Espero que sea niña! – grito Christy girando – seria una niña muy linda seguro.

\- No… debería ser un niño para jugar al soccer – siguió Bobby – ¿Qué piensas tu, Tobby?

\- No sé… pero estoy feliz que mis papás hayan regresado y ahora voy a ser hermano mayor.

\- Entonces ya hay una razón más para que se olviden de ti.

Los tres niños giraron cuando escucharon esas palabras, un niño de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos negros acababa de entrar, tenia una curita en la mejilla y llevaba un chaleco roto de las mangas con la camisa blanca del uniforme a los codos y botines de correa, su nombre real era Publio Trent, pero todos le conocían como PlushTrap…

\- ¡PlushTrap! – grito Christy – ¡Cállate! ¿Qué vas a saber tu de tener hermanos?

\- Claro que lo sé – rió – cuando nació mi hermana menor mis padres se olvidaron por completo de mi, pasaban tanto tiempo con la bebé que ni siquiera notaban si existía… tus padres estaban divorciados ¿no? Ahora deben de sentirse mucho más felices por tener otro hijo y se olvidaran de ti.

\- ¡Ellos no harían eso! – grito Tobby poniéndose de pie – ¡Tu eres un estúpido que no sabe de que habla!

\- ¿¡Como me llamaste!?

\- ¡Dije que eras un estúpido!

\- ¡Dime eso otra vez en la cara, monstruo! ¡Ni siquiera tuviste que hacer porque tus padres son dos hombres!

Todos los niños de tercer grado hicieron rueda cuando escucharon la discusión de los dos niños, animándolos a que pelearan, fue Tobby el primero el lanzarse a golpear al escuchar el insulto hacía sus padres. Cuando la maestra entro se encontró con la escena; Tobby y PlushTrap tirados en el suelo dándose golpes el uno al otro.

\- ¿¡Qué esta sucediendo aquí!? – grito provocando que todos se fueran a sus lugares – ¡Manson! ¡Trent! ¡Vallan a la oficina del director! Me esperaba algo así de ti, PlushTrap, pero nunca de ti Tobby… tendré que llamar a sus padres…

\- ¡Pero maestra, PlushTrap inicio! – se quejo Bobby ayudando a su amigo a levantarse.

\- Si… Tobby solo se defendía – secundo Christy.

\- Robert y Christina Frost, si no quieren que también llame a sus tíos no se metan en esto – amenazo la maestra – ahora… ustedes dos, a la oficina del directos, los demás saquen sus libros de lectura y lean la lección 15, yo regreso en unos minutos.

Tobby miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa, agradeciendo su ayuda, Bobby y Christy se encogieron de hombros, hubieran querido ayudar a su amigo…

Cuando Golden recibió la llamada de la escuela de Tobby, él y Freddy tuvieron que correr hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, cuando llegaron a la escuela, la reunión con el director fue simple… Golden se sorprendió al escuchar que Tobby se había metido en una pelea con otro de sus compañeros, los padres de PlushTrap no parecían muy interesados en lo que comentaba el director… por suerte Tobby no iba a tener muchos problemas, era la primera vez que se metía en un problema en la escuela así que solo iba a tener un día de expulsión, por otro lado, PlushTrap iba a tener muchos problemas, una semana completa de expulsión.

Los tres regresaron a casa, Golden estaba entre molesto y confundido… a Tobby le asustaba que su papá no hubiera dicho palabra alguna en todo ese tiempo… tal vez PlushTrap si tenia razón, sus padres se olvidarían de él en cuando su hermano naciera… incluso tal vez antes…

\- Tobby – hablo por fin Golden cuando estaban en casa, el pequeño se encogió de hombros – ¿Qué sucedió en la escuela? Tu nunca te metes en problemas.

\- ¿No están enojados? – pregunto sin mirar a sus padres

\- Oh… Tobby – susurro Freddy al mismo tiempo que Golden se ponía de rodillas para abrazar a su hijo y a su lado él – nunca nos enojaríamos contigo… estamos preocupados… tu nunca haces cosas como esas.

\- Tobby, miranos y dinos que te sucedió – pidió Golden mirando a su hijo.

\- Es que… PlushTrap me dijo que cuando naciera mi hermano ustedes se olvidarían de mi – Freddy y Golden se miraron el uno al otro por unos segundos – y-y también dijo que n-no debería de haber nacido… porque ustedes…

\- Tobías Manson – interrumpió Golden – nosotros NUNCA podríamos olvidarte.

\- Te amamos demasiado como para olvidarte, Tobby – continuo Freddy – que vallamos a tener otro bebé no significa que te olvidaremos… amaremos también al nuevo bebé, pero tu tienes un lugar que nadie nunca podría ocupar.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡Claro que si, hijo! – sonrió Golden – olvida todo lo que ese niño dijo… somos una familia, hemos pasado por muchas cosas…

\- Ese niño no sabe de que habla – sonrío Freddy abrazando al pequeño – no te sientas mal por lo que ese niño te diga… te amamos y eso nunca cambiara.

La familia se abrazo en silencio, Tobby abrazo a sus padres sonriendo… tal vez tenia miedo de que sus padres realmente se olvidaran de él cuando naciera su hermano… pero algo le decía que aquel temor era solo una perdida de tiempo, sus padres siempre estarían con él… y ahora también tendría a su hermano con él… que, por cierto, esa misma tarde se habían enterado que seria una niña.

 **FIN**

 ** _¿Sabías que…?_** _Nunca lo mencioné, pero Bonnie es vegetariano, Chica es adicta al pollo y a Golden le gustan las cosas dulces ._


	34. Maratón de extras 4-5 (Fonnie)

**Mi pervertido novio Foxy**

Solté un suspiro mientras trataba de terminar aquel trabajo que tenia que entregar dentro de un par de días, odiaba dejar las cosas a ultima hora, prefería terminar este trabajo en lugar de tener que hacerlo a ultima hora… era ya muy tarde por la noche, Foxy se encontraba dándose un baño, podía escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo en la regadera… tal vez necesitaba descansar un poco, después de todo, ya casi termino con el trabajo.

Guarde todos mis libros mientras me estiraba un poco en la silla del escritorio, desate la coleta que siempre llevo dejando mi cabello suelto, odio tenerlo suelto… se enreda tan fácilmente, sonreí cuando coloque la liga roja en mi muñeca… aun recordaba el día en que Foxy me la había dado, en ese entonces aun no salíamos, reí al pensar que solo por él no me corto demasiado el cabello. Pensando en eso no me di cuenta cuando mi novio había salido del baño y me abrazaba por la espalda.

\- Foxy, más te vale que no estés solo en toalla – le amenace sin mirarlo, claro… sabía que era lo que maquinaba en su podrida mente.

\- Vamos, conejito – me suplico besando mi cuello, odio cuando hace eso – hace mucho que no lo hacemos… te necesito.

\- No…

\- Tu también quieres – susurro mordiendo mi oreja de conejo, no pude evitar soltar un gemido… esas cosas eran muy sensibles – ¿lo ves?

\- Pervertido…

\- Pero te gusta ¿verdad? – pregunto metiendo su mano en mi camisa, sus manos estaban frías, lo que me hizo soltar un suspiro – no soy el único pervertido aquí… solo te he tocado un poco y ya tienes un pequeño problema…

\- E-eso es tu culpa – suspire poniéndome de pie, le abrace por el cuello y le bese en los labios – ahora… tienes que hacerte cargo…

\- Y yo soy el pervertido – repitió acariciando mis orejas de conejo.

\- Callate – gruñí

No iba a aceptar que quería hacerlo, uke que se respeta no acepta tan fácil a las incitaciones de su pareja… o él lo provoca ((N/A: No pude evitar poner esto XD)) Foxy volvió a besarme lentamente, él solo estaba en toalla, aproveche que estaba distraído y deshice el nudo que sujetaba la toalla a su cintura mientras me empujaba hasta quedar acostado en nuestra cama. Mientras me besaba sentí como se deshacía de mi ropa, primero mi camisa para bajar besando mi cuello… odio admitirlo… conoce demasiado bien mi cuerpo, sabía donde tocar, donde besarme para sacar pequeños gemidos de mis labios.

Sentí como besaba mi estomago mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de mi pantalón lentamente, amaba torturarme de esta forma… pero Foxy no era el único que conocía mis puntos débiles, aprovechando que tenia sus orejas zorrunas cerca de mi boca, mordí una de estas, sonreí cuando escuche el gemido grave de Foxy.

\- ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora, conejito? – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

\- D-deja de hablar y… y a-apresurate…

\- Solo dime – susurro en mi oído mientras metía su mano en mi pantalón, rozando mi miembro sobre la tela de mi ropa interior – ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora?

\- Sigues… s-siento tu…

\- Eres malo, conejito…

Estuve a punto de gritarle algo, cuando se adelanto a mi y me beso otra vez, ahora más demandante que antes… aun sentía su mano dentro de mis pantalones tocándome, no lo soportaría por mucho más tiempo, Foxy pareció darse cuenta de esto, dejo de jugar y por fin se deshizo del pantalón y la ropa interior… cuando sentí que mis piernas estaban libres, enrede mis piernas en su cintura tratando de pegar un poco más nuestros cuerpos… dejo de besarme mordiendo mi cuello.

\- n-no… d-dejes marca – dije como pude.

\- Una – gemí al sentir como mordía mi hombro… por lo menos no se iba a ver – para que cualquiera que se atreva a tocarse sepa que eres mío…

\- ¡No soy un trofeo! – le grite halándole de la oreja.

\- No… pero para mi eres una joya muy valiosa a la que voy a cuidar con mi vida– me sonroje al oír esas palabras, sujeto mi mano y la beso – te amo conejito…

\- Ya te pusiste cursi – me burle, no daría mi brazo a torcer tan fácil.

\- Te gusta que sea así… no lo niegues.

Otra vez no pude decir nada, había comenzado a penetrarme con sus dedos sin previo aviso, solté un agudo gemido al sentir uno de sus dedos en mi interior… odiaba que Foxy jugara tanto… pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba que lo hiciera, ¿quién me entiende? Seguramente yo no, quería quejarme que dejara de jugar y que la metiera de una vez… pero el que una de sus manos estuviera ocupada en mi entrada mientras que me besaba y acariciaba un poco mis orejas de conejo me había dejado la mente en blanco.

\- d-deja de… j-jugar – por fin pude hablar – s-siéntate…

\- Y yo soy el…

\- Lo dices o-otra vez y… es a ti…. A q-quien le duela – amenace dejándolo abajo.

Solté un suspiro mientras era yo ahora quien lo montaba, no aguantaba más… fue un poco doloroso… pero eso era algo que me gustaba, si, suena masoquista, pero es la verdad… me quede quieto por un rato esperando acostumbrarme a la penetración… no tardo mucho en que comenzara a hacer mi propio ritmo con los ojos cerrados, sentía la mirada de Foxy sobre mi y eso me incomodaba un poco, sentí como se sentaba cosa que me hizo avergonzarme mucho más de lo que ya estaba, ahora era él quien marcaba el ritmo, más rápido y profundo.

\- Ah… F-Foxy – gemí, a veces odiaba que mi voz sonada como la de una mujer – a… ahí… m-más r…r-rápido…

\- B-Bonnie… Ahhhh… Bonnie…

Hundí mis uñas en su espalda cuando me sentía al límite… me vine primero entre nuestros cuerpos gimiendo otra vez con una voz demasiado aguda, Foxy se vino dentro mía gimiendo igual… no pude evitar reír al comparar esa diferencia… Foxy me recostó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarme por la cintura, pegándome a su cuerpo, levante la mirada observando el cuerpo de mi novio… A pesar que ambos somos hombres hay una gran diferencia en lo que es anatomía… cuando estamos juntos es fácil saber porque muchos creen que soy mujer aun hoy.

\- ¿En que piensas? – me pregunto acariciando mi cabello y jugando un poco con este – no me di cuenta que te lo habías soltado…

\- Me dolía la cabeza… pensaba volver a atarlo antes de que cierto zorro pervertido me lanzara a la cama – reí – Oye… tengo una pregunta ¿Qué pensaste cuando te dije que era hombre?

\- ¿A que viene la pregunta? – río Foxy, al parecer le había hecho recordar la vez en la que nos conocimos – yo… ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

\- Solo responde… llevamos 7 años saliendo, algo tuviste que pensar cuando nos conocimos.

\- Bueno… es algo extraño, cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras una chica… cuando me dijiste que eras hombre me sorprendí un poco… pero simplemente pensé "Bueno… quien puede ser el amor de mi vida es un hombre… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

\- Eres un tonto…

\- Pero aun así me amas .

No dije nada, era la verdad, me acurruque mejor en sus brazos mientras sentía como me rodeaba con sus brazos, me queje un poco al sentir algo frío recorrer mi espalda, mire a Foxy molesto.

\- Peter… la prótesis – le exigí.

\- A veces olvido que no te gusta que la use para dormir – suspiro quitándose tal cosa.

\- En si, odio que la uses mientras estamos solos – gruñí ocultando mi rostro otra vez en su pecho – es duro para ambos, Foxy… pero… _ese_ día me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, soy tan torpe que necesite ese golpe para darme cuenta…

\- Esta bien – susurro besando mi cabello – no me molesta… daría mi vida por ti una y otra vez…

\- No lo hagas… no podría vivir sin ti…

\- Ni yo sin ti, Bonnie.

Simplemente reí, nos quedamos en silencio por un buen tiempo, escuchar la respiración de mi novio y el latir de su corazón me tranquilizaba, cerré los ojos quedándome dormido en los brazos de Foxy al poco tiempo, me gusta la vida tal y como va ahora…

Me había despertado muy temprano en la mañana, a mi lado Foxy continuaba durmiendo, me costo un poco quitármelo de encima pues había dormido abrazándome… camine hasta el baño para ducharme, deje que el agua caliente cayera sobre mis hombros, mojando mi cabello, cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a enjabonarme sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la cintura, tire la cabeza para atrás recostándome en el pecho de mi novio.

\- Toca ante de entrar – le "regañe" sin mirarlo – buenos días.

\- Buenos días – me saludo besando mis labios – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Y es así… como inicia esta historia…

 **FIN**

 ** _¿Sabías que…?_** _En un principio, este fic iba a iniciar con un lemon entre Bonnie y Foxy, pero esto lo cambie a ultima hora porque no me convenció lo que había escrito y simplemente corte esa parte iniciando con lo que hubiera sido cuando Bonnie despertó._


	35. Maratón de extras 5-5 (PurplePhone)

**Advetencia:** Contiene Lemon... leer bajo tu propia cuenta y riesgo

 **Juntos por primera vez...**

 _"Querida libreta de notas que encontré en el fondo de un cajón..._

 _A quien engaño, no encuentro mi diario y me estoy volviendo loco, si, soy un ingeniero en computación y robótica que no puede estar sin su diario, necesito desahogarme un poco, no sé porque Vicent guarda tantos cachivaches, bueno... yo no me quedo muy atrás, pero ese no es el punto, tratare de resumir la ultima semana en una sola hoja antes de que Vicent regrese al apartamento:_

 _Después de que nos graduáramos de la universidad, Vicent consiguió su primer trabajo en Nueva York, razón por la cual nos mudamos (si, me pidió que me mudara con él y acepté), nos mudamos a un apartamento extremadamente grande que Vicent heredo de sus padres cerca de Central Park, este lugar es tan grande que incluso tiene una especie de ático. Cuando llegamos me enteré que este había sido el lugar donde había estado viviendo luego que dejaran el pueblo, me gusto conocer el lugar en que estuvo viviendo por los últimos años, Vicent no parecía muy cómodo de regresar a este lugar, pero lo disimulo bastante bien para ser él (lo conozco muy bien como para saber que me oculta muchas cosas), también hay algo que me extrañá de Vicent, él parecía mucho más nervioso que yo cuando acepte que nos mudáramos juntos, sin mencionar que esperaba que mi pervertido prometido (acepto que estamos comprometidos pero no quiero decirlo en voz alta) hiciera algo el primer día que nos mudamos y ¡Sorpresa! Tenemos cuartos separados..._

 _No sé porque Vicent tiene esta actitud conmigo, hemos sido novios de "mano sudada" desde hace seis años, a lo más que llegamos es a los besos, no sé que tan preparado estoy para avanzar en nuestra relación... pero tengo miedo que Vicent no quiera avanzar conmigo, realmente estoy enamorado de Vicent._

 _Escucho la puerta, al parecer olvido otra vez la llave... un punto a mi favor, no vera esta vergonzosa nota... solo espero encontrar pronto mi diario, no quiero usar un block de notas viejo._

 _Scott_ "

Scott guardo el block de notas en un cajón mientras que guardaba la nota que había escrito en uno de sus bolsillos e iba a abrir la puerta, cada vez Vicent tocaba con mayor insistencia el timbre, parecía un niño pequeño a veces.

\- Ya voy – grito cerca de la puerta mirando por el "ojo espía" para estar seguro que era Vicent, sonrió al ver que así era – Por todos los cielos, Vicent... te voy a amarrar la llave al cuello.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, cariño – bromeo Vicent entrando y besando rápidamente los labios de Scott cerrando la puerta detrás de él – tardaste en abrir ¿te sucedió algo?

\- Me quede un poco atorado entre todos los cachivaches de por ahí – señalo el montón de cajas con libros, libretas y cuadernos.

\- ¿Estabas buscando algo?

\- ¿Es un interrogatorio?

\- ¿No puedo preguntarle a mi novio qué hizo mientras estaba fuera? – pregunto Vicent levantando ligeramente a Scott del suelo sujetándole por la cintura – Lo siento... creo que sigo sin creer que ahora vivamos juntos... creo que soy algo sobreprotector, pero es porque te amo demasiado.

\- Necesito que me ayudes a llevar estas cosas al ático – cambio de tema apartando la mirada – y bajame... sabes que odio que me cargues así... ¿por qué eres alto?

\- No soy alto – rio Vicent bajando a Scott, este le miro enfadado al notar que con suerte pasaba el hombro del otro – bueno... tal vez soy un poco alto.

\- Tonto – rió Scott caminando hasta una de las cajas, cuando se arrodillo dejo caer la hoja de su bolsillo – ayudame a llevar esto al ático, por favor.

\- Oye, se te cayo algo.

Vicent recogió la hoja del block, Scott se giro justo a tiempo cuando Vicent comenzaba a leer la primera frase que había escrito, tan rápido como le fue posible y volvió a guardar la nota sumamente sonrojado apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Sigues sin encontrar tu diario? – pregunto Vicent tratando de no reírse, Scott asintió – Puede que se haya quedado en tu casa por error... Te puedo conseguir un nuevo diario si quieres – beso los labios del más bajo – no te desanimes.

\- Lo siento... tengo ese diario desde que estamos en secundaria, digamos que es muy especial para mi.

\- ¿Qué tan pequeña es tu letra para que tengas desde hace tanto un diario?

\- En esa época lo inicie... no escribía todos los días o no escribía demasiado a veces...

\- Espero que algún día me lo puedas mostrar – sonrío, Scott desvió la mirada – o tal vez no quieras que me entere de tus antiguas novias de secundaria...

\- Tonto – volvió a reír golpeando a Vicent en la cabeza con un libro pequeño – ayudame a llevar todo esto allá arriba.

No dijo nada más, así ambos comenzaron a llevar las cajas al ático que el apartamento tenia, pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde terminando de ordenar aquel apartamento, llevando cajas y ordenando otros objetos en todo el lugar, cuando llego la noche, ambos desancharon recostados en la alfombra de la sala mientras miraban una película. Scott aun tenia la nota dentro de su bolsillo... siempre había tenido un diario como medio de expresar lo que nunca se atrevería a decir, pero quería hablar de eso con Vicent... tenia miedo que lo rechazara...

\- Es muy tarde – dijo Vicent poniéndose de pie – vamos a dormir.

\- Vicent... yo... me preguntaba si tu... – sentía las mejillas arder, estaba avergonzado de decir lo que fuera a decir – me preguntaba si tu y yo... no sé... p-podríamos... ¿podíamos dormir juntos esta noche?

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso? – pregunto apartando también la mirada.

\- S-si...

\- Esta bien... en ese caso, vamos a nuestra habitación de esta noche.

\- S-si...

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Scott siguiera a Vicent a la misma habitación, había decidido ir a cambiarse a la otra habitación, aun estaba nervioso con eso de dormir en la misma habitación, pero quería hacerlo... Vicent ya estaba acostado en la cama matrimonial de la habitación, leía un libro, Scott soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba hasta este y se recostaba en un lado de la cama, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Vicent simplemente cerro el libro y se recostó al lado de Scott.

\- Solo... solo vamos a dormir ¿verdad? ¿señor Ring-ring? – Scott rió – esta bien, nunca haría nada que tu no quisieras.

\- Lo sé... buenas noches.

\- Descansa, buenas noches.

Vicent se giro hacía la pared, Scott sabía que Vicent tenia esa costumbre, así que decidió hacer algo que nunca pensó que se atrevería a hacer, abrazó por la cintura a su novio, sintió como Vicent reía sin emitir sonido alguno, sintió como Vicent tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos, cerro los ojos relajándose, respirando el aroma que solo Vicent tenia... se acomodo mejor juntándose más al cuerpo del peli morado, no paso ni un minuto cuando sintió algo extraño...

\- Vicent – llamo sentándose – Acaso estas... ¿excitado?

\- L-lo siento – se disculpo sentándose también – p-puedo ocuparme de esto... solo...

\- Siéntate en la orilla de la cama – ordeno Scott apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- S-solo... siéntate en la orilla, por favor...

No dijo nada más, simplemente hizo lo que Scott le pedía, se sorprendió al ver cuando Scott se ponía de rodillas frente a él y le bajaba el pantalón hasta las rodillas, ambos estaban sonrojados a más no poder, al principio Scott simplemente comenzó a masturbarle para unos segundos después meter todo su miembro en su boca, no lo negaría... se sentía demasiado bien, tanto que no pudo evitar soltar uno que otro gemido mientras sentía como Scott subía y bajaba por toda su intimidad...

\- De-detente – susurro Vicent – m-me... M-me ven... – No pudo completar su frase, sin darse cuenta termino viniéndose en la boda de Scott – ¡Scott! ¡Lo siento! Toma, escupe aquí – le entrega un pañuelo desechable que tenia en la mesa de noche, pero Scott lo rechaza y traga lo que puede – ¿Scott?

\- Descuida – sonrió mirando a Vicent – realmente... tenia miedo que me rechazaras en este sentido... pero... no debería de tener miedo ¿verdad?

\- Tonto – rió besando los labios del otro – yo temía que te estuviera presionando demasiado con todo esto de vivir juntos... nunca podría rechazarte ni en este ni en ningún sentido... te amo demasiado, Scott, nunca lo olvides.

\- Entonces... crees que... ¿podamos...? Ya sabes...

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que no soy el único que esta excitado... ahora me toca a mi ayudarte.

Scott sonrió, ambos se volvieron a besar, Vicent dejo a Scott sobre la cama mientras continuaba besándole lentamente, mordiendo sus labios, saboreando lentamente la esencia del peli-negro mientras quitaba poco a poco los botones de la pijama del menor, Scott también ayudaba a quitar la ropa de Vicent con las manos un poco temblorosas, pero no paso ni medio minuto antes de que ambos estuvieran completamente desnudos. Los besos no paraban, simplemente se separaban cuando necesitaban algo de aire para después continuar con lo que hacían, Vicent bajo por el cuello de Scott dejando un par de marcas que seguramente no se quitarían en un par de días.

\- No hagas eso – susurro Scott – v-vas a... dejar... una marca.

\- Es lo que quiero – se burlo mordiendo el cuello de Scott provocando que este soltara un gemido – que todos se enteren que eres mío y solo mío.

\- T-Tonto.

\- Pero soy TÚ tonto – bromeo mordiendo uno de los pezones del menor – ¿te gusta?

\- ¿Tengo que responder? – rio muy sonrojado – t-tu dilo...

\- Yo creo que te esta gustando... pero puede que te duela un poco.

\- Quiero hacerlo...

Solo escucho la risa del otro ante esa respuesta, luego sintió como un frío líquido se deslizaba en su trasero y como algo se introducía dentro suyo, no tenia que ser un adivino para saber que era un dedo... era incomodo, pero lo soportaba muy bien, no fue hasta que sintió el segundo dedo entrar dentro suya que soltó un leve gemido de dolor.

\- Tranquilo... te dolerá más si no lo hago – susurro Vicent en su oído, besándole – te ves hermoso cuando estas todo sonrojado.

\- Uva con patas pervertida... no sé como m-me enamore d-de al-alguien como tu... V-Vicent...

\- Tengo muy buenas razones para eso – rió metiendo un tercer dedo, Scott mordió una de sus manos para no gritar de lo incomodo y doloroso que era – Ya pasara...

\- ¿¡Tú como sabes de eso, maldita uva con patas pervertida!? – grito sin pensar.

Por un segundo vio como la mirada de Vicent se oscurecía por completo, pero no pudo prestar atención a eso cuando Vicent toco algo dentro suya que le hizo gritar, no de dolor, sino de... ¿placer? En ese momento los ojos de Vicent volvieron a brillar como siempre, lo había encontrado, cuando creyó que ya estaba suficientemente dilatado, dejo a un lado los dedos para poder sentar a Scott en su regazo, quería ver cada una de las expresiones de este en su primera vez... volvieron a besarse mientras poco a poco entraba dentro de Scott.

\- Es... un poco estrecho... ¿Estas bien?

\- D-duele...

\- Relajate, amor... no me moveré hasta que tu quieras – susurro abrazando a Scott por la cintura – te amo demasiado como para hacerte daño.

\- Estas muy cursi últimamente...

\- Es porque esto me hace pensar en cuando nos casemos... cuando vivamos juntos... y tengamos una familia, juntos.

\- M-muévete – susurro escondiendo su rostro entre en cuello del mayor.

\- Esta bien...

Vicent comenzó a moverse lentamente, a entrar y salir de forma lenta que poco a poco fue aumentando de ritmo, por su parte, Scott comenzó a desesperarse del ritmo que Vicent tomaba... quería más... así, tomando un poco el control, comenzó a elevar la velocidad de las embestidas junto con su profundidad... se sentía demasiado bien cuando tocaba cierta parte de dentro de su cuerpo.

En aquella silenciosa noche en Nueva York, lo único que se escuchaba en todo aquel apartamento eran los gemidos de la pareja que se unían por completo por primera vez... como ambos gemían el nombre del otro y uno que otro sonido sucio que no hace falta describir. Cuando Scott sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo supo que ya no soportaría demasiado.

\- V-Vicent... m-me... me vengo...

Con esas palabras no pudo soportarlo más, en un grito que ahogo en el pecho del mayor se corrió entre sus vientres, Vicent abrazó con fuerza a Scott mientras sentía como el interior de este se iba estrechando aun más, no soporto por más tiempo y se vino dentro de Scott sin pensarlo, ambos cayeron cansados sobre la cama al momento que notaban como llovía fuera.

\- Me gusta cuando llueve – susurro Scott recuperando la respiración, acurrucándose en el pecho de Vicent – es relajante...

\- Es raro que no estés avergonzado ahora... acabamos de hacer el amor por primera vez y estas muy tranquilo.

\- Eres tu... he hecho cosas mucho más vergonzosas contigo – sonrió mirando a Vicent a los ojos – además, estamos comprometidos desde que yo tenia 15 años ¿Crees que nunca soñé con este momento?

\- ¿Soñaste con esto y yo soy el pervertido? – la mirada de Scott lo decía todo, no hablaba literalmente de "soñar con eso" – solo bromeo... que humor, Scotty, vamos... hay que descansar.

\- Si – bostezo Scott – buenas noches, Vinny... te amo.

\- Buenas noches, Scott... yo también te amo.

Guardaron silencio, Vicent observaba como Scott cerraba los ojos y poco a poco iba cayendo dormido mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el cristal de la ventana, comenzó a cerrar los ojos... había soñado tantas veces con ese momento, estar junto a Scott, ese sueño que había logrado que no perdiera la esperanza en todo ese tiempo... ni siquiera el maldito de su padrastro había logrado que Vicent perdiera las esperanzas de volver a estar con la persona que amaba, cerro los ojos rodeando a Scott con sus brazos... no dejaría que nada le sucediera a la persona que amaba, nunca.

\- Vicent... tengo una pregunta – susurro Scott rompiendo el silencio – ¿De donde sacaste el aceite ese?

\- Eh... es una buena pregunta...

Y la conversación que continuo, es una historia diferente que involucran a una hermana melliza loca, una tarde de compras muy extraña y Vicent en posibles problemas por otras muchas cosas que tenia ocultas en lo más profundo de un cajón en su armario... pero ¿Qué más da ahora? Puppet no podía saber que habían usado uno de sus "regalos" a menos que tuviera cámaras por toda la casa... cosa que esperaba no fuera así.

 **FIN**

 _ **¿Sabías que...?**_ _Hay un motivo para los nombres "reales" de Bonnie, Foxy y Chica; Peter (Foxy) es por Peter Pan, ya saben, Piratas-Garfio-Peter Pan, Benjamín (Bonnie) porque un personaje de una novela original se llama de esa forma y tiene un conejo (casualmente, el conejo es negro de ojos rojos y se llama Shadow) y Annelisse (Chica) porque los pollos me recuerdan a una antigua compañera que se llamaba así... sigo sin entender el porque me recuerdan a ella._


	36. Maratón de extras 6-5 (Fonnie)

Premio a quien adivino el motivo de la fecha del final en FanFiction (Saory Namino Fazbear), universo AU, Bonnie tsundere (hice lo mejor que pude T-T no se que tan bien quedo) y... Lemon... disfruten!

 **Reacciones químicas**

No había sido el mejor día para el joven de cabellos lavanda que caminaba por el pasillo junto con sus dos mejores amigos de toda la vida, ¿Qué había pasado para que el lindo conejito estuviera así de molesto? Muchas cosas, para comenzar su torpe hermano lo había olvidado por lo que tuvo que tomar el autobús con su hermano menor donde un niño lo vomito y tuvo que cambiarse de ropa al llegar a la escuela, por ese percance había entrado tarde a la clase de matemáticas con el profesor Vicent y había ganado una hora de castigo, había olvidado su almuerzo en casa y no tenia ni medio centavo para comprar algo en la cafetería el día no podía ser peor...

\- ¡Este maldito día no puede ser peor! – grito mientras pateaba al aire.

\- Bonnie, ten cuidado, recuerda que tus zapatos te quedan grandes – le recordó su rubia amiga, Chica.

\- ¿Por qué traes esos zapatos? – pregunto Freddy levantando la mirada de su libro.

\- Porque mi madre pensaba que mi pie iba a crecer milagrosamente de un día para otro – gruño pateando al aire otra vez – solo faltaría que se me saliera el zapato y le diera en la cabeza a alguien.

Y, tal como lo dijo, en otra de las patadas que lanzo al aire, su zapato voló... sus amigos vieron sorprendidos lo sucedido... pero los tres terminaron por palidecer cuando el zapato encontró su descanso en la cabeza de uno de los estudiantes de ultimo año. Un chico pelirrojo de ojos dorados, presidente del club de química al que también pertenecía Bonnie y a quien conocían muy bien por su extraño carácter, Freddy y Chica se miraron uno al otro para después mirar a Bonnie.

\- Foxy – susurro Chica mirando a Freddy.

\- ¿De quien es el zapato? – pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a los tres amigos, rápidamente el castaño y la rubia apuntaron a Bonnie – oh... Bonnie.

\- ¿Qué? – se giro solo para ver a sus amigos escapar – ¡Traidores!

\- Creo que este es tu zapato – dijo Foxy acercándose.

\- S-Si, es mío, se salió por error... ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

\- Deberías usar zapatos de tu talla – sonrío Foxy mirando a Bonnie, este se sonrojo, no solo era más bajo que él, con suerte le llegaba al hombro – eres muy pequeño.

\- ¿¡A quien llamas pulga enana que solo puedes ver por un microscopio!? – grito mirando al mayor algo sonrojado.

\- Nunca dije eso...

\- Ya que – gruño poniéndose el zapato otra vez – tengo que ir a mi club... no me sigas.

\- Bonnie, estamos en el mismo club...

\- Aun así... no me sigas

Foxy simplemente sonrío, desde hacía un año conocía a su pequeño compañero de club, al principio lo había visto como un dulce y tierno conejito que quería un poco de cariño, desde el primer día que lo vio se había enamorado... al principio pensó que simplemente era tímido, que por eso no hablaba mucho con los otros integrantes del club, pensaba que era un solitario conejito que necesitaba del cariño que solo él le iba a dar... que grave error... aun recordaba la bofetada que Bonnie le había dado cuando trato de besarlo la primera vez.

\- ¡Deja de seguirme, acosador! – se giro Bonnie para ver al pelirrojo seguirlo.

\- Bonnie... estamos en el mismo club, tengo que seguirte lo quieras o no – suspiro el pelirrojo... si, muchos al ver que la persona que te gusta no es lo que crees simplemente lo dejan, pero él no... al conocer al verdadero Bonnie le había gustado mil veces más que antes demostrándoselo cada vez que le era posible recibiendo diferentes reacciones negativas del conejo ¿masoquista? Tal vez – de todas formas, el laboratorio debe estar vacío.

\- Entonces me dará tiempo para revisar mi experimento.

\- O... tal vez podrías ayudarme con un experimento nuevo, conejito.

No pudo evitar reír al ver que las orejas del conejo se tensaban y temblaba un poco, así es... ese conejito podía ser tan "rudo" como trataba de aparentarlo, pero sabía que en el fondo (tal vez muy en el fondo) era lo que aparentaba, un lindo conejito que necesitaba que alguien lo consienta, y ahí estaba ese zorro para cazar a ese conejito... Cuando llegaron al salón de ciencias, Bonnie fue directo al casillero para colocarse el equipo de protección e ir por los materiales que usaría.

\- Oye. Bonnie, ¿no necesitas ayuda con eso? – pregunto el zorro colocándose atrás del conejo casi rodeando su delgada cintura con sus brazos – desde hace tiempo estas con este trabajo ¿no? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte.

\- N-no es necesario – dijo el conejo rojo como el cabello del zorro – Puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito de tu ayuda.

\- Vamos conejito... no seas tímido – susurro junto a la oreja de conejo para después morderla provocando que el conejo soltara un gemido.

\- ¡Alejate de mi, pervertido! – grito girándose, mala idea...

Ambos estudiantes se asustaron cuando vieron caer una pipeta con un liquido morado al suelo provocando que se rompiera y dejara salir una especie de humo, ambos se cubrieron con sus batas pero era tarde, ya habían respirado el humo de aquella cosa... Bonnie sintió un sabor dulce en su boca, su cuerpo había comenzado a calentarse.

\- ¿Qué era eso? – pregunto cuando Foxy se puso de rodillas para revisar aquello.

\- Me matas si te lo digo – sonrío el zorro a lo cual el conejo le miro molesto – es uno de mis experimentos... digamos que sirve para estimular las reacciones en los seres humanos... es algo así como un... afrodisiaco.

\- ¿¡Un qué!? ¡Zorro pervertido! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

\- ¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡Tu tiraste la pipeta!

\- ¿¡Por qué demonios trabajas en un a...!? – Bonnie no pudo completar su frase, pues repentinamente sentía el calor del pelirrojo muy cerca de él – demonios...

\- Parece que comienza a hacer efecto – susurro Foxy a Bonnie – si quieres... podríamos disfrutarlo un poco también.

\- Eso es violación...

\- No si ambos estamos de acuerdo – sonrío el pelirrojo acercándose más al conejo – y veo que... tu también lo necesitas.

\- Zorro pervertido...

Foxy no dijo nada ante la protesta del menor, sonrío al ver que su experimento comenzaba a hacer efecto, beso nuevamente al conejo, esta vez Bonnie correspondió abrazándose al cuello del más alto y pegando su cuerpo al del pelirrojo... Foxy aprovecho para introducir sus manos en la camisa del conejo quien comenzaba a soltar pequeños suspiros de satisfacción, le sorprendía lo rápido que su experimento hacía efecto y los efectos que este tenia, quito la camisa del conejo del medio comenzando a besar su cuello y pecho.

Por su parte, Bonnie había dejado de protestar, le gustaba la atención que recibía del zorro... se sentía bien, sin pensarlo había comenzado a quitar los botones de la camisa del pelirrojo, Foxy sonrió ante ese gesto del menor, ayudo al peli lavanda a quitarse la camisa mientras lo sentaba en el piso, aun besando su cuello y pecho, en poco tiempo encontró dos puntos débiles de Bonnie; las orejas de conejo y su clavícula, al tocar una de las orejas de conejo lo hizo suspirar.

\- F-Foxy ah... - gimió cubriendo su boca – n-no las... orejas...

\- ¿Te gusta, conejito? – susurro besando los labios del menor – solo estoy comenzando...

\- P-pervertido...

Foxy solo río otra vez, volvió a bajar por el pecho del más joven llegando a sus pezones para comenzar a lamer y morder uno de estos provocando que el menor arqueara la espalda dejando salir un sonoro gemido de sus labios que rápidamente cubrió, no quería que nadie los escuchara, seria muy vergonzoso.

\- Esta bien – le quito la mano – quiero escucharte... nadie va a escucharnos... te lo prometo.

\- F-Foxy...

Quería seguir escuchando su nombre salir por los labios del conejo, quería escucharlo gemir su nombre... sin pensarlo, llevo su mano a la entrepierna del conejo, metiendo su mano entre el pantalón del menor y comenzando a acariciarlo por sobre la tela de la ropa interior, sentía la erección de Bonnie por sobre su ropa, no espero más y se deshizo de los pantalones del menor dejándolo solo en ropa interior dejando ver mejor la notoria erección que este tenia entre piernas.

Por su parte Bonnie quería sentirlo más, soltó un gruñido mientras tiraba a Foxy al suelo y se sentaba sobre la cadera del mayor comenzando a frotarse contra la erección del mayor, Foxy soltó un grave gemido de su garganta al ver a un sonrojado y excitado Bonnie sobre él, era la imagen más excitante que podía pedir en el mundo, volvió a besar al menor mientras se deshacía de su propio pantalón y de lo que quedaba de ropa del menor así quedando ambos desnudos por completo.

\- F-Foxy... ahhhh... - gimió Bonnie al sentir la mano del mayor sobre su miembro – d-date... prisa... maldita sea...

\- Bonnie – gimió Foxy llevando tres dedos frente a la boca del menor – lamelos...

\- Pervertido...

A pesar de su "queja" Bonnie había metido los tres dedos en su boca lamiéndolos lentamente, incluso parecía que el conejo lo hacía apropósito para excitar más al zorro, tenia que admitirlo... eso era demasiado sexy para sus ojos... Cuando los dedos estaban completamente mojados, fue el mismo conejo quien elevo sus caderas y llevo la mano del zorro a su entrada.

\- ¿¡Y yo soy el pervertido!? – no pudo evitar gritar el zorro.

\- Bueno... no dije que yo no lo fuera – sonrió el conejo... oh no... a este paso la sola cara sonrojada de Bonnie con esa sonrisa haría que se corriera ahí mismo – Joder... deja de mirarme como idiota.

\- Puede que te duela...

\- Me va a doler, pero hazte cargo... fue tu e-experimento – tartamudeo al sentir como el zorro introducía el primer dedo provocando que el conejo se tensara – el... q-que... c-causo... esto...

\- Relajate.

Bonnie tardo en acostumbrarse a la intromisión, Foxy sintió como poco a poco el menor se relajaba permitiéndole introducir un segundo dedo, Bonnie trataba de no gemir demasiado alto, aun le preocupaba ser escuchado, pero poco a poco su cordura se estaba yendo al diablo, tal vez era el afrodisiaco, pero en esos momentos no sentía dolor alguno... simplemente disfrutaba del movimiento que hacía el pelirrojo al introducir el tercer dedo...

\- a... ahí... Foxy... ahí... o-otra vez – Foxy sonrío al notar que había encontrado un punto que hacía gritar al menor, volvió a simular una embestida en ese punto – ah... Foxy...

\- Bonnie – beso lentamente al conejo, jugando con su lengua dentro de la boca del menor mientras seguía tocando aquel punto que enloquecía al menor gimiendo en la boca del mayor – ¿estas listo?

\- S-Solo... metelo...

\- Sere cuidadoso...

\- Insisto... es tu culpa...

Foxy rió, no importaba como estuvieran, el conejo siempre seria así, coloco mejor al conejo sobre su erección para poder penetrarlo mejor, Bonnie se sujeto con las uñas de los hombros del zorro, aun sentía aquel dolor de la intromisión, cuando ya estaba completamente dentro ambos se quedaron quietos por un rato, a pesar de que Foxy estaba ansioso por comenzar a moverse, no quería tener que lidiar con las quejas del conejo cuando no pudiera caminar bien "por su culpa otra vez".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el mismo Bonnie comenzó a moverle lentamente, Foxy comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, para Bonnie cada movimiento era como tocar el cielo y bajar al infierno al mismo tiempo, aun sentía algo de dolor... pero el placer que los movimientos del zorro le producía era aun mayor a tal punto que, cuando las embestidas comenzaron a ser más profundas y fuertes, no pudo reprimir sus gemidos a veces gritando el nombre del zorro, se besaron con desesperación, Bonnie enrollando sus piernas en la cadera del mayor para sentilo más profundo, Foxy gruñía besando desesperadamente cada parte del cuerpo del conejo que tenia al frente.

\- F-Foxy – gemía Bonnie con una voz tan aguda que llegaba a parecer una mujer – y-ya... no... aguanto...

\- Maldita sea... Bonnie...

Ambos soltaron un gemido casi al mismo tiempo cuando el menor se venia entre sus cuerpos provocando que su interior se apretara, al sentir eso, Foxy se vino dentro del conejo... Foxy salió del conejo lentamente mientras trataban de regular sus respiraciones, el dulce olor del experimento de Foxy había desaparecido hacía un buen rato, Foxy abrazo al menor mientras se recostaban en una de las paredes del laboratorio, Bonnie miro al mayor con reproche.

\- ¿Por qué tenias un afrodisiaco? – pregunto mirándole de reojo.

\- Bueno... es una larga historia – sonrío el pelirrojo – solo digamos que esperaba utilizarlo con una persona especial.

\- Tonto... por tu culpa terminamos en esto.

\- Vamos, conejito... a ti también te gusto.

\- Me va a gustar más cuando tengas que cargarme a casa – gruño el conejo tratando se ponerse de pie y notando que sus piernas estaban dormidas – vamos... la escuela esta a punto de terminar y no pienso quedarme aquí dentro.

\- Esta bien – suspiro Foxy levantándose para vestirse.

En unos minutos ambos estuvieron listos, hubieran tardado menos, pero Foxy tuvo que ayudar a vestir al menor sin caer en la tentación de una segunda ronda, luego de eso, tuvo que cargar en su espalda al menor, Bonnie pensaba en lo vergonzoso que era eso... por suerte la escuela estaba casi completamente vaciá al igual que las calles hacía su casa.

Durante todo el camino no dijeron ni media palabra, Bonnie de vez en cuando le daba una indicación para llegar a su casa, cuando llegaron a la casa del peli lavanda, este ya podía caminar un poco, Foxy lo dejo en la puerta de su casa... pero había algo que al conejo le causaba curiosidad.

\- Foxy – le llamo – tu dijiste que "eso" era para usar con una persona especial ¿Verdad? – el pelirrojo asintió – tu... con quien...

\- No creo que importe – dijo el pelirrojo besando los labios del menor rápidamente – porque... ya lo use con la persona a quien amo...

\- Pervertido...

\- Bonnie... ¿quieres ser mi novio?

\- Y-yo – Bonnie se sonrojo a más no poder, sonrío – s-si...

Y bueno... realmente todo había sido demasiado extraño, ambos se volvieron a besar lentamente... no había sido el mejor día para Bonnie... pero tal vez podía tener un buen final para ese día, o eso pensó hasta que escucho que la puerta se abría, ambos giraron a la puerta para encontrarse al hermano mayor del conejo y compañero de clase del zorro con un bate de baseball en la mano y no parecía muy feliz de ver a su hermano besándose con uno de sus compañeros de clase... joder... su mala suerte no había terminado aun...

 **FIN**


	37. Maratón de extras 7-5 (Bongle)

Premio a quien adivino el motivo de la fecha del final en Wattpad, 1987 cuando ocurre la mordida, pareja Toy bonnie y Mangle ((yo juraba que la pareja se llamaba Toy Fonnie .-. ignorenme)) es entre romántico y trágico, puede que me quedara un poco AU... Disfruten!

 **No quiero perdete**

El único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el lugar eran las sirenas de las ambulancias, sus amigos le miraban desde una esquina sin saber que decir o hacer, incluso los Old se encontraban ahí viéndola sin saber que hacer, sus ojos estaban llorosos y no podía creer lo que había pasado… la sangre de Jeremy aun estaba regada por todo su alrededor, ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo había hecho? No lo entendía… no había querido lastimar a nadie, lo juraba pero… ese hombre… ¡Todo había sido su culpa!

\- Mangle – le llamo Bonbon acercándose a ella – ¿Estas bien?

\- ¿Bien? – le miro entre molesta y desesperada – ¿¡Como crees que voy a estar bien!? – grito dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas – ¡Yo no quería hacer esto!

\- Esta bien – trato de calmarla Foxy acercándose a ella junto a los demás – sabemos que no quisiste hacerlo solo…

\- ¡No! ¡No lo entienden! – volvió a gritar bajando la mirada – ¡Yo no quería que esto pasara! ¡Todo es culpa de ese hombre! ¡Déjenme sola!

\- Esta bien – susurro Bonbon mirando a los demás – déjenos solos…

Nadie dijo nada, Freddy hizo una seña para que los Old regresaran a Parts & Service mientras que Toy Freddy se llevaba a Toy Chica de nuevo al Show Stage… era mejor dejarlos solos por ahora. Bonbon solo escuchaba a Mangle sollozando, todo había pasado tan rápido… como si toda aquella tragedia hubiera estado planeada desde un principio, le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado… no quería dejarla sola… no quería perderla…

\- Vete… Bonbon – susurro Mangle un poco más calmada – quiero estar sola…

\- No te dejare sola – susurro el conejo acercándose más a su amiga – mira que desastre de piezas…

\- Je…

Desde que ella había comenzado a ser un simple juego de armar y desarmar Toy Bonnie, Bonbon, había sido él único que había estado con ella todas las noches, que la ayudaba a no parecer basura… en lo que podía, claro esta, no era como si Bonbon tuviera grandes habilidades con la mecánica… rió al pensar en aquello, Bonbon sonrió al ver que su amiga comenzaba a recuperar su humor.

\- hay que limpiarte – susurro tomando un pañuelo.

\- Gracias, Bonbon…

\- Ya sabes… siempre estoy aquí para ti.

Mangle sonrió mientras miraba a su amigo de reojo, se había sonrojado un poco sin notarlo mientras Bonbon limpiaba su mejilla llena de sangre peor… algo no estaba bien… ambos se quedaron quietos cuando escucharon pasos, Bonbon no espero a que Mangle se lo dijera, se escondió detrás de las cortinas justo cuando dos guardias de seguridad que había visto un par de veces en aquel lugar entraban, uno de ellos era el encargado de guardias, Scott…

\- Le aseguro que ninguno de los animatronicos es un peligro – aseguro frente a un agente de policía – yo… no entiendo como paso esto, los animatronicos nunca…

\- Mire, Scott – le interrumpió – hemos tenido muchos problemas con este restaurante desde que abrieron… ¿sabe cuantos guardias muertos han sido encontrados dentro de los animatronicos a los que usted tanto defiende? ¡Esto es solo la gota que colmo el vaso! ¡O se deshace de ese montón de chatarra o cerramos el local para siempre!

\- ¡No puede hacer eso! – defendió Scott – fue solo una falla en el sistema no…

\- ¡Un hombre casi muere por culpa de esa cosa! – Bonbon tenia que resistir las ganas de "desaparecer" a ese tipo, ¡no podía tratar de esa forma a Mangle! – Si usted mismo no se deshace de esa cosa para esta noche… yo mismo me encargare de que este lugar sea cerrado para siempre, no dejare que más personas sean lastimadas por esa pila de basura, ¿quedo claro, Scott?

\- Si señor… me encargare de que Mangle… se valla – Bonbon escucho el suspiro de Scott luego de que aquel oficial de policía saliera del lugar – lo siento mucho, amigo… pero así son las cosas…

Luego que Scott saliera de aquella sala, Bonbon salió de su escondite… no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Mangle miraba a donde Scott y el otro hombre se habían ido, sus ojos habían vuelto a estar llorosos, no quería irse… y Bonbon no permitiría que eso sucediera.

\- Mangle – le llamo Bonbon abrazándola – tenemos que sacarte de aquí…

\- ¿Cómo? No podemos escapar de este lugar… ya lo oíste, Bon… soy solo un montón de chatarra… tal vez sea mejor para todos…

\- ¡No! ¡Tu no eres eso! – grito sujetando a la zorrita de los hombros – tu eres mi amiga… y no dejare que nada te pase, Mangle… no dejare que nadie te lleve a ningún lado, te lo prometo… yo te salvare…

\- Bon… si no me voy todos ustedes…

\- Mientras este a tu lado, no me importa donde estemos… solo… quiero estar contigo, Mangle.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?

No dijo nada, tomo la mano de la zorrita y caminaron por la pizzería, el lugar seguía lleno de policías, entrevistaban a personas que habían sido testigos de la mordida, los medios de comunicación trasmitían desde el frente de la pizzería… para todos esos humanos ellos eran simples animatronicos sin sentimientos, simples trozos de metal sin vida.

No había nada que pudieran hacer, Toy Chica y toy Freddy miraban desde el Show Stage todo lo que sucedía, Puppet había salido de su caja y se encontraba sentada junto a BB en la Prize Conner simplemente lanzando una pelota a la pared, incluso Balloon Boy no quería reír como siempre, los desfigurados Old se habían quedado frente a Pars & Sevices, Bonnie sentado escondiendo lo que quedaba de su rostro entre sus rodillas, Foxy mirando por el pasillo lo que sucedía, Chica llorando en silencio mientras era consolada por Freddy… todos esperaban a su manera, cualquier cosa, cualquier palabra… incluso los Shadow miraban lo sucedido desde las sombras… no podían salvar a nadie ni nada… el único que quería arriesgar todo por su amiga era Bonbon…

\- No podemos hacer esto – le detuvo cuando estaban cerca de la puerta trasera – y-yo… lo siento…

\- No te disculpes, no es tu culpa, sé que tu…

\- ¡No! ¡Es mi culpa! – grito quebrándose en llanto otra vez – No pude identificar al guardia de seguridad… estaba fuera de control… ¡Lo siento tanto!

\- ¡Deja de disculparte! – le grito tomando sus manos – ¡Esto no es culpa tuya! ¡Manipularon tu sistema! ¡Si alguien tiene la culpa es ese maldito hombre de morado que hizo todo esto!

\- Bon…

\- No te perderé Mangle… no quiero perderte.

\- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

\- Porque… estoy enamorado de ti…

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la zorrita sonriera, ambos se abrazaron en el silencio de aquella pizzería… lo único que se escuchaba eran las sirenas de las patrullas fuera de la pizzería y el sollozo de Mangle… había prometido protegerla, no la perdería, en aquel trágico silencio sus labios se unieron por primera… y ultima vez… porque hay promesas que no pueden ser cumplidas… por lo menos morir al lado del ser a quien amas no es tan doloroso…

 **FIN**


	38. Maratón de extras 8-5 (¿JS?)

Antes de que termine mi cumpleaños tengo un ultimo especial :D espero que les guste...

 **Creo que…**

Salí corriendo desde el centro comercial que habían abierto en el pueblo hacía a penas unos meses atrás, habían tiendas muy interesantes, en especial una donde mis amigos y yo pasábamos casi todo el día metidos y había encontrado algo que seguramente le gustaría a ellos… hoy era su cumpleaños… bueno, nuestro cumpleaños… por cosas extrañas del destino los tres habíamos nacido el mismo día (ellos son gemelos, claro que nacieron el mismo día… yo soy el que nacio el mismo día que ellos por casualidad), cumplíamos 14 años y había ahorrado suficiente para comprar el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para ambos.

Por suerte, había ido en bicicleta, por mi mala suerte… estaba lloviendo… cuando llegue frente a la casa-mansión de la familia de mis mejores amigo me apresure a tocar la puerta, esperaba que papá hubiera predecido el clima y me hubiera llevado un cambio de ropa.

\- Jace – me llamo la tía de mis amigos cuando abrío la puerta mirándome sorprendida – pensé que no ibas a venir, cosa rara, pues también es tu cumpleaños

\- Lo siento… tenia que pasar por algo antes de venir…

\- Y estas empapado – vi a mi papá atrás de ella de brazos cruzados, – ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa, Jace?

\- Eh… ¿Es mi cumpleaños?

\- Buen intento – suspiro entregándome una bolsa con un cambio de ropa – cambiate antes que te resfríes.

\- El baño de invitados esta por ahí – señalo ella

\- Gracias… con permiso…

Escuche la risa de la tía de mis amigos cuando me aleje del lugar, solo yo podía tener tales problemas por querer comprar un regalo a mis mejores amigos, claro… tengo orejas de conejo pero no la suerte del conejo, oh… son las patas de conejo que dan suerte, a veces soy muy torpe… Como sea, me cambie lo más rápido que pude, papá me había llevado una camiseta amarilla con una chaqueta azul con capucha que era mi favorita, un pantalón negro y mis convers azules… incluso había metido ropa interior y calcetines, realmente amo a mi papá, si fuera por mi padre ahora seguiría empapado…

Salí del baño sin que nadie se diera cuenta, trate de llegar lo más rápido posible a donde estaban mis mejores amigos hablando con sus primos mayores, Billy y Christy, y el amigo de este par, Tobby, me acerque por detrás para tratar de asustarlos…

\- Buen intento, Jace – me descubrió Violette, mayor por 5 minutos, cabello negro con destellos morados y ojos azul-violeta – pero no puedes sorprenderme con nada.

\- A mi si – río su hermano menor por 5 minutos, Seth, igual en todo sentido a Violette, aunque sus ojos son verdes – al fin llegas… pensé que no ibas a venir.

\- ¿Y perder nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños? Jamas lo haría, Seth.

\- ¿Y? ¿Dónde están nuestros regalos? – pregunto Violette abrazandome.

\- Oye… también es mi cumpleaños – reí mientras sacaba dos cajas, una verde y una morada, de mi mochila que, por suerte, no se había mojado – feliz cumpleaños chicos…

\- Gracias, Jace – recibió Seth el regalo con el envoltorio verde mientras sacaba una bolsa azul – este es de parte nuestra… más mia que de Vi…

\- Oye, también te ayude a comprarlo – se quejo Violette abriendo su regalo – que mono, Jace… ¡Me encanta!

\- Sabía que te iba a gustar – sonreí.

Sabía de los gustos de mis amigos, había comprado un conejo morado para Violette, pues sabía que a ella le encantaban los conejos (desde que somos pequeños no deja en paz mis orejas de conejo) y su color favorito es el morado… algo que creo que heredo de su padre, Vicent… por otro lado, había comprado para Seth un…

\- Un diario – susurro Seth al abrir su regalo, él sonrío – gracias, Jace… ¿cómo sabías que quería uno nuevo?

\- Lo mencionaste antes – dije bajando la mirada un poco sonrojado – dijiste que tu diario ya se estaba acabando y pensé que… seria un buen regalo.

\- Claro que lo es, es perfecto… gracias…

\- ¡Ahora abre tu tú regalo! – grito Violette casi saltando encima mío.

\- Ya voy, Vi… no te impacientes – reí mientras tomaba la bolsa azul en mis manos.

\- Pero antes de eso – me interrumpió mi papá quitándome la bolsa – vamos… tienen que soplar las velas del pastel.

Solte un suspiro… pero era mejor obedecer a mi papá antes que se enojara… a veces con mi hermana menor, Alice, solíamos decir que papá es Tsundere, especialmente cuando esta junto a nuestro padre. Me puse de pie y camine junto a Seth y Violette a la mesa principal donde estaban todos nuestros conocidos reunidos, a nuestro lado derecho estaban nuestros padres, Bonnie y Foxy Conner (mis padre) junto a mi hermana menor, Alice, junto a ellos Vicent y Scott Frost, al lado de ellos su tía Puppet y Patrick Sherlock junto a Payton (Quien tenia la cabeza metida en un videojuego), junto a ella estaba la familia Manson, Freddy y Golden junto con Tobby (que parecía estar discutiendo con su no-novio… según Tobby no son novios, según Violette y Christy son novios) y la hermana menor de este, Fannie, luego de ellos seguía la familia Schmidt, Jeremy y Mike junto a la pequeña Jenny quien cuchiteaba algo con Fannie… no por nada ese par son mejores amigas, no de sejen engañas por la carita inocente de Jenny, ese par juntas son unos demonios, a su lado estaban sentados algunos de nuestros compañeros de clase y más familia, entre ellos, mis tíos, Bonbon y SpringTrap, mi supuesta tía Mangle y Fritz que no sé que rayos hace aquí y el tío de mis amigos, Alex, junto a Christy y Billy…

Los tres soplamos las velas cuando la cuenta llego a 14, había una vela para cada uno de nosotros, era un pastel de helado con tres sabores diferentes, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar junto con la típica "mordida"… la verdad era que no estaba seguro de eso, siempre Violette nos hacía una broma, así que Seth y yo nos negamos.

\- gallinas – bufo Violette – quería embarrarlos de pastel…

\- Tu pareces una niña pequeña, Vi – se quejo Seth tomando un poco de pastel en su dedo y hutandolo en la nariz de su hermana – feliz cumpleaños, hermana…

\- No es justo – se quejo sonriendo haciendo lo mismo con Seth y conmigo – ustedes también necesitan algo de crema…

\- No jueguen con la comida – nos regaño Scott quitando el pastel del medio.

\- Por lo menos no con el pastel completo – completo Vicent poniendo un poco de crema crema en la nariz de su esposo – cuando tengan su pedazo, hagan lo que quieran…

\- Muy gracioso, uva con patas – se quejo Scott – mejor ayudame en la cocina…

\- Eh – saco su teléfono fingiendo que lo llamaban – Vicent Frost, abogado y notario… lo siento, Scott, tengo que atender esta llamada…

Violette, Seth y yo comenzamos a reir al ver lo bien que se llevaban ese par a pesar de los años, nos sentamos a comer el pastel, en un momento me quede a solas con Seth, continuamos hablando mientras comíamos pero no pude evitar cierto impulso…

\- Tienes algo de pastel aquí – señale limpiando la comisura de su boca y luego lamiendo mi dedo – bueno… ¿de que hablábamos?

\- … – Seth no dijo nada, estaba rojo como un tomate… en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, yo también me sonroje.

\- L-L-Lo si-siento… y-y-yo n-n-no quería… yo no…

\- E-esta bien – dijo apartando la mirada – l-lo hiciste sin pensar…

\- Regresé, ¿De que hablaban? – cuando Violette se sento con nosotros, Seth y yo mirábamos a otro lado sin decir nada – eh… ¿de que me perdí?

Tuve que cambiar de tema rápidamente… si Violette se ponía a interrogarnos y se enteraba… esto sería un grave problema. La tarde se paso muy rápido, tanto que no me di cuenta cuando ya era hora de ir a mi casa, durante el camino Alice y papá se quedaron dormidos, aunque no vivíamos muy lejos en realidad, cuando llegamos a mi me toco llevar a mi hermana a su habitación mientras mi padre llevaba a papá a la habitación que compartían.

\- Que largo día – suspiro mi padre entrando a mi habitación con una bolsa azul – creo que a Bonnie se le olvido darte esto… te lo dieron los gemelos Frost ¿no?

\- Eh… si – recordé tomando la bolsa y abriéndola, al momento me sonroje…

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto mi padre acercándose a mi y viendo lo que había dentro de la bolsa – oh… ya veo, no sabía que Violette y tu eran novios.

\- Vi… esto no es de Vi… – susurre sacando la caja de mis chocolates favoritos en los que estaba escrito "Feliz cumpleaños" y un reloj con mi nombre tallado en este – Seth… él escogió esto para mi…

\- Oh… entonces…

\- ¡No! – exclame aun más sonrojado – no… solo somos amigos…

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Baje la mirada aun sonrojado, había comenzado a mover mi cola de zorro de un lado al otro y mis orejas se habían caído, mi padre noto esto… la verdad era que siempre había querido a Seth más que a Violette o cualquier otro amigo de la escuela… para mi… Seth era muy especial para mi, lleve mis rodillas a mi pecho escondiendo mi cara entre ellas…

\- Papá – le llame – creo que… estoy enamorado de Seth…

 **Continuara?**

 _El final es solo el inicio de algo nuevo..._


End file.
